Hunters Relation
by Jewelbug22
Summary: Society is indifferent about sexuality and age difference so it's the perfect society for Lok and Dante who have been dating for two years prior to when Lok becomes a full fledged Seeker. Just because society is indifferent though doesn't mean there isn't jealousy and others trying to tear them apart. Follows the cartoon by the way and Au if you haven't figured that out already.
1. Organization Strikes, a Deal Recognized

**A/N: Hello, sorry if this story is terrible. I do hope you enjoy this story and chapter regardless, I also have a video of how Healix, Transit, and the journals that Lok talks about on my YouTube account, jennifer hendricks no capitals and has a picture of a moon through a window. I mainly wrote this because there is little to no stories about Lok and Dante as a couple and they're my favorite ship.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik: Secrets & Seekers.**

* * *

Chapter One: Organization Strikes, a Deal Recognized

Lok's POV

I had fallen asleep reading one of Dad's _Huntik_ books that he had given me for my birthdays, he set them aside telling Scarlet to send them to me on my birthday. I fell asleep reading the 'Titans Huntik' one that has two _Titans_ that have no copies in the world over.

I was in a ruin like one my dad had shown me in one of the books he'd given me, it was fun even if it was a dream. Falling asleep during a lecture however was not fun, I'm just glad that when I didn't get the code correct in my dream that I woke up just I time to hear that we had a test.

I packed my books in my bag so I could catch up to Sophie to ask her if she can help me study for the final exam. I caught up to her and told her the classes I had with her for three years, I know she's a _Seeker_ so I was surprised she hasn't noticed me for that long.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your notes until the final exam?" I asked before she walked away calling me a cheater, I didn't really like the name but I know I deserved that for falling asleep in class. "You like crosswords right? If I can finish one in less than two minutes then will you help me?" I asked seeming to hit a button that made her mad, it was useful though since she agreed to the deal.

I finished the crossword in ninety seconds and I was proud about it since that's my fastest time yet on a crossword, Dante will be so proud of me, my fastest before was a minute and fifty seconds. "Are you cool with this though?" I asked when I stopped walking and so did she, she said she didn't mind since we made a deal but I didn't ask because of that.

I jumped off the edge and took a running start to my dorm when she said that a condition was I take off my dad's hat which I don't mind. "I wasn't expecting company and I was studying my dad's and boyfriends notes and stuff yesterday" I said when I saw her expression.

"You have a boyfriend? Then again what he's been showing you explains how you beat my crossword" she told me and I nodded when I reached up to grab my _opened_ text books. "You're still going to help me study right?" I asked and she nodded looking at my dad's artifact, I handed her the books and she complained about how messy they looked before noticing my dad's other artifact.

"Sophie wait! That was my dad's" I said when she lost her balance, I tried to catch the vase but when she fell the vase landed elsewhere. I walked up to it since I didn't know dad hid an _Amulet_ and _Leonardo De Vinci's sketch book_ in the vase.

I picked up the amulet and my body growled green unlike the time when I picked up _Healix_ and _Transit_ where my body glowed jungle green and sky blue. "My dad was a _Seeker_ I know that" I told her before she said we needed help from Dante which I am all for seeing again.

I heard footsteps outside before my window was crashed into, for some reason Sophie protected my back with a cloth. The man from the _Organization_ , I think it's called, casted _Augerfrost_ which was annoying because Dante hasn't wanted to teach me about how to cast spells or use _Titans_ until I actually needed them.

I dived under the female agent and into the hallway when Sophie told me to go, I didn't want to leave my charge on her own but I guess she wants it that way. Another book my father gave me, it was for my seventh birthday, was about my legacy to help the _Casterwill_ family by being their champion.

I hit the wall which hurt but not enough to give me a bruise, I got up when they casted _Raypulse_ and saw Sophie jump over them to dodge it. I was running with Sophie when I saw the female agent had used _Hyperstride_ which wasn't very fun knowing that they're after my father's book but I was glad I had grabbed my book bag with my other books.

She pulled me into an alley and I wondered where we were going since this isn't the way I normally take to Dante's house, and my way is a shortcut. "Sophie that's dangerous" I told her when she told me we had to split up, I didn't like it but I did have to get this to Dante, even without all the guys chasing me that was a deal I had with the _Foundation_.

I rolled on the ground as soon as I landed after she gave me a leg up and over the two agents, I saw they had her but I agreed with her on going since she just wants me to leave so she can use her spells. When I hid from the agents I wasn't able to find my way to Dante's house yet because I haven't been to this building before, because of this I decided to read the book to see what my dad his from me this time around.

I heard someone speak to me saying he figured me for a friend because the _Organization_ is after me "you're a _Titan_ then right?" I asked and he told me yes so I kept talking to him. "I don't know how to activate one yes" I said when he asked me if I know about amulets "just concentrate on the one in your pocket" he told me and I nodded before grabbing it out.

The Titan told me to look out and I saw that he was right because I think he was almost hit with an _Augerfrost_ which is annoying me even more since I was almost hit by the rubble. I ran from them and jumped over the railing concentrating on the Amulet in my pocket which allowed me to use, I think, _Featherdrop_.

I used it as much as I could until I landed on a bridge, I was about to jump when I was punched in my stomach making me drop the book in the water. It did give me enough of an excuse to make them think I was drowning so I was really glad about that.

I found the book but I know it's ruined but I was glad that I landed in a place I actually recognize, it was the route I normally take to Dante's house. I was upset because that was actually the only clue I had to finding him again but I know that if I become a Seeker like he was then I'll be able to find more clues about him.

I was heading to the route I normally take when one of the agents appeared annoying me especially when she summoned _Redcat_ which is even more annoying. I ran from the thing not really wanting to bring it to Dante's house, I dodged it many times before finding the canal.

I jumped onto the passing boat but didn't stay long before I jumped to the other side actually making it but only barely which is an accomplishment to me. When I apologized for tipping his boat over I jumped to a ledge of a building because I didn't want to get any closer to the creature that was above me when I was clinging to the canal's edge.

I ran to Dante's house trying to find it when my brain is scrambled from all the chaos that's happened today, I turned around and saw that it was Dante's house so I ran in. "Hey Locket can you help me with these groceries?" I heard Dante ask and it made me smile because he used my nickname "a little busy sorry" I said before one of the agents casted _Augerfrost_.

"You okay Lok?" he asked me and I nodded, he looked surprised and I realized my dad's _Amulet_ was glowing which made me smile because now he has to teach me how to summon. He casted _Hyperstride_ so he can jump onto the wall before he summoned his creature, _Caliban_ was the creature's name.

Because I wanted to help and I couldn't summon or cast any spells I grabbed a stick that was on the ground, when she was about to cast it I hit her on the head. "Hey Dante, guess we can hang out more now huh?" I said and heard the man behind me call out to his creature.

Seeing _Solwing_ again was a highlight to my day because he's Dante's best friend and a gift from someone he admires greatly. "Thanks Dante" I said when I grabbed his hand "are you going to stick to your promise now?" I asked making him sigh but smile.

"Yes but let's get inside first" he told me and I nodded grateful that he isn't actually mad at me for getting into trouble so much, whether in school or out of it. I was messing with his 'Detective' plate when he asked about the book that he should know is my father's.

"You know I don't want them to protect me right? We made a deal that you'd help me become a _Seeker_ like my mom and dad when they came after me" I said making him sigh again when I put the _Amulet_ next to the journal. "Hey buddy glad I can finally see you this time" I said when I stood by the door, I was going to see if I can find Sophie to see if she's okay before _Cherit_ showed up.

"Locket" I heard Dante say in a serious tone so I turned around and walked to the window a little out of sight to see Prince Grier by a man who is most likely his current higher up. "Great, I have a History final tomorrow so this is just great" I said rubbing my temples making Dante look at me.

"You have had better studied or do you need help like usual?" he asked me and I smiled a small smile "I had asked Sophie to help me but they showed up" I said and he nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing at 9:07 P.M. on June 14, 2016. I am gong to update this story ever Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday so see you on Friday.**


	2. Lesson's in Information

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would my internet hates me and didn't get fixed until today. I am posting an extra chapter to make up for it though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters I do own Healix and Transit though.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Lesson's in Information

Lok's POV

"We're surrounded, did the _Huntik Foundation_ make this place? Because I forgot" I asked and he nodded taking out an _Amulet_ from the phone. "What are we going to do about them then Dante?" I asked and he held up the book saying we have a mystery to solve.

We were walking through the house, him leading as usual since I have yet to memorize the entire layout when I was only allowed in the guestroom, his room, the kitchen, living room, dining room, dojo, bathroom, and a few other rooms. "We'll be careful Locket but just in case it does go south here" he told me giving me _Freelancer_ and I instantly bonded with him surprising him.

"What? You never experimented and you know who my parents are so let's go" I said and he nodded before turning around and going to the roof "are you going to be reckless?" I asked, the only answer I got was him going over the railing. He taunted the guys with the book and I could see what he was doing without asking from him sometimes taking a look at his neighbor's houses.

He grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me along but it wasn't hard enough to hurt before picking me up by my shoulders, I grabbed his shirt so I wouldn't fall when he jumped houses. When we landed it was by a bridge, there were two _Redcats_ this time which annoyed me, I dived when I was about to get hit.

I watched when Sophie and _Sabriel_ along with one of Sophie's bodyguards saved me from the _Redcat_. "Friend of yours Locket?" Dante asked me and I nodded "her name's Sophie I told you she was supposed to help me study" I said and he nodded.

"Oh yeah that's right! I forgot you were famous in the _Foundation_ " I said when Sophie said he was the number one _Seeker_ "wait you know him?" she asked me and I was about to answer before Dante asked if there was somewhere safe we could hide out in. We reached Sophie's house which is huge not really surprising me when he walked inside, we were shown to a _Tearoom_ I think it's called.

"Are you sure you don't want the _Foundation_ keeping you safe Locket?" I heard Dante ask when I was looking at one of the paintings "I told you before Dante, I want to spend more time with you then just weekends and Wednesdays" I said looking at my dad's _Amulet_. I knew he wouldn't hold up his end of the deal which was told by him saying that he doesn't come cheap which means he wants me to stay out of the way of the _Organization_.

"Thanks Sophie" I said running up to them wanting to hug Dante but knowing he doesn't want anyone to know I'm dating him, so I settled for doing a stupid dance. I thanked her again and was told we were both staying here because of the Organization and that our training starts tomorrow.

I was woken up by _Cherit_ who apparently doesn't sleep, it does explain his constant boredom and wanting someone to talk to. "I was up wondering if Dante doesn't think I'm good enough to be a _Seeker_ with all the dodging" I said when I sat up, _Cherit_ was trying to cheer me up but he isn't the one I wanted to hear it from.

Dante hugged me before he left telling me good luck with my test, I told Sophie we were going to be late when I heard her talking about Dante being perfect for her. "It's fine Dante helped me study" I said confusing her after she apologized for not being able to help me study.

"It was fine, I think I got a C" I said when we got out of school "what's this about a C?" Dante asked me when we approached him. "I think I got a C on the test" I said making him frown "come on let's go, the sooner we find out about your father the sooner you can go to the _Foundation_ for safe keeping" he told me making me look at the ground.

I was finally getting taught how to use spells but I know it won't work because of my current state of mind and because I'm not good at learning if it doesn't have to do with action. "I'm not good with learning unless I'm using it in the field you know that Dante" I said when Sophie said hard work and study isn't my style, I took out the _Amulet_ Dante gave me and called _Freelancer_ out.

"See" I said when he was summoned 'what is it you want me to do?' _Freelancer_ asked me and I relayed it to Dante who explained it (1). it was very cool experiencing it instead of reading about it in ' _Titans_ Huntik' which was interesting to, we were on the top floor when Sophie asked me to remember what was said in my dad's journal.

I told them what I had read about it and it seemed it was useful from what they were saying "we're going there right? You and dad mentioned it a lot and I even read about it doing one of your at home jobs" I asked and he said it was a possibility. "Just be careful Dante" I said when he got in a fighting stance, I liked when he fights since every time he does it looks more like he's solving a puzzle than anything else.

I ran to the railing enjoying that Dante almost solved his puzzle and so did Santiago "Nice job Dante" I said when the puzzle was solved. We were close to finishing when the _Organization_ showed up, we still were and I don't mind wanting to try and help Dante with little know how on how to actually help him.

I grabbed buckets and had _Cherit_ help me with aiming them onto the agent's heads, it worked until Grier and the other agents appeared to stop Sophie. I asked Sophie if she was done yet but she said she only needed one more minute which was a minute more than I can give currently.

"You can do something right _Cherit_?" I asked and he did but if I knew that he would get tired easily then I wouldn't have asked if he could do anything, he is an ancient _Titan_ after all. I called _Freelancer_ and surprisingly he came, I only said 'help' and 'Freelancer' so I was surprised.

"Dante!" I said when he took a _Raypulse_ for Sophie most likely getting her to like him more for his bravery, I ran over to him helping him up with Sophie. "Are you okay? And please don't do that again" I said and he shrugged before Sophie said she thinks she knows what books were the right ones.

I helped her carry some and jumped over the banister following Dante before we headed down the hallway, she dropped a book and Dante had to get her to keep moving and I knew that the dropped book would come back for revenge at some point. I sat down on the airport's floor when my legs were about to give out from the running I still haven't recovered from, apparently Dante didn't like being apologized to.

"She's my client so of course" he told Santiago when he said to look after his lady, when I was on the plane I was still worrying about the reason why Dante, my boyfriend, wants me gone so badly. "I don't know why Dante wants me gone so badly, the _Foundation HQ_ is in New York not a city near Venice" I said when _Cherit_ asked why I had trouble sleeping.

"You can ask him when he's not busy or even when he wakes up" he suggested which made me frown "he doesn't want people to know I'm dating him which is why it bugs me so much" I said and _Cherit_ nodded saying that it's going to work out.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 10:52 P.M. on June 14, 2016.**

 **1) He actually has an ability that allows him to hear the voices of all the Titans but he's never actually heard the voices of his bonded Titans because Dante wouldn't let him bond with Healix and Transit the first few years.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	3. Golems to Prague

**A/N: Hello, for some reason I love this title. Which if you've ever read Waiting for Salvation, a Supernatural fanfic where Dean is actually Seraphiel, in one of the chapters it mentions Prague and I can't stop laughing when I read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Healix and Transit.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Golems to Prague

Lok's POV

We were in _Prague, Czech Republic_ when Dante told us we have a mission and Sophie explained what a _Holotome_ is which was very cool in my opinion. He told us we would have to rely on small to medium sized _Titans_ , _Healix_ and _Transit_ would work to since they're of average size as well but I don't think Dante would want me using them.

I was getting jealous when Sophie was trying to hit on Dante so I left the table missing the concerned look Dante gave me, I was in the bathroom complaining about Sophie always checking Dante out and never looking at anything else when a creature appeared. I ran out of the room and saw another creature behind Dante, I went under the table with _Cherit_ when he beckoned me over and I saw two male agents enter the room.

" _Cherit_ could you try and find another way to help that doesn't require you to become tired easily?" I asked worried for my friend when he attacked with the same move he used in the library. I complimented Zhalia on her moves which apparently made Sophie angry, not really surprising when I sort of berated her in the process.

The professor is also someone who used to be friends with my dad but became obsessed with obtaining more power, I forgot how he planned to do so but it was mentioned in one of the books dad got me. "I really don't want him getting anywhere near the _Amulet_ _of_ _Will_ " I told _Cherit_ when he asked what was wrong.

We walked into the cemetery and until Sophie pointed it out I realized he might have a crush on Zhalia which is why he wants me to leave, because he wants to break up with me. "Have a boyfriend, had presents from my dad about _Huntik_ every year, and Dante as a tutor for school for nine years so yes I did" I said when Zhalia asked if I had an easy life.

I was sitting on the ground by Jodus Lore's tombstone "we have to put clay on the stone and write the symbol for truth" I said when _Cherit_ asked about my dad's journal, I never took it out because I memorized everything that's presently legible. I backed away from the gravestone when it started opening since I didn't want to get hit by it when it opened all the way.

I was walking next to Dante the entire time when he put the sensors on the ground "come one Dante we have to hurry" I said and he nodded before we continued walking. 'I know I said to hurry but that was harsh' I thought when he explained that it's the lighter clay we have to walk on, I watched as Dante was caught by Grier when he went to take care of the agents that the sensors warned him about.

I tried using _Boltflare_ but with what I think is going on I couldn't do it "sorry I'm just worried my boyfriend might want to break up with me, so I can't concentrate that well" I said when Sophie scolded me for not practicing. I know Dante heard me from his shocked expression but I didn't bother with that when I was thrown into one of the traps with Sophie and Zhalia.

I saw Dante use _Everfight_ to give himself a boost before he took care of the agents "we need to check out the room" I said when Sophie said he can help us out of here. We were looking over the stuff in the library when we got out, Dante got Zhalia out first since she was about to drown, then me, and Sophie was last.

"You mean I can use _Kipperin_?" I asked looking at the _Amulet_ but my voice was low since he seemed mad at me, I bonded with _Kipperin_ easily but I knew it would be hard invoking him because Dante hadn't said I could try when I showed it to him. Dante told Sophie and I to find _Cherit_ which I can guess where he is since I can tell a lot more from a _Titan_ than just what they're saying, I can also find/see their location.

"She's an experienced _Seeker_ Sophie and if he didn't want us to go with than he would've sent us back right?" I asked and she nodded before I helped her up. I ran down the stairs with Sophie and Invoked _Freelancer_ on the way while she did the same with _Sabriel_.

I was hit by the enemies I was fighting with _Freelancer_ and when I woke up I saw that Dante and the others were in trouble, _Cherit_ warned me that I might have a concussion and I think he's right but I have to do something. I used _Everfight_ which impressed _Cherit_ when I casted it "I have to help them, _Kipperin_ " I called and he was finally invoked.

I kicked DeFoe on the side of the head knocking him down and then dodged all of the _Augerfrosts_ that were casted towards me which was fun with _Kipperin_. It was entertaining to watch Dante invoke _Metagolem_ since I like watching him fight and because it was I think a large sized _Titan_ but I wasn't sure.

"I might be able to find out where my dad is and why he was trying to find the place" I said when Dante said that the _Foundation_ will be able to decipher the texts we found in the attic. "Why do you think your boyfriend wants to break up with you?" Dante asked me when I asked what was bothering him "girls seem to be all over him lately and you're not the only one wanting me to leave" I said looking at the table in front of me.

"I'm sure he's just worried, he's a _Seeker_ to right?" he asked me and I smiled because we're getting to talk about it without the others getting suspicious "yeah he's a great one in my opinion" I said making him smirk which almost made me laugh. "How long has that been worrying you?" he asked me when I looked at him "since he found out I bonded with dad's _Amulet_ " I said and he nodded sitting next me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: finished writing at 12:09 A.M. on June 15, 2016.**

 **I have a question for you all, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, I want to see if you're as good at guessing as I am.**

 **Question 1. What episode/chapter do you think Sophie and Zhalia find out Dante is Taken?**

 **Question 2. Multiple choice now, how do you think it happens?**

 **A) Accident B) They choose to tell them C) Dante starts worrying about Lok's jealousy and it starts to annoy him to D) They don't have the option to keep it a secret anymore (exp. one of the girls finds out on her own)**

 **By the way I'm having Dante be 26 and Lok be 17, it makes more sense to me and also I've watched the entire series, love it by the way, and have yet to see them mention their ages. If they do I am very sorry but I am not changing it either.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you Sunday.**


	4. Gargoyles and Secrets

**A/N: Hello, I'm glad you like this story 'Dragonrider44'. I didn't write a ZhaliaxDante one because there's a lot of those with barely any DantexLok, the one I did read didn't have much of a story, a great relationship though, with nothing more than one scene. Also it didn't have much of one because of the age difference which is also why I had the summary like it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Healix and Transit.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Gargoyles and Secrets

Lok's POV

"Is there anything to do until the _Foundation_ decrypts the notes?" I asked making Dante smile and was about to say something when Sophie spoke up "I was just about to say that Sophie" he told her before he started teaching me how to use the _Holotome_. "Can I have it scan _Healix_ or _Transit_?" I asked Dante and he nodded but it was hesitant, I took out _Transit's_ ring which surprised Zhalia and Sophie.

"Name: _Transit_

Attack: 6

Defense: 7

Type: _Legendary Titan_

Size: Average

Abilities: _Gender Bend_ and _Travel Circuit_ "

It said before I asked if I could scan _Healix._ He let me since I already scanned _Transit_ which I was happy about.

"Name: _Healix_

Attack: 5

Defense: 5

Type: _Legendary Titan_

Size: Average

Abilities: _Healing Monoquer_ "

It said and I thought it was really cool while Zhalia thought the graphics were lame but the creatures weren't, I on the other hand could think of many ways it can be used. "You remember Lok right? This is Sophie by the way" I heard Dante introduce as he put his arm around Sophie's shoulders and mine.

"It's a pleasure Lok, I haven't seen you in a while" he told me and I smiled waving at him before he gave us another mission which we took on. "Come on Lok" he told me when Zhalia was also going on the mission "what about me?!" Sophie said surprising Dante with the volume.

When we reached the hotel Dante was keeping me close for a while, I'm glad I talked with him since he's been less insistent on me quitting the _Seeker_ life and going to New York. "Infiltration is something she's good at Sophie, or at least that's what I could tell from the wig or dye" I said when she asked if we could trust Zhalia.

I was sitting on a rock in the park next to Dante when Zhalia came by with Peter who I could tell wasn't a _Seeker_ for being a _Seeker_ but for the conservation of the ruins or at least the ruins themselves. "Dante something's wrong" I said when I walked to the water's edge and saw a motor boat in the middle of the river, I knew nothing good could come from that with all the whirlpools.

I dodged hitting a tree thanks to the little in action fight training I got from the start of becoming a _Seeker_ , I also got my first agent with the same tree I dodged an impact from so that was good at least. "Congratulation Locket, you got your first agent one-on-one" Dante told me when he put a hand on my shoulder, Peter ended up getting hurt and I want to have _Healix_ use _Healing_ _Monoquer_ but I don't think Dante will let me invoke her right now.

Dante was driving the boat when Sophie was boasting about her skills "the only legends I know are Dante, my mother and father, _Healix_ , and _Transit_ " I told her when she boasted about her family who wants nothing to do with the outside world anymore. I asked him how he joined the _Foundation_ and it seemed I was correct since he was there for the conservation of the ruins, or at least the history of our world that's mainly contained inside ruins.

I was almost flown out of the boat when Sophie and _Cherit_ each grabbed one of my legs, it was sort of fun until I knew Dante was going to do something reckless again to get out of a tight spot. We jumped out of the boat in mid-air when Dante told us to and it was fun when we landed, Peter's ankle was still hurt though so I helped him when he almost fell from stepping wrong.

I suggested using the _Holotome_ to map the interior of the cave and he apparently trusted me enough to let me commence the mapping which I was happy about, ever since I became a _Seeker_ Dante and I became closer _and_ in just a few weeks when it took me seven years to get him to agree to go out with me. When we reached a large cavern we found out that DeFoe had reach it before us but from what I read in Dante's library on the ' _Legend of the_ _Gargoyle_ ' there are other secrets besides the _Gargoyle_ _Amulet_.

I invoked _Freelancer_ as Dante instructed and we went off for battle, Sophie was having terrible luck so because of that I wanted to help " _Freelancer_ protect" said and he did for the most part. I called out _Kipperin_ after Dante was hit with the _Gargoyle's_ water because I wanted to find a way to stop said water so that won't happen to anyone else.

"It's a magical trap Sophie" I said when it didn't register as a _Titan_ , then again I should've known that from the water that came down from the ceiling. Dante told us to keep Grier busy and I didn't want to disappoint him by not doing that and Sophie didn't want to do that either from her verbal answer.

I was looking around since I wanted to find what other secret this place holds "guys this statue is different from the others" I said when I found the key that unlocks the door, I think it is the key anyway. "That's true Lok, what do you think it is?" Dante asked me wanting to ignore what Sophie was saying because she was depressed about losing the _Titan_.

I poured the water into the hollow jar and a secret passage opened up lifting everyone's spirits which is what I was hoping would happen. "Actually you're wrong Zhalia, spending most of your time reading in Dante's library can teach you a thing or two" I said when Zhalia said that I was just lucky.

"I read the book about the ' _Legend of the Gargoyle_ ' and found that a _Seeker_ hid her knowledge here before she died and I just had to find how to access the room" I said making Sophie apologize to me which I accepted, I also got praised for remembering by Dante. "Come on I want to know what she hid down there" I said and Dante agreed with me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing at 1:28 A.M. on June 15, 2016.**

 **Here's a hint to which chapter they find out about their relationship, Zhalia still has a crush on Dante but it isn't so discrete as before.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Wednesday.**


	5. Cataclysmic Curses

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Healix and Transit.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Cataclysmic Curses

Lok's POV

We walked down the stairs and I heard Dante say it was some kind of trap when he checked the floor, Peter being the archeologist that he is wanted to decipher a note on the wall which made me fall in it. I was able to call _Kipperin_ in time though to save me from getting trapped down there so no harm no foul.

"I know what I got into nine years ago Sophie and it was activated by the fact it wasn't a power, this place is meant for _Seekers_ " I said when she said I didn't know what I got myself into. We reached the room I was talking about when I opened the passage and Dante was looking at some notes "why are they wanting to fight over Dante now of all times to do it?" I asked _Cherit_ who was confused as well.

Dante had apparently heard me and stopped the grudge match between them by telling them what he found and where we're going next. I was playing Chess against _Cherit_ who always wins that I'm thinking he was the one that created the game from how many times he's won so far.

"I was going to say that Sophie, man you're quick" I said when she beat me to saying ' _Notre Dame_ ' which was easy with my B average in History and Language since I had Dante as a teacher. We were standing in front of _Notre_ _Dame_ in Paris when Guggenheim called informing us that they had little to no information on the _Ring of Arc_.

"The statues have eyes don't they?" I asked walking up to the _Cathedral_ , I pointed to the _Gargoyle_ that was similar to the one that we saw in the cave and Dante asked me to go up there with him and I agreed. Dante's trust was enough for me to continue going up the pillars however trying to use a new power was something of a challenge.

"Nice job love but it could use some work" he told me as he helped me up and handed me the device he's been carrying all the way up here "I'd be guessing the church from what I know about her" I said and he praised me again for my memory. "Take that somewhere else you two, he's doing illegal work in broad daylight so don't draw any attention right now" I said breaking the two up when Dante finally got the lock picked.

He told us to find out how to unlock the passage which was something I already knew how to do, it was just the matter of it working correctly and the other two not questioning me on how it's done. "We have to light up the mirrors up there like we did in the cavern" I said when she asked me how we're going to open a giant concrete slab.

"If we do that they'll know where we are" she said in concern for her own safety "we have to try and if it doesn't work at least we'll distract them from attacking Dante for a little while" I said and after a few minutes she agreed when Dante hit his head on a steeple chair making me cringe. The door opened so we jumped in and Dante followed us not long after so it was easier to find out why the _Organization_ and the _Foundation_ want it so badly, for Sophie anyway.

Zhalia wasn't pure of heart from what I saw, the catacombs didn't want her to pass because she didn't touch the crystals which means she's hiding something from us. I saw a puzzle in one of the rooms so I wanted to solve it, the room however had more to my plan than just solving it but solving it before I'm punctured and crushed.

"Guys don't, I just have to solve the puzzle in time" I said when they tried breaking the door down and I started on the puzzle, I solved the puzzle and bonded with _Springer_. 'Thank you for solving my puzzle, call when you need help with another' he told me before he went back into the ring, I gave Dante the ring and he had it examined for me.

"I know we have a lot in common, he told me to call when I needed help with a puzzle" I said before Dante grabbed my arm and told everyone we had to go because the _Organization_ was catching up. Dante told us what was actually happening with the moving weapons but I could tell you had to defeat the knights not the weapons from what I learned which was 'weapons are useless without a wielder'.

"We have to attack the knights not the weapons guys" I said when Sophie asked if there was a better way and made it worse by trying to use a magical trap canceler. I tried grabbing the ring but like with all its users it only shows the future of the one holding it because of the enchantment it was put under.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 2:29 A.M. on June 15, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, I'll see you Friday.**


	6. Ring's Mania

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Please tell me if I make any mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Healix and Transit.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Ring's Mania

Lok's POV

I found another supposed exit so Zhalia blocked the other one but I know that won't hold them for long, Dante gave Zhalia the ring so I warned her about what the ring does. I was with Sophie trying to wake her up but was pushed against the wall when she realized I wasn't Dante 'she can try to be less obvious about her feelings for him' I thought when she got up.

She was able to get the curse to stop for only thirty minutes before it'll over power her spell but it was enough time for Dante, he praised her for giving us extra time and I saw her eyes light up from the praise. Zhalia gave each of us a ring but I could tell all of them were fake so I pretended to believe three were fake instead of all of them.

It was a good plan because I don't know who has the ring just that all of us have a fake one, it was Dante who knew and I figured someone's creature has it but I'm unsure. I decided to take a tunnel when we split up because I wanted to explore more than anything and knowing I don't have the real ring means I can without trouble.

"I want to explore _Cherit_ and Dante knows me well enough to know I'd rather explore than follow orders" I said and he agreed with me since he knows that to, I saw a plaque for the _French_ _Revolution_ and then searched further to find the soldiers. "What's on your mind Lok?" _Cherit_ asked me when I sat down by a soldier who died so many years ago "dad used to come home from _Seeker_ adventures and bring back really cool stuff, I used to wonder where he found them and learned that in Dante's library" I said before I got up.

"But seeing it in person is really cool" I said before I saw an archeologist and his tools, I invoked _Springer_ when I found a chest I couldn't open. I tapped his tails since he was facing the opposite way 'yes Lok?' he asked making me smile "can you open this chest?" I asked him and he did after he messed with the lock.

I grabbed a scroll that was still in working shape and matched a symbol from a book inside the chest to my dad's journal making me wonder if he's been down here before or if they were _Seekers_ as well. I had to leave though when I heard a male agent talking saying something about checking where the light's coming from and he means my _Boltflare_ , I left taking the scroll with me while _Cherit_ hid the _Boltflare_ which I could've taken care of.

"I've got to protect something so you're out of luck" I said when I knocked a few of the agents down before leading them into a pile of books.

"Thanks _Cherit_ now rest for a bit" I said after I caught him because he was tired from using an _Energy_ _Bath_ on _Freelancer_ which is getting tiring for me just watching how many times he's going to use something that'll tire him out. I heard Sophie calling for help and I know it's her because she called Dante first and me last never once mentioning Zhalia who she doesn't really trust and I don't blame her but she does deserve a second chance.

I got to Sophie and jumped down to catch her "no, I'm just being like Dante, being reckless" I said before I used _Hyperstride_ to get Sophie and I onto the ledge I was holding onto. I explained to Sophie how I knew it was her and gave the men the rings since I know none of us have it, we easily tricked them into leaving us alone so we don't have to fight.

"It's fine Sophie, the rings are fake, one of Zhalia's or Dante's creatures has it" I said when she told me it was reckless giving the rings up so easily, what I said surprised her but she didn't say anything about it. "Let's go find the other two, they could be fighting someone right now" I said but I could tell she was only wanting to help Dante out of everyone else.

"You guys okay?" I asked when we reached Dante and Zhalia "our thirty minutes is almost up" Sophie said making me sigh. "None of us had the ring Sophie I thought I told you that?" I asked confusing all of them before Dante explained though he was confused as well.

When we reached the safe house I picked out a book titled the ' _Legend_ _of_ _the_ _Blood_ _Spiral_ ' since it was sitting on the bottom shelf, I thought it was supposed to be a _Casterwill_ family secret though. I opened the book and saw a seal with writing on different sides so I rotated it from side to side to read what the seal contained.

I asked Dante about the _Blood_ _Spiral_ but he didn't know much about it and he was a bit busy with the researcher, Sophie asked me about the ring and I said I saw the future which is what that specific enchantment does. She was confused when I said that because I think she saw a past that was connected to her future "my parents were legendary _Seekers_ so is it really that surprising?" I asked and she closed her mouth because I think what I said made sense to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 3:54 A.M. on June 15, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, I'll see you on Sunday.**


	7. Rainbow Blizzards

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters except for Healix and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Rainbow Blizzards

Lok's POV

I was getting the hang of using _Boltflare_ but I was getting more cautious about doing this in Dante's house which made the attacks weaker than I meant them to be. "And that is why it's weak" I said cringing at the noise that the _Boltflare_ made when I let one go on accident "I knew that would happen so I was cautious about how strong I made it, sorry Dante" I said and he smiled at me when he said not to be too cautious because it could ruin the aim and cause even more damage.

I suggested going upstairs to work but we got a mission to Scandinavia which was going to be freezing, I asked where we're going to start and he said to pack for London to meet an old friend of his which I'm guessing is Montehue and Tersly. "So we are seeing Tersly again?" I asked when we arrived at the Museum that the two work at "yeah we are, it will be nice to see him in person huh?" he asked me and I nodded before Sophie asked about the Tersly who works with Montehue.

"I wouldn't say elite since he's second ranked but I don't plan on running into him today" he told us "sorry bout that Locket" he told me making smile at the nickname. I heard Tersly answer when he rang "Hey Tersly, it's Dante Vale and Locket" Dante replied and Tersly seemed even more excited that he heard I was here than that Dante was.

We walked inside and Dante introduced us "you met Lok Lambert, or Locket, over the computer and this is Sophie Casterwill" he introduced and told us to look around. I wanted to see if there were any books but I don't think a museum would have any books on Legends here, instead I followed Sophie around and landed in the middle of a hall of sculptures and paintings.

"That's the same with me" I said when she mentioned that she feels closer to her mom with these paintings surrounding her "my dad was a _Seeker_ so being close to the stuff he found when he was away made me feel closer to him" I said and she nodded. 'What is a _Guardian_ _of_ _Thor's_ _Hammer_ doing here?' I wondered when I saw the symbol of the _Guardians_ on the cloaked man, we left the building and followed the man but we couldn't catch him.

"We saw a _Guardian_ _of_ _Thor's_ _Hammer_ " I said confusing Sophie since I don't think she knows of that, either that or I got the name/title wrong "nice work Lok now we just have to get to Scandinavia" he told me. When the plane landed it was freezing, I have yet to feel my face since we left the airport and I was wishing I had bought a ski mask at some point in my life.

Traveling through snow is not what I'm good at at all so I ended up falling on my face when we were going downhill and it wasn't fun. "Yeah our planet _Earth_ is _Midgard_ " I said when she mentioned the _Nine_ _Worlds_ which I took a class on from Tersly, when I wasn't being taught by Dante, on Tuesdays.

"Actually I read all the books in Dante's library five times over in the past nine years so that isn't possible" I said when she told me I read too little "Could you hand me that book?" I asked and she did saying there's a pop quiz tomorrow on this. _Cherit_ came in choking himself when his scarf was caught on the zipper "What's wrong _Cherit_?" I asked him before he said somebody was outside "wake Dante up and I'll check it out" I told _Cherit_ who nodded telling me to be careful.

I saw Zhalia at the top of a hill but she was shadowed slightly "please tell me you're not the one who scared _Cherit_ Zhalia?" I asked not moving from where I was standing. "Just tell Dante I'm here, alright kid?" she asked me before Dante arrived, we went back to the camp site and Zhalia mentioned the _Guardians_ _of_ _Thor_.

"So I did say it wrong! Why didn't you correct me Dante?" I asked when he sat down next to Zhalia who was shocked at me exclamation "because you got most of it right" he told me before going back to Zhalia who was explaining to Sophie what the _Guardians_ were. When the storm cleared we headed out again and Dante warned us about going too far which isn't a surprise since he's always worrying about us since if we get lost it's his responsibility.

"Does _Emir_ , a frost giant summoned by the _Guardians_ , count?" I asked when Dante said to look out for anything, regardless of what I asked they still searched it up and Sophie explained what it was. Dante told me to follow it's footprints to where he came from but I don't know if I'll be able to with him in my way, the plan was changed which means we have to run instead.

I however can't run in the snow so I was slower than the others, Dante told me to hurry so I used _Hyperstride_ allowing him to use _Bristlebind_ without hitting me. He ran past me grabbing my arm to help me up but only till I got up which I don't mind since he has to hurry and follow the tracks, I don't think that plan will hold though because I don't think _Emir_ wants us to leave.

We invoked our creatures to fight the minions which will be kind of hard if they can multiply by _Blizzard_ _Breath_ , Dante called out _Ignatius_ when they were getting too hard to handle. The creature though was one _Emir_ didn't exactly like from his tone of voice 'how dare you call such a destructive creature here?' was what he said in a regal tone that sounded angry at the same time.

We had to stop running because I'd rather not fall off a cliff however I think Sophie wants _Emir_ to from the way her eyes looked like she had a plan. "I'm glad you're okay Dante but please let us handle it next time" I said when Dante asked what he had done to us to make him want to fall off the edge of an icy cliff.

"We can create the _Rainbow_ _Bridge_ that connects the _Nine_ _Worlds_?" I asked before asking Dante to bring out _Ignatius_ , it sounded interesting to him so he agreed to it. I called _Kipperin_ out and told him that we were switching it up 'are you sure Lok?' he asked me and I nodded "yes I'm sure, are you able to though?" I asked and he nodded before doing what I had in mind.

It ended up working and the bridge was very beautiful, we walked across it before Montehue saved us from a few birds "good to see you two again, how's the tutorin' going?" Montehue asked us and I nodded smiling at him as Dante greeted him. I waved at Tersly who did the same before he was blocked by Montehue again which was interesting to me.

I was running from the _Blizzard_ _Bird_ when I pulled _Cherit_ down so he won't get grabbed since I still want to try and conserve energy for when we're inside. I was worried about what would happen when we were inside the chamber since I don't know how the _Guardians_ will react when we're in an enclosed space.

"Thank you" I said when I passed through the door since he seemed to want to say something "at least one of you has some manners" he told me before he closed the door. We were told to wait there but I knew from the look Dante gave me that he wasn't planning on just staying put in case it's a trap.

* * *

 **A/N: I finished writing on my computer at 5:28 A.M. on June 15, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Wednesday.**


	8. Frozen Bondmates

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Healix and Transit.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Frozen Bondmates

Lok's POV

"He seemed to want us to use manners earlier, I think he does want to be hospitable when we're not after _Thor's_ _Hammer_ " I said and Dante nodded as he kept searching the _Holotome_. "I just think you're being kind to them because you wanted out of the cold" Sophie said making me look at her from where I was standing.

"Come on my boy we have to fight" I heard Montehue say and I nodded because I'm the only he calls that, that's here anyway. "Exploring new cultures and being attacked by them is cool, I love being a _Seeker_ " I said calling _Freelancer_ out.

Fighting was taking its toll on a few "Zhalia that's not really true now let's go we've held them back long enough" I said when she told us that she thought all _Foundation_ agents were supposed to be brave, I guess she forgot about Peter. Dante told everyone to get out but I was worried about Tersly who was out cold, Montehue got him however we got separated from the others.

"They're great once in a while Montehue but not all the time" I said when he asked if that was fun " _Cherit_? Where are you _Cherit_?" I asked looking around and he appeared on my left shoulder relieving me of my worry for him.

Dante's POV

I was checking on Tersly because he's claustrophobic and doesn't do well on missions without Montehue, but I was also worried about Lok. "Zhalia he doesn't go on many missions without Montehue so be nice" I told her when she called him a baby.

"Are the other two okay? Did they get crushed?" I heard Sophie ask in a worried tone making me sigh "I would feel if Lok was hurt, I have gained a bond with him over the last nine years, and knowing my luck Montehue will be following me till the end of time" I said confusing the girls. "We have to keep moving everyone" I said turning around and heading for a door, I have a plan for what I'm doing and it involves this forbidden door and the _Guardians_ so I'm glad it's working.

I was worried about Lok because I know he's worried about something, I feel that it's most likely me with the girls but I told him before that I wasn't in love with anyone but him. I'm bonded to him but that doesn't mean I have to stay with him, I do so because I love him and he should know that.

Lok's POV

Montehue kept pulling me until we stopped before pulling me again into a hole in the floor when we heard the _Guardians_. I asked him how he met Dante because I wasn't sure I remembered correctly or not "I met your _Bondmate_ when I was exploring a ruin connected to War History" he told me before he explained it from start to finish including their rivalry.

We reached a place I know will come in handy later but I could tell something was wrong and that only increased when I heard Sophie yelling at Dante to get to safety, I think it's safety anyway since it sounds bad. We reached the group and I was glad that he was okay but I didn't let it show as much "You mean _Fenris_ right? The dog that was mentioned with _Thor_ in one of your legend books?" I asked Tersly when I heard growling.

"That's right Lok, you've gotten better" he said making me shrug before Sophie mentioned the rope "actually I think it's in the room Montehue and I passed not too long ago" I said when Montehue said Tersly and him can find it before they left. When we reached the room I was talking about Sophie scanned the rope to see that it actually was the rope we were looking for, I called out _Springer_ and told him I wanted him to undo the rope.

I threw the rope to Dante since I really am not good with stuff like this, I helped him with tightening the rope worried for _Cherit_ when he was trying to distract _Fenrir_. We were able to pull it tight enough that he reformed his amulet, or ring I don't really know.

When they blocked the door I noticed the mouth and tail looked like a lock and key "I think this has to do with Mythology, a snake, I think but I wasn't able to read that yet because school was out before Tersly could teach me" I said and he got what I meant and so did Sophie. " _Oroboros_ the infinity snake" she said and I knew the symbol now, _Cherit_ put the snake into the correct symbol and the door opened.

"Cheaters never prosper but all's fair in love and war" I said when Sophie said Montehue cheated and Zhalia said that he did what he had to do to win. When Montehue got the hammer it was ten times heavier, I think it's because he isn't worthy enough to earn the hammer.

I told them to work together if they want to get out of here "fine Lok if I have to" Montehue told me and I nodded, I used _Hyperstride_ to move past _Emir_ and called _Kipperin_ when I was about to get squashed. The combined power of the two made an instant sun roof and a gale of wind knocking the _Guardians_ and the agent unconscious so that was good I just hope they're okay.

"I don't think I could carry that thing to actually present it to them" I said when they told me I had to present the completed mission to the council "if they teamed up again the _Organization_ can't win however that was a onetime thing in my opinion" I said when Montehue turned to leave. "You're right Lok it was a onetime thing I'm just glad your senses haven't dulled on that fact" he told me making me scratch my head since I didn't want to say something rude.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 4:07 P.M. on June 15, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I'll see you Friday.**


	9. A Labyrinth's Key

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Healix and Transit.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Labyrinth's Key

Lok's POV

I was sitting on the ground worried for how Dante's doing because I can feel that Mets' condition is bothering him, I couldn't concentrate on the puzzle because of this and got chewed out by Sophie for it. "How was he?" I asked when Dante returned "he isn't any better from the last time, I'm sorry Lok" he told me when he sat down.

"I was worried about you, your mood is different" I told him when he said that, he told us he was going to _Vienna_ and I could tell he was going there to find a cure for Mets so I wanted to go as well. He said we couldn't though but knowing he was okay was enough to show me that I don't have to worry as much as before, when I stopped worrying as much I also found an easier way to solve the puzzle.

"Nice job Locket a new perspective is most often what you actually need" Dante told me when I explained how I finished the puzzle so quickly, I was glad I got praise from him and that it made him a little happier than before. We got off the plane and I was worried about Dante again because he wasn't telling me anything and he normally does.

"Be careful okay Dante?" I said and he said he would so I felt somewhat better about it but only a little bit since I can tell this day won't go smoothly and not just for him. "We should check out the address in my dad's journal, if he wants us to follow him then he would've said so" I told her but she ran off on her own saying that he gave her the slip when he did.

"Now can we check out the address?" I asked and she relented so we left to the address which was farther than I thought it would be, I decided to climb up because I was bored and if I did fall I could use the trick Dante taught me. When the _Organization_ went in I used _Featherdrop_ to get down without harm and called out _Springer_ so we could get in easily.

When we arrived at an open door I saw that someone had knocked the man out already and I know it wasn't us or Dante so it must've been Zhalia, we walked past the man and I heard him about to wake up but left the job of incapacitating him to _Cherit_. "Actually we don't have to fight her, I don't think we do anyway" I said when they said we might have to fight someone whose been following us, when she counted down she was the only one who turned around.

"So you were the one who knocked the guard out?" I asked and Zhalia nodded surprised that I didn't turn around like Sophie did, they started arguing so I had put a stop to it. I walked on but stopped when I saw the _Organization_ agents who were holding a map of, I'm guessing, this place which would be more useful in our hands than theirs.

I told them I had a plan and started my part of it which was invoking _Kipperin_ which was a lot better than trying to find the way there ourselves versus getting the map. I was able to trick DeFoe with the help of _Cherit_ so I was really thankful he was still with me, I do wonder why he's so attached to me though.

"I'm worried about Dante, he was giving you the cold shoulder earlier Sophie" I said even though I knew that it would get me punched in the shoulder, she asked me why I wanted Dante here so I told her that I wanted to see if he would be able to scan the map since there's something weird about it. "You shouldn't have said that out loud Sophie" I said under my breath when she told us the direction we were supposed to go, it was stupid really since I could hear what the opposing creature was saying on the wall.

"That's not true _Cherit_ " I said when he told me it would be forever and a day until they find us, the maze isn't even that big so even if they didn't have a map they still would be able to find us in less time than that. 'I wish I didn't leave _Healix_ and _Transit_ at home because otherwise I could use them, even if Dante doesn't want me to use them until we're sure there aren't any agents around' I thought as we were tied up.

I felt Dante's worry so I think he knows we're gone now which is and isn't good since he didn't want us to go on a mission involving agents. "I do but you just don't look at the eyes" I said when DeFoe asked if I like puzzles, we walked up to the mosaic and I told her we need a reflective surface like with the mirror back home.

We were able to open the door of the cave when DeFoe tried choking me, I saw Dante this time so I did what I had done earlier but this time with the real Dante. "Hey Locket, you got in trouble again huh?" he asked me after _Solwing_ took DeFoe's bag so it was away from him "yeah sorry Dante" I said making him smile at me before I fell.

I was backed into a corner with Sophie and _Cherit_ when Zhalia's creature came over with DeFoe's bag which was good luck for us since we were just talking about needing our _Titans_. We were able to turn the tables if only for a little while when I saw Zhalia enter the cavern that _King_ _Basilisk_ is in which means she's going to try and bond with it, I don't mind though since I think she's the only one who can right now.

'You need my help so free me' I heard a snake like voice command and I knew it was _King_ _Basilisk_ which means she did bond with it she just doesn't have him out right now. When she called him out she threatened that she would add them to the pedestal that _Basilisk_ used to reside on which would be a cruel fate for anyone.

"Actually my father was friends with the professor before he disappeared, I don't know what really happened but he was offered a job and declined it" I said when I held the key at the table. What I said surprised _Cherit_ but only a little bit since I told him that before but not in so much detail as I just did.

"Don't do that again Lok alright? That was very dangerous and your father was a good man so don't say that about him" Dante told me and I nodded since I know he is and because it was my father who declined the offer not the professor.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:46 P.M. on June 15, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Sunday.**


	10. A Diver's Treasure

**A/N: Hello, I think this is my favorite chapter so far so I really do hope you enjoy this chapter as well as this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters except for the OCs which I don't think will be used very soon, Healix and Transit.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: A Diver's Treasure

Lok's POV

I was insulted when Sophie was implying I had commitment issues, to me it's Dante who does but I don't judge someone's personality by their fighting skills if I don't already know how it is. "Great I think that hurt Dante a little bit" I said when I rubbed my head after I hit the ceiling decoration (1) and fell to the ground.

"Dante's a better teacher than you since he's been teaching me for longer" I said when I tried using _Boltflare_ but was sweep kicked onto my back which hurt. "I was wanting to read about the spells yesterday, even if I already read my father's books on them, but you were in there so I figured you took them all" I told her when she said I have yet to improve since we got back.

 _Cherit_ came in saying that Guggenheim was giving us a mission so we went down there, we had been given the mission of _Jason_ _and_ _the_ _Argonauts_ so it would be really fun in my opinion. It would've made me jealous again when Dante said we needed Zhalia's help for this if I wasn't already thinking that with one of her creatures being able to fight underwater.

"I figured that was the reason and so did Dante so you guys aren't fooling him" I told her surprising her with my 'assumption' as she called it since it made no sense to her how I would've figured it out. I told Dante about the _Stavropolous_ _River_ not messing up the name which I've done many times already which made Dante smile at me since he laughed and made fun of me for messing it up so many times when he first showed me it four years ago.

We arrived at the destination that was given to us and as I thought Zhalia's creature will be able to fight underwater "yes! I've been wanting to scuba dive" I said when he told us to suit up. We arrived inside the ship which was really cool so I decided to have a look around, the eel that followed us in however scared me and made me hit the other side of the wall making a few pieces hit me.

Dante's POV

I felt a pain in my lungs and knew Lok had to be the cause when I couldn't see him around, I got worried about what could've happened to him so I went to look for him. I found him and was even more worried when I saw his tube had snapped which explained the burning in my lungs.

I gave him my air before I casted _Nimblefire_ and got him up to the surface so he can have more air and I could see to his head which I also felt was hurting from something. I brought him to the surface and checked to see if he was still breathing, thankfully he wasn't out of air for too long otherwise that would've hurt him and I a lot more.

He explained what happened and I knew this was my fault for using a power inside an unstable structure. "Zhalia that isn't nice and he does have one it just doesn't involve someplace he's new to" I told her before Sophie insulted her, I told them we weren't going to go down there and to find a way to explore it without too much trouble.

Lok's POV

My lungs were still burning and I could feel regret but I know it isn't mine because it's stronger than what I feel for having to put Dante through this. I told _Springer_ and _Freelancer_ to tie the knots since they have the ropes with them that are needed for Dante's plan.

'You have to help them to Lok' _Kipperin_ told me before he let me go into the water, we were able to get the ship out when we all went down there to give it a push so I was thankful when _Kipperin_ let me go. "This isn't the _Argos_ " I said when Dante said the ship was made in the _Bronze_ _Age_ where everything was made of Bronze instead of Iron or Steel.

I dived for the ground when I heard the voices of the creatures before I saw them 'let me get them' and 'no me' is what they said which meant they wanted to fight us. Dante told us to take cover in the ship which was what we did since he had to as well, he told us he had a plan which I trust in 99.9% since nothing is ever 100 or zero percent.

"Be careful Dante" I told him when he said we had to go bar the main entrance on the deck, I was worried however when I saw DeFoe try to stab Dante with a sword that holds _Lindorm_. I went to bar the door with Zhalia and Sophie who was being careless and will most likely cause Dante to get hurt which will be very stupid of her later.

"Dante is fine, I would've felt it if he was in danger or got hurt" I told her but she left regardless saying 'how could you know?' which was stupid of her as well. I followed after her when Zhalia told me to keep her out of trouble but from what I could feel she already was.

Dante's POV

I had DeFoe right where I wanted him before I felt Lok's worries about Sophie which means she disobeyed orders and from what happened next, which was Sophie making an appearance, I knew it was right. I had to surrender because of it "I wish I had listened to Lok about your guys' bond, I'm sorry Dante" she told me before I had surrendered for a few minutes.

I saw Lok and made a plan maneuvering over this bump in the road that includes Lok's help which was good. I used _Spidertouch_ to take the sword _Lindorm_ is in and told Lok and Sophie to help Zhalia since they weren't supposed to leave their posts in the first place.

Lok's POV

I had left to help Zhalia with Sophie since she did need our help, it apparently irked Zhalia to be called a girl when she's a 'woman' so it was funny until I got called a puppy by Prince Zan Grier. When I had taken care of the four guys I said I would take care of I saw some holes that I think the Bronze bars would fit nicely in.

"I'd say trust him since he doesn't disobey orders Zhalia" I said when she told Dante not to trust him, I do since I know he's here to find a way to get to his home and save it at the same time. I really don't like DeFoe he treats those who are on his team as if they're lower than him when he's the one that fails more often than not.

"Actually I just thought of my jealousy towards the girls who were, and I think still are, after my boyfriend" I said when Sophie said she may not have been able to bond with a destructive _Titan_ like _Lindorm_. "Dante? The main mast is the structure of stability on a ship right?" I asked him when he said we should get back to our detective work, he nodded and I told him what I thought about the holes I found.

We found a map that Dante praised me for figuring out, he told me he was going to give the _Titans_ he got off DeFoe to Zhalia which I told him I didn't mind since she is trustworthy. "Just don't fall for her alright?" I asked and he nodded giving me a hug which he hasn't done in a while now "I promise alright" he told me and I nodded before we decided to take the stuff we found and load it onto the boats.

* * *

 **A** **/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 7:19 P.M. on June 15, 2016.**

 **1) I was in drafting a few months ago and I can't even remember what it was, it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't remember.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and story, I'll see you on Wednesday.**


	11. Trap Island's Illusion

**A/N: Hello, I hope you liked this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters only Healix and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Trap Island's Illusion

Lok's POV

"I love the ocean, I wish we came here more often" I said before Zhalia asked me who I came here with last time "I came here with Tersly and Dante last time along with my sister and my mom" I told her and it surprised both girls. I liked the feeling I got from Dante since it was one where he normally wants to prove someone wrong and in the end it was because I got to watch him water ski which was entertaining to watch.

He then told me to do it which was fun until I felt something was wrong with Dante since I could barely breathe but I was getting in oxygen " _Cherit_ check out what's wrong with Dante and the others" I said and he did before coming back and telling me he's unconscious with the rest of them. I told him to detach my skis and he did so I casted _Hyperstride_ and _Featherdrop_ to see what was happening for myself.

I checked on Sophie first because she was the one who was supposed to be driving and because I know that Dante's watch would've woke him up if he was in serious trouble. I jumped into the water to get to the source of the flowers and I don't have time to get my _Titans_ so I was being Dante again by recklessly jumping into things.

I was almost done when the flower's scent got the best of me making me open my mouth and suck in water on impulse. I felt someone grab me when _Cherit_ pulled me to the surface and from the feel of their skin I knew it was Dante since the grip was stronger and there were calluses which the girls don't have.

"Guessing your watch worked right?" I asked coughing up water before he nodded with a worried expression "yeah and I do turn it off before I go to bed, you should know that from when you had to remind me" he told me and I nodded when I coughed up more water. "There was a vine in the engine ruining it and the flowers it cultivated released a spore that made all of you fall asleep" I told them when Sophie asked how they winded up falling asleep.

"We have to be careful on that island though" I said when I recognized the island Dante said we were going to "yeah I know Locket it's one with many traps" he told me when I coughed again. When we docked I tried balancing on the rope but like usual I fell off it since it was moving so much "are you okay Lok?" Dante asked me and I nodded hitting the top of the water showing that I was fine and that it was fun instead of harmful.

When I heard a hissing I turned around to see a mob of girls but I can tell none of are actually girls, but one is a creature while the others are illusions. "Dante please be careful around the long haired girl" I told him and he nodded when the one I was talking about spoke.

Dante introduced us and I watched as Sophie left with one of the illusions, Dante did to and with the one I warned him about which was terrible because he was falling for the trap because of his worry for his teacher. I was sitting by the beach when one of the mirages decided to play the 'your dad' card which was stupid because I knew what she was trying to do.

I went along with it anyway since I want to see what puzzle she has that was made to not be fun and impossible to solve. I felt Dante was hurt and that he was being pulled by someone so I had to figure a way out without being too suspicious of already knowing about the plan.

I pretended to have trouble with her stupid incomplete puzzle since I wanted to see if I actually could solve it or not and found the trouble with it so in other words I did solve it. I was transported to the garden I know Dante was in with the help of _Transit_ which means Dante's going to be mad at me again which isn't going to be good.

I heard the voices of _King_ _Basilisk_ and _Caliban_ so I ran to where they were coming from to see Dante and Zhalia fighting "I thought I told you to watch out for her Dante?" I said when I landed on the ground. I called out _Freelancer_ and had him help _King_ _Basilisk_ before Dante handed me a fruit which I was thankful for "sorry about not listening to you Lok" he told me when I bit into the fruit he gave me.

We took out the ring, which used to belong to Jason, and the tablet that was most likely the spell for one of illusions which would be useful for Zhalia, I was on the beach with Sophie when she said it was cool that most of us escaped the illusions on our own. "I told Dante it was a trap but he was insistent on finding a cure for his teacher" I told her which confused and angered her since I didn't tell anyone else.

"Why should you care and why would she say that when she knows I'm dating someone?" I asked when Sophie was drinking a juice which was apparently the last one, I didn't chase after her for it and instead drank the juice from a citrus fruit which is just as good. I walked over to Dante and Zhalia to overhear what they were talking about "you'll find a cure I'm sure of it Dante" I told him making him mess up my hair saying that he _will_ find the cure.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on June 15, 2016 at 8:39 P.M. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you Friday.**


	12. Sutos Organization's King

**A/N: Hello, I so hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters I only own Transit and Healix**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Sutos Organization's King

Lok's POV

I was wondering if I should ask Dante if I could try to invoke _Lindorm_ out here since there's no one around but before I could make up my mind I was soaking wet and my body was tingling from the ice cold water. "And what was that for Sophie?" I asked when she handed me a towel, she said she was trying to get my attention and that if a cold shower wouldn't work then she would try her powers instead.

Sophie asked Dante what he thought I should do when he approached us "your focus has improved but I'm wondering what has you so bothered?" he asked me as an answer to her question. "I was wondering if I should ask you about invoking _Lindorm_ but Sophie splashed me with water before I could decide" I said and he nodded before telling me to give it a try.

"You guys better help if I can't control him" I said before I invoked him in the sea 'how dare you summon me? I may have bonded with you but you aren't ready to control me' he told me in an angry growl making me fall down. "What'd he say Locket?" Dante asked me when he helped me up "I'm not ready to control him yet" I said and he nodded before I saw Zhalia's projection of _Lindorm_ before Dante told me to put him back.

I listened to Dante's orders without hesitation because he's correct when I stood up "thanks Zhalia" I said when I turned around, it surprised her apparently. "This is so cool right Dante? We're finally doing a long mission together" I said and he nodded making Sophie jealous for some reason.

"Dante be careful" I said when we saw the stretch the _Argos_ might have taken to Sutos Island where it sunk. I opened the other cooler and found _Ice_ _Tea_ and _Ginger_ _Extract_ "thanks Dante" I said when I took out the _Iced_ _Tea_ "your welcome Lok" he told me when I opened it.

I took Zhalia's suggestion to heart and jumped over the railing worrying Dante from it so he asked _Caliban_ to help "I'm losing my grip" I said before _Caliban_ said he would give me a lift. He ended up doing so and I thanked him and Dante for it when he returned to the _Amulet_.

"That's not it Zhalia" I said when she said they were treating them like prisoners "what do you mean Lok? Are you blind or something?" Sophie asked me before Dante told her and Zhalia to listen to me. "The ' _Sutos_ _Memoir_ ' I read in Dante's library says that Grier is the rightful ruler of this place so I'd rather not think that he would allow that" I said and they were shocked except for Dante.

"Grier wants to keep his country out of the _Foundation's_ grasp Sophie" I said when we were in the jungle on the outskirts of the town "the _Foundation_ did something this country can't forgive so easily so don't be too harsh on them alright" I said. Sophie and I were told to keep the _Organization_ busy which I don't mind since he just said to keep them busy and nothing more than that "of course but I don't want to hurt them" I said and he nodded.

"Dante please tell me you aren't going to do anything stupid?" I said when they wondered what Dante was going to do "not really, just facing Grier on my own" he told me looking only at me when he answered. "That is stupid then again this is you, reckless" I said making him smirk "of course, and I will be careful Locket" he told me but I was still uneasy about it.

We started on Dante's plan and got them into our trap which was funny since they don't like being overrun or even the thought of a rebellion against them at any point. We were doing a bad job of staying out of trouble but it was a good job of keeping them busy so I was happy about it, I also have yet to harm the agents which was even better in my opinion.

I caught _Cherit_ when he was being reckless and put him in my outer shirt to keep him secure and a little safer than if he was on the ground. "I wonder if I can try and invoke _Lindorm_?" I asked myself when Sophie said she was on her last _Titan_ "Why can't you invoke _Transit_?" she asked me and I shook my head "Dante said to never invoke them around the _Organization_ or other opposing forces because they're too powerful to let the opposition get their hands on them" I said answering her question.

My vision swam when I pictured a last stand that Sophie was talking about and I didn't like it, I think it made me really mad since I was able to invoke _Lindorm_ which is only possible when I'm angry. 'What do you want me to do?' he asked me and I told him to take them out without harming them just the terrain and creatures if he wants to be destructive right now.

I collapsed after he put the two guys in the water and defeated the creatures, I heard _Lindorm_ tell me that if this isn't my nature he'll come when I want him to. "We know that or at least I do but I don't think they care right now" I told the advisor when my vision wasn't swimming before the jeep ran into _Lindorm_ and he went back into his ring.

Dante's POV

Half my vision was swimming so I knew something was wrong with Lok while he was fighting "fight with all your might Prince Zan Grier" I said surprising him. "How do you know of that?" he asked me before he called out his creature "Lok is good at memorizing stuff and I have a lot of secrets in my library" I told him with a smirk on my face.

Fighting him is a fun puzzle to solve and knowing that Lok is alright now is even better because of this I ran to the jungle for a change of fighting scenery. I called out _Solwing_ and he called out _Mind_ _Drone_ which was fun for a while as well since he's a good and respectable fighter.

I ran to my team and saw that Zhalia had returned with the _Hoplites_ that were inside the _Argos_. I activated _Bristlebind_ and then _Touchram_ when Grier jumped over the vines.

Lok's POV

I saw Dante fighting Grier and it was interesting and gave me an excuse to find out firsthand what happened between Grier and his father or how his country came across the Civil War. "Dante! Stop worrying me for once in your life" I said when I approached him and passed Grier bowing to him slightly as I passed.

"I see, so you're the one that knew I was the rightful heir to the throne?" Grier asked me and I nodded when I stood next to Dante "I guess I owe you a story for not telling anyone else about me" he said before he recounted his tale about his father. "I know you don't like the _Foundation_ and technically I don't either but I don't think getting handprints off your people will necessarily protect them" I said when he finished his story.

"I think the same but at least I'll know if someone is pretending to be one of them somehow" he said and I nodded watching as Grier and Dante shook hands before we boarded our boat. "I knew that already _Cherit_ but even with handprints there are ways to impersonate someone without being detected" I said when Cherit said that what Grier was doing in the _Organization_ was hard to believe.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on my computer at 10:08 P.M. on June 15, 2016**

 **I hope you like this story and will continue reading, see you Sunday.**


	13. Secrets and Seekers Revealed

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters if I did it would be horrible, I only own Healix and Transit.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Secrets and Seekers Revealed

Lok's POV

"I haven't seen your family in quite some time are you sure they won't be upset with me?" Dante asked me when I told everyone that my mom's family lives in this rural part of Ireland. "She won't hate you Dante in fact she asked me to bring you since she wanted to brag about you again" I told him confusing the girls which isn't a surprise.

"Lok? Dante? It's been so long, you two changed a lot in the past three years" my mom said as she hugged the both of us "I also brought a few of my friends as well" I said gesturing to Sophie, Zhalia, and _Cherit_. We walked inside and I asked where Cathy was not surprised that she was taking summer classes since she loves school work even though she barely passed her Chemistry exam the last day, it was because she was worried about what I told her (1).

"Mom you know that he will so you can stop telling him that" I told her when, for the millionth time, I heard her asking Dante to keep me safe when I've been helping him in his work for nine going on ten years. "I didn't have a crush on her I was already dating someone then" I told her and it made her laugh and Dante chuckle "yes you've always had luck with the guys you've dated and the one you're dating now is an amazing _Seeker_ " she told me making Dante smirk.

"How's your boyfriend? Is he still as cute as I remember him to be when he was your teacher?" Cathy asked me when she gave me a hug "I don't think he likes being called cute Cat" I said before my mom joined in. "I'm sorry Dante she's being so rude to you" my mom said confusing the girls when she was talking "oh yeah that's right sorry I didn't recognize you with your hair so long" Cathy said before I could introduce her to my friends.

"What are they talking about Lok?" Sophie asked me and I cringed at the worried tone she used "Cathy! These are my friends, Sophie and Zhalia" I said not wanting her to notice _Cherit_ right now and he seemed to get the hint. "Lok what are they talking about? Dante's not dating anyone" Zhalia and Sophie asked at the same time before my mom came it handing Scarlet a towel and a cup of tea.

"Please tell me you told them you and Dante are dating Lok?" mom asked me surprising the three girls "no I didn't since Dante didn't want to tell anyone just yet" I told her before Dante asked Scarlet something and everyone's attention was on her. "Come on let's do it!" I said but Sophie and Zhalia didn't seem to want to do a mission "we're doing it right Dante?" I asked making him laugh at me saying that we are.

Dante let me walk with Scarlet because I wanted to spend time with her since I haven't seen her in a few years, I was a bit worried though when I felt that he was and it was directed towards Zhalia. I grabbed Scarlet's hand to do a walk and shake like we used to when we were kids but Sophie interrupted it, she said that I shouldn't be doing that when the one I'm dating is right there but I could tell it was something else.

I was standing next to Dante when Sophie and Scarlet were scanning the door, I was trying to hit something but Dante pushed me out of the way which was stupid of him. "Dante that was stupid you know?" I said and he nodded before he used _Hyperstride_ with Zhalia to get behind the agents that tried attacking me, I grabbed my head when Dante's mind was being scrambled.

Unlike with Dante I feel it way worse than he does when it's me hurting, for me it feels like it's actually happening to me when with him he feels half of the damage which bites. My head was still feeling like it was being scrambled when I was hit trying to protect Scarlet however I made it worse and had to ask _Cherit_ to help her beings I couldn't.

I finally felt Dante was safe from that man when Sophie saved him and I felt better, I noticed the male agent on the rock above Scarlet and I so I used _Boltflare_ against him. I invoked _Lindorm_ who attacked the _Redcat_ so I told Scarlet and _Cherit_ to hide behind a sarcophagus which was good because it kept them safe for a while until they came back.

I was worried about the man above me until Dante saved me from the _Augerfrost_ spell the man was going to cast "Thanks Dante" I told him and he nodded with a concerned look in his eyes. I knew what he meant by that, Zhalia didn't help him like he was hoping she would which made me a little disappointed and a little angry but he shook his head at me.

"Be careful Locket, you know I can't always be there to help you" he told me and I nodded before I asked if Scarlet and _Cherit_ were okay, when they said they were Sophie expressed her worries over what happened with Zhalia. Dante said they would talk about it later since he already knew that, he didn't say that part though, and that we have a _Titan_ to find.

"You don't have to worry about me leaving Dante Sophie then again you'd probably want that" I said when I sat down on the rock after Dante, Zhalia, and Scarlet walked down the stairs. I was worried about Dante being down there with Zhalia and Scarlet but I think he's fine for now, I heard some agents talking before Sophie hid behind me when they had activated, but didn't cast, _Augerfrost_.

I called out _Freelancer_ after I dived for the ground taking Sophie with me so she wouldn't get hit either. I pushed Sophie inside the closing door when she said she didn't have time to make a plan of action.

I regretted invoking _Lindorm_ earlier especially when my mom and Dante were in trouble because I really need him right now to help. Everyone was free from immediate danger thanks to mom and Zhalia so I was glad that she happened to be here.

We returned to my house and asked mom why she kept a hold of her _Amulets_ , she said 'once a _Foundation_ girl always a _Foundation_ girl' which were good words to live by since it kept us out of the _Organization's_ hands. I walked up to Dante when he told Scarlet she did good work, he put his arms around my shoulders surprising me with the action since he doesn't do this often at all.

"They already know and I figure we should do it more often since you keep worrying" he told me making me smile and my mom take a picture while Scarlet giggled at my red face from mom taking the picture. The trip was fun overall but we had to get home sometime and do missions, I just hope that Zhalia will stay with us more specifically Sophie because I can tell that Sophie and Zhalia are showing signs of being _Bondmates_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 11:43 P.M. on June 15, 2016. Yes I had Zhalia and Sophie as Bondmates but only because I'm starting to like the ship and because it matches the summary except a female instead of male version.**

 **1) It was about what he thought when Dante kept trying to get him to go to New York.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you on Wednesday.**


	14. A Sandy Mission

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading. I got bored so I started writing this since I didn't want to write anything else really on June 19, 2016 at 2:40 A.M.**

 **Thank you _Dragonrider44_ for all the comments by the way it means a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters only Healix and Transit.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: A Sandy Mission

Lok's POV

I gave Sophie the map of the _Valley of the Kings_ so the _Cypherdex_ can find _Nefertiti's_ _Tomb_ which my dad's been to before, it was a while ago that I read the book. It was a hard week getting here because someone had hacked Sophie's accounts and we had no way of getting here without them.

Two Weeks Before: Dante's House

We had just arrived from my parent's house which was really fun, Sophie apparently liked the food a lot from her verbal praise of it. I walked over to Dante when Zhalia asked if Guggenheim sent us any new missions, Dante said we wouldn't be bored for long before handing me a package he just picked up.

From the looks of it it was the decrypted notes Dante sent to the _Foundation_ a while ago, I read what it said out loud as I leaned against the chair when Sophie asked if it said anything about the _Amulet of Will_. I read what it said and asked her if she heard about it before, I know I did from the books about the _Casterwill's_ and the _Amulet_ but nothing more than that.

I asked why Dante wasn't going with us he told me that he had to tell the council about our trip to Ireland and what happened while there. He gave me a hug before we left and I saw that Sophie and Zhalia were a bit envious so I knew this wasn't going to be easy for them to adjust to.

We had to head to the _Townhouse_ Sophie was given by her parents and was told that someone shut down as if they never existed. I had a feeling I knew who was actually responsible since he runs both the _Organization_ and the _Foundation_ but I can't really say the second one or the person's name.

"This is the best clue I have to finding my dad and even if Dante might give me to the _Foundation_ when our missions are complete I still want to find him" I said and they seemed sad for a moment, _Cherit_ tried cheering me up though so I tried to make the best of the situation. I've had part-time jobs before but they were as a secretary or at the museum that Montehue and Tersly work at so it wouldn't be easy for me to adjust to a different kind of job.

"Actually madam I love them, they don't exactly like me though" I said as politely as I could when her Chihuahua bit my thumb, I took her bags to the elevator and used a spell to open the elevator knowing I won't be able to open the door without dropping one of her bags. After Santiago had ruined the woman's bag we had to get a new job at a café which was worse than the hotel because of the agents I could see come here often.

We had to get another job which was getting annoying, I wish I had a better handle on jobs that didn't require human conversation. Being at _Huntik_ and the museum and taking over Dante's paperwork was easier than this because I didn't have to talk to people.

I was fighting the agents with Sophie and the others when I pulled the fire alarm "I am sorry sir but do you want to get injured?" I asked the man who said there was no fire before he nodded when we casted spells. The female agent called out Enforcer a creature I saw in Ireland during our trip once everyone had left the fast food place.

It was nice to know Zhalia was still here and willing to help us but I don't really know why except for unconsciously knowing that Sophie is her _Bondmate_ which I'm guessing isn't plausible for the two. I called out Freelancer and had him scare off an agent just by calling him out, it was funny really and knowing that Zhalia complimented Sophie means she's starting to realize that she has a Bondmate but I don't think she knows who yet.

We had arrived at Sophie's home when Dante opened the door I was hoping he'd be going with us so I was glad when I felt another ticket which means he's letting Zhalia go to if she wants to. I stood next to him and he put an arm around my waist when he told us how he knew about our monetary problem, I was glad hearing that Zhalia helped us in more ways than one today.

Dante pulled out another ticket from his pocket when Zhalia said she was wanting to go and I was ecstatic that I was correct. I hugged me closer and I think he could tell I was really excited that he gets to go from the smile gracing his lips.

Present: Valley of the Kings

"Of course it is Sophie, don't you remember the turn that's right there?" I asked when she asked if we were going in the right direction, I never bothered looking at the _Cypherdex_ because my brain is similar to one when it comes to maps. "I don't like them Dante I hear something from the tents and it doesn't sound good" I said when I heard some evil sounding _Titans_ from inside the tents, he told me that we'll just have to be careful then and I nodded.

"Dante that isn't good" I said when the man said he was going to get his superior, I may be able to hear the voices of _Titans_ but Dante can sense danger more easily than anyone else. "Yes I know Locket but we can't say we don't want to meet him either" he told me and I nodded walking closer to him so I was about six inches away, I could feel the small glare that Zhalia was giving me and I knew this was going to end badly.

We decided to play dumb and I could hear that one of his creatures knows Zhalia which means this is the man that got her into the _Organization_ in the first place, I liked the new creatures they sent out since they were interesting. I casted _Armorband_ when another man casted a spell that probably would've hurt a lot later or instantly if I got hit.

I could feel a pain in my throat and I knew it was Dante so I looked over and saw that he was being choked by a man, I wanted to go help but I was a bit busy, the most I could do right now is take most of the pain on myself. I called out _Freelancer_ having him knock back the creature and onto the controller who commands him.

I was watching Sophie fight the man wondering if they can take away each other's pain, or at least take half of it onto themselves, yet however I didn't get the chance to see that. Clause had advised us to surrender which was an option I didn't want to choose and currently neither do the others before he called out a creature.

The creature and the others charged and I asked Dante what we were to be doing because I wanted to find out more about my father "we'll find him Locket but for now we'll retreat so Zhalia? Can you make a big distraction?" he said and Zhalia did just that. We were told when we found shelter that this will be an official _Foundation_ _Mission_ which I was happy about but we still need a way into the tomb.

I walked out of the tent and stood next to Dante who was talking to Zhalia before I interrupted "hey Locket, are you okay with this?" he asked me and I nodded. "Of course I'm glad this turned out to be important enough to be a mission" I said making him smile at me before continuing his conversation with Zhalia with an arm around my shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on June 19, 2016 at 3:54 A.M.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you on Friday.**


	15. Tomb's Treasure

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and continue reading. I am so sorry for not publishing this the first time and having to rewrite this, it is longer than the original though so I hope you don't mind that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters only Healix and Transit.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Tomb's Treasure

Lok's POV

I was hiding behind the flap of the door when an agent opened it and I was thankful for _Cherit_ who got his attention away from me because I feared I was going to get us caught. I don't know how he would think _Cherit_ was a desert bat since I don't think bats have that long of tails, I told everyone it was all clear before _Cherit_ came in and I told him nice work.

Dante told him to keep a look out for the others and _Cherit_ did leaving the tent before Dante told us that we have a map of the camp on his _Holotome_ before he showed it to us. I was trying to solve this puzzle I found when Sophie said they went all out, I made a joke and Dante showed a slight smile before his face went serious again.

Dante said that Guggenheim found out they were after the Scepter of Nefertiti which made sense before I asked what the writing on it is, Sophie said it looks like instructions for a power which makes sense. Zhalia said that it must be _Neverlost_ that detects the energy from hidden _Amulets_ which is bad news if Klaus gets his hands on it.

Sophie asked if it can be used to find the _Amulet of Will_ which is a good guess before Dante said that it may not be able to find our prize because _Legendary Titans_ have ways of protecting themselves. I told them that's it's no fun that way so my father must have been here for another reason before Sophie called me weird which isn't correct but I didn't answer her on that.

Dante told us that our mission was to find the scepter and learn it's magic while finding clues about my dad, he said we have to split into two groups which I don't mind. Sophie asked if she was with Dante and I wouldn't mind being with Zhalia since she isn't a bad person.

He told her that they'll stage a distraction at the explosive shed before he said that Zhalia and I are to get the map which I was glad for because I haven't teamed up with Zhalia yet. Zhalia got the clothes we were going to use but Dante and I noticed she was writing something in a beautiful book before she threw the clothes at us.

Just like Dante I put it on without hesitation because I was used to the smell of old clothes with all the recovery missions I went on with Dante when they posed little to no danger. Sophie on the other hand was complaining about how it hasn't been washed in weeks which wouldn't be a surprise since we are in the desert of all places with little to no water to actually clean them.

I went to the door and told them that this is important before leaving the tent and Zhalia followed not long after before _Cherit_ made himself comfy in my hood which made me smile. I told her that fighting with Sophie so often was getting old before she said that finding my father is older and a fantasy.

"Zhalia it is not a fantasy and I'm not the only one that would be hurt by you saying that, my mom, Dante, _Cherit_ and I are all trying to find him" I said and she said she was just on edge. "You're a good person Zhalia so it's fine" I said before asking her why she became a _Seeker_ , she said that someone she owns a lot to now gave her a chance to fend for herself.

I would be guessing it's Klaus and I wondered if Dante knows this before we continued on with the mission, I tricked the guards at the front with two promotions if they could solve the puzzle that's unsolvable. I used to do this as well when Dante needed help on a mission that required two or more people to help with and I was glad that I brought this with me because of it.

I messed up the puzzle even more when they started fighting over it before I saw Zhalia leave and left with her. We were hiding behind some barrels when the explosions went off which caused them to run to where the shed is.

"They either really love running or Dante's plan is working" I said before Zhalia told me to be quiet but it was too late for either because a brunette agent stopped when he heard me speaking. I asked her what we do now before she said that I would lead him away and then meet up at the entrance.

I started running so when I saw _Cherit_ I stopped when I turned a corner to see _Cherit_ move a long stick that I don't get how he could move in time to trip the man chasing me but I was glad regardless. When we arrived we walked inside the tomb before Dante opened the map and I silently congratulated the cartographers for their work since they almost mapped out all of _Nefertiti's Tomb_.

Dante called _Metagolem_ and told him to block the entrance which I felt bad for because they were ruining the tomb this way. Dante told the _Holotome_ to scan the map before I asked if he knows where my dad might've been heading and told me no because they weren't able to map this area.

We started walking when Dante said the map is inconsistent and I knew I should've taken a look at the map before I left Zhalia with it since I can read and draw a map easier than Dante can. Dante noticed a trap on the floor and jumped but he ended up jumping into another trap when he tried to use _Hyperstride_ to get out of the hole but just like with us he was trapped when bars covered the exit in a lattice pattern.

Sand started falling down so I grew worried for Dante because of this I tried using _Boltflare_ but the bars absorbed the magic which I didn't like. I asked if he could get out and he told me no but that there was a release mechanism which I saw above the door at the end of the corridor.

Sophie said that even if we could reach it we don't have the release key which is sort of true but not entirely so I called out _Springer_. 'What do you want me to do Lok?' he asked me when he was summoned "get to the release key with _Solwing_ " I said before Dante said that it was a good idea.

Dante called _Solwing_ when he grabbed onto the bars and held his hand above the bars so he can call the _Titan_. I know it didn't hurt when Dante fell into the sand but I winced at the slight pain from when he fell, I was just glad that he didn't get that hurt.

"You can do it _Springer_ " I said before Zhalia made a joke about Dante needing to learn how to breathe sand in response to Sophie asking what would happen if he doesn't make it. _Springer_ was able to unlock it just in time so I threw a rope down to Dante before _Springer_ found something, I jumped down still holding onto the rope when Dante told me to wait.

I heard an agents voice when I was scaling the wall so I hoped Dante would be safe, I reached where _Springer_ was and asked what he found 'I found a secret door' he told me and I nodded before putting my hand to it to find where the mechanism was. I heard Sophie yell that they need my help and I worried about their safety before I remembered this from my dad's journal.

I told them I found a secret passage and Dante told me that they'll catch up to me before I opened the door. "You should've told me you were tired buddy" I said when I saw _Springer_ yawn on my shoulder making me smile before I put him back into the _Amulet_.

I reached a door and opened it seeing a medium sized room and looked at the hieroglyphs before Cherit pointed something out so I came over to look at it. I saw that it was my Christmas list when I was six and _Cherit_ voiced that it looked like a Christmas list before I told him it was mine.

He told me that it was a message only I can decipher and I said my mom got me a _Buff-faced Pygmy Parrot_ named _Cairbre_ (1). _Cherit_ asked me if there was a hieroglyph in the shape of a bird which I knew there was since I was about to touch that one before _Cherit_ called me over here.

I ran over to it and casted _Farslip_ opening the compartment to find a puzzle which I was happy about since no one came here to look for it, or did and couldn't solve that riddle. "I'm sure this is a clue from my dad" I said when he asked if I recognized the pattern after I told him it matches a page in my dad's journal. (2)

I found Zhalia and she led me to where Dante was and I told them I found a puzzle from my dad and heard him say that he needs my help and I nodded asking what he needs me to do. The ground shacked almost making me fall before I caught myself on the wall careful not to touch the symbols at the edge of the platform.

I had a rope tied around me before I asked Dante what _Cherit_ should do since he can't fly very high before Sophie asked what I meant by that, I didn't have to answer though because Dante threw a rock and it was shot. Dante told me that he doesn't think _Cherit_ will trigger it before saying that he needs to go with me to read the riddles making _Cherit_ uneasy.

Dante said left when I jumped and _Cherit_ read it before Sophie said that in _Egyptian_ numerology 1 is the number of fire and 3 is a number of set so she told me to go four spaces and to hurry. Dante told me to hurry up and _Cherit_ read the next one where _Osiris_ was divided into fourteen parts and the division is two so I had to jump seven spots because fourteen divided by two is seven.

I almost fell but _Cherit_ caught me and pushed my back so I wouldn't fall, for a second I thought I would and that isn't something I'd welcome. Sophie told me to run twelve spaces so I did but my bag caught on fire and they told me to lose it, I told Zhalia to catch it knowing that she will.

Dante caught the rope I saw Zhalia give him when she jumped before he told me left and I knew he was struggling so I said his name and to hurry so he said forward. I said we needed to cheat so I jumped when Sophie said I wasn't going to make it.

The rope was cut by a laser and I only barely grabbed the ledge in time before Dante used _Augerfrost_ on the laser that was about to hit me. I grabbed the scepter before a blinding white light entered the room before it left revealing a bridge in front of me.

I walked across the bridge and when I reached the other side Dante put his arm over my shoulder kissing my forehead when he grabbed the scepter "nice job Locket are you okay?" he asked me and I nodded before we left the room. When Sophie asked that with our map we'll be able to find a safe way out Dante and I were correct to assume that wouldn't be the case.

We ended up being cornered by Klaus which Dante verbally showed his dislike to before he said to follow his lead and I said 'of course' before he grabbed out the scepter and taunted him with it before he called out _Freelancer_. Three of Klaus's men used _Raypulse_ on _Freelancer_ who blocked the attacks when the agent behind us told his men to attack while we're cornered.

The men called out _Signet_ and I called out _Lindorm_ after Sophie called _Sabriel_ , Zhalia missed Klaus with her _Raypulse_ which didn't surprise me and neither did it when she lied about not having enough energy to summon _King Basilisk_. Dante noticed this to and looked at me and I shrugged mouthing that I'll tell him later before _Enforcers_ were invoked.

They blinded us for a minute before Dante told us to cover him so we used _Raypulse_ while Zhalia used _Gareon_ so Dante could get Klaus's attention. Dante's real goal is the Spear that opens Vlad Dracul's castle which is really cool.

Dante threw it into the lake the waterfall created and we jumped in after him, Dante first then Zhalia then Sophie and then me before I was swimming beside Sophie. We were in the tent when Sophie sulked about losing the scepter which wasn't the goal but she doesn't know that.

I was looking through my bag for my dad's journal since I don't want to lose it before Dante said that Klaus was always one step ahead, in _Ireland_ and here. Zhalia said she was going to make sure no one followed us before Sophie complained that an evil man like Klaus will always win which annoys me how much she's complaining about this.

I asked Dante if he had a plan because he knew Klaus was tailing us and he said he planted a tracking device on the scepter making Sophie stop complaining and asked why he let Klaus have the scepter. I told him it was a good plan and he nodded saying that he was glad I liked it before saying that we lost the battle but now we can win the war.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:33 A.M. on July 17, 2016.**

 **1)** **Cairbre means 'one who rides a chariot' or at least that's what I read for Irish Boy Names.**

 **2)** **I'm quite sure I had Dante's POV at this point but I can't remember what was said if I even did.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Wednesday.**


	16. Bookstore Mayhem

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters only Healix and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Bookstore Mayhem

Lok's POV

We were tracking Klaus and ended up entering Austrian airspace without being detected which I was glad for when Dante turned around to show us where Clause is going which was a really great distance. When Dante told us of the real goal before Dante and I saw Zhalia write something down in the book biting her lip in the process which means that's supposed to get to Klaus.

I noticed that Zhalia was wanting her phone to work for some reason so I went I ask her what was wrong hearing her creature say that it was Klaus which I'm guessing Zhalia didn't hear him or didn't think I did. I decided to tell Dante about her lie about playing cell phone games later since I think he'd need to know that even if we're suspicious of her telling him everything about our missions.

I heard Dante say that we weren't going to land in _Vienna_ so I walked over asking about it before he landed in an empty plain surrounded by trees. I told him to hold on when he theorized about why there were choppers, Dante noticed that I had a plan but I don't think he'll like it too much.

I told him the plan and he said it was fine as long as I'm not participating in it however if something doesn't go okay I will be doing so. Dante and Zhalia were suited up when they left the plane and I warned him about the helicopter before he used _Hyperstride_ and then _Spidertouch_ to attach himself onto the helicopter.

I asked _Cherit_ if _Boltflare_ was hot enough to work on the helicopter and he said he could use _Energy Bath_ on me which confused me before I asked if it could be used on humans. He nodded saying that it can before using it on me, I used a twin _Boltflare_ and aimed them at the rockets making them explode and knock me back from the force of the explosion that it caused.

Dante called _Metagolem_ and had him take down the helicopter he was on before Zhalia used _Hyperstride_ calling _King Basilisk_ in the air before grabbing onto his tail and swinging past the helicopter that _King Basilisk_ was holding onto. When everything was done we were in _Vienna, Austria_ in front of _Klaus's Bookstore_ before I used _Boltflare_ and got praised by Dante for how well I used it.

We walked in after Dante used _Overshield_ to protect himself from the arrows that were used against him, the books were vast but odd for a bookstore. "I don't think this place is popular" I said stating the obvious making Dante smile before he saw what I was looking at.

"I don't like this section either" I said when I saw there was a children's section which of course was the same as the rest, creepy. _Cherit_ saw that there was a book that looked normal and I could tell there was something wrong with it.

Dante mentioned that everything in children's books always come in threes mentioning the 'Big Bad Wolf'and 'Three Blind Mice' while I mentioned 'Goldie Locks' which I never really read. I normally read 'It Happened in Egypt' by Charles Norris Williamson, 'The Turn of the Screw' by Henry James, 'Chronicles of Avonlea' by Lucy Maud Montgomery and a few others when I was smaller.

Sophie pulled down a book and I didn't go near it because I really didn't like the eyes looking at me, I ran behind Dante with the others when the spiders came out. Dante used _Overshield_ but they cracked through before Dante told me to burn a small hole and I did with _Boltflare_.

Dante called out _Ignatius_ before _Ignatius_ burned the spiders which upon closer inspection looked more like wasps than anything (1 ) before Dante motioned to the secret entrance which we entered. Zhalia and Sophie were to search _B1_ while _Cherit_ , Dante and I take _B2_ which worked for me because they can hopefully realize they're _Bondmates_ this way.

We ended up looking at living quarters which are weirdly enough in good condition for people who probably haven't been sleeping here in a while. "That's Zhalia isn't it?" I asked when Dante picked up a picture "yeah probably weren't you looking at the fish a while ago?" he asked making me frown and push at his shoulder making him laugh at me.

We looked around some more before leaving the room and ended up in a laboratory with a lot of test tubes in creatures in it. We walked in and looked around before I looked at a 'specimen' that was in a tube on the desk which creeped _Cherit_ out.

 _Cherit_ was looking over the scrolls before telling Dante that he could use the one that he found bringing Dante over before he read it and told _Cherit_ it was good work. I walked over to one of the squid like creatures feeling bad for them when I read the words ' _Holding Cylinder_ ' which sounds worse than test tubs in my opinion but only by a little.

Two agents came in not long after calling _Enforcer_ and _Bog Lasher_ when they realized we were from the _Huntik Foundation_. Dante used _Stop Glue_ on the creatures before taking out a guy, the other one attacked me with a spell I never heard of before that made him move really fast.

I used _Hyperstride_ to get away and move onto a wall before lunging towards the man and knocking him to the ground. I was glad that _Cherit_ was back because we made a plan to get the actual goal completed and it will be easier with _Cherit_ around since he can bait the guards.

When _Cherit_ successfully baited the guards I pushed the _Holding Cylinder_ in front of the stairs so they would get caught in it, I was surprised that it actually worked though. "Ow" I said when I felt a pain in my leg which means Dante was hurt which I really don't like I looked down and saw that Dante was holding his leg and when _Everfight_ worked he pretended that it didn't and that his sight was gone.

Dante said that he has to rely on his back up but I can tell he isn't actually blinded anymore but I asked anyway so I called on _Hoplite_ to help Dante despite him being able to see alright. Klaus called _Nighlurcher_ who disappeared in the shadows which _Cherit_ warned me about before _Metagolem_ was destroyed and _Brahe_ was freed with _Hexkill_.

 _Kipperin_ helped me dodge the _Augerfrost_ sent my way as well as the second _Augerfrost_ and a rock that was thrown by _Brahe_ before I used _Armorbrand_ to protect _Kipperin_ and I from the _Raypulse_. I saw Sophie come in and grab Dante's arm and I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable before I landed next to them before we continued fighting.

'Are you okay Lok?' _Kipperin_ asked me and I nodded before telling him that it was okay if he left but before he could he was hit by a spell and I fell using _Feathdrop_ to slow my fall. Sophie casted _Honorguard_ when they casted _Raypulse_ which shielded us for a while.

Dante said that the real goal was the spear which he told me about before when he mentioned a specific item when he received the mission to retrieve it when we were at home. I told Dante we should let the _Titans_ hold everyone off while we leave and he nodded before we followed through with it, before Sophie used _Bubblelift_ and Dante used _Stop Glue_ to block the staircase.

Dante told us he believes that the spear holds another secret which isn't a surprise otherwise no one would want it except for decoration.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 10:52 P.M. on July 11, 2016.**

 **I know there are probably bugs that are even more similar in my 'Encyclopedia of Animals' but I really don't like bugs in the least.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you Wednesday.**


	17. To Vlakia

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its character only Healix and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: To Vlakia

Lok's POV

We were on the train and I was really worried about what happened with Mets since he was scatterbrained this morning when he got back from _Germany_. When Sophie asked what was wrong he just ignored her and brought out the _Holotome_ to go over the mission.

I knew Vlad Dracul was a _Seeker_ and that he had a horrible reputation that gave him the rumor of being a monster but I still asked getting all that information about him from Zhalia.

Dante's POV

I tapped Zhalia's shoulder getting her out of the clouds before asking her if she was on edge, she dodged the question though and turned the question on me instead. She mentioned Mets's name and I wasn't surprised since he is on the top of the _Huntik Foundation_ "he also taught me how to be a _Seeker_ to" I said before she told me she also has someone like that.

Lok had told me that Klaus was probably the one she owes his life to, I was going to ask her about leaving him and staying with Lok, Sophie, and I before I saw a shadow of a man and used _Raypulse_ on him. I was kicked through a door before the man responsible for it tried to cast a spell before I pulled the man over my head when he lunged at me.

It made him mad so he tried to do the same thing again but I grabbed his shirt and punched him throwing him out the window after I broke it.

Lok's POV

I was with Sophie hiding behind a train chair when she called _Sabriel_ in a worried tone before she was back inside the _Amulet_ , I called _Freelancer_ after that but he was hit. It didn't send him back though so _Cherit_ decided to help ruining my bag I the process but giving _Freelancer_ an opening so he could attack.

Sophie and I both used _Boltflare_ on the creature when he tried to grab Sophie but I couldn't help Sophie in time for the guy to use _Augerfrost_ , Dante however was and I was grateful for it. "Are you okay Dante? I felt a pain in my back and I know it wasn't mine" I said and he nodded putting a hand on my shoulder "it didn't hurt I promise" he told me and I nodded trusting him.

We got off the train and reached the gate to the castle before I asked Dante if he had the Spear who nodded and put the spear head in the crack that opens the gate. Sophie didn't like the evil aura but I didn't like the sounds of the creatures that are nearby "Dante I don't like this" I said and he nodded saying that Klaus and his agents probably found another way in before we continued walking.

He told us once he scanned the castle that we should use long range _Titans_ which is obvious but we don't have many strong ones or any strong ones at all for that matter. Dante said he was going to maneuver the top area with the towers and that Zhalia was going to take the main area, Dante had told me the plan while the others were doing something else so I didn't bother with volunteering to go with her since Sophie doesn't trust her.

He told Sophie that she was going with me and _Cherit_ to check out the basement area which I don't like since I can hear the creature down there and he isn't friendly in the slightest. When we saw the tapestry and the _Alcove_ I knew there had to be a secret entry way in there somewhere if the _Alcove_ held that many people.

I heard a cruel 'stay away' from above and looked up to see the _Titan_ Vlad Dracul had, Sophie wanted to go out the way we came but I pulled her wrist and dragged her into the _Alcove_ from the painting trying to find how to open the passage. I was able to open the door easily with _Farslip_ as soon as _Icarus_ was drained of energy which was good in my opinion.

As soon as the door was about to close I pulled Sophie by the wrist and I was glad when all three of us made it into the room that was famous for the creation of Vlad's reputation. "This is the room he used to torture others I know _Cherit_ " I said when he mentioned that he didn't want to alarm us with the state of the room.

When I was looking at all the things I decided to ask Sophie a question I already knew the answer to before I asked _Cherit_ to see if he can get the skull, he did so and gave it to me so I opened the mouth and looked inside to see that there was a bag inside it. I don't know if there are actually _Amulets_ inside or not but I didn't want to check because I could tell the rope was enchanted before Sophie even mentioned it.

The skull was enchanted to apparently from the fact that it's floating around so much and trying to attack us before I saw Zhalia, she told us to follow her so I pulled Sophie's wrist again. When she told us about the Skull's sensor which I'm quite sure wasn't true I called _Freelancer_ when Sophie didn't want to leave her _Amulets_ behind.

I was glad I left my rings at home in Dante's secret compartment otherwise I'd definitely be targeted because I was told to never leave them unprotected. I told _Cherit_ and _Freelancer_ to guard the _Amulets_ and call if something happens which most likely will.

I was glad that the _Augerfrost_ Zhalia used on me didn't knock me out but I don't think she knows that, Dante and I did special training when they weren't around and got used to hits like that to where we won't go unconscious from them. I felt that Dante was worried and it was most likely my condition since I was in a little pain from hitting my head but that was all.

I opened my eyes hearing Sophie call her creatures to battle Zhalia and Zhalia did the same and I did not like this at all. I can't have them hurt each other, _Pain Link_ only works when only one is hurting even a second before the other and what they're doing will probably hurt the other at the same time.

I told Sophie not to hurt her when she was about to use _Raypulse_ making me glad that she hesitated for a moment giving Zhalia time to dodge. Zhalia got the upper hand but I jumped in front of her and shielded Sophie so she wouldn't attack.

I was worried about Dante because I could feel he was hurting and that he was worried, the worry was directed and Sophie and I so I'm guessing he's with Zhalia right now. When everything was over Dante came and found Sophie and I before we headed home where _Cherit_ said he was thankful that Zhalia didn't hurt us which I knew wasn't going to happen.

"I'm glad you're alright as well Lok I was worried when I felt that you were hurt" Dante told me and I nodded saying I felt that emotion clearly which he was glad for before Sophie said that she forgives Zhalia now that she knows what she's been through. Zhalia said she was leaving because she couldn't forgive herself and I could tell Dante was sad about her leaving but agreed to it regardless "she'll be back Dante you know that" I said and he nodded before moving to sit by me "I know" he said kissing my forehead most likely to reassure me that he doesn't like her like that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on my computer at 1:25 A.M. on July 12, 2016.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Wednesday.**


	18. Trouble in the Mausoleum

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am glad many approve of the pairing I chose for this even though many ship Dante and Zhalia or Lok and Sophie, it means a lot to me that you like it despite not shipping them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters only Healix and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Trouble in the Mausoleum

Lok's POV

I tried waking _Cherit_ up and it took a few minutes but I finally did and he said that the daydream was more like a memory and I could tell without asking that it was a memory of his past with _Casterwill_ since the only memory he has of back then would be with the man. He decided to pretend to be old when I mentioned that it was probably centuries old memories before I showed him a picture in the journal that I remembered.

He said it looked similar to the puzzle we found in _Egypt_ and I nodded since I figured that was the case but I wanted a second opinion. I told him that I remembered the _Amulet of Will_ being mentioned here and he said it was sad that it was ruined which made me frown before we got a call from _HQ_.

Guggenheim said that beings Zhalia has infiltrated _Huntik_ they fear the _Organization_ knows more than what they had originally thought before he said that they also fear they could know about the _Cento Grawl_ (1). "You mean the _Holy Grail_ right?" I asked and he nodded before Sophie said that she thinks there's a connection between the _Casterwill's_ and Lancelot which doesn't surprise me.

Dante said there might be a connection to them and the treasure if we don't hurry which Guggenheim agreed with and he told us we had to head to _Notre Dame_ before telling us the name of the mission which was _The Mausoleum of Sir Lancelot_. We reached the cathedral and we saw Peter at the entrance so I asked how his ankle was and he said it was all healed which I was happy for.

He gestured for us to come inside and we did and while Sophie was talking to Peter I was standing next to Dante when I heard their conversation. Lancelot, according to Peter's research was the head of one of the _Casterwill's_ branch family's which as usual didn't surprise me.

Dante and I noticed a black van in front of the cathedral and it hasn't moved for a while so he told Sophie to hurry up and the _Organization_ is tracking us. Peter told us they've been all over _Paris_ lately which didn't surprise me before Dante said that Sophie should dig up all she can with _Cherit_ in the library in the Northern suburbs.

And I was supposed to go with him to the _Mausoleum_ and find Sir Lancelot's sanctuaries which I don't mind it's just Dante's been more uneasy since Zhalia left and I don't like it. I turned a corner in the street to enter the alley before a few agents behind me asked sarcastically if I was lost before Dante spoke and landed behind them.

He said we were looking for them which was very true before the red head said to get him because he's Dante Vale. I used _Hyperstride_ directed at the boxes in front of the brunette male making him fall backwards.

Dante and I both called _Freelancer_ when the red headed female invoked _Dracul_ before we left in the midst of the fighting which was my plan since we don't have time to spare. We entered the _Mausoleum_ and I heard the mumbling of _Titans_ so I whispered that to Dante and he nodded before we walked over to the statues.

"Lancelot was singled out because he was from _France_ right Dante?" I asked and he nodded praising me for my memory again before the agents said that there was another reason they thought that which was because Lancelot was the one to have brought the _Grail_ here. I asked which one Boor's was and she told me that I was standing in front of him "he's the key right Dante?" I asked in an unsure tone and he nodded mentioning how beat up the armor looks compared to the others.

"Can't I just say it Dante they'll find out eventually?" I asked and he nodded with a smile since he knows I would do it regardless. "Thanks for the compliment by the way but I'm no Boors" I said when he told me that Boors achieved what Lancelot didn't before putting a hand on my shoulder.

I told them that you could go where the sword is pointing before I walked over to the wall and pushed the button which he of course said that there's more to a _Seeker_ than solving puzzles which I nodded at since he told me that before. Dante told me to get down when we were surrounded and I nodded hitting the floor as a dodge which ended with two of the men hitting each other with the spell _Augerfrost_.

When I got up I kicked the man behind me in the back of the knees when Dante used _Boltflare_ and the woman called out _Impet_ and _Mindrone_. I casted _Armorbrand_ when _Mindrone_ attacked me.

The female spy left and I went to Dante to ask if he was alright before he told me that he was fine and that we still have a mission to complete and I nodded before we continued on with it. When we were walking down the hallway I asked what we were looking for and he told me we were looking for the other secrets Lancelot found on his quests.

Dante and I jumped out of the way when we heard a noise and saw a _Casterwill_ trap "please tell me that's not a _Casterwill_ trap Dante" I said knowing he won't because I know it is. "Sorry Locket but I can't" he told me when he dodged the sword that was aiming for him "you know a lot about _Casterwill_ spells Dante" I said and he said he never thought it actually existed until now.

I was worried about Dante when it almost grazed him before it disappeared with a spell I heard being casted "Dante?" I said and he nodded telling me not to worry about it right now and I took his advice before we continued on. I asked if the writing on the door says 'the path of trust' and he nodded saying it does before I looked at the path and I don't think it means exactly that.

"I trust you enough but not this thing" I said when he told me that we need trust to get past this obstacle and I nodded before we walked across it. "We're being followed right Dante?" I asked and he nodded saying 'we are' after the trap disappeared.

We walked again and found the 'Chamber of Purity and Sin' which is so not going to be fun 'help me' I heard the _Titan_ that's in the _Amulet_ say and it sounded similar to Dante's _Caliban_. "Dante where's your Caliban?" I asked and he seemed confused before he checked to find it not there.

"I really don't want to steal from my boyfriend that's way too greedy" I said and it disappeared before Dante said that if we touch anything here our day'll be ruined which isn't a surprise. "It's not that simple Dante, Lancelot was tested this has to do with the choices he made on his trials" I said before, I walked over to the table of food.

"May love food but I'm not that much of a glutton" I said and it disappeared as well before I saw the money on the table next to it "don't care much about money to take that" I said and that disappeared as well. "Want to take the rest Dante?" I asked and he nodded saying he doesn't want to take revenge before walking up to the girl and kissed her hand.

For some reason I felt jealous of the ghost girl and it felt odd before the door was opened and someone used _Raypulse_ almost hitting us. We were on the ground from the aftershocks of the _Raypulse_ and it wasn't fun but from what I felt Dante was feeling was even worse than me.

Rassimov explained to us why he helped us before before asking where Sophie was and she appeared in the doorway right after. _Cherit_ pointed to the holes meant to launch the arrows so Dante used _Farslip_ activating the mechanism causing arrows to fly making the two _Titans_ that were called out to go back into the _Amulets_.

I saw Rassimov go into the chamber where the treasures might be so while Dante and Sophie were fighting off the other agents so I followed Rassimov. I saw him pick up a book and mention _Cavalier's_ name before I told him that the _Titan_ doesn't belong to him.

He told us that we sealed our fate before I spoke "I won't allow you to take this stuff" I said before I casted _Hyperstride_ and knocked him against the table making him drop the book before he called out _Thornment_. I called out _Hoplite_ to help in response but he got tangled in the purple vines getting destroyed "it's fine buddy don't worry about it" I said when he told me that he was sorry.

I tried to call _Lindorm_ but Rassimov casted _Blankwave_ which hurt but not so much because Dante took some of it away, I just hope he doesn't get distracted.

Dante's POV

I was worried about Lok because I felt a pain in my stomach before we finished with the agents, I ran to where I saw Lok go with Rassimov and didn't see him anywhere but I did see that Rassimov failing to bond with the _Titan_. When he said that 'no one dare resist me' I decided to pipe in "we do" I said before running up to him and jumped dodging the _Blankwave_.

Throwing a punch and a kick which he dodged I threw another punch which was caught and that wasn't good. I heard what Sophie said and I wanted to say it was because he hurt Lok but I need to pay attention, I used _Touchram_ and charged but it was stupid because he casted a spell knocking me down on the ground.

He said if they can't be his no one will have them and he casted _Dark Void_ which wasn't good from what Sophie was saying about needing to run. I was sort of jealous when Sophie was verbally worried about Lok and then said that nothing could survive the pull of the _Dark Void_ and started crying.

 _Cherit_ however stopped her crying by saying 'over here' so we both ran and I sighed in relief before I felt a pain in my head and noticed that he found a secret room. "In the rush they looked over a secret power" he said before Sophie said that it was a secret power of the _Casterwill_ family.

Sophie stepped over Lok and I hurried to him when he said to be careful to Sophie when she moved a rock and hurt him in the process, when he did that I realized that my body was tingling from his pain. I told him to lie back down and to not move so much and he thanked me for worrying which made no sense because he should know I worry.

"Read it quickly because _Suits_ might arrive soon and we're not in any condition to fight, stay with me Locket we'll get you help" I said when Sophie said she can decode it with the _Cypherdex_ and I saw Lok open then close his eyes again. "I don't want to burden you Dante" he told me and I didn't get it "you've never burdened me Locket and you never will" I said before he finally laid back down.

Lok's POV

I woke up to a pain in my head and found that I was in my bed at home so I got up and walked in front of the mirror to see why my head hurts. I saw that I had a bandage covering most of the top of my head so I'm guessing I got a head injury when I fell through the wall.

I left the room to find Dante and to apologize to him for causing him worry, I entered the room just as Guggenheim was done talking saying that they could use the rest after that. When Sophie saw me she asked about my dad's journal before I grabbed it out showing it to her.

She said that I found a secret room with a power to repair damage objects in it and I nodded before I took a seat in the chair next to Dante. "Sorry for worrying you earlier" I told Dante who said it was no big deal but not to do that again and I nodded making him smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:18 A.M. on July 20, 2016.**

 **1) I do not know how this is spelled so I am very sorry if I spelled it wrong.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Friday.**


	19. Lok's Transformation

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. As you can probably see at the bottom Author Note I finished writing this today.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters I only own Healix and Transit, Transit makes an appearance by the way.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Lok's Transformation

Lok's POV

I was in Sophie's _Townhouse_ playing _Shogai_ with _Cherit_ when a few pieces of the tile fell off, I felt really bad and I really hope I can fix it so I won't get yelled at or scolded for it. As soon as I said it out loud Sophie said she figured out how to fix my dad's journal which I was happy about but you'll need a high level of concentration for a very damaged object like the journal.

"Can I see? And we'll finish later _Cherit_ I promise" I asked and said when _Cherit_ said 'so much for our game of _Shogai_ ' and Sophie nodded before she casted _Findshape_. As I had thought though it didn't work because she needs more concentration than what she's currently using, she tried again but it still didn't work.

She told me it worked this morning before she casted it continuously three times before sitting down on the chair, her butler asked her to use the spell on the Shogi tile and this time it worked. "So I was correct she needs more concentration to be able to cast the spell" I asked and he nodded before he suggested Sophie practice meditation with Santiago.

Currently Santiago was doing the split on two chairs in a meditative position, all of us walked up to him and the butler said that even though we're talking right next to him he isn't fazed at all. I said he looks pretty chill before Sophie said that when he's like this he probably wouldn't mind if we light his pants on fire.

"That's a little too much credit don't you think?" I asked with a confused expression since I'm pretty sure he can't do that due to self-preservation instincts which he probably didn't remove. We were on a plane the next day over _Black Sea_ , _Turkey_ when Dante told us that we had a mission to find the _Legendary Titan Behemoth_ which is a bad place to go because that place is overrun by female warriors who don't enjoy the presence of men on the island.

He said this will probably be the most dangerous mission yet before _Cherit_ said that judging from the map we're heading into Turkish wilderness which really isn't good. Dante said if the legends and history are true than the _Amazon_ women inhabit this area and we'll find one of the three _Titans_ that the first _Casterwill_ used.

Sophie told me they were the _Titans of Mind_ , _Body_ , and _Spirit_ , they're like fairy tales to hunters because they're that powerful. Dante praised her for her knowledge and told us that _Seekers_ have been hunting them down for ages.

He told us that he has a hunch that they're more than just a legend before Sophie said that if you were to invoke a _Legendary Titan_ without the _Amulet of Will_ you'll be put under a curse which she shouldn't have mentioned. I got up and walked over to him grabbing the hand he fisted which made him look down at me and apologize for it.

I shook my head at him and decided to ask him a question I'm not sure he'll like he'll like very much. "Um Dante?" I asked and he asked me 'what is it Locket' before I held of _Transit's_ ring making him sigh before he nodded before Sophie spoke up.

"That's too dangerous Lok" she told me but I told her it's fine and that the _Legendary Titans_ I have were made to help my family until they became able to invoke them so she nodded before I invoked her " _Transit_ I need your help" I said and she appeared.

She has a raven bun with a violet colored rose in it, orange, pink, blue, and fuchsia wings, pink skirt, pink one sleeved halter top, and pink heels. 'What is it you require master?" she asked bowing at me and I nodded "can you use _Gender Bend_?" I asked her and she nodded asking who it would be used on and I told her me and she complied.

It felt weird but it always does when your body changes form when the transformation was done she went back into the ring before I could thank her. "How do I look?" I asked and they seemed to like it since Dante was smiling but Sophie looked shocked, I went to a mirror and saw I had long wavy dirty blonde hair, a white crop top over a pink tank top, knee-length beige cargo shorts, and golden colored sandals with a star on the front.

"At least I don't look terrible, I never saw myself when I invoked her before and tried using it" I said and they nodded while Dante told me to take a seat because we're landing soon. When we landed Dante asked me if I was used to being a girl yet and I nodded but told him I never used it outside before so it would be hard to navigate the jungle but that I can manage.

He looked worried but told me to stay behind him but in front of Sophie and I nodded before he turned on the _Holotome_ and we commenced the trek through the jungle. It was hard moving through the jungle because apparently the jungle was pushing us back, Dante said this and speculated that it was an ancient power before _Cherit_ said that the jungle doesn't seem to have been crossed in centuries.

I ended up tripping on a tree root and for some reason I fell backwards before Sophie started laughing at me making me sigh before Dante came over and helped me up. I felt a fly land on my head before I saw someone shoot at Dante so I grabbed it before it hit him, we made a circle after that and some _Amazons_ came out of hiding holding spears and other long weapons.

I asked Dante what we're supposed to do now and he told me to stay calm and not to provoke them so I didn't before the blonde _Amazonian_ said that man have invaded their territory. Dante said that this will largly have to do with her before she said 'why me why not…' but she didn't finish because she doesn't remember my female name.

Arrows were shot in the air before Dante jumped to a branch to dodge them while I hit the ground so they went over me, three were coming towards me before the one with the spear tried to jab me with it before I jumped on it. "My name is Aine (awn-ye) it's an Irish name meaning splendor, radiance, brilliance, when are you going to get that right?" I asked since I did tell them on our way here.

I jumped kicking the spear out of her hands in the process, one of them came up to me without a weapon so I put my hands in fists before Dante told me to look out and blocked the blow dart that was aimed at me. I looked around for Sophie and it seemed she was locked in a battle of spears, I saw that she was also being targeted.

Sophie had to use _Honorguard_ though and that seemed to please and shock the _Amazons_ "is she also a _Seeker_? Where are your _Titans_?" she asked and I nodded before Sophie showed her her _Titans_ after _Cherit_ didn't work because he's a small one. "What is your role here?" she asked and I told her Dante and I were her guardians on her trip here which she didn't believe me to be so but I said I was "what is your name?" she asked me and I said it's Aine causing her to nod.

O was sitting with Dante surrounded by the _Amazons_ who told us that Mets saved their leader from being attacked and learned about Seeking from him. I asked Dante why he would come here and he told me that he couldn't imagine why in a sarcastic tone making me glare at him and the girls continued giggling.

Two of the _Amazons_ gave us food, the one carrying the tray of food had dark brown dreadlocks in a ponytail while the one carrying the water had dark blue hair that was pulled back. I was worried about Dante when half my vision turned to Dante's past with Mets when he invoked his first _Titan_ and received _Caliban_.

I smiled at the memory that Dante showed me but I noticed the sad feeling coming from him which made me really want to meet Mets and see how he's like. I watched a brunette girl pour water on a female centaur state before it moved, I know it's a hydro-powered mechanism and I have read up on the culture and traditions here.

I tried to do it like how I practiced but I never tried anything like this in the real world and ended up falling on the ground which hurt before a few of the _Amazons_ found me and asked what happened. "I've been clumsy for a while and I guess when I inspected the statue I fell, I never touched it though except to try one of your traditions but I guess I should've asked first" I said when the one wild brown hair helped me up.

Everyone came when they heard the noise and Dante asked what happened "I fell and they heard me fall so they came to help but I guess I should've asked for help when the only thing I'm not too clumsy at is protecting Lady Sophie" I said looking at the ground. "It's fine Aine, but I think you need to practice your reflexes" the blonde told me and I nodded before we were told we were going to be captured for safety reasons.

Sophie was tied up with vines and her feet weren't touching the ground while her mouth was covered, Dante and I were the ones who weren't tied up while _Cherit_ was tied to a bar in our cage. I told Dante that I'm glad they don't know we're _Seekers_ before he smirked at me "that was your plan huh?" I asked and he nodded before _Cherit_ grew impatient and asked if we could start untying him now.

Dante said it wasn't time to yet before two of the _Amazons_ who were guarding us left so I asked if now was the time before we heard a female voice scream 'no' and I called _Springer_. He asked me what I wanted him to do and I told him to free _Cherit_ and Sophie from their imprisonment, he did so easily before Dante said we would get out of our cage the old fashioned way before he called _Metagolem_.

 _Metagolem_ was too big for the cage so he broke it before he landed and hit the ground with a sprint, Sophie said that the queen has keepsakes that are locked away before Dante held up a wooden key that he says can unlock the mentioned keepsakes. When we reached them Dante got their attention and I asked where two _Suits_ who were lying in mud before the peach/white haired _Suit_ called a _Shadow Titan_ (1 who went underground but was uncovered by Sophie casting Boltflare.

I invoked _Freelancer_ who commenced a fight with a _Boglasher_ before the blonde _Suit_ tried to fight us and _Cherit_ didn't like that so he grabbed a spear and distracted him long enough so Sophie and I can grab his shoulders. We kneed him in the gut before we lifted him up and threw him into a mud puddle.

 _Freelancer_ defeated his opponent at the same time before Dante put the other Suit into the puddle next to the other suit, it was funny and I tried not to laugh at it. The queen thanked us for saving her but as I had figured we weren't able to ask for a favor Dante proved that when he asked and got turned down because those are the ways of the village.

I heard familiar _Titan_ voices so I stopped Dante and told him Zhalia is here before the queen said there was another intruder. It was definitely Zhalia, she knew the _Amazonian Sign of Greeting_ and knows the ways perfectly before she asked the blonde of she was second in command.

She said she was before Zhalia asked for an audience with the queen, she asked what Zhalia's business was with the queen and I wondered that to before she said that she invokes the _Amazon Law of Combat_ and challenges the queen for leadership. Dante felt impressed and I could tell before I elbowed him and he told me that he's only curious before I looked away from him when the battle started.

Sophie said that they shouldn't allow a child to fight but I told her she has to "this law hasn't been called on in over 200 years we have to let them it's their tradition" I said and Dante nodded. Rassimov came by saying that he came here for the _Legendary Titan of Body_ and it was best that they hand it over but they won't do that.

Dante told the _Amazons_ they have to get out of here but the blonde said that the duel can't be interrupted before it ends so I cut in "we have to protect Lady Sophie right? So why can't we keep the duel from being interrupted?" I asked Dante and he smiled saying alright. One of the _Suits_ invoked _Boglasher_ and Dante said that we'll stall them but they have to get out of here once the duel is over which she agreed to.

Another agent invoked a Titan but this one was Impet another was the alligator Titan before I invoked _Lindorm_ and Dante invoked _Caliban_. I casted _Augerfrost_ but it was eaten by a green smoke that the agent I was aiming for casted.

He punched me twice but I caught both before I heard an Impet say 'I got you now' and that was when I asked for a little help which _Cherit_ gave me. I ran up to Dante and saw that he was in a fist fight with Rassimov before I saw _Caliban_ was in a thorny situation and asked _Lindorm_ to help him and he nodded.

Before he reached though Rassimov casted Thornblade bringing _Lindorm_ back to his _Amulet_ "I'm sorry _Lindorm_ I didn't send you out there to get hurt" I told him and he said it was alright. Zhalia threw something to Dante and I felt my head get better from where Rassimov was holding Dante by the hair, the sky turned darker and thunder clouds rampaged above our heads.

Purple lightning cracked the sky and torrential winds blew bending trees with its might, Dante was floating in the air before he called the _Legendary Titan Behemoth_. Apparently it's attack was seven and defense was lower at four from what Sophie's _Cypherdex_ was saying before I saw Rassimov try to grab something in his jacket pocket but I casted _Boltflare_ at his hand before he could get whatever it is out.

Dante had _Behemoth_ scare the Suits off and before they got too far away I told them to give the professor our regards, the queen showed us what Mets left behind and it turned out to be a large wooden chest. "Do you know what's in here Dante?" I asked and he said no but what Mets wants is in here before he unlocked the chest.

It turned out to be a photo and a few other things from the outside world which apparently wasn't told to the _Amazons_ about, the expedition was a secret to them apparently. I was glad that I turned back to normal before I met Mets and I was happy that Dante was, he told us that the curse only effects the one that removed it from its resting place.

Apparently the picture gives him will power to spare and he was glad he was finally able to meet Dante's team as well as his boyfriend which made me look away and Dante smile. Mets voiced that he can't express enough gratitude for what Sophie gives to the _Foundation_ before Zhalia said that she came to turn herself in and explained why.

Mets said that he's making her a member of the _Foundation_ which she was really happy about, Dante for some reason put an arm around her shoulder and it made me jealous before Mets turned to me. "You know my dad?" I asked and he told me it's kind of hard to forget Eaton and that his best friend Simon took him under his wing and told me that if we keep going after the _Legendary Titans_ he'll be watching over me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:28 A.M. on July 22, 2016.**

 **1) I am so sorry but I can't remember its name.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story, see you on Sunday.**


	20. Atlantic News Chase

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters only Healix and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Atlantic News Chase

Lok's POV

I think we should be fencing somewhere else but I guess this will help Sophie become more focus if there's noise I just don't want to break anything. "Charge!" I said fencing with _Cherit_ , soon we were facing the desk and _Cherit_ got the sword out of my hand but I slipped on something and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

I was right because I ended up over the desk with a _China Piece_ and _Cherit_ , my head stung but that was about it. Sophie ended up kicking us out but I don't think she noticed the blood when I scraped my forehead on the _China_ and I'm glad for that.

"Are you okay Lok?" I heard _Cherit_ ask before he saw the blood "you're bleeding, when did that happen?" he asked me making me sigh. "When I slipped and fell over the desk, a piece of the _China_ scraped my forehead but I'm fine" I said even though it was raining and I don't think rain water is good for cuts.

A few minutes later Sophie called us inside and just realized that I had a cut on my forehead and apologized for some reason before bandaging my head and showing me why she called me inside. She apparently fixed the _China_ and wanted to see the journal so I took it out but I still don't really know if it'll work.

I was shocked to see how it works since the book levitated glowing purple with a light and the pages flipped pages on their own rapidly before it fell gently to the table. I picked it up and flipped through it to find that it was fixed "nice Sophie it's fixed" I said before she ran to me to look over my shoulder.

I told her that the pages were all fixed before she asked what it said, I looked for something that looks more like a letter than a note and found a footnote at the bottom. It said that if I'm reading this I'm following his footsteps but that he's in trouble, he was following a _Wiseman_ who knows about the _Sunken City_ when he wrote this entry.

Sophie said that he must be looking for _Atlantis_ , the island that has sunken near the city of _Greece_.

Dante's POV

I heard the doorbell ring so I went to open to find Zhalia with singed clothes so I let her in and poured some tea, she told me sorry for some reason before she rested her head on my chest. I was only willing to do this and nothing more so when she tried to actually kiss me I was glad when someone stopped it however I wasn't so pleased when I noticed who saw it.

"I'll be going now it's nothing important" he told me but I could tell it was so I stopped him "wait Locket what is it?" I asked and he looked at the ground which means that he saw what Zhalia was trying to do and not what I was doing. Then again that probably wouldn't have helped the situation anyway "Sophie fixed my father's book" he told me and I nodded before I realized he had a bandage on his head and his hair and clothes are wet.

"What happened?" I asked him and he shrugged "cut my forehead on a _China Piece_ when I slipped and it broke causing Sophie to send _Cherit_ and I outside in the rain" he told me. I went to my room and got a coat and put it over Lok's shoulders before he thanked me and we all left the room.

Lok's POV

I poured a cup of tea to drink it so I won't cause much trouble for them if I get sick, seeing Dante not push her away when she was trying to kiss him hurt but I'm sure he was only surprised. "You should be glad I help with fixing your clothes Dante otherwise there wouldn't have been one for Zhalia and I" I said and he nodded saying sorry. (1)

Dante said he knows the area mentioned in my dad's notes so I was really excited because I want to see where my dad went but as soon as I said that we go and seek he said that it was written ten years ago and that he won't be there. "I know that but I mainly wanted the journal fixed so I can see the places that dad went, if I found him that's a plus" I said before Sophie mentioned the note about discovering _Atlantis_.

"I know Sophie and apparently so does Zhalia" I said when Zhalia opened her black _Holotome_ , Dante told us we have a mission and I was happy about that. We were on the _Grecian Coast_ in _Thessalonica_ , _Greece_ when I was looking for something that I know is here.

"Dante! Do you have an idea where the _Oracle_ may be after ten years?" I asked him when I looked down at the three from the cliff I was on "no but I would suggest not standing too close to the edge Lok" he told me and I looked down to see it cracking before I turned to continue looking. When they reached the top where I was at Dante and Zhalia threw grappling hooks to the top and secured them before Zhalia handed me hers, it maybe easier for kids to take one rope and adults the other but come on.

I took the rope handed to me without hesitation and climbed up saying that it's just like the rope in gym class but as usual Sophie has to say something that maybe true but is still rude. "Yeah except that rope didn't lead you anywhere" she told me and she was right before I looked up with my eyes and saw a weird looking _Titan_ I think is called a _Black Scarabese_ through my bangs.

I jumped over the edge of the wall and saw Dante take out the _Holotome_ before _Cherit_ said he didn't see anything unusual and he told him what he thought about the path. That it must be under not past the wall which would make sense since it could also be inside to if the walls were larger.

"You could have _Metagolem_ move the wall, then again it could also ruin the wall in the process" I said looking down after I finished but he told me it was a good idea. Dante invoked _Caliban_ , to cut the wall, and _Metagolem_ to move the wall telling them to relocate the wall and they went to work.

When _Metagolem_ picked up the wall I flinched when he hit the wall piece he was carrying against the wall behind him causing Sophie to yell at him 'I'm sorry' _Metagolem_ said and I nodded telling him 'no harm, no foul' before he put the wall down. I went to another part of the wall and pressed on a purple thing with my hand before I ended up almost toppling over before I actually did and fell into a cave.

I hurt my head, my arm, and my leg, regardless of that I got up and used the wall as a crutch holding on to it with my left, undamaged arm. My vision was blurry from the dark and hitting my head so I didn't see the skulls and bones surrounding me before I heard a raspy voice.

It said my friends can't save me now and I looked up to see a zombie like man with grey skin, blue spots on his legs and head, and pale eyes like he can't see anything. I was scared but I didn't call any _Titans_ because he doesn't seem entirely bad and he can't defend himself if calling one does work, I thought of my dad and Dante when the hand came closer.

The man pulled his hand away after that and I don't know why before he asked if I was the son of Eaton Lambert and I nodded telling him my name. I asked how he knew my dad looking up I noticed he looked a lot different now, he had a small red beard and long mustache but he was still bald and he had more muscles and a tan.

He told me that my father fell into his cave a long time ago and that he was a powerful man before I got up and he told me I must have something of dad's that allowed me to pass the barrier. I grabbed my dad's journal from my back pocket and held it with both hands in front of me before the man told me that my dad was looking for _Atlantis_.

I asked if he knew where it was but he told me there's only one entrance at the _Temple of Poseidon_ lying south of here along the coast before I asked if there was anything else and he nodded. He told me that my dad left a message which was 'the things most precious are often hidden in plain sight' because he probably knew I'd be here.

"Thank you" I said before I ran up the stairs to see if everyone was okay, I saw a rock flying at me before I reached the top "did Rassimov come by yet?" I asked in a whisper getting Dante's attention. Sophie ran to me but I stopped her before she could put her head on chest since I don't like her like that and I don't want to let her think I do by letting her.

Zhalia asked me what happened and I told them I would tell them on the way to _Atlantis_ and they nodded before we started walking. We reached the ruins and I asked what this was before _Cherit_ suggested it was a puzzle or a riddle and Sophie said it's the answer to _Oedipus_ and the _Sphinx_.

"What animal walks around on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three on the evening?" I said and Dante answered 'man' smiling at me since we ask that all the time so we don't forget. I always asked the question and he always answered, it was really fun even if I already knew the answer.

Zhalia put the stick in the old man carvings hand before I saw a glowing blue box floating towards me "guess I'm the only one who sees this I don't know if that's good or bad" I said and I guess Dante sees what I do to. "Will it open Locket?" he asked me and I nodded seeing that it was opening before I saw an Amulet and I picked it out surprising everyone except Dante who was looking at the sky.

"Dante what is it?" I asked when I saw the look on his face, I looked to where he was looking and saw the hand gliders that Rassimov and the others were piloting. Dante said to prepare ourselves and we all looked to the sky that time while I invoked _Kipperin_ 'he's going to worry Lok' I heard _Kipperin_ say when I jumped.

"Yeah I know he will and I do feel bad about it but it can't be helped" I said when _Kipperin_ wrapped his arms around my shoulders and his legs around my waist. The two men caste _Boltflare_ but _Kipperin_ helped me dodge so I can cast _Augerfrost_ but they dodged it as well.

I had an idea and hid the _Strix_ behind _Kipperin_ and I flipping over when they casted _Boltflare_ again, this time they activated the blades on the wings but that doesn't change my plan in the least. I flew up when I got close enough and the _Strix_ ruined the wings for the gliders so they would fall out of the sky, I was glad my plan worked but my leg and arm still hurts from when I fell in the cave.

I landed thanking _Kipperin_ for the help when Dante told me nice job and _Cherit_ held up his claw for a high five and I did before we went on. I asked them what was going on before Dante said that my dad probably infused the journal with magic which would explain how I got through the barrier.

I asked him about the Titan and he said that if he remembered correctly it was dad's most powerful and asked me if I could sense his name, I invoked _Baselaird_ and he looked to be a large _Titan_. I looked up at him when he asked me why he was called here "My name's Lok and this is _Cherit_ I wanted you to meet them" I said and gestured to myself, _Cherit_ , and then the others and he nodded before _Cherit_ said that he was welcoming him to the team making him smile.

We searched the ruins and I heard Sophie say that the last entry's in the journal are ten years old before I ran my palm over the scorch mark and said that they look just as old. "This was probably where my dad disappeared" I said when I got up and heard Zhalia say that it was a probability before Sophie said that this is the Temple of Poseidon and that he was looking for a secret passage.

"I know that Sophie, what do you see _Cherit_?" I asked him and he said that the ruin looks like the one in my dad's sketch and I nodded saying that it was before it fell apart" I said and he nodded. "We know you're warning us Dante but you don't have to" I said when I knew he was about to speak "us maybe but not them" he told me gesturing to Zhalia and Sophie without even looking.

Rassimov and two of his men, a red brown hired man and a brunette, before Rassimov casted Blankwave at Dante who dodged before a blonde man invoked _Impet_. Zhalia kicked an _Amulet_ out of someone's hands before they could invoke the Titan which I was thankful for before she invoked _Killbane_ and Rassimov invoked _Thornment_.

Dante invoked _Caliban_ who, not that surprisingly, went after _Thornment_. Sophie and I hid from being hit with Boltflare before Sophie said that we get them and I nodded even though she isn't like that. We jumped and used Boltflare getting both men on the ground as well as us before Sophie called out Sabriel and I called out Lindorm to get Rassimov.

It worked when he casted Stormshield and they both broke through until he called _Anubian_ which isn't good from what I heard about him, especially when he has four _Black Scarabese_ and one _Gold Scarabese_ (2). Dante told me that I should find the hidden entrance while they hold him off and I nodded telling him to be careful and he nodded saying he will.

I looked around and saw a hand and I recognize it from somewhere, it looks like it's holding something but I'm not entirely sure. I saw an _Impet_ and heard it say it has me making me roll my eyes before I dodged it's attack getting Sophie's attention in the process.

I felt Dante's worry when Zhalia was hit and we both looked at Sophie to see her wince but she still looked confused making me sigh before I looked at the picture again to see that it was facing down not up. I put the stick in it's hand before I told them to go in, Sophie was being pessimistic before I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in dropping the journal in the process.

Dante, Zhalia, and _Cherit_ came in a few minutes after us and Dante handed me my dad's journal and I thanked him before he went to look around before Zhalia asked if it was an extra gift from my dad. "Sure I guess" I said before Cherit asked what this place was and Dante asked me what I think it is "the path to _Atlantis_ " I said looking down the tunnel.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 5:12 P.M. on July 24, 2016.**

 **1) I do not like Zhalia's laugh at this point, I cannot listen to it at all.**

 **2) It's funny how so many of Rassimov's** ** _Titans_** **are taken from him:** ** _Ammit Heart-Eater_** **,** ** _Anubian_** **,** ** _Archwarder_** **,** ** _Black Scarabese_** **(X4),** ** _Gold Scarabese_** **,** ** _Kopesh_** **,** ** _Sekhmet_** **, and** ** _Thornment_** **. 11 are taken and that includes the 4** ** _Black_** ** _Scarabese_** **.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and by the way I was tired when I wrote this so I am very sorry if it's bad. Also I won't be updating this till about August 13 or 14 because I'm leaving for a trip and my parents say I spend too much time in my room writing as it is.**


	21. A Sunken Amulet

**A/N: Hello, I am so so sorry I didn't update on time, I wanted to update this when I updated Snake but I had to help my friend who isn't staying long make something my mom was supposed to make. I know that's no excuse so I am so sorry again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: A Sunken Amulet

Lok's POV

I was walking through the _Underground Passage_ , _Thessalonica Greece_ when I came to an opening in the tunnel. The room was tattered and full of indentions like they were from a fight.

Dante told us that it was a _Seeker_ against many which I didn't want to hear but it must be true, after that we started searching, for what I don't really know. I reached for one of the many knobs on the door before _Cherit_ told me I shouldn't because if I grab the wrong one I could set off a trap.

I heard Sophie call my name before I went over to her and she told me the burn mark isn't from a normal _Boltflare_ and I figured that since there a few fire _Titans_ as well. "I do wonder what did this, do you have a guess on what happened Dante?" I asked him and he said he might before he told us to come here and we did.

There were five blue guys, the organization I'm guessing, and one red guy, I'm guessing is my father. Two of the blue guys are running towards my father and one of the blue guys which is farther up than the others casted a _Boltflare_.

He told us that it's a simple calculation from available data which I knew was true but I guess Sophie or Zhalia didn't because he knows I know this stuff already. He told us that in the corner in front of us my father was cornered but managed to get away and call two _Titans_ turning the tables.

"I'm glad my father seems to have survived that long" I told the others before Dante spoke "they were probably the Professor's five strongest men to Locket" he told me and I nodded. He told us that they probably stayed here just like my father did before I opened the door but _Cherit_ was too late in saying that it might be trapped.

"Dante and my dad told me that if you look too hard you'll miss the answer, so I didn't look hard and found the answer" I told them before we walked into the cave. When we reached the opening we were underwater and saw a bubbled city which means there's air there.

"Sunken city?" I asked and heard _Cherit_ say 'check' before I asked about 'Temples to _Poseidon_ everywhere' which brought out another 'check' from _Cherit_. "Symbol of the _Amulet of Will_?" I asked again which got another 'check' from _Cherit_.

Dante said we swim the rest of the way which I don't particularly like since there are large animals that are bigger than _Cherit_ here, I didn't voice that though and kept watching _Cherit_ to make sure he was still with us. I saw a shark swim up in front of him and got really worried at that before I saw it head towards Dante and Zhalia who were behind me but in front of _Cherit_.

We swam over the bubble before Dante and Zhalia went in, I followed after and casted _Featherdrop_ not really wanting to catch Sophie since I'm not as strong as Dante or strong enough to actually catch someone that's falling but I can at least break her fall. I held out my arms saying 'I can at least break your fall' to Sophie who was falling above me.

Dante's POV

I watched wincing when Sophie fell on Lok because that hurt him a lot and because I think it also hurt Zhalia but she doesn't seem to notice. Zhalia asked where we have to go next but Sophie was the one who answered.

"The large building in the middle, it has one of my family's symbols on it" she told us before we went over to it

Lok's POV

She ran up to it saying it was an intact Casterwill compound, she also said it could be the last one on Earth. When she walked up to it a transparent man with a lot of hair appeared telling her 'not so fast young lady' before I asked if it was an independent Casterwill trap.

"What can we do to enter Mr. Casterwill?" I asked and he said he has to see if we're worthy which isn't a surprise before he said we have to match the four great virtues of Casterwill. Bravery, prowess, intelligence, and nobility.

I said I was going first hearing Sophie telling me to be careful and I decided I would be, I looked back at Dante when the trap asked if I was ready and he told me that I'll be fine so I nodded. I saw flames go up and he told me that the flames are an illusion and that they won't hurt me if I'm courageous so I walked through not saying a word.

I watched as Dante went next, seems the girls don't want to try a hard one. I do hope Dante will be okay though, when the three fish men appeared Dante elbowed one in the abdomen before kicking the spear out of its hand.

The other two tried attacking but since Dante noticed he hoisted the one next to him over his shoulder and at the two but they both dodged it. The one Dante threw casted what looked like Augerfrost but sounded like Frostbite and the other one casted Thundertouch before Dante casted Armorband to protect himself.

Another one casted Augerfrost hitting his trench coat causing smoke to rise from where it hit and that hurt because I think I have a burn where Dante was hit. Dante casted Doublespell and Boltflare but it was nullified by one casting a shield of some sort.

I think Dante got a little tired of just using spells either that or he had to use another form of combat to pass the test, I wasn't surprised when he called out _Caliban_ though. The three he was facing also called out _Caliban_ however they actually turned into _Caliban_ which actually really cool.

He casted Augerfrost and then I think he got the message when he saw there were only three _Calibans_ so he also called out _Metagolem_ to. They called out _Coralgolem_ after they seemed scared of how big _Metagolem_ is.

The battle took a turn for the worse for Dante when that happened and I think Dante concocted a plan to beat the fishmen when he got a smirk at something they said. I saw Dante use Hyperstride when the _Coralgolem_ was about to stomp him, when I saw that _Caliban_ was destroyed from the other _Caliban's_ spears to his back I yelled.

"Dante don't do that!" I told him when he said he has to pull out all the stops which meant the _Legendary Titan Behemoth_ , when he did though and the others tried to copy it it didn't work out so well. He was able to pass but I had to hold onto him somewhat because he can't have enough energy to call _Caliban_ , _Metagolem_ , and _Behemoth_ back to back like he just did.

Sophie passed with ease and that question I could've answered as well because I read it in my dad's journal before. I looked at Dante and saw he was rubbing his head "are you okay Dante?" I asked him as Zhalia took her test of nobility.

"I'm fine Locket" he told me and I was uneasy about this but I watched Zhalia regardless and she passed like we thought she would. I asked about _Cherit_ and he said that he'll let my friends in now that I passed the test before he said that he probably doesn't remember how to open it after ten thousand years.

I was upset about that and I asked him if anyone came here ten years ago before Dante was standing next to me with a hand on my shoulder. A loud explosion came after knocking us down to the ground which is something I don't like already before I heard Rassimov's voice.

My vision was swimming and any sounds sound like they're underwater which means I'm mad but I don't know why. I called _Lindorm_ and it seems I got Rassimov's attention when I said something, I don't know what I had said though.

I told Mr. Casterwill that the man wasn't my friend before I casted Darksmog and told him that he's going to be my friend in five seconds but that was the only thing I heard before I saw a brown ball went past me. I called _Freelancer_ when I saw another swirl of green and yellow beside another one and I figured they were both _Titans_.

I noticed a bunch of small crawly things on the ground after I think one of the _Titans_ grabbed a hold of _Lindorm_ so I called Cherit to help me. I called _Baselaired_ when I felt _Freelancer_ come to me and back into the _Amulet_ but I don't know if he said anything.

I saw something black head towards me and I figured it was a spell so I moved out of the way before I saw one of the _Titans_ get destroyed by _Baselaired_ but I was worried about the scarab that got free of _Cherit_. I felt something to my right and lifted my hand before I was able to see but it was all a light blue which I have felt before I blacked out after that though and it hurt a lot.

I was able to wake up and I wasn't as angry as I was before so I was glad before I casted Hyperstride when I heard Rassimov say that he was going to get the _Amulet of Will_. I called _Baselaired_ to attack _Anubius_ glad that I wasn't so angry that I couldn't hear or see anything, I told Mr. Casterwill that the _Titan_ wasn't my friend and was glad that the field took off _Anubius's_ head.

I heard Rassimov say Thundertouch but I couldn't move away fast enough to dodge the spell and felt electricity shoot through my body to where I was convulsing from it. I grabbed his leg when I collapsed and not just from the electricity before I felt _Cherit_ used his ability which I thanked him for before I casted Hyperstride throwing him into the tower.

Dante's POV

We walked into the lower chamber of the compound where a hall of the first Casterwill was, it was beautiful and I know Lok would love it he wasn't outside. I feel bad for him though, he mainly wanted to be a _Seeker_ to find his dad, carry on what his parents started, and because of me.

 _Cherit_ flew somewhere when Mr. Casterwill told us that the picture in front of us was of the first Casterwill with his three _Legendary Titans_. _Arachnos the Legendary Titan of Mind_ being above _Tao the Legendary Titan of Spirit_ who was on the left of the first Casterwill and _Behemoth the Legendary Titan of Body_ on the right of the first Casterwill.

We were then shown a picture of the first Casterwill when he died a peaceful death after five hundred years of fighting of the _Nullifiers_. Sophie spoke of the legend where _Titans_ first came to the human world to help the first Casterwill and the ancient _Seekers_ who had been fighting a great evil.

Mr. Casterwill told us that the first Casterwill fought the _Nullifiers_ for five hundred years keeping himself alive through pure force of will. He told us that as soon as the world was safe he died where he stood and Sophie told us that he died peacefully which isn't a surprise and a nice ending to that if it was truly over.

I noticed a triangle hole in the middle of a circular mold of rock and I said that someone should get Lok and that I would do it before it became a match of who would between Zhalia and Sophie. Zhalia said she would drag him in here which I don't want happening before Sophie said she would except she wouldn't drag him which I agreed to so she left.

Lok's POV

I was remembering a past memory with my dad and remembering it was painful because it was a fun memory where Dante met my dad and he accepted that Dante and I were dating. That was before Sophie came by and I remembered I felt Dante's jealousy a bit ago and realized it was from Sophie liking me and coming here instead of him.

I asked her how she deals with her parents not being around and she said that it's difficult before she said that the _Amulet_ is right around the corner and that we can find my dad after and I can see him then. I smiled at that before she gave me a quick hug telling me that everything's going to be okay and I nodded hoping Dante doesn't think anything of that.

I went into the chamber and saw Dante smiling at me before I smiled back at him putting the puzzle on the triangle before twisting the top and then the rest so the door'll open. When it did open a beam of light came from the center of it and the _Amulet of Will_ came out heading straight for the light that protruded from the puzzle.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:20 P.M. on August 17, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Friday.**


	22. A Desert Storm

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters, I only own Transit and Healix**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Desert Storm

Lok's POV

We were in Dante's house in _Venice_ again and I was reading my dad's journal trying to memorize all of it again, in order this time. I heard Sophie say that she read somewhere that the _Amulet of Will_ can release the power of the _Legendary Titans_.

Dante said that we have to find all of them before he asked me if there's anywhere in the journal that gives their location. I shook my head rubbing my temples since I memorized the entire book, even the one page that's in code.

"Sorry but no Dante, I memorized the whole book including the one page that I can't read" I told him before I ruffled my own hair because I didn't think I'd be annoyed at my dad's puzzle. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Sophie say that I should calm down and that we'll get there because we've gotten this far.

 _Cherit_ agreed saying that my dad may not have reached the _Amulet of Will_ but he may be out there trying to finish his quest, I smiled at that before I looked at Dante who smiled at me. Dante walked over to my other side and placed a hand on my shoulder when _Cherit_ told me that he never gives up and we don't either before Sophie told me that the code is probably something he couldn't decipher himself and I nodded.

"I was going to ask if you could decipher it but you kept talking so I couldn't ask" I told her and she looked guilty when I told her that "we could decipher them with my family's code keys" she told me when Zhalia asked what she was talking about. Zhalia asked if she was talking about the ones that Rassimov destroyed and she said that 'from ones that are similar to them yes' which made me smile because I'll get to know what my dad thinks is so important he needs to write it down despite not knowing what it says.

Dante asked her if she can figure them out before he sat down next to me instead of standing behind me. Sophie flipped through her book and told us that the passage says that the last known _Seeker_ to have guarded _Tao the Legendary Titan of Spirit_ was King Soloman.

Dante rubbed his chin saying that _Tao_ was one of the _Legendary Titans_ my father was after besides _Behemoth_ and _Arachnos_. Sophie said that it was odd that it also mentions the _Legendary Mines of Ophir_ that belonged to the _Queen of Sheba_ a long time ago.

Zhalia asked if she was talking about _King Solomon's Mines_ that are said to hold his limitless gold which I would've glared at if I knew she doesn't mean it how it sounds. I asked them where the _Mines_ are at because they could hold the _Amulet_ of the _Legendary Titan of Spirit_ , Sophie had to use my leg to answer and I felt a hand tighten on mine when that happened and I could feel jealousy to so that means Dante's jealous.

She said it was somewhere in _Ethiopia_ "I wish it could be more specific but oh well" I said before she said there was also a word. It was apparently _Axum_ , she told us something that was most likely directions.

 **When you observe the house of the sleeping kings, look north across the sands of** ** _Axum_** **and behold the** ** _Golden Asp_** **.**

She said that 'the house of the sleeping kings' sounds like a tomb of some sort and it does sound like that "but what does the rest mean?" I asked and looked over to Zhalia. She said ' _Asp_ ' again and said that it seems as if it means a snake or serpent before I asked if she said serpent and she nodded and asked what I'm getting at.

I gave my dad's book to her once I turned to the correct page and asked her what the statue looks like to her and she said it looked like a serpent. Dante said that we have a mission now because of that, _Mission: King Solomon's Mines_.

 ** _Mission: King Solomon's Mines_**

 **Locate and access** ** _King Solomon's Mines_** **and retrieve the** ** _Legendary Titan of Spirit Tao_** **.**

I got up thanks to Dante, who still had a hold of my hand, because he pulled me up with him. "I'm sorry _Cherit_ I don't know where else you can go, you don't have a ring or _Amulet_ to go back into" I told him and he nodded saying that it's fine.

Time Skip: _Mek'ele Airport, Ethiopia_

I heard Sophie ask from behind me if Zhalia has someone that's supposed to pick us up or not and Zhalia said she does. I shook my head at the girls because I thought they got over fighting about stuff like this.

I asked what his relationship was with her and she said that Otto was a guide to her in the old days, she was talking about her _Organization_ days when she said that. Sophie said she doesn't like him already making me sigh and Dante nudge my shoulder since I was standing next to him, he was worried about me sighing so I said I was okay with a smile.

"We believe you that he's a friend not anything more Zhalia" I told her when she told us that he's just a friend before Dante nodded saying the same thing. We heard a honking from a car horn and we looked towards the noise to see a cream colored van and a man that was Otto apparently from Zhalia saying his name.

Zhalia told Otto that we were her friends and that this was Otto and that he was going to take us to his village not too far from here before Dante and I shook his hand. Everyone got in the car, Zhalia being in the front seat next to Otto, Dante being in the back with Sophie on his right.

I put _Cherit_ in the trunk when I heard Dante thank Otto for giving us a place to stay before _Cherit_ poked his head out of the carry-on and said that he hoped it was a short drive. I gave him an apologetic smile before I shut the trunk door and headed to the door near Dante to enter the car.

I sat next to Dante which I was happy for before Otto told _Cherit_ that his car has gotten him through a few scrapes, which I don't think helped _Cherit_ in the long run.

Time Skip: After the Drive, Dinner Time

I was sitting next to Sophie on her right side across from Dante, Sophie was on my left side but sitting across from Zhalia, and Otto was sitting at the head of the wide table to the left of Sophie. Dante asked Otto what he could tell us about the region and he told us it is full of ancient cities and villages because the area is from the fourth century.

Sophie asked him if he's heard of the _Legend of King Solomon's Mines_ which made me smile when he said there are a variant amount of legends pertaining to the desert. A lot of them concerning ancient civilizations, I looked to Dante at that and I saw him smiling at me and telling me that we'll visit them later if we can and I nodded.

She asked him where we start and he told us that he'll take us to the desert outside of _Aksum_ before I asked him if he could repeat that and he said _Aksum_ before I spelled it out the way it said in my dad's journal. Otto told me that it's an old spelling before he took a look at the map that Sophie brought out telling us that it was once a very powerful kingdom founded during the reign of the Queen of Sheba.

Sophie said the connection between King Solomon and the Queen of Sheba is the _Forbidden Romance_ which don't like the sound of at all. Otto asked if _she_ was what we are looking for then because there are many royal tombs hidden in the desert.

Sophie said that that was what we were looking for and I nodded before Dante said that we're going to head for the desert in the morning. Otto asked if that was what we wished and Dante nodded saying 'indeed, we do' which I covered my mouth at since I don't want to be rude by laughing at how Dante said it.

When Dante said that even if we find what we're looking for it won't compare to Otto's dinner, I did laugh but so did everyone else. It actually was a good dinner though.

Time Skip: Tomorrow Morning

Dante asked us if we were all ready before he went to check for something "do you think we'll run into any poisonous animals or anything like that in the desert?" I asked Otto. He told me it was likely so I had to repress a shiver at the thought of running into a spider "Locket it's fine and I would take a look at this before anyone worries about anything else" I heard Dante say and I was curious so I took a look out the window to see that he was talking about a large group of villagers in the front yard.

Dante said they were sent by the _Organization_ to stop us from leaving the village before Sophie asked how many _Seekers_ are capable of that. Zhalia said that there was only one she knows of and I'm guessing she means the _Professor_ because otherwise I have another person who knows how to use mind control.

Dante said we need to get out of here and Otto said that we still have the car which was good but I wonder how we'll escape without harming the villagers. Dante told Otto to get our supplies in the truck and meet us in front when Dante gives the signal and that we're counting on him.

Dante told us we have to go and I nodded saying 'we do' before we left through the front door of Otto's house. Dante told us no sudden moves and that we don't have to fight unless we have to so I stayed quiet walking by Dante's side but I tripped and I think that set off a sort of figurative field mine because everything went into chaos after that.

Dante helped me up before he told us that just because the _Professor_ twisted their minds doesn't make them our enemy when they ran toward us. After Dante fought them for a few seconds he realized they have _Seeker_ powers and told us that we'll have to use ours because of it.

I punched a man in the shoulder making him go flying before he, I think he used Everfight but I'm not too sure, got up. I told him that I'll regret doing this because it'll hurt and kicked him in the abdomen and then the chin when I was still in the air.

I landed next to Sophie who was in front of three guys at the moment before _Cherit_ helped her by making them trip over themselves from I think being scared of him. He told us that he didn't leave a scratch on them but I don't think we could do that as easily as he can.

I heard Dante say 'Otto hurry!' and then a screeching of tires and saw the rock wall that was surrounding most of the yard being broken down by the cream colored van. I got into the truck when Dante told us to and I really hope _Cherit_ reaches us, when I saw him outside my window I grabbed him and he thanked me before I nodded.

He climbed on my shoulder and I thanked him for saving Sophie and I without hurting them like we would've done and he nodded saying that me saving him from having to fly much more was my payment. I heard Dante say that Zhalia has a scrape or two from the fight and I nodded because she did but I didn't like that Dante was holding Zhalia's chin to get a better view of the scrapes to see if any were bleeding.

Dante asked what was next before Otto told him to take a look behind us and he'll find out, when we did we saw a sleek black car speeding behind before ramming into the back of the van. Otto said that he already doesn't like this mission, even though he couldn't see I gave him an apologetic smile, before Dante said that it's okay and that he just has to keep driving.

Zhalia said that they're coming before I felt the car jerking from being rammed in the side and I felt really bad about this when Otto said that this was his brother's car. Dante asked Otto if there were any turn-offs up ahead because if there were we could shake them.

He told us that there's only _Ndego Bridge_ a quarter mile up ahead before Dante told him not to say anything more and told Zhalia and I that it's show time. I casted Bristlebind while Zhalia casted Darkfog, the vines appeared out of the ground and the fog blocked the windshield so it was hard for them to see after that.

The bridge was up ahead and I smiled hoping that Dante will be okay on the top of the car when Otto asked if Dante was going to be okay, I smiled but was still worried when Zhalia said he lives for this stuff.

Time Skip: After the Incident on the Bridge When They're out of the car

I was walking next to Dante with Zhalia next to Otto and Sophie, Dante was also next to Otto though before I asked how hot it is out here right now. I wasn't complaining, or at least not as much as I used to with heat, before Otto told me that it's not much longer now and I nodded.

Dante opened his _Holotome_ and I stepped a little closer to see that we were only a few more miles away since it was only a map that was overlaid from my dad's journal and the area as it is now. Zhalia asked how far and he told her that it was only a guess but a few more miles before I sighed wishing that it was shorter.

"If you're thirsty why didn't you bring your canteen? You're normally prepared when it comes to this" Zhalia said and I felt annoyed with the question but obliged her. "A certain small _Titan_ used most of it to clean the sand from his toes" I told her and she nodded and seemed a little apologetic at that.

Dante gave me his but said to save some for later and I nodded before I had one gulp of it and handed it back to him thanking him for it. We were in a sand storm not long after that and I heard Dante ask how long these last before I saw that Sophie was having a hard time in these conditions.

I went over to her to see if I could help before I heard Otto say that they last sometimes for an hour or a week which doesn't sound fun in the least. I heard Dante tell us to get down but Sophie was the only one that was already on the ground from the force of the sandstorm.

I heard Dante cast Armourbrand but I couldn't see him so I was a bit worried about that and even more so when he casted Touchram. I heard a rustling of sand before I heard Zhalia call out _Kilthane_ which means there are _Titans_ around but I can't really see any right now either.

I heard someone call out _Bonelasher_ and I knew this wasn't good because that's a _Titan_ normally used by _Organization_ 's grunts. This one was one I could see though but I was still on the ground so _Cherit_ decided to play hero but was knocked around after dodging hits twice now.

I coerced the _Titan_ by saying that he was ugly before I performed a backwards somersault, I was surprised I actually stuck the landing. I, however, can't see too well in the sandstorm and didn't see the _Bonelasher_ lash at me knocking me to the ground.

'I caught you Lok Lambert' he told me when his hands were around my neck choking me but I was able to invoke _Baselaird_ so I was happy when _Bonelasher_ 's attention was on him and he let me go. I heard someone call out _Sekhmet_ , an Egyptian leopard _Titan_ , but I wasn't sure where until I heard Sophie cast Honourguard and _Sabriel_ 's name which means it's after her.

I heard her calling my name so I followed her voice and ran to her before I felt weight on my middle which means she's hugging my abdomen. I heard the _Titan_ named _Dark Pharaoh_ and I knew he was after Dante when I heard Danter call out _Solwing_.

I felt pain in my head, back, and front before I heard Dante yell for _Caliban_ to engage which isn't good. I heard Sophie calling Dante's name before I saw an _Enforcer_ circle me because all the yelling sought attention.

I tried casting Ropetrick but that did nothing against a robotic insect _Titan_ with laser eyes and claws. I rolled off of Sophie because I brought her down with me when the _Titan_ attacked and invoked _Freelancer_ who took care of the _Enforcer_ easily which I was happy about.

I felt Dante's hand on the back of my shoulder blade before he asked if we were okay, I told him we were before he asked where Zhalia was at which made me frown but I know he's only worried. "I couldn't see anything so I don't know but I do know she's fine Dante" I told him but I don't think he heard me after I said 'I don't know' because he called her name four times after that.

We were walking for a while after that and I was glad the sand storm was finally done when we reached a rock that Sophie said she was done walking at before she sat down. I was worried about her so I asked if she was okay before she said she doesn't have the energy to answer that.

I was worried about Dante to when his voice was scratchy and he sounded out of breath when he told Sophie that he doesn't know where Otto and Zhalia are at. I sat next to Dante while _Cherit_ was next to Sophie when he told us we need to rest in case the suits show up again.

I heard _Cherit_ say 'that's odd' before Dante asked him if he's been here before, I was going to get up and follow _Cherit_ when he ran up the stairs but Dante stopped me saying that I need to rest to before I shook my head. He finally let me go when we heard _Cherit_ say 'a burial marker' which is what we were looking for.

He told us to hurry so we did before I ran up the stairs with Dante and Sophie, Dante being in front of me, and Sophie being in front of Dante. When we reached the top I thanked _Cherit_ for finding the _Golden Asp_ that we were looking for before we all casted Nimblefire to get to the snake that was north of the burial marker.

I think Sophie was finally starting to miss Zhalia which was progress before Dante told her that they'll catch up soon and that Zhalia can handle herself before we walked up the steps. Dante asked me how we open the door and I saw the glint in his eyes which means it's a question he wants me to answer "pressing the eye of the serpent" I answered and Sophie said that was right but it's kind of hard to from down here.

I motioned to _Cherit_ saying that he can fly to reach the eye to open the door for us, I think he pressed the wrong eye when he did that because he flew towards me in a panic before the ground started rumbling. I asked what the statues were that now had color and were starting to move but no one answered me when I asked it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:34 A.M. on August 19, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Sunday.**


	23. A Desert Trap

**A/N: Hello, I am so sorry I didn't update earlier. Until around 3 or 2:30 I didn't know I even had to update this since I forgot I had it down for Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Healix and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: A Desert Trap

Lok's POV

I was finally answered by _Cherit_ when he said they were _Titans_ and I heard them say that they want to make sure we are worthy or if we should stay away which made me frown at them because in a way it was confusing. They were using a dialect I don't understand which is why I'm confused.

 _Cherit_ told us that there is power in the mines left by ancient _Seekers_ before I heard Dante open his _Holotome_ and scan them. The one with a pink or maroon breast plate has the special move _High Power Blast_ which is all I heard before they came closer.

I heard Dante cast Touchram before he jumped out of the way of a Darkwave that Rassimov casted. Dante said that it was a power and I agreed before the three of us turned around to see Zhalia, Otto, Rassimov, and four of Rassimov's grunts.

I asked Dante what they were doing with Rassimov before I heard Sophie suggest that they were being _Mind Controlled_ which is a good guess before I heard Zhalia's _Titan_ tell me that she wasn't being _Mind Controlled_ just wanting to get to us. I saw the _Professor_ when he said that they just decided to become loyal to the _Organization_ , before that though Zhalia made a hand sign, I don't know what it meant but I felt recognition from Dante so he must know.

I was surprised he came out here but I never spoke my surprise the _Professor_ just looked at me and seemed to guess what look I made. He asked me if I never thought he'd make an appearance because of personal interests and I shrugged.

He told me that I became a celebrity just like my father before I shrugged since I don't want to speak to the man for wanting to do something terrible with the _Legendary_ _Titans_. The _Professor_ told his men to give us the star treatment but I don't really want that so I was glad that Dante said we have to withdraw for right now.

He told us to wait for a distraction and in the back of my mind I heard Sophie ask 'what distraction?' before I heard him yell 'that distraction' and saw him point to the colossals. Dante grabbed my hand since I was a little out of it for some reason before I realized we were behind a rock.

I heard Sophie ask if Zhalia sucker punched the _Professor_ and I smiled because if she did that would've been a sight to see. I heard Dante ask her how she escaped the _Professor's_ _Mind_ _Control_ and she told him that she almost lost it but before it could actually work on her she told a lie that was mostly truth like all lies are.

She said she told them her name was Vinceta Q. and that she was an undercover operative of the _Organization_ , it was a good lie before I heard Sophie ask if she ratted us out to the _Organization_ again before Dante said that Otto would've done it eventually. I felt a thumping before and looked up to see _Mind_ _Controlled_ _Titans_ "Dante?" I asked him and he knew what I meant and told us that they were being _Mind_ _Controlled_ when Zhalia asked why they would leave the place they're supposed to be guarding.

I asked Dante if I could invoke _Lindorm_ and he nodded but it would only be to protect myself and others for now and I nodded. I invoked him and he asked me what to do before I told him to protect me when one of the colossals tried attacking me.

When he did I told him to watch out but it was too late and he got punched out of the circle he was previously in. I heard Sophie invoke _Icarus_ and Dante invoke _Caliban_.

I heard Dante tell us that they're weaker the farther away they are from the mines that power them and he was correct when he said that. "Dante stop it" I told him when I saw him cast Hyperstride to protect Zhalia from getting hit since she was knocked over.

I saw axes fly through the colossal's hand and looked to where they came from to see Montehue and Tersly "hey guys long time no see" I said and they nodded. I saw Montehue invoke _Tolivane_ and _Fenris_ who I was happy to see again.

I heard Tersly call out _Venadek_ before he ran when one of the colossals was about to use a _High Power Blast_ again but this time aimed at Tersly. I saw an opening for _Lindorm_ when Montehue told _Tolivane_ to go into defense mode.

I told him to attack before he did and _Fenris_ attacked as well but she didn't disappear just went down to the ground. I saw Dante have _Caliban_ throw his swords at the colossal that was coming toward us making it fall so Sophie and I used Raypulse while _Venadek_ and _Icarus_ attacked him.

When Dante, Montehue, and _King Basilisk_ took care of the third colossal the _Titans_ took care of the second and I used Hyperstride to take care of the first with _Lindorm_ and _Fenris_ holding her steady. Dante told us nice job when I walked up to _Fenris_ who licked the hand I held out to him, he was similar to a house dog but I'm not telling him that because I don't want to upset him.

Montehue told us he was a good boy before putting him in a headlock making the both of them laugh and me smile. I heard Tersly congratulate Dante and I on finding the _Amulet of Will_ and the first _Legendary Titan_ before he asked if we were going to get the second one and we both nodded.

Time Skip: In the Snake's Mouth

I was walking next to Dante near the front while Sophie was in front of Dante before I asked _Springer_ to look for traps and disable them before I asked Dante if he has _Red_ _Searcher_ with him. He nodded smiling at me "I always do on these kinds of missions Locket you should know that" he told me and I nodded saying I do know that and that was why I asked.

He told us he brought him because of King Solomon's _Famous_ _Puzzle_ _Traps_ before Tersly said that 'two eyes are better than one' and brought out another _Red_ _Searcher_. I was wanting to talk to Sophie since she seems a little awkward around me so I asked her how this place was made, I got a weird look from Dante so I told him with our mind link that it's awkward with Sophie and I so I want her to talk to me.

She told me that since King Solomon and Queen Sheba are forbidden lovers they built this place. I tried lightening the mood when she looked away from me by saying that it's not nice that even though they're a queen and king they can't be together.

She told me that love is seldom simple in an almost rude tone and I was glad that Tersly interrupted saying that this was a gold mine given to Solomon from Sheba and that he used the riches to rule his kingdom. I heard Sophie say that she read somewhere that King Solomon gave the gold to Sheba as a token of their love before, and I was glad for this, _Cherit_ told us that we'll soon see when we were approaching an arch.

I felt a _Red Searcher_ on my arm and he told me he found something so I asked what it was, he pointed up and said there was a boulder and the _Organization_ a second before I saw it so I casted Honourguard. I was glad that it didn't hit me before Dante asked if I was alright and I nodded before I felt his hand on my shoulder.

Another rock fell but I broke it with Touchram making some of the dust fall into Sophie's hair making her glare at me which I winced at before I saw Dante cast Hyperstride. I heard Montehue say that he shouldn't bother before throwing an axe and said that the boulder came from right around there.

I was worried about Dante and even more so when I felt a pain in my stomach when he dodged I think a Touchram or Boltflare and a rock fell on his stomach before I heard Tersly yell that he thinks Dante's in trouble. Dante told me to go through the mind link and I told the rest that since they're distracted we have to go once Tersly said that Dante looks fine now.

I called _Kipperin_ and he asked where I want to go before I told him to where the rock is that the _Organization_ is on. I saw a white haired woman when we arrived and activated but didn't cast Boltflare which gave my companions enough light to aim at her.

I told her this exactly when she asked what a kid like me can do, I chuckled at her when an axe hit the doorframe a few inches from her face.

Time Skip: An Underground City Past the Tunnel

I was walking next to Dante once Tersly and I checked if he was alright and okay enough to continue. I asked if he was okay again when we reached what looks like an underground city, I haven't seen many places like this but Dante has and he's shown me pictures but they were nothing compared to actually seeing it.

I was looking at a painting with Dante when Sophie asked all of us to look at something, when we arrived at what she was talking about Montehue said they were priceless museum pieces before I heard Dante say we should let him take them along. We won't hear the end of it if we don't.

"I think we're going to need them anyway because if I remember correctly we need a female to dress like Queen Sheba and a male to dress like King Solomon" I said and Dante nodded ruffling my hair. I was behind Dante with Springer on my shoulder left shoulder like he was when we entered this place, I told Dante and the others that it looks like the ceiling's a trap and Dante nodded when he looked up.

Dante looked at the ground and asked me what I think the trap is and I told him that it'll drop the desert on us and he nodded before I saw Sophie crouch down and pick up some sand in her hand. I heard Montehue ask me to send _Springer_ up there and I shook my head when I heard _Springer_ say he doesn't want to.

Sophie said that the _Professor_ enhanced the trap with dark power somehow and I saw _Springer_ nod before Sophie told us that creatures and powers can't disarm it. I looked to Dante and he nodded before he jumped down to the floor below us and started casting Dragonfist before Montehue casted the same spell over and over again till the floor started cracking.

When it did crack Dante invoked _Metagolem_ , I told them this was going to be great before Dante, Montehue, and I started laughing when _Metagolem_ started opening the floor. I told them that the floor is weakening before Dante told us to set off the trap but I think we already did from some large amounts of falling sand.

I stepped away from the edge when both the doors were sealed off, I had suggested we make our own door when Dante jumped down. The amount of sand that accumulated on the bridge made it collapse and made a hole in the floor to the next level down.

I heard Sophie say that with all the noise we lost the element of surprise which made me smile and suggest that it was probably a part of Dante's plan.

Time Skip: _Organization_ Tricked and Leave the Vault's Room

I heard _Cherit_ say 'all clear' before Sophie and I ran into the room being careful enough to not arouse suspicion from them. I heard _Cherit_ say that the _Organization_ could return at any moment before Sophie told him she'll be quick and I looked around to see the key to the vault.

I was going to tell Sophie that I already know how to open it when Tersly came by saying that we might need his help to gather information making me smile at him and thank him for the consideration. I heard _Cherit_ say that he found something before we went over and I asked him if he was a linguist but he said he picked a thing or two up over the years.

She said it was too simple that we have to stand like the two people in the mural which I sighed at that before I looked at Tersly and gestured a hand to Sophie and he got what I meant. He told her that it can have two meanings, to 'dress' like the mural or to 'stand' like the mural, the key is both though.

I told them that we have something the _Organization_ doesn't before we dressed in the clothes that Tersly brought out of the trunk for us to put on. When I asked him for help he adjusted the sleeve before I heard Sophie ask how she looks, I wanted to look so I won't be rude to her but I don't want to ruin the ensemble by moving.

When I did look I saw she was flying using Hyperstride with it on before I felt a little dizzy and my vision was blurry, I shook my head and when I stopped shaking it the blurriness was gone and so was the dizziness. When we were standing like the mural but it wasn't working like I had figured I didn't want to do this part, I was about to tell her about it before Dante and Zhalia came back saying the _Professor_ figured it out and will be here in ten seconds.

Tersly asked where Montehue was before Dante said that he was buying us time 'sorry Dante I have to tell her a lie' I told him and he nodded. "I love you too Sophie" I said before I grabbed her hand and were finally able to open the vault.

The _Professor_ finally appeared before I heard Dante tell me to go into the vault, because it opened not that long ago, once I caught the _Amulet of Will_ Dante threw at me. I heard Sophie invoke _Feyone_ and _Sabriel_ , Tersly invoke _Venadek_ , Montehue invoke _Tolivane_ , Zhalia invoke _Kilthane_ , and Dante invoke _Caliban_ before I entered the room.

I entered the room and walked up to the column of light before I put my hand in it, it was a dull pain before I got _Tao_ and left the room to help the others. I heard Sophie say that they have to hold them off until I'm ready before I told her that I am.

"Ascend _Legendary Titan_ , _Tao_ " I said when I held up the turquoise ring invoking him and he came, when he arrived I saw Rassimov cast a spell that created a large dark ball before I asked _Tao_ to use his _High-Powered Area Attack_ and I was glad he did. When all the opposing _Titans_ were gone _Tao_ returned saying that I need to be looked at before I felt dizzy again and collapsed but I know I fell sideways and not forward onto the ground.

Dante's POV

I saw that half of my vision was blurry when the colossal _Titans_ appeared earlier and knew something was wrong with Lok so when I saw that he invoked the _Legendary Titan Tao_ I was really worried. When he collapsed I was glad because at least now he can get some rest, when Zhalia asked if he only collapsed from exhaustion I said that I didn't know.

I walked over to him and picked him up and felt that he was sick which made me frown at him because he should tell me if he's sick.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:30 P.M. on August 21, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Wednesday.**


	24. Secrets and Fights

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters but I do own Healix, Transit, and Fergal**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Secrets and Fights

Lok's POV

When I was no longer sick Dante brought us to _Metz's Country Estate_ in _Germany_ where Dante told me to give _Tao_ to Metz before I nodded. "Here sir, _Legendary Titan of Spirit, Tao_ " I said and he nodded when he picked it up saying it is.

"Were you wearing the _Amulet of Will_ when you took him from his resting place?" he asked me and I nodded before he told us that the _Amulet of Will_ is the key to breaking the curse of the _Legendary Titans_. Dante asked him if there was a way to cure him with the _Amulet of Will_ if that was the case but he said he isn't sure.

He told us his friend Simon Judeau was the leading expert on the _Amulet of Will_ but when he left he took all the materials regarding the _Amulet_. "You said that Simon was the one who taught my dad how to be a _Seeker_ right?" I asked and Dante told Metz that if he's up to it he should tell me the situation regarding the subject.

Metz nodded before he was laid down on the bed by his home nurse and retold the story my dad had written in one of the _Huntik_ books he'd given me except it was in Metz's point of view. Metz was a teenager in _Venice, Italy_ and since he had no competition he thought he was better than everyone until he met Simon, another _Seeker_ his age.

He thought he was helpless until he realized he had two _Titans_ and that he could use _Everfight_ , something he didn't know at the time, and that he always had a young boy with him my father more specifically. He told us that the three travelled the world looking for hidden _Titans_ for the _Huntik Foundation_ : he provided muscle, Simon brains, and my father intuition or luck, he had said luck in the form of a question though.

Apparently everything changed, they weren't inseparable anymore, when they continued their quest for the _Legendary Titan of Mind Arachnos_. "Do you know where it might be or are we going on a mission right now?" I asked Dante who smiled at me since I was correct about the last part.

When we got back to Dante's house I groaned "another mission and another stack of mail to sort through" I said picking up the pile when everyone was inside. I ignored Zhalia's remark not even sure what she said before I set the mail on the table and started sorting through it.

"Lok you don't have to do that now" I heard Dante say before I looked over to him and he waved me over so I walked up to the group. He started the rest of the story about searching for a year and finding the _Legendary Titan's Temple_ but the inscription said the _Titan_ 's were too powerful for mankind.

They were surrounded by a deadly curse and that only the _Casterwill_ 's key could nullify, my father and Metz had felt something sacred about the _Temple_ apparently. They decided to back off because of that but couldn't stop Simon from doing so, I asked if he has the _Legendary Titan_ now but Dante said that he did before the others brought him to _Venice_ for medical help.

My father spent every waking moment even nights staying by Simon's hospital bed when he found that _Seeker Powers_ , _Researchers_ , and _Doctors_ couldn't help him. _Huntik_ 's magical treatments made Simon well enough to walk but he remembered the _Casterwill_ 's key mentioned in the inscriptions thinking it was talking about the _Amulet of Will_ and disappeared to go find it.

"I know this story already Dante, my father wrote a journal detailing it and gave it to me for my sixth birthday" I told him making him smile sadly at me. I went back to sorting the papers before Zhalia opened a _Holotome_ and said something about finding Simon and the _Titan_ sounding too easy.

I'm not going to say who Simon is because that'll make it even easier for us to find the _Titan_. I threw junk mail away grabbed some baskets and sorted the mail while listening to Dante say that my father and Metz searched for _Arachnos_ for twenty years.

Dante asked me if Simon was mentioned anywhere in my father's journal when I was sorting through daily letters from Mom, Cathy, and Scarlet and some wonderings about our quest so far from Tersly. "Three trips no explanation, no why or where, one to _Prague_ and _Rotterdam_ and then to _Chicago_ " I said sorting through letters that are for Dante and ones that are for me.

Zhalia said that they're _Organization_ Hotspots which I already know about before Dante said that if it's information on the _Organization_ then we have something they don't. I didn't hear what Dante said about the mission so I figure he'll tell me soon anyway "come over here Lok" I heard Dante say and I nodded before I left Dante's room because I put the basket with his letters on the bed.

Zhalia told us that the _Organization_ keeps artifacts and files only top operatives know about in Rotterdam before Dante said that Sophie and I will be going to the _Huntik Foundation Compound_ here in _Venice_ and told us that we're looking for surviving information on the _Amulet of Will_. He told us to ask around since my father and Simon spent a lot of time there so someone might remember them.

When I finished talking to the _Librarian_ I asked Sophie if she found anything but she said she didn't before the _Librarian_ came by and asked if I needed anymore help. I shook my head before I asked him if he knew when this painting was made or even what it's about, he told me the 1990's and it's showing the meeting of the first _Huntik Council_.

I heard Sophie call my name before the _Librarian_ asked if I was Eathon's son so I nodded asking if he knows my father and Simon. He apparently promised not to tell a soul about whatever he's keeping hidden before I asked if he could tell Sophie about it.

Months after Simon vanished he found him yelling at Eathon, this was the reason why I don't want the _Professor_ anywhere near the _Amulet of Will_ , he demanded that he join him on his quest promising what my father never cared for. Apparently Simon screamed like a madman for Eathon to come with him to be his dog which my father refused of course making Simon leave in anger and was never seen again.

I turned to Sophie who stood up and said that we're to get to Dante and I nodded before I went back home to Dante's house. Dante wasn't home yet so I read the letters I got from Mom, Cathy, and Scarlet before he did get home.

Time Skip: Dante's Back Attic

I was pacing for some reason that I don't really know either before Dante said that it makes sense with what he learned in _New York_ before Zhalia came in saying that when she was in the _Organization_ she learned the history of it's creation but never believed it. Apparently for hundreds of years the _Organization_ has been corrupting businesses and the like before being known in 1959 in April.

The secret was that all of that was a lie making Sophie gasp before I said that it was probably fabricated so it could hide the secret of how he built an organization full of loyal followers overnight. _Cherit_ said that if they found out they would know having the most powerful _Mind Controlling_ ability wouldn't be enough which was very true.

I had already figured he had the _Legendary Titan of Mind_ before Dante said it, he asked me if Clease said when it started and I told him a few months after Simon disappeared which would be around _Christmas_ a week before _New Year's_. I waited for someone to say that Simon Judeau is the _Professor_ and Zhalia was finally the one to do so before the barrier to Dante's house was broken.

I saw _Enforcer_ outside the window before he broke it saying 'I'm coming in' and shooting at us but we all ducked dodging it in the process. Dante told us to go outside because if we don't we're sitting ducks which I think is true regardless so we went out the window and I followed Dante onto the roof.

I saw the _Professor_ on the roof next to us before Dante said his real name and then asked if he was here for the _Legendary Titans_ , I heard him say that he was clever. I put _Tao_ 's ring on before I tried invoking him and Dante tried invoking _Behemoth_.

I felt something before I stopped trying to invoke _Tao_ and told Dante we have to stop since it won't work and he agreed, I took off my necklace and put _Tao_ on it before I put it back on. I heard Dante invoke _Caliban_ so I invoked _Lindorm_ , Sophie invoke _Sabriel_ , and Zhalia invoke _Kilthane_.

I saw threads go into each one of the _Titans'_ heads and knew that it wasn't good when I heard them asking for help, I tried calling _Lindorm_ back but it wasn't working. _Lindorm_ attack _Sabriel_ who was fighting _Kilthane_ at the moment before he attacked and made her go back to Sophie.

 _Caliban_ attacked _Kilthane_ before Zhalia was kicked back into a structure after Dante said _Arachnos_ uses one of those threads when we send out _Titans_ which makes sense. I casted Hyperstride avoiding _Enforcer_ 's attacks before he ceased them when I landed on another house.

Dante told _Cherit_ and I to lend a hand so _Cherit_ stopped the _Enforcer_ and I casted Hyperstride to knock the man Dante was fighting off the roof which worked surprisingly well. I heard Dante invoke _Ignatius_ who wasn't effected by the webs before the Professor invoked _Nordrake_.

I asked Dante what we're supposed to do now since _Ignatius_ was destroyed by _Nordrake_ and he said that I was to handle the _Professor_ and Sophie was to handle the suits made me wonder what he was going to do. I told Sophie that I'd be fine before I casted Darkfog and a dark cloud enveloped the _Professor_ before I heard him cast Rippleburst which I dodged.

I wasn't surprised when I was grabbed by the throat and was told 'like father like son' before I got lightheaded but that was it, I didn't go unconscious but I was able to tell that Dante was reacting slower because he took some of mine away so I wouldn't go unconscious. I really didn't like the thought of Dante being used to track down the others and I felt _Cherit_ pull me away from the _Professor_ and from him.

I was brought to Sophie's house by Zhalia and I heard LeBlanche say that he was giving Sophie one of his strongest _Amulets_ , _Albion the Dragon Slayer_. She told him that she'd never refuse a gift from him but the way she said it made it sound like there was a 'but' before I heard a banging at the door.

"Glad you're okay Dante" I said when the door opened and he smiled at me before the white foggy glow in his eyes disappeared and he said that the Mindcage power worked before he casted Boltfare on the web that was connected to _Caliban_. "We have to go to a _Huntik Safehouse_ " I heard him say and we nodded before we started running, Dante told us we were almost there before he casted Hyperstride and was hit with a power knocking him into a wall which I felt the full force of.

Zhalia was the main one to get angry since she likes him but the reason I didn't is because I was more worried for him plus the pain doesn't exactly allow me to get angry when he doesn't feel a thing from it. I heard Zhalia invoke _King Basilisk_ however she was knocked down and a snake like _Titan_ , I think it was, bit _King Basilisk_ to where he went back to Zhalia.

A girl dropped in front of me before she said that she was taking _Tao_ from me and invoked _Ash_ and _Dervish_ before I heard Dante cast Dragonfist. When Sophie tried attacking, the other girl was faster and ended the match quickly with _Sabriel_ _and_ Sophie.

I heard _Cherit_ say that we might want to run before I saw a clothes line and invoked _Baselaird_ asking him to stop her when he asked what I want him to do. I put on gloves before I went to attack her when she stopped _Baselaird_ , I barely felt unconscious when she attacked me with help from _Dervish_ before I heard her cast Sorrowbound.

I felt her take my dad's journal, which I can easily make another copy of with my photographic memory, and the _Amulet of Will_ , something I cannot recreate. I heard them leave when Sophie came over to me and heard Zhalia say this was a total loss.

"Not quite Zhalia, I don't think the _Professor_ told them about me keeping my _Rings_ on my necklace" I said taking my necklace off and showing them I had three _Rings_ it. "Nice Lok, it's hard to take off a necklace during a fight unless you break it" he told me and I nodded before he told me to take it to the _Safehouse_ not far from here.

Time Skip: Morning Dante's and Lok's House

I was outside on the roof with Sophie when she told me that she was surprised that the _Professor_ was a part of the _Huntik Foundation_ before I heard a familiar sound and remembered that a friend was coming over all the way from Ireland. I saw something in the far distance and noticed it was Fergal (1), when he came closer I held out my hand confusing Sophie before Fergal landed in the palm of my hand.

"Who's this?" I heard Sophie ask before I told her it's Fergal my male _Fairy Wren_ and that he's staying with me for a while.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:56 P.M. on August 23, 2016.**

 **1) Fergal, I think, is an Irish boy name that means Brave, Courageous, Valorous**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you Friday.**


	25. Mission Professor

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I do hope you like the moments with Fergal in this though because I like them a lot more than the other moments I put in with Lok's interactions with his _Titans_ and with Dante.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters. I do own Fergal, Healix, and Transit though**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Mission Professor

Lok's POV

I heard Sophie tell me we're not supposed to know he's coming but I didn't know what she's talking about since Dante hasn't told me anything. I opened the door and I was surprised to see Guggenheim at the door "Mr. Guggenheim? What brings you here?" I asked moving out of the way before I heard Fergal and felt him land on my head.

"It seems Fergal wants you to feed him Lok" I heard Dante say and I turned around to see he was smirking so I left the door to find his food. I brought an _Elaeagnus Multiflora_ bush out into the living room for Fergal to eat, when I sat down and heard Fergal happily chirping I heard Guggenheim trying to get Dante to stay away from the _Professor_.

Dante told him that he knows there's an ulterior motive for this but he's still going, lives of more than one man hang in the balance including Metz's rely on this mission. I didn't say anything about it before Dante and Guggenheim decided to fight in the house, before I could say anything though the _Titan_ that Guggenheim brought out was licking Dante's face when he knelt down.

When this happened Guggenheim said that the _Foundation_ can't back the mission which meant we were on our own, Zhalia was fine with this apparently before I finally spoke. "Next time Dante don't initiate a fight in the house, I'm the one who has to fix it" I said and he nodded before he said no harm no foul but apologized when I pointed at my head.

Fergal was trying to hide himself in my hair because he was scared by the _Titan_ Guggenheim called out which almost hit him when he was eating.

Time Skip: _Training Room_

Dante and I were training in his _Training Room_ while Fergal only watched from his perch on the window behind me, I blocked Dante's punch when he said we have to be ready for anything. He kicked and I caught his foot before he did a backwards cartwheel to get out of it, when he did he told me that I've gotten better which I was happy about.

"Yeah but I lost the _Amulet of Will_ , I should've kept it with my _Rings_ " I told him but he said that it was fine, I took off my necklace that I was wearing and was about to give Dante _Tao_ before Fergal decided to take it and give it to him. Fergal landed on his shoulder before Dante thanked him while petting Fergal's head coercing a happy chirp from the bird.

Dante told me that this mission was the most dangerous one he's planned making me smile "what do you mean Dante? I've seen all of them from before I met you and they had plenty of spots that had danger to them if you made the wrong move" I told him wanting to see if he gets what I mean. "I get it Lok, as long as I don't make a mistake it's going to run smoothly" he told me and I nodded before Fergal pulled at Dante's hair making us laugh.

I was in my room after that with Fergal on my head again after Dante finished playing with him, he was a little tired from playing so he was about to fall asleep. I took my _Amulets_ off the shelf and looked at Fergal to see that he fell asleep so I put him in his bird's nest on one of the bushes in my room so I can leave with Dante and the others on the mission.

Time Skip: Jumping out of a Plane

When we landed on a walk way on what looks like a castle I wasn't as graceful as the others, like usual, and fell on the ground the _Parachute_ falling on top of me. Dante got the _Parachute_ off and helped me up before we ran to one of the doors, I heard Zhalia say that it's too quiet and I know it won't be that way for long and I was right.

Dante kicked the door open and we walked in, _Cherit_ saying 'it's empty' before Dante told us to stop walking since there was something connecting to a trap. He asked me if I see anything before I looked around "the statue over there, I think it's used to project illusions" I said and Sophie nodded before Dante said 'watch out!' and pulled my arm to get to safety from a _Boltflare_.

Dante told us that if we want to stand a chance against Rassimov and friends than we have to take out the _Illusion Mechanism_. Sophie said that she can't hit it from here before Zhalia said that she'll draw their fire to buy her time before Dante told me to go with her to provide cover.

 _Cherit_ asked what he should do "protect Zhalia and Locket no matter what" he told him making me smile at Zhalia because he said her name first and then my nickname. We ran out and I hid behind a pillar before I saw orange threads trying to get to Zhalia before she casted Armourbrand, it protected her for a while until _Cherit_ flew over to protect Zhalia from the Augerfrost that was aimed at her knocking him against a wall.

I ran after _Cherit_ and when I saw where the Augerfrost came from I casted Touchram but almost fell in the process when I got dizzy 'why do I keep getting dizzy? The doctor said there was nothing wrong with me when we got back from _Ethiopia'_ I thought before I leaned against a wall for a second. When the statue was broken I saw a lot of traps up ahead before I saw Zhalia dodge an Augerfrost and heard Dante cast Raypulse hitting the blonde man who almost hit Zhalia.

Zhalia and I were cornered by two men who activated but didn't cast Augerfrost, when Sophie helped I grabbed an agent's lower arm and pushed it away when I saw Dante dangling over a raging fire. I invoked _Freelancer_ asking him to help Dante before one of the agents invoked _Jokoul_ and _Strix_ stopping _Freelancer_ before he could help Dante.

I heard Zhalia invoke _Kilthane_ and heard an agent cast Augerfrost at _Kilthane_ but it didn't work because Sophie casted Honourguard to protect him from the spell. I heard another agent invoke another _Titan_ , this one being _Terrapede_ , making Sophie invoke _Feyone_ but it didn't work so well.

Since _Kilthane_ was already trying to help Dante I asked _Freelancer_ to help Sophie when she was hit with Fireswarm, I didn't expect _Kilthane_ to help _Freelancer_ since I thought Dante meant more to Zhalia than that. I guess Sophie's starting to dictate her actions as well before I saw Dante slipping, I noticed _Cherit_ also needed help so I wasn't sure what to do.

I went over to Sophie when she looked to be waking up and I helped her up before she asked if we won yet making me say that we're doing okay which wasn't _too_ far from the truth. I heard Sophie say that we have to help Dante and I nodded since there were less threats to everyone than there were before.

I invoked _Kipperin_ when I saw Dante fall and asked _Kipperin_ to help Dante glad that he was able to catch him in time before I heard Rassimov cast Acidheart on me. I fell backwards before I heard a thump and woke up casting Everfight asking where Dante went when I did so and Sophie helped me stand up.

Zhalia obliged me with an answer that I didn't like, Dante had apparently chased Rassimov up there before Sophie said there has to be another way before I ran to try and find him. 'Are you okay Dante?' I asked him through _Mind Link_ when I saw _Ammit Heart-Eater_ in my way which annoyed me because I need to get to Dante.

Dante's POV

I heard Lok in my head when I casted Boltflare in the room so I could see, I couldn't answer him though because I had to dodge an Augerfrost. When I was done dodging I saw Rassimov invoke _Thornment_ before I saw him place his hand on the wall.

I looked closer and saw it was a switch that his hand was on, when it was pressed I had to dodge a few spikes while simultaneously dodging Rassimov's attacks. I jumped when Rassimov tried to side sweep me with his left leg dodging it in the process.

When I was on the ground again I pushed my palm at him, he dodged but I jumped when a spike was about to come up and puncture me. I had landed on a spike and jumped off of it trying to kick Rassimov but he dodged so I landed behind him when the spike disappeared into the wall again.

I rolled when I spike was about to hit me, I was hit in my right shoulder by Rassimov before he told me that the only way I can escape alive is by sinking deeper into his trap. I didn't feel any pain from his attack and I've been realizing that I never do feel any pain when I became _Bonded_ to Lok, I have to ask him about that later because I feel some of his pain and it's worrying me.

I jumped over a spike landing in front of _Thornment_ before I did a cartwheel to get away from him and into another room. I saw another trap and casted Everfight not really knowing what this trap is so I'd rather be ready for anything.

I moved away from the door a second before it was busted open by _Thornment_ and casted Touchram hitting the _Titan_ in the back before I heard Rassimov say that I can't beat him which I know isn't true. I told him no more traps if he really does believe he can beat me, he asked if that include no more _Titans_ and I nodded saying 'just you and me' which I don't entirely think can happen with Rassimov.

We both took our coats off and got into a fighting position before I blocked a flurry of punches and kicks grabbing his left wrist when he punched allowing me to jump and land a kick to his chest. I used the force to propel myself back and push him backwards before I back flipped in the air and landed, I heard Rassimov say my move was daring and lucky before he aimed a flying kick at me but I blocked it with my left hand.

When he landed I used a sweep kick like he tried using on me earlier before he recovered and punched me twice none of which followed through with their purpose. He told me that no one can improve so much in so little time and I nodded "Lok learned them as soon as he saw you use them so he taught me as well" I said before I grabbed his ankle when he tried to fly kick me again.

I pulled his foot and pushed him into the swirl of whatever it is hearing him say that I have to beware of the _Professor_ which I'm unsure if it's a genuine warning or a ploy.

Lok's POV

I had picked up Dante's coat when I saw it by the door and brushed it off when I handed it to him "do you know what happened to Rassimov?" I asked him and he shook his head saying he doesn't just that he fell into his own trap. "When we get home Lok I have something to ask you and you have to answer honestly" he told me and I nodded not really wanting that conversation to come.

I know it's a question I don't want to answer because he said it in a serious and non-negotiable tone, he only uses that when he wants an answer badly enough. I heard Zhalia say that even with Rassimov out of the picture the _Organization_ is far from defeated which I know very well.

"What about the _Professor_?" I asked and heard Dante say that he's the only one in the world who can save Metz which I do agree with but I also think his obsession with Metz's cure is becoming unhealthy. I saw _Cherit_ head for an _Amulet_ before I heard Zhalia say that the _Professor_ only sent his men after us to wear us down which I guess is a possibility.

I heard Sophie say _Cherit_ 's name before he said that he remembered something from a long time ago, I guess it has to do with his past before Dante opened his _Holotome_. He scanned _Archwarder_ and I nodded when Sophie said that this was probably the _Titan_ that Rassimov used on us when we tried to invoke _Tao_ and _Behemoth_.

She thought this because it said that _Archwarder_ 's ability is to make high level _Titans_ hard to control. I asked Dante if we could use it on _Araknos_ and he nodded before he handed me the _Titan_ which I wrapped around my wrist keeping it there before Dante asked the _Holotome_ to give him everything it knows on the castle.

I knew Dante was becoming unhealthily obsessed with Metz's cure when he said that not even listening to Zhalia when she said that this is going way too smoothly which I agree with. Dante told us that the _Professor_ 's probably in the _Main Keep_ before he told us the first step is stopping the _Professor's Mind Control_ which I hope he sticks to continuously.

Zhalia casted Mindcage on Dante and I before he told me that we have to see how this ends which made me frown but I nodded before we started walking. When we reached the _Main Keep_ I heard the _Professor_ say our names, Dante's first, then mine, and then Sophie's, Zhalia's was last after he said 'my own dear' which I wasn't surprised about.

We walked down the stairs when he said that he hopes the evening has us in good health, I wasn't sure if he means it from what happened earlier though. Dante said that we'll be in better condition than he is if we don't get whet we're looking for.

The _Professor_ asked if we would attack him if he put down _Araknos_ and as I had figured he was going to use and ultimatum which I had asked Dante about the night before. Dante said that he wouldn't just cure Metz out of the kindness of his heart before the _Professor_ casted Breakspell showing us that he still has the marks from the curse.

I felt Dante hesitate at the fact that the _Professor_ is still cursed, far longer than Metz is, which made me give him a sad smile. Zhalia asked how he was still alive if he's still cursed and he told her that _Araknos_ came to him offering him a way to cheat death.

 _Araknos_ is slowly feeding on him because he bound himself to a _Legendary Titan_ and that's why he left his friends, he couldn't face them apparently. When he left he searched for a cure and found out about ancient legendary _Seekers_ who had sealed away _Araknos_ , _Behemoth_ , and _Tao_ before their power had need of once again.

They were only to be woken up by Casterwill's _Legendary Titan of Immortality_ which I think might be _Overlos_ a _Titan_ I kept hearing around the _Amulet of Will_ before I heard Sophie ask if the Titan was just a fairy tale. I heard Dante mumble something about if the _Titan_ is invoked than the curses will be lifted but it was mumbled in the form of a question.

The _Professor_ asked us which _Titan_ we think the _Amulet of Will_ holds before I heard Sophie ask if it holds the _Legendary Titan of Immortality_ before I saw Dante's face and he seemed to want to help Metz more than anything right now. I heard the _Professor_ say that for Metz's sake as well as his he must invoke the _Titan_.

Zhalia called him liar before she asked him how he came across what _Seekers_ haven't found for centuries before he said that he created the _Organization_ to help him in the quest. He tried using the honest path but once he realized that Metz was taken by the same fate it became a quest save Metz's life as well as his own.

I heard him ask if looking for redemption was so odd because Zhalia asked if he was only doing this for that reason, Sophie asked why he needs us so I answered for him. "He needs the _Legendary Titans_ because the ritual involves them as well as the _Amulet of Will_ " I said surprising them before the _Professor_ asked how I knew that.

"A strong Mind, Body, Spirit, and Will are required to live a longer life, an _immortal_ life" I said and that seemed to be enough for them because the _Professor_ said I was smart for thinking that. 'It seems I choose Metz Locket, I trust you can handle the aftermath?' I heard Dante ask through the _Mind Link_ 'yeah you can' I said through the link as well making him smile at me.

I heard Sophie say that he's gone insane making me flinch before I saw Zhalia kick her when she was about to cast Raypulse at Dante. "Zhalia no!" I said trying to get them to stop fighting, I heard Zhalia say for me to stay out of it and that she's not going to let her lay a finger on Dante.

"That's not why Zhalia, I'm not going to try and stop him because I know whatever decision he makes it's going to be one where we can win" I told her before Zhaila invoked _King Basilisk_. Sophie invoked _Icarus_ after that and I heard _Cherit_ try to stop them before I heard Zhalia invoke _Gareon_ and Sophie invoke _Sabriel_ after _Icarus_ returned to his _Amulet_.

I heard Sophie cast Lightcoat on _Sabriel_ before I went over to Dante who seemed to be reluctant to hand over the _Titan's Rings_ when he said that he was going to. I walked over to him and put my hand on his telling him that he can because he can trust us and he nodded before he dropped the _Rings_ in the _Professor_ 's hands before he told me sorry.

I was on the floor with Dante telling him that it's fine as long as he doesn't make the mistake of giving up otherwise it _will_ be the end. "Dante it's going to be fine remember?" I said when I saw he had tears rolling down his face when he looked at me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:05 A.M. on August 25, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Sunday.**


	26. A Win's Surprise

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am so sorry for the amount of times this Time Skips and changes POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters only Healix and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: A Win's Surprise

Lok's POV

"Dante? I told you it was fine so look at me" I said and he reluctantly did so, I smiled at him and he gave me a hesitant uneasy smile before I asked Sophie if she can sense any power surges or if there's anything about the _Professor_. She said there's a massive power source directly above us so I asked Zhalia if she could watch Dante since he doesn't seem to want to move right now.

"Okay the _Professor_ has _Araknos_ , _Behemoth_ , and _Tao_ but we have to stop him before he tries to invoke _Overlos_ " I said before I told them that Sophie and I are going to storm the _Invocation Chamber_ to hopefully keep the _Titans_ busy. I kissed Dante's forehead after I said that and got up to head to wherever Sophie says the chamber is at.

I heard a rumbling and I had wondered where I heard those voices before the _Titans_ appeared, one of them tried to squash Sophie er Twenty-Six

and I when we were about to head for the door. I was glad when Zhalia called _King Basilisk_ to help with that though since they blocked the _Titans_ from hitting us.

Time Skip: _Invocation Chamber_

Sophie and I reached the _Invocation Chamber_ but when we got there it was harder to continue with the plan because the ritual had started but we can't give up because of that. I told Simon to stop using his first and last name before I heard him say that we were right on time.

Sophie asked if it will really save Metz making the _Professor_ say that it will end the curses but he has bigger plans for the _Amulet_ to. He told us that once he gains 'true immortality' than he'll break his link to _Araknos_ and dominate the _Earth_.

"I know that Sophie, let's try invoking our _Titans_ while _Araknos_ is busy, I don't know if it'll work but we have to try" I said after Sophie said that the ritual already started. _Cherit_ called it a good plan so I invoked _Lindorm_ , _Freelancer_ , and _Hoplite_ hoping my plan'll work before I heard Sophie invoke _Feyone_ and _Hoplite_.

The _Professor_ said that he was expecting more from bright young _Seekers_ but I told Sophie to try and stop the ritual before I casted Boltflare and I heard Sophie cast Breakspell, I think twice. The _Professor_ told the _Titans_ to attack me and only me for some reason before I heard Sophie ask if he didn't think she was a threat.

Our _Titans_ charged before _Feyone_ attacked _Behemoth_ with Sophie casting Augerfrost on _Behemoth_ as well, _Lindorm_ however was charging _Araknos_ but before _Araknos_ shot his web I casted Boltflare burning the web. When _Lindorm_ hit him _Araknos_ turned to dust instead of back to his _Ring_ and I knew something was wrong before the smoke cleared and I saw that _Lindorm_ was stuck in a web.

I saw _Lindorm_ in a lot of pain from _Tao_ shooting at him before _Lindorm_ returned to his _Amulet_ , _Freelancer_ and the two _Hoplites_ returned as well after being defeated by _Behemoth_. I really hoped Dante was okay because we'll need his help very soon if this keeps up and I don't want to fail him after I had told him he doesn't need to worry.

I tried to get _Baselaired_ out of my pocket but it didn't work so well when I was shot out of the room, through a wall, and out of the tower all at once. I felt like I was falling and saw _Cherit_ coming to rescue me and I was thankful when he did because I knew I was about to hit the ground when he caught me.

Dante's POV

I felt Lok was in trouble and I knew he was upset with himself for failing me when it came to that but I don't know what I should do, I'm even letting Zhalia help me and she's the one who feels like she's been getting worse not better. I heard what Zhalia said about there having to be a _Seeker_ to control these _Titans_ but I couldn't look up thinking I had done something that Zhalia hates, after all Lok was the one that told her to stay.

Time Skip: Lok Wakes up Lok's POV

I had conked out when _Cherit_ saved me so I don't know how I ended up on a soft floor, I looked around and saw a window realizing that _Cherit_ brought me through there. I got up and saw _Cherit_ on the bed so I went over to him to see he was exhausted from doing what he did earlier.

I told him to rest before I looked around, there was a picture of my father, Metz, and Simon on the dresser and an adventuring suit on the wall so I figured this was the _Professor's Private Room_. _Cherit_ said the same thing when I ruffled through some stuff on a desk vertical to the bed _Cherit_ was lying on.

I picked up a _Holotome_ wondering if it's Simon's but when I turned it over I found it was my dad's and I wondered why the _Professor_ has it. I opened it after I told _Cherit_ that it was my dad's and found an _Amulet_ inside so I scanned it to find it was _Dendras_.

I was told by the _Holotome_ that with _Baselaired_ and _Dendras_ working together it can control other _Titans_ which could be useful but there's also the chance that _Araknos_ will do the same. There's not really any way of knowing if I can use this ability and _Araknos_ can't or won't counteract it but I guess I have to try it and see if it will work.

Dante's POV

I was laying down on Zhalia's lap with her arm supporting my head, I felt bad for her because she had to do this right now especially when she ran out of power to call more _Titans_. I heard Zhalia about to say something I already knew from the beginning so I decided to finally use the power that I've been trying to save up to help Lok and the others.

I appeared behind the _Titans_ and told Zhalia that I was sorry for keeping them waiting making her tell me she'll pay me back for it later. I called out _Caliban_ to help me out and beat the _Titans_ glad that I waited so long while also regretting it in the process.

Time Lapse: a few Minutes Before Lok's POV

I asked _Cherit_ what he thought about this plan I thought up and he groaned before he told me that I'd have to move when the _Professor_ is distracted. I had made a plan using _Dandras_ and _Baselaired_ so when _Cherit_ told me that I said that he was right because the _Professor_ will block _Dendras_ with his powers if I don't.

After a few more minutes I got the necessities for the plan ready, including calling _Kipperin_ to help me get back to the _Invocation Chamber_ , before I heard a scream. I ran to the window and saw Sophie falling so I asked _Kipperin_ to get me to her to save her and he nodded before he did so.

I told her 'hello' with _Cherit_ doing the same thing before Sophie said my name, I think she's glad I saved her from falling but I don't really know. I landed back into the chamber and set her down against the wall before I asked the _Professor_ why he has my dad's _Holotome_.

Dante's POV

I invoked _Metagolem_ to aide in winning the fight against the _Titans_ when I saw _Caliban_ jump on one of the _Titan_ ' _s_ heads chopping it off before the other one knocked him off the _Titan_. I saw _Metagolem_ help him out before I saw that the _Titan_ _Metagolem_ destroyed went to an _Amulet_ a dog was wearing.

I heard Zhalia ask if dogs can also be _Seekers_ in a disbelieving tone and I suggested that the trained response to invoke was wired into his brain by _Araknos_ and set like a trap. I heard Zhalia say that he was going to warn the _Professor_ before I said the dog's name, Eathon, and he ran to me.

Zhalia asked how I knew his name was Eathon so I told her that Lok's father, or Eathon Lambert, was always by his side and the _Professor_ probably wanted someone just as loyal by his side. I petted the dog repeatedly as I told her this and he seemed to like it like all dogs do before I lifted up his name tag to see that his name is Eathon.

Lok's POV

I told him to answer me and I was glad he did because what he said wasn't mentioned in my dad's journal. Ten years ago, my dad's last search for the _Amulet of Will_ , the _Professor_ sent his best agents his own personal guard and they couldn't beat him.

He had told me he chased my father for years all across the world and found that he takes notes in his journal and if he had that than he would be able to find the _Amulet of Will_. He told me that they finally met again at the top of a waterfall in _South America_ and he recognized him instantly, that wasn't a surprise to me though.

He told me he also realized that he had _Araknos_ and he would be forced to tell him anything he wanted he told me that my father didn't want to betray the _Amulet_ ' _s_ location. That was all he said because the _Amulet of Will_ was put down, I had forgotten the plan and that I had honestly wanted to become like my dad and be a _Seeker_ , I didn't mind if I found him or not it would just be a plus and finding him would be a good mission in and of itself.

I casted Touchram to get the _Professor_ away from the _Amulet_ before he even touched it and he told me that _Araknos_ , _Behemoth_ , and Tao had done their part and now since they have they're free to 'obliterate' us. I dodged _Tao_ 's attack by heading away from him however _Araknos_ had other ideas by attaching a thread to _Kipperin_ and pulling us down.

I was glad that I saw _Metagolem_ when he took down _Behemoth_ who was about to stomp me since that means Dante's ok to. "Dante I'm glad you're okay now" I told him and he told me that he was glad that I was ok as well.

We heard the _Professor_ applaud their entrance before he said they're too late and invoked _Overlos_ which isn't good before I told Dante that I had a plan when _Overlos_ was starting to appear. He told me to go for it and that he's only here for back-up which I'm glad he still trusts me with this with how far it's progressed.

I invoked _Dendras_ and _Baselaired_ before I saw _Cherit_ break the string that still connected _Kipperin_ 's mind and _Araknos_. I heard him say 'sorry' so I told him that it's fine when I heard Dante thank Metz for an _Amulet_.

He invoked _Ariel_ , _Caliban_ , and _Ignatius_ in that order before Zhalia called out _Gar-Ghoul_ when a _Titan_ tried to attack. I elbowed Dante when he chuckled at Zhalia for not bringing _Gar-Ghoul_ to the _Huntik Foundation_ making him apologize because he didn't scold or reprimand her for not listening to orders when it came to this.

 _Dendras_ and _Baselaired_ attacked and destroyed one of the other _Titans_ , I saw that _Overlos_ was flickering when he was glowing so I told _Cherit_ to get to him because we were running out of time. I casted Darkfog on _Tao_ allowing _Gar-Ghoul_ and _Ariel_ to attack _Tao_ without being attacked themselves.

It looked like we had the three _Legendary Titans_ held up for a while before I saw that _Overlos_ was up to full power. Because of this the _Legendary Titans_ got stronger which wasn't good for us because the formation broke after _Ariel_ left to help _Caliban_ who was thrown off by _Behemoth_.

I saw _Cherit_ attack the _Professor_ up close before I asked _Baselaired_ and _Dendras_ to combine forces and control _Overlos_. I heard the _Professor_ tell _Overlos_ to listen to his commands but come on he's a _Legendary Titan_ and it doesn't seem he wants to before the strings started to work which was something I was happy about.

I told _Dendras_ to keep going when I heard Dante invoke _Archwarder_ which I had given to him before I left to come here with Sophie. He told him to use _Disruption Pulse_ before I saw waves of purplish light come from the _Amulet_.

With this _Dendras_ was able to take control over _Overlos_ however me asking _Overlos_ what I'm going to requires him to do it himself. " _Overlos_ I need you to punch a hole into the _Spirit World_ and take the other _Legendary Titans_ with you, can you do that for me?" I asked and he nodded saying that he will.

He thrusted the tip of his spear against the wall behind him opening a portal before all the _Titans_ were sucked in including the _Professor_. I tried using Boltflare to try and break the stings that kept him attached to _Araknos_ but it wouldn't work.

I realized a little too late that the link between the _Professor_ and _Araknos_ wasn't broken yet but I still tried to help Dante get the string off. We were almost pulled in as well before Zhalia grabbed our shirts and pulled us back.

Time Skip: Outside the Castle

I was helping Sophie outside since she was still a bit groggy from the fall, I had my hand at her waist holding her steady and Dante had grabbed my other hand while having his other arm around Zhalia's shoulder since she was cold and his jacket wouldn't stay on because it was too big for her shoulders. Sophie was able to stand as soon as we stopped for a second and I let her go making sure she was able to walk again after I did so.

Time Skip: Dante and Lok's Home _Venice, Italy_ two days Later

I was surprised we made it home because we had six delayed flights and heard Sophie complain about that when I did as well. "Dante I want to make sure Fergal's okay, I know he can find food on his own with all the bushes but…" I said and Dante told me 'I know Locket' before he opened the door.

When he opened it we all saw Guggenheim, Metz's home nurse, Montehue, Tersly, Metz, Clease, Peter, Scarlet who had Fergal in her hair, Santiago, and LeBlanche. I was happy for Dante before I heard a chirping and held up my hand for Fergal before he latched onto my shirt "I'm fine buddy" I told him before I petted his head.

Metz ceased the hug and told Dante that he's feeling better than even before laughing at Dante because he hadn't realized that Fergal was on his shoulder and pulling at his hair with his beak. I heard LeBlanche say that we did wonderfully before I saw Dante pet Fergal on the head earning a chirp from the bird before I felt a large hand on my left shoulder.

I knew it was Montehue's hand before he even spoke telling me that he knew I had the potential of being a good _Seeker_. Dante told everyone that I was 'impressive' and that I'm worthy of being a _Seeker_ as good as my father.

I heard Fergal chirp at me happily before Zhalia agreed with Dante saying that I was the one that led the mission "guys you know that isn't true right? The plan wouldn't have worked out so well if you guys didn't help to" I said before Dante shook his head at me. I heard Sophie say I should be _Team Leader_ from now on making me wince because I don't really want to be "sorry but that's more Dante's thing than mine" I told her before Dante put a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 3:56 P.M. on August 27, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Wednesday.**


	27. Eathon and the Mission

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters. I only own Healix and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Eathon and the Mission

Lok's POV

I was dreaming about being on a mission with the others even though I'm in school when I heard _Cherit_ wake me up. Sophie said it was unbelievable that I can visit some amazing places in history on a daily basis yet still able to sleep in History class.

My _Holotome_ started beeping so I took it out when everyone left the room and Dante told us that Zhalia and the council finished analyzing the file before he told us to meet him at _HQ_ in ten minutes. "You're going to need to study when you get home right Lok?" he asked me and I nodded before I saw Sophie glaring at Dante.

Time Skip: in a Plane

Dante had his _Holotome_ out and told us that Metz was able to find out where the waterfall Eathon disappeared was located. I was looking at a picture of my dad when I heard Dante say that we need _Titans_ that are sensitive to _Seeker_ energy like _Januseea_ who guards the waterfall.

I heard Dante tell me that the _Mission_ was called _Fate of the Father_ before I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling. I smiled back and told him that this time feels different somehow and that I feel this time is when we'll find my father.

Zhalia told us that we have to send the plane on _Autopilot_ back home before Dante said that this mission won't be boring this time and I nodded with a smile before Zhalia said 'go, go, go' which was annoying since she only had to say it once. _Cherit_ was clinging on to my arm before Dante said 'okay everyone' which means we have to open our parachutes so we did.

I heard and saw Boltflares being casted at us before I saw Dante and Sophie's parachutes had holes in them before I heard Dante use Featherdrop and Sophie cast Bubblelift. When Dante reached the ground I heard him cast Poisonfang before Sophie's bubble popped and she grabbed onto a branch.

I saw an agent activate, but not cast, a Doublespell Boltflare before I told Zhalia we have to do something and quick before she did so by unhooking her parachute and casting Touchram. When Zhalia dropped down I heard one man invoke _Venomaster_ and the girl invoke _Gigadrone_ , when I saw Dante almost get hit I unhooked my parachute and invoked _Kipperin_.

I was surprised though that _Kipperin_ formed a flight suit instead before I heard Dante tell me that he was proud of me for becoming _Power Bonded_ with my dad's _Titan_. I used this new mode to get low enough to the ground, but not low enough to hit it, to knock two guys off their feet.

I heard Dante invoke _Caliban_ before I dodged a punch by a man before punching him, I saw myself glow a kind of green before I asked _Kipperin_ to slap the man with his wing glad that he did so. I dodged a kick from behind me by ducking as well as the two punches before and after the kick before I jumped and grabbed the back end of the agent's shirt.

I picked him up and threw him hoping he doesn't get too banged up before I landed and asked _Kipperin_ to return to his _Amulet_. I walked over to the tree and leaned against it watching Dante take care of _Gigadrone_ , I actually felt bad for _Gigadrone_ because he was screeching from having been blinded.

 _Gigadrone_ sounded like a scared bat before I decided to help them out by calling _Raijin of Thunder_ , _Raijin_ destroyed _Venomaster_ before making a _U-Turn_ and taking care of _Gigadrone_. I heard _Cherit_ say 'clean sweep, boys' before Dante thanked me for the assist and said that we should check on Sophie and Zhalia.

I saw that their moves were synced and mentioned it to Dante "yeah they seem to be getting an inkling of what we have huh?" he asked me smirking after and I nodded because we're like that to.

Time Skip: The Waterfalls

I was glad that we found the place that my dad faked his disappearance at before I felt Sophie's hand on my left shoulder before she sensed a lot of _Seeker_ energy coming from below us. "I'm guessing my dad's in _Huntik_ then if you're sensing a lot more Seeker energy, plus that Titan that can generate other worldly portals is here" I said before Dante said that we'll have to go down there to find out and I nodded.

I asked _Cherit_ to check to see if there was a cave behind the waterfall but I worried when a vine took a hold of him as well as the others. I decided to try and help Sophie since Zhalia will try to help Dante, Dante will try to help me but no one but me will try to help Sophie, besides Dante as well.

I heard _Cherit_ tell Dante that it's here before I heard him cast Dragonfist getting Zhalia and him out of the vines before I heard him tell me to hurry up. I nodded and casted Boltflare twice getting myself and Sophie out of them before Sophie caught me and I was thankful for that.

"Are you okay Dante?" I asked him since I felt a tingle where I don't have any marks from the vines "I'm fine Locket, I don't have any burns or anything" he told me and I nodded not really believing him. I heard Sophie say we're close but Dante and I already knew that because we're the ones up front, close enough to see the ruin and the _Nexus_ to _Huntik_.

"As I had said my dad's in _Huntik_ " I said before _Cherit_ tried touching but I took him away from it before he could get close enough to shock him. Sophie tried doing the same thing before it shocked her.

"You're right Lok this is a _Nexus_ to _Huntik_ " Sophie said before Dante put his hand on the blue _Nexus_ asking Sophie if she can get it running before she casted Findshape fixing it. Dante asked Zhalia if she can open the _Nexus_ before Sophie said she needs a focus to do it so I took out my dad's _Holotome_.

"Will my dad's _Holotome_ work?" I asked and heard _Cherit_ say that it'll do the trick before I put it on the ground and Zhalia invoked _Januseea the Gatekeeper_. My dad's _Holotome_ opened from the zapping of purple electricity before a hologram of my dad appeared.

"Hey dad, it's really good to see you again" I told him before he told me that I've grown up since he last saw me and asked where Dante was before he looked around and said Dante's grown as well. "I hope you're treating my boy well Dante" my dad told him making me groan before Dante said he is.

"Dad? This is Zhalia Moon a member of the _Huntik Foundation_ and Sophie Casterwill a friend of mine from school" I said before he asked me if I said Casterwill. The ruin started rumbling after that and I knew it was the _Organization_ before Sophie casted Honourguard protecting the both of us from falling rubble.

"Are you going to be okay Dante?" I asked when Zhalia and him went off "I'll be fine Locket I promise just stay with your father for as long as possible while we hold them off" he told me and I nodded. I heard my father tell me that he crossed over to prepare for a bigger threat and I nodded before I asked why it seemed like he was running away from the _Professor_.

He told me that he was hoping the _Professor_ would join him against a common enemy but that wasn't the case and the waterfall was _Plan B_. Dad said that he was lucky he got into the portal before the _Professor_ sensed him and I asked what the threat is before he told me it was the force of darkness _Lord Casterwill_ defeated.

Darkness that his heir must now defeat which is why he was so interested in Sophie because she's the descendant of _Lord Casterwill_. "You know the books I gave you for your birthdays right Lok?" dad asked me and I nodded "I have a photographic memory so yes, I'm guessing you mean about the legacy where I'm supposed to help the Casterwill heir defeat them right?" I asked and he nodded.

The crystal was cracking before I heard my dad ask if I had my first kiss yet and I told him it wasn't a time for asking that but also told him that I didn't either. "Remember those books Lok and find your destiny like you'll help the Casterwills" he told me and I nodded before he said to open the book if I need help on my way and I nodded before he left back to _Huntik_.

In my mind though I heard my dad tell me to tell mom, sis, and Dante that he loves them as well as 'I love you son' I was smiling at the part including Dante because he thinks of Dante as his son since I started dating him. I picked up the _Holotome_ and told them we have to help Dante and Zhalia and they nodded before we left and I felt a pain in my stomach so I knew something was wrong.

I invoked _Baselaired_ after Sophie asked if they forgot someone and heard Dante say I've become _Power Bonded_ to _Baselaired_ which I smiled at before _Baselaired_ scared three of the agents. I called a force field to use it against the agent attacking Zhalia before I asked _Baselaired_ to attack _Myrmidon_ glad that he did so.

They told us that they'll be back for Dante before Zhalia asked about the _Nexus_ , Sophie telling them that it burnt out. "It's fine Dante he went in there for a reason plus some files are in here that we need" I said holding up dad's _Holotome_.

Time Skip: Dante's House

I was sitting down next to Dante smiling at Fergal who was eating berries on top of Dante's head while Dante was trying not to move to not make the berries and Fergal fall. Zhalia said she thinks she found it before she told us it's a mix of _Old French_ and _Latin_ before Fergal finished eating the berries.

Dante put his arm around my waist and told me that the poems that were left were for me to decipher before I told him through our _Mind Link_ that he knows these aren't the clues I need. He told me that someone planted them for a reason so we might as well follow them and I nodded before I told Sophie that my dad left us a mission and it's the biggest one ever.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:32 P.M. on August 29, 2016. I was wondering if I can stop updating every Friday and Sunday? I'll still keep writing during that week but I'll update more chapters every Wednesday to make up for it. Right now with this account and my other one I'm updating every day of the week sometimes twice or three times a day and Saturday is the one day I'm updating one story. So can you tell me if that's all right with you or not?**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Wednesday.**


	28. Scrying Trouble

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Healix and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Scrying Trouble

Lok's POV

I woke up answering the call from Metz before Sophie and Dante walked in, Dante asked what was wrong before I saw Zhalia walk in as well. Metz told us that they received an emergency call from some of their agents at the _Tower of Nostradamus_.

Dante said it must be the _Organization_ and I agreed before I heard sad chirping from Fergal who was pulling at Dante's hair making me smile at the bird. Metz said that they've broken in while Dante was petting Fergal's head.

"Might as well go but this will probably take a while since I don't think anyone's found the _Laboratory_ " I said yawning before Sophie asked Zhalia how they could even know about it. She said they probably found some clues in the _Organization Data Bank_ before Dante got the mission from his _Holotome_.

 _Mission: The Seer's Tower_

Time Skip: on a _Plane_ at Night

I was looking at the prophecies that I _Titan_ planted trying to ignore it talking about 'yes read more, follow our plan' and such. Everyone else was asleep though so I had to be quiet, it was becoming increasingly difficult though.

I had already memorized all of _Nostrdamus' Lost Quatrains_ but I wanted to keep looking through them but I don't know why. _Cherit_ appeared out of my bag telling me I should get some sleep and I nodded telling him that I will in a bit.

I got a message when I saw that the words were becoming static, dad appeared but from what I could tell it wasn't him, the portal to _Huntik_ isn't opened and even if it was we're too far away from it. He told me to find the path to the _Willblade_ , something that I know I have to find anyway, and that I should find the _Seer's Scrying Glass_ since it'll show me the way to it.

He told me that it's the key, the _Casterwill_ must survive, and it has to be me to do that which was something in my dad's _Book of Prophecy_ that he gave me on my eleventh birthday. I heard the radar beeping and heard Dante wake up so I looked over to him to see him telling Zhalia to tell us to buckle up.

As soon as the radar beeped I had held on tight to the _Holotome_ disguised _Titan_ when I almost dropped it. After Zhalia told us to strap in I headed to the _Co-Pilot_ seat strapping in then before Dante asked me if I was ready to test my _Flight Simulator Training_.

"You told me I could, that's mainly why I'm up here" I told him before he said that wound him making me laugh before _Cherit_ asked if I've ever flown a _Plane_ before and I shook my head. He told me I need behind the wheel training before he screamed in my ear when I turned the _Plane_ to the left.

Not long after I did that though a ' _DANGER_ ' light appeared before _Cherit_ said Dante's name as a question making him say that they must've locked onto us with a power and told me to hit the boosters. Dante told me to keep it up when the ' _DANGER_ ' light was still on before he told Zhalia to use some of her powers since they were using their own.

After the _Helicopter_ exploded _Cherit_ said those were good _Thoughtspecter Illusions_ (1) before she told him that it was Sophie's idea. Dante said they should thank me for keeping us alive long enough to try it making me shrug and he told us we did good work.

I glared at Sophie for saying that the only class I can stay awake for is _Flight Class_ "that isn't true Sophie" I said before I focused on the task at hand.

Time Skip: _Salon, France_

We all circled the _Tower of Nostradamus_ to see if anyone was around before I saw Peter in the barred window on the third or second story at the front of the building. He was gesturing to the _Front Entrance_ , Dante said that _Wilder's Guards_ were there and that we have to beat them without raising the alarms so I held out _Springer's Amulet_ and he nodded.

I called out _Springer_ and told him to get the _Guards_ when they're distracted and he nodded before Zhalia transformed into an elderly lady. Sophie and I were going to string down once the _Guards_ were distracted by _Springer_ and use Augerfrost when that happened.

It ended up going to plan when the _Guards_ tripped and we fell backwards casting Augerfrost behind them to make them fall. When that was done Dante let us down and I told Zhalia that her disguise was really good before we went to the floor that Peter and the others are tied up at.

I asked Peter if he was okay before I saw _Springer_ untie the ropes binding his hands, he told us that we have no idea how happy he is to see us. Dante asked Peter if he can get the two to a _Huntik Foundation Hospital_ when he got a bandana away from the pinkette's mouth.

I asked them if we should see what the bad guys are up to and they nodded before we went to find them. When we did I saw three _Titans_ and the chest that has what we need in it.

I also saw that they were still trying to find it despite it being right in front of them on the floor. Dante asked me to check the _Holotome_ to see if it can tell us why they can't see the _Titans_.

The _Titans'_ are _Sentry Triclops_ and their ability is _Precognitive Dodge_ and heard Sophie ask what that is so I told her it's where they dodge your attack before you make it. She said that it's a neat ability but it doesn't explain what's happening.

"We have to get that chest before the _Organization_ does" I said before Zhalia agreed with me, I saw Wilder about to pick up the chest before Dante said 'not so fast' and Zhalia casted Bubblelift on the chest getting it away from him. He said Dante was full of surprises before he said it was a pity we didn't run into his _Combat Chopper_.

"We did actually but it's gone now" I told them before they seemed a little confused which made Dante praise me for it. I casted Hyperstride jumping to get away from the two agents who tried jumping me making them run into eachother.

I heard Wilder attack Dante with Weakenshade but saw him dodge it before I heard Sophie invoke _Feyone_. I dodged a punch that was aimed at me by ducking and did it again when he tried punching me again.

I casted Dragonfist before catching the agent's ankle in that hand throwing him at a wall. It was easier to use it than it was last time but I was almost too late to dodge the attack that was punched at me various times.

I casted Boltflare when the attacks were finished making him fly into the table behind him. I felt a pain in my jaw and looked to Dante to see him struggling to even sit up, I invoked _Baselaired_ to help Dante before I heard Wilder invoke _Incubane_.

I asked _Baselaired_ to use _Total Defense_ through a _Mind Link_ seeing my vision go blue, I did the same thing again asking him to use _Shooting Slash_ before I saw him slash through a bookshelf that was thrown at him after he slashed at _Incubane_. I casted Hyperstride to get in front of Sophie before I casted Touchram at the female agent and heard the elderly male agent cast Poisonfang.

I felt a pain in my chest from the Poisonfang and even more pain from when _Baselaired_ went back to his _Amulet_. I clutched my chest really wishing I could use _Healing Monoquer_ but I can't unless Dante says I can.

"Are you okay Locket?" I heard Dante ask from in front of me when I clutched my chest and I nodded saying that I'll be fine. I helped Sophie up before I saw Dante catch Zhalia who was about to fall over before I walked over and looked at Dante.

'Thinking what I'm thinking Locket?' he asked me through our _Mind Link_ before we both looked at the _Titan_ behind us. We both dodged in opposite directions of the Shadowknife spell casted at us making it hit the _Titan_.

I smiled at Dante and he did the same before I heard Wilder say we were crazy because we were laughing. They were all picked up by the three _Titans_ by the backs of their shirts making me cover my mouth because that was when I was about to actually laugh.

"He who dares invade my _Sanctuary_ will be forever doomed"

Zhalia asked why we can see the _Titans_ because we invaded as well but as Sophie said Nostradamus was a _Casterwill Seeker_ and wanted us to help. Dante said the curse was for them and that the prophecy is supposed to keep everyone else out.

We all watched as the _Organization_ agents were thrown out before Sophie picked up the chest and opened it saying that the _Scrying Glass_ was in here. Dante said it was fascinating before Sophie said she hopes it'll point us in the right direction.

Dante told me that I know what to do and I smiled opening the _Holotome_ and projected the _Quatrains_ on the wall in the moonlight. "I need the _Scrying Glass_ Zhalia" I told her and she nodded handing it to me before I held it up and turned the _Glass_ in my hand seeing a single _Quatrain_.

On the _Island of Kings_ to the _North_ , burning lamps call the dragon's breath. A sword saves the future Queen, but the _Red Eye_ will shine on the world.

"It must mean _Avalon_ for _King Arthur_ , the future queen being Sophie because she's a _Casterwill_ , and the sword being the _Willblade_ " I said before Dante said that we're getting somewhere now before _Cherit_ said I should take a look at this. I walked over to where _Cherit_ was and looked at the bottom of the chest to see in _Old French_ that it said 'Good luck, Lok' before Dante put his arm around my waist.

Dante said that Nostradamus did predict today's events saying 'exactly' after before I heard _Cherit_ say that he seems friendly making me smile. "Thank you Nostradamus" I said when Sophie walked up reading it as well before I stopped her when she was about to translate.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:32 P.M. on September 5, 2016.**

 **1) To me they looked like dummies not illusions.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story.**


	29. Crystalized Fighting

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Healix and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Crystalized Fighting

Lok's POV

LeBlanche was giving a lecture on the themes of painting that _Italian Painter's_ used, _Secular_ and _Classical_ more specifically. I jumped when I was looking at _Kipperin's Stats_ on the _Holotome_ disguised _Titan_ because LeBlanche scared me.

He asked me if I was playing with my _Holotome_ and I shook my head "I haven't checked _Kipperin's Stats_ before and I already know about all this" I told him gesturing to the board. He told me that's all well and good but he wants no more interuptions, that is until Dante came in and Sophie ran up to him.

I petted Fergal who was on Dante's shoulder when she said that we don't know where to start looking for _Avalon_. "The _Quatrain_ said _England_ so we can start there, did you find anything on _Avalon_ Dante?" I asked him and he nodded.

He showed me a book and said that there were studies on _Avalon_ at _Huntik Foundation Headquarters_ before Fergal chirped making me smile at the animal. "Dad told me I'm supposed to protect the _Casterwills_ and the only way I could do that is with the _Willblade_ " I said before I heard Sophie say that in all the books she has on _Avalon_ they were all linked to _Lord Casterwill_.

Dante said it sounded serious because every time we investigate her family we end up facing magic beyond imagination. I heard the _Holotome_ say ' _Mission: the Mist of Avalon_ ' before Dante said we're leaving but LeBlanche decided to go with us.

Time Skip: _Boat_ on the _Northern England Coastline_

Dante turned slightly going up to a rocky shore when LeBlanche said he feels off which I'm guessing means he gets seasick. Dante told us that we'd have to swim the rest of the way before I heard LeBlanche say he doesn't have a _Wetsuit_.

I told him he can talk _Renaissance Art_ while we're swimming since I can't use the _Holotome_ there before we went out into the water. I heard _Cherit_ yelp before I heard Sophie say that the water's rough up ahead which was true before Zhalia said that the waves will push us back.

I knew that wasn't the real problem though and so did Dante when he said that the main problems are the _Titans_ on the cliff above, more specifically _Feyone_ and _Icarus_. " _Titans_ and _Seekers_ " I said before they shot at us from their position on the cliff, I ran into some waves before I decided to try and surf to get a better lock on them.

When I saw them I casted Raypulse hitting the cliff, Dante casted Touchram, and Sophie casted Raypulse before _Feyone_ decided to attack LeBlanche getting him to jump in the water before he got hit. I surfed on a bigger wave getting myself in the air before I rode on the top of it dodging two spells.

When I saw the shore I casted Hyperstride leaping on rocks like a frog before I landed on the shore, I saw _Feyone_ and _Icarus_ but I don't think they saw me before Zhalia and Sophie walked over to me. Dante tried attacking but he seemed to have forgotten about LeBlanche before Sophie mentioned him, I saw him hit a boulder with the board before he landed on the shore with a thud.

I saw an arrow from _Icarus_ almost hit Sophie before Zhalia and I went over to help them, I stopped in front of them before I heard an attack and turned around before I casted Armorbrand. When the spell was still around I heard and saw Zhalia invoke _Kilthane_ but before he appeared the spell disappeared.

I heard Sophie ask LeBlanche if he was okay but I didn't hear an answer before Sophie asked angrily 'how dare they?' and casted Hyperstride jumping over _Kilthane_. She tried casting Doublespell as well as Augerfrost but she couldn't activate the latter because she was shot with a spell making her fall into the ocean.

Dante invoked _Metagolem_ when he had enough of this, we all hid behind rocks, me with Zhalia and of course Dante with LeBlanche. The _Seekers_ fell when the cliff's edge that they were on caved and _Feyone_ fell as well when _Metagolem_ threw rocks up almost hitting her.

 _Icarus_ was hit and destroyed by a large boulder that _Metagolem_ threw in the air at him before I saw _Kilthane_ defeat _Feyone_. I saw Sophie coming out of the water but she looked a bit wobbly so I helped her before I heard LeBlanche say that it takes more than rough seas to bring him down.

"Dante do you have a guess as to why they attacked us?" I asked him and he shook his head saying he doesn't know and that he didn't think we'd have to use powerful _Titans_ just to get a shore either. Zhalia said it was all clear after _Kilthane_ returned to her so we entered the cave and started a fire for Sophie and LeBlanche who were starting to get cold from the water.

"I wonder who those _Seekers_ were?" I wondered aloud before I heard Sophie say that they're the _Organization_ and I shook my head at her saying they aren't. "He's right Sophie, their attacks and _Titans_ were different from the agents" Dante told her before Zhalia said she was going to find a way out of the _Cove_ and a clue to where the _Seekers_ went.

'Don't tell her I'm here Lok, she needs to find out on her own' I heard Sabriel say from Sophie's hand, I had known for a while that _Sabriel_ never truly left Sophie. I had only told Dante this and he told me that he'll keep it a secret like she wanted.

"Stop talkin' like that already Sophie now talk about _Avalon_ , you can do that at least" I said and she told me she'd try her best to fill me in which isn't what I asked. Not long after she told me that the _Lady of the Lake_ protects _Avalon_ I knew who those guys are and what they're doing, protecting _Avalon_ from outsiders.

Zhalia came back after a while and told us if we want to catch up to them we'd have to leave now since the trails are still fresh. Dante told Sophie to protect the _Base Camp_ as well as LeBlanche before he kissed my forehead telling me to come on.

Time Skip: Tunnel

We exited a tunnel before Zhalia said to follow her and we started running before going up some steps into a cavern full of sky blue crystals. I pulled on Dante's hand when we stopped "I know Locket, it's a trap" Dante said when he looked at me and then to Zhalia.

I heard a man's voice saying that it's a trap that we can't escape from which is very believable, we were in defensive or offensive positions when we looked to the left to see two men with two _Titans_ that look unfamiliar to me. I casted Armorbrand not wanting to attack them because they're only doing their job.

" _Lindorm_ take them down but don't hurt them" I said invoking him "time to play nice _Caliban_ " I heard Dante say invoking _Caliban_ after I invoked _Lindorm_. I heard Zhalia invoke _Gareon_ before I told _Lindorm_ to go pointing at the _Titan_ in front of me.

I ducked though when a spell was casted in my direction but it hit inches above my head so I was glad. I heard Zhalia cast Poisonfang missing the guards but activating a trap when it hit the crystals on the ceiling. I went over to Zhalia when I saw a bunch of stringy crystals try to grab her taking her away from there.

Two of the crystal like strings were chasing us so I asked _Lindorm_ to help and he did but barely, still enough though. I heard and saw one of the guards cast Kindlestrike before my vision went blue, I held my hand up stopping the spell from hitting me but I don't know how I did that.

I watched as Dante tackled the one that was activating Kindlestrike to attack _Caliban_ before I heard him call to _Cherit_ and duck when two slashes almost hit him. I watched _Lindorm_ attack the _Titan_ that destroyed _Gareon_ before we took cover behind some crystals.

"They're the guards of _Avalon_ , to keep outsiders like us away from here" I said when I leaned my head against the crystal. Zhalia said that if I was wrong when I said we should try to get them to understand that we're not here to harm them that we would be in big trouble.

Dante told Zhalia that we can't hurt them or we'll endanger the mission which I nodded at "I know that that's why I told _Lindorm_ to attack but not hurt them" I said before I saw that _Gareon_ returned to his _Amulet_. "I'll try talking to them, if it doesn't work then we'll stick with defensive attacking styles" I said and Dante nodded before I sneaked past the battle that was still going on between _Caliban_ and the other _Titan_.

I saw _Caliban_ get pushed back a step before I heard him tell the _Titan_ he's not going to quit that easily before pushing him back to the ground. I saw the guard cast Channelmight before the _Titan_ stood back up again and charged.

I saw _Caliban_ unsheathe his sword but because of Channelmight he was tackled to the ground rolling with the other _Titan_. I asked if we could talk for a sec before the man, who had come over to the knocked out _Titan_ because of _Caliban_ , said that it was an ambush.

He casted Kindlestrike which I dodged before Dante and Zhalia came over to me asking if I was alright and I nodded saying I didn't even get hit. I saw _Lindorm_ get mad telling the _Titans_ that they're done for before he destroyed them and went after the guards.

" _Lindorm_ I said not to hurt them, come back to your _Amulet_ " I said before I felt a little dizzy for some reason. The guards came over holding out swords in either defense or offence I wasn't really sure which before I looked behind me to see the _Titan_ also circling.

 _Caliban_ was dropped in front of us before Dante told them that we're not here to fight which for the moment isn't going to help. They told us that their laws are strict before I heard Sophie say 'stop!' and slide down a cliff behind the men.

A woman in medieval clothes told White and Mallory to stop and that we're not enemies before I told Sophie nice job, she hugged my waist but as soon as she realized she did that she pulled away. She told me that she's back because _Sabriel_ returned making me smile "so you got her to return to you after so long?" I asked and she seemed confused.

"You knew she was here all along didn't you?" she accused and I smiled scratching the back of my head at that "yeah she told me not to tell you though" I said and she hmphed looking at Dante when he walked over to us. I felt Dante's hand on the back of my shoulder and he told me through the _Mind Link_ to hug her since she looks like she needs it.

I nodded before Dante told her that we never once thought of her as dead weight when she told us she's felt that way for a while now. "Yeah Sophie, having a _Casterwill_ on the team plus your knowledge on trap disabling helps a lot" I told her before I hugged her.

I let go though when Dante called _Caliban_ back to his _Amulet_ and kneeled in front of Nimue, or the _Lady of the Lake_ , telling her we come as friends from the _Huntik Foundation_. Sophie then asked her where we could find _Avalon_ since we're looking for it to find something we were told to and she said that she'll tell us all she knows but that's it.

Sophie told Mrs. Nimue that she'll do everything she can to help their family, which isn't much from what she said. "Got to go regardless so I got your back Sophie" I told her and she told me thanks and that it means a lot before Mrs. Nimue said that she'll show us everything she has.

We were walking through a tunnel following Mrs. Nimue before I felt lips on my head looking up when they retreated after a second. Dante was smiling at me and I smiled back before thanking him when he told me that I did good work today.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:43 P.M. on September 7, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	30. Avalon's Blade

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I was hoping to get another one done but I'm already late on updating this so I am so sorry about that. I was wanting to update 4-6 chapter everyday for this one but that's not the case again I am so sorry for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Healix and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Avalon's Blade

Lok's POV

I was sitting on the coast of _Northern England_ after two days of searching the cave and finding nothing in it that was useful. I heard _Cherit_ say ' _Lord Casterwill_?' before I asked him if he has any ideas.

He told me the air feels familiar before I recited the _Quatrain_ again not even opening the _Titan_ / _Holotome_ to look at it. _Cherit_ said the ' _Red Eye_ ' part doesn't sound good and I nodded asking him if we should show it to Mrs. Nimue once everyone wakes up.

"Be safe out here _Cherit_ , I don't want to help Sophie with breakfast today and she'll force me if she sees me up" I said before I turned to go into the tent where Dante was. "Dante you have to wake up" I said before he did and then we heard _Cherit_ yell our names and tell us to wake up after.

We ran out of the tents before they exploded and I heard Sophie ask where LeBlanche was but when we turned around we saw that he was adjusting his tie like the fire he just stepped out of was nothing but a lit torch. Dante said it's the _Organization_ and that they look like Wilder's men before I heard Sophie invoke _Sabriel_.

When she was invoked Dante told her to unite their powers since they're _Power_ _-_ _Bonded_ now before Dante moved his coat on his arm instead of his right hand. _Sabriel_ activated a _Truthshield_ when the agent casted a spell at us nullifying the spell all together.

I heard a _Venomaster_ being invoked as well as a _Bonelasher_ which isn't good before Dante told us to meet at the _Casterwill Caves_. I casted Darkfog when _Sabriel_ was no longer out, when we were fully covered we all casted Hyperstride getting to the cliff edge above us.

I ran into the forest running under a tree before I heard _Cherit_ say that the _Titan_ was catching up which I knew from the 'you won't escape so easily' behind me. I invoked _Kipperin_ when I jumped onto a hill not far from the tree I heard the bug looking _Titan_ jump on.

I told _Kipperin_ once we were _Power-Bonded_ that we have to charge _Gigadrone_ before we almost hit him, we did however scrape a tree. _Kipperin_ and I dodged a multitude of attacks from _Gigadrone_ before we flew off still dodging his attacks.

We flew past a tree that _Cherit_ was behind before he told me he'd take care of it and he did knocking _Gigadrone_ on the ground before we circled back. I asked _Kipperin_ to use _Light Burst_ destroying the _Titan_ before I asked _Kipperin_ to go back into the _Amulet_ so he did.

I flipped backwards since I was still in the air when that happened and landed on my feet without damage before I met up with Zhalia increasing the number of men after us. We ran down a trail and I saw the cave we were supposed to meet at before I ran up the stairs, but not far, and stopped in front of LeBlanche who was next to Sophie.

The agents stopped advancing and I don't think they want to go any farther into the cave but I don't know why before I saw Dante casually walking down the path. 'Stop being smug Dante' I said through the _Mind Link_ making him smirk at me before three agents slid down the cliff.

I heard the silverette I always see with Wilder cast Touchram at Dante before I saw him jump and turn over in the air dodging the attack. Sophie told him that the agents don't want to go into the cave, he dodged the Poisonfang by using Hyperstride to jump over them.

He did the same jumping over the agents in front of us before landing next to me and we ran into the cave. We reached where Mrs. Nimue is before I was standing next to Dante on his right and Sophie his left.

He told Mrs. Nimue that the _Organization_ is probably also after the secrets of _Avalon_ which wouldn't be a surprise. She told us that she wishes she could help before I shook my head at her.

"I have an idea on that Mrs. Nimue" I said handing the _Titan_ to Dante who held it cautiously but it was very subtle. He opened it and showed her the _Quatrain_ before she told us that _Lord Casterwill's_ eldest daughter forged a _Willblade_ and that was most likely what it's talking about.

"I knew that Mrs. Nimue but do you know where to start from this clue?" I asked her and she told us she does before turning around and floating across the lake. She brought us to _Dragon's Cliff_ before I asked Dante if he knew how we could light the lanterns on either side of the dragon's head.

" _Cherit_ would you?" I heard Dante ask before _Cherit_ went over there zapping the lanterns and lighting them before he flew back over. When a see through path appeared Dante said to wait because we have company before we turned around to see two agents.

The agents told us that if we don't let them use the bridge then they'll open fire on the _Lady of the Lake_ , I didn't protest but Zhalia and Sophie did. Dante held out his left arm to keep Zhalia and Sophie from attacking before he told the agents to go ahead.

When they deactivated their spells they jumped over the edge of the cliff but fell through the path that was below them. I jumped down feeling the mist that they thought was a bridge before I climbed back up.

Mrs. Nimue told us that it's meant to guide us to _Avalon_ not take us there before Dante told us that we'll follow the mist in the boat straight to _Avalon_.

Time Skip: Boat Under _Dragon's Cliff_

When we were about to head off I heard Mrs. Nimue invoke _Undine the Water Spirit_ telling her to protect us before I walked over to Dante. I heard Sophie tell them thank you before Vivane asked if we'll come back to see them again.

"Are we almost there Dante?" I asked him after a while of being on the sea, I saw an island up ahead and he told me that we're close so I walked up to the front of the boat where _Cherit_ was. "Do you remember this place _Cherit_?" I asked him and he said that it does look familiar to him before Sophie asked if he can tell us where to start.

He told her his memory is hit and miss but there was something about a large castle before I heard a 'there you are' from a tree stump. "Dante? _Titan_ " I said and he nodded before Zhalia said that something was wrong when tree roots came towards the boat.

The roots lifted the boat in the air tilting it backwards before they shook us and I saw _Undine_. Dante told us to get off so I jumped after Sophie when the roots broke and landed on a hill on the island before we ran up it.

The boat exploded before I heard _Undine_ say that she found the one that was doing this when _Dark Dryad_ appeared out of the trunk that _Undine_ was at. Sophie said that since _Dark Dryad_ is here than the _Organization_ isn't far behind, she was correct since I heard and saw two boats as well as two _Gigadrones_.

Dante told us to find a cart path from a dock to the castle as well as spread out to look for it before we all dodged a blast by running to search. I watched as _Undine_ was defeated before Sophie said she senses something and we all followed her when she started leading the way.

We kept running before she stopped saying that it is here before I looked up to see a ruined castle. When Zhalia and Dante caught up she asked what we do now since they won't be long.

He told her that she was to stay with him and LeBlanche while _Cherit_ and I guide Sophie to the _Willblade_ which I nodded at. I went over to a door and brushed off the ivy that was covering it before I asked Sophie what was wrong when she seemed hesitant to open it.

"You can handle whatever's behind this door and even the stuff after Sophie" I told her when she seemed to doubt the _Casterwill_ destiny. _Cherit_ told her that we'll be backing her up and she finally decided to open the door "see ya Dante and be careful" I told him before I followed Sophie.

"You to Lok" he told me making me smile. After a while I felt cold through my entire body and I didn't like the feeling, the entire half of my vision was black as well and I don't like this.

We walked into a room but I was too busy wondering what happened to Dante before I heard Sophie say that the feeling in the room was amazing. I saw the _Willblade_ and asked Sophie if she was alright again when she stopped walking.

She told me that she's unsure if she should take it making me sigh "if you want to try you can Sophie" I said and she seemed confused before she went up the steps. I followed her but when she tried reaching out to it _Incubane_ and Wilder decided to attack her with a red light.

I asked him why he hit Sophie in the back and he told me that he prefers to fight fairly but the title as the _Organization_ head is more appealing to him. I dodged a punch when he charged at me, I ducked when he brought his arm around almost hitting me but not doing so.

I jumped backwards flipping before I looked behind me and sidestepped dodging the attack from _Incubane_ but the explosion from when it hit the ground made me fall over. I casted Armorbrand when I heard Wilder cast Acidheart before I got up invoking _Dendras_ even though I probably shouldn't.

Wilder jumped behind a boulder dodging _Dendras's_ attacks before _Dendras_ dodged _Incubane's_ attacks. Wilder came out of hiding and told me that I've dirtied his hands for the last time before lunging at me and throwing two punches which I dodged.

I couldn't dodge the elbow that he used to knock me down before I looked over to see _Dendras_ still avoiding _Incubane's_ attacks as _Incubane_ climbed a wall. After _Dendras_ jumped back to the position he was in before he had jumped to the opposite wall I asked _Cherit_ and _Dendras_ to attack and _Cherit_ did hitting him in the jaw.

After _Cherit_ did that _Dendras's_ blue ice dragon froze Wilder to where he was standing behind me. I casted Bubblelift putting the two dragons in the bubbles before _Dendras_ pulled them to latch onto _Incubane_ and he took control of him.

Wilder got free so when he tried attacking me _Incubane_ attacked him making him dodge by stepping backwards when the lasers almost hit him. He told me I learned new tricks before he told me he also has new _Titans_ from last we met.

He invoked _Divine Mirror Kagami_ and when he appeared I asked Wilder who that _Titan_ was before he told me that _Kagami_ has an ability to turn my _Titan's_ powers against them. I casted Hyperstride jumping towards Wilder and he did the same to me but he didn't cast Hyperstride, we locked hands in the air trying to push each other back before he punched me in the stomach with Augerfrost.

I recovered easily from the punch and used both my legs to kick him in the stomach before I landed seeing him land on his hands before pushing and landing on his feet. I casted Overslam not sure it would work and I was right when he casted Weakenshade knocking me back and onto the ground.

He casted Raypulse telling me goodbye and using my full name right after before I was knocked back and hit my head on the podium that kept the _Willblade_ in its place. I didn't feel cold anymore and my vision turned back to normal before I heard Dante ask me if I was okay using _Mind Link_ and I told him I was before I asked him what happened.

He told me that he got turned to stone so I asked if he was alright, he said that it was just stone and that he's fine, I could tell he was being cocky and was a bit worried. I tried casting Everfight but it was no use because I was out of energy at the moment, I heard Wilder ask what he can do with the _Willblade_ once he severs its ties to the Casterwills before I heard Sophie tell him he can't.

He casted Poisonfang at Sophie but _Cherit_ got hit instead knocking him back a few meters, I called _Cherit's_ name as well as Sophie's which was a bad idea because he just seemed to realize that she was the one who striked him when we fought them for the _Scrying Glass_. When he was about to use Venomhand on Sophie I decided to try and see if my dad was right about me being the knight of the Casterwills.

I took the blade out and everything was blue before I felt myself moving on my own as well as talking, just like when I get angry except I know what's being said this time around. I slashed the sword at Wilder before I plunged it in the ground below making Wilder fling backwards from the ripple.

I stopped glowing but my vision was still blue before I saw _Lord Casterwill_ appear behind me, I kneeled down handing him the blade when he came closer. The blade grew longer when he grasped it before he did what a king would when bestowing the title of knight to someone.

I rose when he told me to and he handed me the blade which I took before I held it in the air but I don't know why when _Lord Casterwill_ rose and disappeared. I heard Wilder behind me and I turned around slashing at him but he ducked, he jumped back when he told me that I'm dangerous with that 'can opener' which was really rude to call the _Willblade_ that.

He flipped backwards telling the _Titans_ to attack when he landed in front of them before they attacked. My body moved for me blocking the attacks with the _Willblade_ , I saw _Lord Caster_ will do something and felt the blade pulse before I blacked out.

When I woke I kneeled down on one knee feeling exhausted before I saw the _Willblade_ a few meters in front of me. I felt a rock hit my head before I realized I have to get Sophie out of here which was my main priority right now.

I grabbed her arm and helped her up getting her out of the ruin before I asked Dante if they were okay. He told me that they were and they made them retreat before we started running.

I was still helping Sophie run with us when I heard the ruin crumbling down, LeBlanche said to wait and asked what the thing in the sky was before we all turned around. "The _Red Eye_ , I saved Sophie, a future queen, with the _Willblade_ and there's a red dot or eye" I said before Dante nodded and Zhalia said that she's getting a bad feeling from this.

Sophie said that she feels like something's been set in motion making me look at Dante with a worried expression before he told me that it's going to be fine through the _Mind Link_.

Time Skip: Dante's and Lok's _Villa_

I was carrying a small berry bush with Fergal eating berries on it when I was walking over to Dante and Zhalia who were looking at the _Willblade_. "Did you find anything out about it or no?" I asked hearing Fergal chirp after I asked making Dante smile at the bird.

He told me the power level was very low and Zhalia said that she doesn't know how I could even use it because I'm not a _Casterwill_. "Dad's side of the family has been helping _Casterwills_ for centuries Zhalia some with the _Willblade_ " I told her when she walked away not hearing what I even said.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I fnished writing this at 8:02 P.M. on September 8, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Thursday.**


	31. Casterwill Quest for Void

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters only Fergal, Transit, and Healix**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Casterwill Quest for Void

Lok's POV

I was in _Paris_ , Montgomery Suburb, _France_ reading a book in the _Library_ with Sophie, Dante, and Zhalia when Sophie said that one of the books in here should tell us about the _Willblade_ which I don't think is true. "We might be able to tell more if I figured out how I used it the first time though" I said when I touched the blade wondering if I'll be able to use it again.

 _Cherit_ apologized and I shook my head at him saying that none of us remember and that he shouldn't blame himself for it. Sophie said 'when the daughter forged the _Willblade_ …' was all she said before she asked what I was doing which was finding another book.

I noticed something on the handle when the _Willblade_ fell so I moved the handle to make a smaller picture of the _Willblade_ in black on the blue handle making it glow blue. When that happened the blade extended opening a compartment revealing an _Amulet_ inside which surprised Sophie.

Sophie asked me if I have a bond with it because I pulled the blade out of its' stand but I told her that's not the case. She asked me how I know so I showed her that I didn't when I tried invoking him which didn't work.

"Do you know his name Locket?" I heard Dante ask and I nodded saying his name's _Pendragon_ before Zhalia said that it's probably bonded to someone else so _Cherit_ asked me to scan it. Dante turned the _Holotome_ on and I tried scanning him but he was being protected by a power Dante's never seen before which made sense.

"You're Sophie Casterwill's brother right?" I asked the strawberry blond who said we were trespassing before he asked me how I knew that. "Your _Titan's_ talkative" I said before he asked if the Casterwill in the room could fight like one before we started fighting.

Sophie invoked _Sorcerel_ before a girl behind us invoked _Wildwood Druid_ , Sophie's brother casted Sunlock binding Sophie's hands before Dante asked if he always picks a fight with family. Lucas's _Titan_ attacked Dante who jumped to the side to dodge almost falling in the process when he rolled and got up.

 _Sorcerel_ attacked next but it had little to no effect on Lucas's _Titan_ before she attacked _Sorcerel_ as well. I was facing a dreadlocked man who said I have to prepare myself before casting Lightedge on his sword or katana.

His blade hit the _Willblade_ making me go backwards from the force of the strike before I slashed which he dodged and slashed but I ducked dodging it. I was knocked on my back by a kick that was given when the man slid and I was too preoccupied with the pain in my shoulders from when Dante rolled to dodge Kindlestrike earlier.

I tried sitting up but the blade was at my neck when he told me that he won't let me get up despite the fact that I already lost. Sophie's brother said that was enough because they made their point which would be considered a pun in my situation.

Dante looked at me and I shrugged smiling at him before he shook his head at me slightly when he almost chuckled. I got up when Dante said that he surrenders because of what I said and because of their powers before I was let up and went over to Sophie breaking her binds with the blade walking over to Dante next.

Lucas said that his reason for fighting us was a good reason, that reason being to save Sophie Casterwill's life which wasn't a surprise. He said that he wants her to stop pursuing the _Family Secrets_ which also isn't a surprise when I heard his _Titan_ say that he's very protective of his little sister.

Dante put his arm around my shoulder before he said that he hasn't defeated us yet when Lucas said that the fact he beat us in mere moments is enough proof to show her that she can't handle the dangers Casterwills have to face day-to-day. He was confused by this before Zhalia asked him if he knows of Thoughtspecter before she said they'll understand better if she turned it off.

 _King Basilisk_ was the one to appear behind Lucas before Dante told him that we're not the ones who are easy to surprise making me smile when he tightened his grip. "His name's Lucas Casterwill Sophie's brother" I said when Dante asked me if I knew who he was making Lucas ask how I know that.

"I said your _Titans_ are talkative I wasn't lying, she also said that you're very protective of your younger sister" I said before we went outside and Sophie explained that they were separated when their house burnt down. Lucas said he didn't know she survived the fire until last year when she started aiding the _Huntik Foundation_.

I heard Sophie say that she didn't think she'd see him again which isn't a surprise either since if he didn't know I don't think she would either. She asked why he hasn't come to see her any sooner but he said that he couldn't talk about that right now.

Zhalia said that he came for her now before he said it was because of the appearance of the _Red Comet_ which only appears when events are set in place for the World's undoing. "Actually that's different from the fate my father told me about, I'm supposed to protect Sophie with the _Willblade_ when the World's in danger once again" I said shocking Sophie feeling Dante pull at my waist bringing me closer to him.

Lucas said that there's no way someone without a drop of _Casterwill_ blood, let alone a child, could wield the _Willblade_ before Sophie said I saved her life in _Avalon_. Lucas said that she exposed several _Casterwill_ family members in the process before he turned away "you could always ask for a way to prove yourself Sophie" I said and she nodded.

She said that she demands to be tested under _Casterwill Law_ before the dreadlocked man said that she would hold sole blame on a _Casterwill_ team. The bluenette asked if we heard of the _Void_ before Dante said that the information is sketchy at best before I spoke.

"Despite _Void_ being a colossal sized _Titan_ he's really just a small scout of the _Nullifiers_ and the first _Nullifier_ to appear on _Earth_ " I said before asking Dante if he forgot about that and he nodded. The bluenette said that was a lot of information and I shrugged before she said that a few years ago the _Organization_ stole him from them and they need to get him back.

The bluenette said that it's hard for them to get a lock on its location before Zhalia said it would be hard to steal for honorable _Casterwills_ before she asked if Sophie would be able to do it without her chaperones. "I'll back her up if she needs it but she's capable with her _Titans_ " I said before Dante tightened his grip on my waist again making me roll my eyes at him.

Lucas was trying to get her to back out because it's dangerous before Sophie pleaded with him to let us prove ourselves and to believe in us before he turned around.

Time Skip: _Italy_ Dante and Lok's House

I was feeding Fergal who was happy we were back if it wasn't obvious by his cheery chirping before Dante told Sophie that it's going to be fine. She said that she barely remembers Lucas but she doesn't ever remember him being a jerk before Fergal flew to Dante's shoulder and pulled his hair making Dante and I laugh.

"He's only overprotective Sophie you should be glad you have a brother who cares for you so much" I said hearing Fergal chirp in agreement. Dante also agreed with that before he petted Fergal's stomach making him chirp again before _Cherit_ said we have a mission right now.

Dante said Sophie and I were taking the lead when the _Holotome_ said ' _Mission: Uncover the Location of Void_ ' which was the mission we were tasked with before Fergal pecked him. "Zhalia and yourself are working behind the scenes then?" I asked and he nodded before she said that even though _HQ_ has upped their security since our last visit she has a plan to get past it.

Time Skip: _Prague, The Czech Republic_

I was looking through binoculars before I asked if that was it when I saw a bunch of guards posted on the roof of a building. Zhalia said it's _Alchemist Row_ which was turned into a _Safe House_ because of our mission last year which isn't a surprise.

Sophie said we'll have to take down two guards before saying that we'll have to show them a thing or two making me smile at her. When a blonde man was about to call for back-up on the roof I casted Hyperstride and Overslam ramming into him before we went to the back or side door.

I casted Farslip to unlock the door before I opened it walking inside, I went over to a computer hearing cars outside. The door opened not long after and when we looked over we were blinded by the _Mirror Titan_.

I heard _Cherit_ attack the _Titan_ before he was knocked over by his own attack that was reflected back at him. I asked Wilder if he received a tip from someone which he confirmed.

All three of us raised our hands in surrender when Wilder said that he was going to love spending quality time with us before our hands were bound together. The bald man in the tight purple shirt told Wilder that we have nothing on us at all before Sophie said she wishes Zhalia were here because she'd tell a perfect lie on the spot.

 _Cherit_ said that she has to remember the plan and I nodded saying to stick with the truth which Wilder interrupted us at. He said that we shouldn't bother getting our stories straight before saying he'll get the truth out of us eventually.

Sophie said that she'll tell the truth on her honor as a _Casterwill_ before he told her to go ahead and tell him why we broke into his _Safe House_. She said that we came here to recover something that they have saying she'll explain in further detail on one condition.

The condition being that he gives us the information we came for in exchange which he agreed to before she said that we came for the _Titan Void_ which was confusing to Wilder. Confusing because no _Huntik Foundation Seeker_ could control the power of a _Titan_ like _Void_ because of his ruthless power.

I said he meant evil before Wilder said that I was naive because 'evil' is for storybooks. We were able to stand up so we did before the bald man from earlier asked if we were after _Void_ before he said that it must be special.

Sophie said that they have to answer the question now 'where's _Void_?' being the question she asked making both the bald man and Wilder laugh before Wilder turned around and started walking. Sophie said that she knows he'll tell her because he's not a sneak but a leader making him stop walking.

The bald man said that everyone knows the _Professor_ was the _King of Lies_ before Hoffman said the _Professor_ doesn't need lies to control people. Sophie said that a leader like the _Professor_ wouldn't be caught acting like a common thief getting Wilder to doubt leaving.

Wilder said that, because it's of little consequence because we're tied up, it's hidden in _Klaus's Library_ before Sophie said that he spoke like a true leader, one without fear. The bald man said that the information he gave out could be used against us before he was warned that he should be very careful escorting us to _Headquarters_ then.

We were brought to a silver/white car outside before we were pushed inside and started driving away. I saw _Cherit_ bite the collar keeping him imprisoned on my right leg before unlocking it.

He started coughing before he grabbed the _Amulet_ that came out of his mouth from the coughing. I turned slightly so my hands were showing before _Cherit_ sneaked the _Amulet_ into my hands.

I told _Cherit_ it was time for the signal before he squeezed through the seat and side part of the car before Sophie made a sound of relief. She was warned for making a sound before the bald man turned away again.

I saw _Metagolem_ not long after that picking up a black car in front of us before I heard two agents invoke _Venomaster_ and _Gigadrone_ to attack _Metagolem_. The car started moving again before it stopped also seeing my vision go blue invoking _Baselaired_ ripping the roof off the car in the process.

"We're fine Dante, Zhalia" I said before he smiled at me saying 'checkmate' before a brunette casted a spell towards _Baselaired_ who blocked with his shield. The bald man said that we won this round but we won't get _Void_ before they do and ran off.

Lucas said what we did was brave before the bluenette said that we made a pretty good team before we went somewhere else. I was standing next to Dante watching as the two siblings spoke to the other and I said our mission wasn't over. Dante said that if we're going after _Void_ we need to be told everything, Lucas said that he rather keep his sister safe but with all we've done so far this is as much as he can do for us.

He said it starts with the oldest living _Casterwill_ record having to do with the _Spiral Mark_ which I asked about telling them it was in my father's message. Sophie said it's a beacon, a summon used to call the _Nullifiers_ from the _Titan's_ _World Huntik_.

Lucas told us that his story starts after the _Great War_ against the _Nullifiers_ when _Lord Casterwill_ left the future to his sons and daughters. His friend however was a traitor and is only now known as the _Betrayer_ , he was found on the longest night of the year near the _Spiral_ performing a dark ritual by _Lord Casterwill's_ sons and daughters.

The _Betrayer_ had the mysterious _Amulet Void_ in his hand when he was performing the ritual. Sophie said that the sons and daughters defeated the _Betrayer_ but it was in the form of a question that Lucas answered with 'yes' before he said that the mark was sealed away.

It's their duty as _Casterwills_ to keep the seal from being released before Dante said that based on the story it can only be opened on the longest night of the year. Zhalia asked why _Void_ hasn't been dealt with before now and I said it was because of the _Red Comet_ which Lucas said I was correct about and said that when the ritual was interrupted the comet was high in the sky.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:24 P.M. on September 14, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	32. Stone Blood

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters only Fergal, Transit, and Healix**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Stone Blood

Lok's POV

We were in the _Huntik Foundation HQ_ in _Venice, Italy_ before Dante said to keep our eyes open before I told him that I found him. I was careful in bringing Klaus inside so when I tripped I had it so he'd land on me and not something, or someone, else.

"Are you okay Locket?" I heard Dante ask and I nodded before he helped me get Klaus off of me. Sophie told me to be careful with Klaus because he was like a father to Zhalia but she didn't realize that Zhalia had walked in at the time before she asked what Sophie was talking about.

Zhalia told me to get him on his feet and I nodded doing that before I put a chair behind him Zhalia saying we should get this over with. Dante told everyone that she was the one who turned Klaus to stone during the battle with _King Basilisk_ before she looked to Sophie and Dante who both nodded.

She told _King Basilisk_ to release Klaus when he was invoked hearing him say 'of course' in the mix of a screech and a hiss before doing what was asked of him. Klaus was reverted back to skin and flesh collapsing in the chair which I was glad I put behind him before he asked Zhalia what they were doing in _Foundation HQ_ which she answered with her being a part of the _Huntik Foundation_.

Dante said she's our best _Seeker_ before Klaus said that he's out of it for a while and we get delusions of grandeur before Sophie tried to protect Zhalia mentally by saying that we need his help. I said that if we don't find _Void_ soon the _Spiral Mark_ will open before Dante said that he must've come across the legends and from 'no one will be spared' he knows what will happen.

He said he'll help after mentioning: rich men, poor men, friends, strangers, and fathers as well as daughters won't be spared if it opens.

Time Skip: Jet

Dante said we have a mission when I was leaning against the seat he was sitting on, he said that our mission is to find and retrieve _Void_ as well as return him to the _Casterwill_ _Family_ at any cost. He told us that we'll be deep in _Organization_ _Territory_ so we should expect resistance.

 _Mission: Recover Void_

Dante grabbed the _Mission_ paper putting it in his jacket pocket before we reached _Vienna, Austria_. "You don't have to worry about her Sophie, have you felt unexplained pain at all when Zhalia got hurt exactly where you felt the pain?" I asked her when she asked if Zhalia was going to be okay.

She said I was correct before asking how I knew that "you guys are showing signs of being _Bond Mates_ " I said and she seemed reluctant to say anything before she bit her lip looking at the door nodding after a few seconds. I invoked _Baselaired_ who knocked down the door when I heard Dante say 'it's show time' through the _Mind Link_.

Dante said that no one should make any sudden moves and that surrender shouldn't be necessary before I said that we're just here to talk whether he believes us or not. Wilder said 'no chance' before invoking _Gigadrone_ and another _Titan_ was invoked as well, this one being _Redcap_.

I asked _Baselaired_ through our _Mind Link_ to do a _Total Defense_ and I was glad he did before I heard Zhalia invoke _Januseea the Gatekeeper_. _Gigadrone_ attacked but was flung back with a painful screech by his own attack that was reflected back at him.

He was flung into a bookshelf making a variety of books topple down before I said that we're here for the same thing he just has to stop the _Spiral Mark_. Zhalia said she knows he checked Klaus's _Secret Files_ before Dante said that because of that he must know what could happen if it fell into the wrong hands.

He said he knows that the _World_ can be destroyed but he wants to harness the power to control the _World_ instead before Dante told me we have to stop conversing now and I nodded. Hoffman said that us 'kids' have caused so much trouble before I said that the _Casterwills_ taught me a new trick before I casted Bladecall my vision going blue before the _Willblade_ appeared in my hand.

Hoffman casted a spell at me but I blocked it with the _Willblade_ before it ended so I slashed sending even more of the power he casted at me back at him. I could tell Sophie felt the pain of _Januseea_ returning to Zhalia so I smiled before I could even dodge the spell Sophie casted at Hoffman hitting me instead.

I asked _Baselaired_ to use _Shooting Slash_ since _Cherit_ was throwing books at Hoffman so he was distracted, at least for a little bit. I got up even if I was a bit dizzy and wobbly still from the attack attacking Hoffman with the _Willblade_.

I was happy that Sophie casted Shieldbreaker breaking the Earthband that protected Hoffman before I slashed doing the same thing with the _Willblade_ that we did earlier. "K Dante" I said when he told me we have to pass them to get to the _Lab_ , I invoked _Springer_ asking him to get the _Lab Door_ open before he ran to do that.

I went to find _Baselaird's Amulet_ in my bag holding it up asking him to return and he did before I said that our ride's ready and the _Willblade_ disappeared. Dante said we should move out before we went into the elevator so I waved bye to Hoffman who just woke up when I pushed the lever to go down making the doors close.

"They're not that impressive Sophie they're moves anyone can learn if they practice" I said before Dante said that I really do take after my father before placing his lips on my forehead making me smile at him. The elevator stopped after he moved away and we walked out before turning left and walking down the hallway.

"You should go Sophie, from your facial expression you can tell she's upset so talk to her" I said when Sophie turned to look back at Zhalia who went into a bedroom. I ran to catch up to Dante who was smiling at both of us before Sophie did what I suggested.

"Dante? _Springer_ " I said looking down at _Springer_ who was sniffing the air when we reached a _Containment Room_ we were in when Dante was blinded. I saw vines come out from the floor and heard Dante say my name which was all I needed to cast Hyperstride to get away from them before I jumped backwards grabbing onto a wire that was behind me far away from the vines.

The vines kept getting closer and I felt bad for _Springer_ who was hissing at them before _Cherit_ saved him flying higher while he carried _Springer_ , I thanked him for that before the bald man from before asked how we liked _Dark Dryad's_ trap. Dante said he can't use his powers before Sophie said that she doesn't need to invoking _Sabriel_ before _Cherit_ brought _Springer_ to Dante and starting biting the vines.

Dante told me to find _Void_ saying that they'll worry about the _Organization_ making me smile a worried smile at him before he said he'll be fine. Sophie told me to hurry and I saw that Dante really wants me to go now so I said I will calling _Cherit_ to come with me.

I casted Hyperstride landing on a _Containment Unit_ before jumping off of it, I took out a piece of paper hoping Klause's passwords weren't changed at all before typing them in being glad they worked. _Springer_ said he has this part before twisting the bolt like knob opening a hatch which was glowing from the object inside.

I felt dizzy and my vision blurred before _Cherit_ said that he's never seen an _Amulet_ like that before making it glow a brighter purple, _Cherit_ was knocked off my shoulder hitting his head. 'I wonder what would happen to the _Titan_?' I thought before I asked the _Holotome_ to scan it making it hit the _Containment Unit_ behind it making sparks go flying from the keyboard.

I pretended to sound worried about Dad's _Holotome_ before Dad's hologram appeared making me wish it was gone already. _Cherit_ said dad sounded frightened so I asked what was wrong, he told me to get out of there now so I'm guessing the _Titan_ here doesn't want to _Organization_ to have _Void_ either before I heard a crashing in the distance.

Sophie asked what was wrong before I said we have to get out of here, Dante said the crashing sound didn't sound good before he jumped back when debris from above was about to hit him. People in masks and suits surrounded us before the male and female that tried to steal _Tao_ appeared on the giant tannish-white snake again.

The female said 'bring destruction' before the men in masks casted Nullcurse, Dante told us to get down, Sophie casted Honorguard but was knocked my way making me worried because it didn't work. " _Blood Spiral_ " I said and Dante said they might be before he asked Zhalia if there were _Seekers_ like them in the _Organization's_ _Secret Files_.

She shook her head before Dante dodged a spell casting Touchram after, I heard the female on the snake tell them to obliterate everything. One masked man invoked _Harlekin_ while a masked woman invoked _Marauder_.

Dante told us to fight back with all we have left before Wilder got mad and invoked _Incubane_ who attacked two masked beings but they dodged going in opposite directions. I told Sophie we can do this and that I'll protect with the _Willblade_ before I casted Bladecall, when I had the _Willblade_ she said that she won't give up and casted Everfight.

She casted Kindlestrike knocking one down before I slashed with the _Willblade_ knocking another one down. I slashed at _Marauder_ who was about to attack me destroying him before I said they're not invincible.

"Quite so but they're close" Dante said making me glare at him before he apologize for being pessimistic in this situation. Sophie said we don't stand a chance against the flying snake before Dante pulled out _Archwarder_ saying he has a surprise for them.

"And if the being's not a _Titan_ Dante?" I asked and he said we'll take our chances but Sophie wasn't listening saying that she'll provide cover. She casted Doublespell and Boltflare before Dante invoked _Archwarder_.

Dante told him to use _Disruption Pulse_ before the snake flew out of control with a painful screech making me feel bad for him. Rassimov said that Dante did some impressive work with the _Titan_ that he gave him to defeat the  Professor with making me turn around.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked before Rassimov said that he'll take it from him before casting Darkvoid opening a hole like when we went to find the room of Sir Lancelot. The hole sucked up _Archwarder_ before I felt Dante's pain from Archwarder being lost from this World and the _Amulet_ crumbling to gray, blue, and yellow dust.

Dante asked what he really is when Rassimov jumped down throwing off his coat allowing me the view of his _Spiral Mark_ on the right side of his neck. I ran over to Dante when Darkwave was used on him, Rassimov said we're simple-minded fools for not realizing t sooner.

Them being the _Messengers of Oblivion_ , part _Seeker_ and part _Nightmare_ before Dante said the _Betrayer_. Rassimov said they serve the _Betrayer_ before he said they'll destroy our pitiful civilization.

Dante told us to stay back so I stood behind him instead knowing if he gets attacked again I can at least break his fall. Darkwave was casted at him and I felt a pain in my back and my abdomen where Dante was hit before he called his _Power Bonded Caliban_.

"That's really cool Dante" I said and he nodded asking if I was alright and I nodded before he apologized and thanked me at the same time making me smile at him. Rassimov casted Bladewave twice at _Caliban_ but he deflected it with his blade hitting two of the _Messengers_.

 _Harlekin_ attacked but _Caliban_ kept him far enough away to not get scratched before throwing him at _Marauder_ who leaped to get him from behind. I tried keeping her away from _Void_ but it was useless because she grabbed it when I slashed at her.

"Sorry Dante" I said with a sad smile but he said it was fine and we had some time before the time the seal can be released to get _Void_ back. I grabbed Dante pulling him up before putting his arm over my shoulders telling him to lean on me so we can try and get out of here.

I helped Dante to the next level which was covered in fire telling Sophie we're almost there as she helped Zhalia up out of the hole as well. "Sophie be mindful of others" I said when she told me that I don't understand that when she was little her home was burning around her.

Zhalia said hers was burning right and and I could see a guilty look on Sophie's face before she apologized to Zhalia before we got out of the _Library_ getting onto the roof of a building not far across from it. Dante said he has to make a report to the _Huntik Council_ before I saw Sophie put a hand on Zhalia's shoulder and Dante did the same.

He told her she has her own business to take care of before she smiled sadly at Zhalia nodding before he told me to go with Sophie.

Time Skip: _Casterwill Library_

I was outside Sophie and Lucas's Library looking at the _Titan_ wondering why it was contradicting itself before _Cherit_ said 'dad' must've known it was a trap and I nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing at 9:09 P.M. on September 14, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading.**


	33. Mission Success

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters only Fergal, Transit, and Healix**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Mission Success

Lok's POV

I was walking in the streets of _Rotterdam, The Netherlands_ with Sophie before I looked both ways seeing a bike before I stepped back waiting for him to pass before we crossed the street. We were talking about how the presence of _Vigilante_ attracts evil _Seekers_ before I tried making a joke which _Vigilante_ chuckled at since he seemed to get it before he coughed composing himself even though he can't be seen.

 _Cherit_ asked if Dante was with the _Huntik Council_ and Zhalia was off on personal business before Sophie told him I was trying to make a joke before _Cherit_ caught on.

Time Skip: On a Bench

I was on a bench with the _Titan Holotome_ asking him to scan _Vigilante_ for me before he did saying _Vigilante's_ attack is four, his defense two, type _DracoTitan Warrior_ , size medium, and special abilities being _Dual Wielder_. "It's not that way Sophie" I told her before I followed her anyway "it's not hard if you know _Dutch_ and have a photographic memory Sophie" I told her when she said it'd be hard enough even if the street names were in _English_.

 _Cherit_ said the hidden _Dutch HQ_ is supposed to be hidden, I suggested as a joke that we use _Cherit_ as a _Messenger Pigeon_ before he said he'd make an excellent messenger because he'd never lose an _Amulet_. I asked _Cherit_ where his was and he said it's been so long he can't even remember what it looks like before I heard Sophie say she found it and ran off into an alley confusing and worrying me.

I was right to worry because I saw _Marauder_ and two _Blood Spiral Messengers_ before I casted Hyperstride jumping over them. I ducked dodging the punch when one of them casted Newfury dodging two more before I jumped onto the ladder behind me.

I climbed up the ladder before I jumped on a balcony jumping on its ledge before jumping to dodge a slash. I turned around jumping to grab onto the vegetation _Window Box_ on the building not that far away from me.

I jumped down landing on _Marauder_ jumping off of him a few meters away before he could slash at me. I casted Bladecall before I grabbed the hilt rushing forward slashing at the _Titan_.

It blocked the Willblade with its own blade before _Cherit_ attacked him from behind destroying him before the one I was fighting earlier jumped down and grabbed his 'sister' jumping off. "Are you okay _Cherit_?" I asked him and he nodded tiredly before he said _Vigilante_ does attract evil _Seekers_ but I said they normally come in larger groups _and_ put up more of a fight.

Sophie told me we have to get to the _Safe House_ on the double now to get answers before _Vigilante_ said evil _Seekers_ were nearby. "They're near Sophie" I said before she said to keep walking so I did.

We ran into an alley when _Vigilante_ said they were on the rooftops before _Cherit_ said they were still behind us but I knew that from there grunting when they switched rooftops. I told them to follow me because I have a plan before we both casted Hyperstride long enough to get on the roof and start running.

I told her I saw this in a movie once when she said that they're still following us, I told her to activate Featherdrop on three when we casted Hyperstride jumping over a tall building. I had _Cherit_ hold onto me before that happened though and said three when we were falling on the other side of the skyscraper-like building.

I looked up when we hit the ground to see the ones who were following us jump past us before we ran down the street again when Sophie said she sees _Erasmus Bridge_ meaning that the _Safe House_ is just down the street. I said there weren't any evil _Seekers_ behind us but I wasn't sure about in front of us hearing _Cherit_ make a sound of agreement.

"That is so not surprising" I said when _Cherit_ said they're just kids and Sophie said it was awful to send kids to fight us. One with pale, almost white, skin, long dark hair, and hollowed check bones ask who they were calling kids before I stopped blocking a punch with two arms twice.

I ducked when the young male casted Nullcurse and told Sophie this was serious before he said we were getting in the way casting Nullcurse at me again. I had enough casting Overslam grabbing him but making sure his head and spine didn't hit the ground.

I heard _Jericho_ being invoked as well as _Ash_ , _Dervish_ , and Dante's _Caliban_ before I heard two of the young males invoke _Harlekin_. I heard Sophie invoke _Sorcerel_ before I heard that Zhalia was in trouble.

I casted Dragonfist pulling a piece of cement from the sidewalk throwing it but that also took _Vigilante_ off my neck, I wasn't worried when he said that the one he bonds with is a good but conflicted kid. "What is wrong with you?" I asked casting a light Touchram to not hurt the pale man that bad when he was starting to choke the one who _Vigilante_ bonded with.

I went over to the young man asking if he was alright and he said he was before I saw Dante use Mirrorfight dodging with _Caliban_. The two attacked and when they were on the ground Dante casting Stopglue before I saw _Cherit_ attacking _Jericho_ also hearing Zhalia invoke _King Basilisk_.

 _King Basilisk_ destroyed _Jericho_ before Dante jumped in front of us asking how the mission is going. "If you mean _Vigilante_ bonding with a young man being good then yes it's fine" I said confusing Sophie and Dante but Dante smiled regardless.

 _Caliban_ attacked _Harlekin_ destroying him before Tantras casted Darkfog retreating for today.

Time Skip: Dante and Lok's House in _Venice, Italy_

Dante said that Den's bravery was impressive as I fed Fergal who was chirping happily at Den before Zhalia said that Tantras offered him a new life as well as power which he declined. Den said he didn't want that he just wished he didn't have to leave his brother before Sophie said there was still time.

She said Harrison may see the _Blood Spiral_ for who they are one day before he told us that the look in Harrison's eyes last night scared him. I told him not all _Seekers_ get their power from anger and fear before Fergal chirped hopping onto Den's head and nuzzling it before lying down.

 _Cherit_ said that the _Huntik Foundation_ can show him that before I said that would be great because I'd have someone my own size to spar with. _Cherit_ jumped on the table saying he would stand on his tippy toes if it'll help before I heard Fergal chirp again.

" _Vigilante_ said that he found a good but conflicted _Seeker_ to bond with him, is that a mission well done from your smile earlier?" I asked and Dante nodded saying that he definitely found the perfect _Seeker_ , a good _Seeker_. This made Den smile broadly before Fergal chirped happily making Dante and I laugh softly at the bird who burrowed deeper in Den's hair.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:15 P.M. on September 14, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Thursday.**


	34. Dreaming Central

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. Do you know what I hate about stories I really want to read but end up not liking at the end? It's when I like the concept of a story, including the first chapter, and at the end or somewhere else in the story I end up not wanting to read it because there's something I don't like in it. That has happened so many times now when I search Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto, or stories where Naruto has a Blood Line. One more specifically is 'The Fourth Dojutsu' which I love the concept of and the first chapter but the ending chapter has a pairing I hate, I do not like Sasuke or Naruto in a pairing that's not with each other.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Fergal, Healix, and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Dreaming Central

Lok's POV

I was playing _Chess_ with _Cherit_ and as usual I was losing, I had wanted to sort mail and sew up Dante's coats, again, because he keeps ripping them. _Cherit_ asked me if I really said I was good at _Chess_ and knew how to play before I told him that I do know how and I am good he's just better.

I asked when he started playing before he asked when _Chess_ was invented, I said it was around 1500 years ago before I asked if he was going to say he invented _Chess_. He told me he didn't then said that he doesn't think he did because he still can't seem to remember much of his past.

I heard Den say 'this is lame' taking off the crown he was wearing because he was playing the _King_ waking Fergal up who was sleeping on his _Fauxhawk_. "It's like a mission Den, it's a strategy game just like missions needing strategic work much of the time" I told him before _Cherit_ said Den was going to get captured.

 _Cherit_ went after him but I don't think Den likes a variety of _Titans_ from him backing away in fear or something dropping the crown in the process. Fergal was flapping on his hair making _Cherit_ stop and apologize to him before Sophie came out saying she has a brilliant idea.

I heard her say that she found something on my _Dad's Holotome_ before Den had enough and said he's out of there. Sophie asked him if he was supposed to be at training at _Huntik Foundation HQ_ before he jumped a fence telling me 'later' adding my name at the end.

"See you Den, come back soon though" I told him before I told her that we should check her idea and went inside. I placed the _Titan_ down before Sophie opened it reading one of the _Quatrains_.

 **The** ** _Star of Chaos_** **crosses paths with the** ** _Circle of Fate_** **.**

"Yeah I remember that one, one of the _Lost Quatrains_ dad left for me" I said before she told me that out of the various ones on here this one was the one that got her thinking. She said the _Star of Chaos_ would have to be the _Red Comet_ that we saw because it triggered the return of the _Blood Spirals_.

I asked what she thinks the _Circle of Fate_ is then because all _Legendary Titan Amulets_ are circular before _Cherit_ said that one showed the vision of the future. "You're thinking the _Ring of Arc_ then, but how do we get to it when it's cursed?" I asked them but she wasn't paying attention and instead chose to pull my arm bringing me out of my seat.

Fergal chirped unhappily and I think it was irritated as well before Sophie told Dante that she found something in the _Quatrains_ , Dante told her to tell him on the way to _Paris_. She told him that it's a coincidence that the _Quatrains_ said the same thing before Dante and I looked at each other.

He said that he doesn't believe in consequences and I nodded before a hologram came out of the _Holotome_ , I heard Metz say that our mission was _Rescue the Watchmen_. Rescue Clements, protect him, and find the _Ring of Arc_ which sounds exactly like the _Quatrains_ before I looked at Dante who also had a worried expression.

Time Skip: _Notre Dame Paris, France_

I was in a _Taxi_ with Dante while Sophie and Zhalia were in the one behind us, both of the _Taxi's_ were speeding before I heard Dante say that the _Titans_ don't like _Tourists_. Dante asked the driver to stop the car before he did so when he saw the _Titans_ that were surrounding a single dark red car three people were trying to get away from.

I opened the _Taxi_ door jumping out when it skidded to a stop dodging a spear that a _Freelancer_ was holding, unlike with most _Titans_ he wasn't talking which is odd. I called _Freelancer_ out noticing that the opposing _Freelancer's_ eyes are red unlike other _Freelancers'_.

 _Freelancer_ was engaged in a fight between two _Titans_ before I casted Bladecall when one of the _Titans_ got ready to attack me. I slashed the blade before I dived when he charged since the slash had little to no effect on him.

I watched as _Freelancer_ was held down before he was stomped and returned to me "you should've paid attention to your own battle buddy" I told him when he told me sorry. The _Willblade_ was knocked out of my hands before I went to get it but stopped invoking _Baselaired_ asking him to use _Double Aggression_ but it barely worked before I heard Sophie invoke _Sorcerel_.

I asked _Cherit_ to get the _Willblade_ thanking him when he got it to me with some struggling. I hit the shield of the Titan that _Sorcerel_ was attacking before I saw a crack thanking _Baselaired_ for it before I slashed at it breaking the shield in half.

The _Titan_ was destroyed by _Sorcerel_ after that so I asked _Baselaired_ to use _Shooting Slash_ before he did so. _Baselaired_ attacked _Freelancer_ who jabbed his spear at a car's side mirror destroying him before I heard and saw _Cherit_ destroy the other _Titan_ which was the last one for right now.

Dante told us nice job before Sophie and I called back our _Titans_ , I walked up to Dante after that before I saw Zhalia cast a _Spell_ on the family that was being attacked by the _Titans_ directly. Dante put his arm around my waist when I heard Sophie ask if the _Ring of Arc_ could really do this to _Titans_ , Zhalia said that the _Ring's_ been trouble for centuries saying that she'd say yes.

Sophie said she was sensing dangerous fluctuations in energy before Dante said we have to move quickly which I agreed with. "These go to the _Catacombs_ right Dante?" I asked when we were heading to the stairs inside a building which he nodded at saying that he's glad I remember that.

I was walking next to Dante looking at the hologram that was showing earlier before I heard Sophie say that it's like the _Ring_ has a mind of it's own. Dante said that it most likely acts on instinct before I asked if Clement finished running tests on the _Ring_ yet.

Zhalia said he hasn't before Dante said that _Preliminary Tests_ showed that it's power was off the scale making me wince since he said that loudly into my ear. He apologized for that when I heard Sophie ask if Dante thinks it's a _Legendary Titan_ now.

Zhalia said if it is it won't be pretty before I saw Dante point to the door in front of us grabbing my arm with his left since I almost ran into the door. When Dante opened the door I saw Clement hanging upside down in the air and he was glowing orange around his body.

"Don't touch him Sophie, it looks like he's having a vision right now" I said before Zhalia said he has the _Ring of Arc_ on his finger. She asked what we should do now looking at Dante before he suggested that we enter his dream and break the _Ring's_ hold that way.

Sophie said we don't know if that's possible before he said that he always says 'fortune favors the bold' asking if I want to with him and I nodded as we both but our hands on the _Ring_ together.

Time Skip: Lok's Dream

I was jumping from rock to rock not wanting to step on any skeletons before I saw _Cherit_ asking if he knows why he's here making him shrug his shoulders. "I'm glad you're here though that makes things a little easier" I told him before I said we should keep moving and we did.

I was walking down stairs before _Cherit_ asked me how I think the others are doing so I said they're fine since they're mentally strong, especially Dante. When I said that the walls crumbled and I stood on a rock base that was formed in _Outer Space_ before I saw two _Harlekins_ come out of the rock as white goop before they finished forming coming closer.

 _Cherit_ asked me to do something but I wasn't sure if I should try and call a _Titan_ but as soon as I thought that _Freelancer's Amulet_ fell and a _Harlekin_ came out making three before I picked it up. I backed away hoping to find a way out of here but another _Amulet_ dropped, _Baselaired's_ this time, before I picked it up as well when another _Harlekin_ came out as I dodged it's claws.

I kept wondering why my _Amulets_ keep dropping before my bag tried getting away a bunch of _Harlekins_ coming out from all the _Amulets_. _Cherit_ was in pain and I felt that so I looked at him to see him turn into a _Harlekin_ as well.

I jumped away from the claws that slashed at me glad they didn't get me before I landed away from them. I tried Bladecall wondering if it'll work since it's not really a _Titan_ but when I attacked the blade cracked so I was knocked down.

I saw a constellation of my dad but I wasn't sure if it would be him, a dream him, or another trick before he told me to remember the clues he told me about. About protecting the _Casterwills_ and the _Blood Spiral_ before I told him that I don't know how to use it.

He told me it's so much more and that I have to focus because the memories are buried deep within and that the key being _Pendragon_. I told him that was more like a dream than anything when he asked me how I first pulled the blade, he asked what I thought this was and I got the message.

He told me he loves me calling me 'son' after making me smile before I saw the _Willblade_ still cracked but I also saw a _Ring_ on my finger which wasn't there before let alone glowing. I asked _Pendragon_ to awaken swinging the sword above my head before he swooped down landing on some _Harlekins_ before they tried attacking him.

He destroyed three before I went on the offensive as well destroying two, I saw one jump onto _Pendragon's_ shoulder blades so I jumped slashing and destroying him. _Pendragon_ destroyed the last one before I got my _Amulets_ back, the _Ring_ on my hand crumbling, before _Cherit_ and I woke up to see a dark cloud.

I saw a _Titan_ appear out of the smoke before _Cherit_ screamed when he was pushed away since she seemed to only be after me since I woke up and the others were still asleep. I dodged a shot when I hit the wall before I tried invoking _Lindorm_ wishing I could _Power-Bond_ with him because I'm too weak at the moment to invoke a _Titan_.

I felt a surge of power hearing _Lindorm_ tell me to invoke him now so I tried doing so and was surprised to find he _Power-Bonded_ with me. _Cherit_ told me good job for that before I asked _Lindorm_ to perform a _Spinning Attack_.

When the **Titan** came back hollering in a hollow voice that was as deep as a haunting whisper I asked Lindorm to activate _Spinnerslash_. I heard Dante behind me when he asked if he could help and I nodded.

"How do we wake the others?" I asked him before he told me we have to destroy the thing that's causing it invoking _Ariel_. Dante lunged casting Dragonfist punching the _Titan_ twice before _Ariel_ pulled him into the air dropping him when he activated Touchram.

Everyone woke up before I walked over to Dante who put an arm around my waist when I told Clement that everyone's safe when he asked where he was.

Time Skip: a Room in _Notre Dame_

Zhalia asked what we do now because the _Ring's_ too powerful to control before I nodded looking at Dante who nodded. Clement said that the _Ring_ only takes, Dante told him to seal it away before I looked to Dante with a sad smile wondering what his dream was about.

Sophie said that the nightmares were even worse this time making me sigh because _Sabriel_ said what was most likely to come anyway was Sophie's nightmare. I didn't say anything though before Zhalia started stretching saying that her nightmare was just beginning because she has to help Metz cover up the _Titan_ fight.

I felt bad for her because it was in broad daylight and in front of a _National Monument_ before I turned to Dante. "Can you tell me what happened in your dream later Dante? I really want to know just in case…" I said before he told me he was fine kissing my forehead but I know he isn't fine at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:31 P.M. on September 21, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	35. Secrets and Goodbyes

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Fergal, Healix, and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: Secrets and Goodbyes

Lok's POV

I was in the _Reagan Sea_ worried about Dante because he still hasn't told me what his dream was about and that scares me. Dante said that _Medusa_ is a particularly deadly _Titan_ while I was messing with _Pendragon's Amulet_ in the _Willblade_.

" _Medusa_ has been missing since the time of _Ancient Greece_ , she's found?" I asked and he nodded saying she was and the _Organization_ tracked it to the island pointing to it in the distance.

 **Mission: Medusa's Trap**

I didn't like the name of the mission before Dante took the _Mission Paper_ closing the _Holotome_ and standing up saying that there've been reports of _Blood Spiral_ activity in the area so we should be careful. Sophie said she didn't think we'd see or hear of them so soon before I heard everyone sigh, I looked over to Zhalia to see she had her head down so I asked what was wrong.

She said she has a bad feeling about this mission but I'm unsure if she means for herself, for one of us, or for all of us. I was standing next to Dante when I told him I heard _Organization Titans_ and that they were talking about an infiltration plan. I heard the _Organization_ agents, more specifically Hoffman, say that the _Huntik Foundation_ will ruin everything which I smiled at.

"That's great I'm really glad we will if it's you who says it" I said before Dante asked about the infiltration saying it's an _Organization_ specialty. Sophie asked if they were finally willing to take action against the _Blood Spirals_ but Wilder just laughed at the thought.

Wilder casted Touchram before we leaned away from the _Spell_ , I was the only one to duck. Wilder said that they'll find a way to control it from the inside so he can have an army to fuel his ambitions.

I heard _Cherit_ say that some people never learn and I silently agreed before I heard Dante invoke _Caliban_ while an agent with a mustache and small beard invoked _Venomaster_. I heard Hoffman invoke _Myrmidon_ after _Caliban_ hit _Venomaster_ with _Breaking Charge_ making it two against one which wasn't fair in my opinion.

I invoked _Kipperin_ when Dante said we should move in casting Hyperstride when he said that hearing Sophie also cast Hyperstride. I heard a blonde female agent cast Raypulse when I was in the air with _Kipperin_ but we dodged it diving down making three agents scatter.

I looked down worrying for Dante since he's never finished a fight that quick before and if he's gotten stronger that means he's really worried for a future event. _Kipperin_ dodged an offensive spell for me so I thanked him when _Cherit_ told me to be careful.

I casted Bladecall after _Cherit_ said that before we swopped down when I had the _Willblade_ and tried slashing Wilder but he ducked making me miss him. I heard him say that the sword doesn't seem so impressive now before he casted Poisonfang making me tell him it's more than enough to handle him.

I heard Sophie invoke _Sabriel_ after _Kipperin_ and I dodged a Raypulse that was aimed at us and swooped down dragging the blade through the ground moving up dust to blind him. This allowed _Cherit_ to hit him but I wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not because it sounded more like it was an accident.

I wasn't able to dodge the Weakenshade making _Kipperin_ take the hit instead which I apologized to him for. I landed on the ground hearing the blade land in front of me before I felt a pain in my chest from _Kipperin_ returning.

I heard Dante tell Wilder to stay away from the _Willblade_ including my nickname with it hearing Wilder ask where his men were. I asked Dante if we could fight him together not looking him in the eyes in case he gets annoyed.

I heard Wilder say he has too much to lose so he won't invoking _Incubane_ before I looked around dodging the small string looking attack. I dived under him the _Willblade_ disappearing as I kicked Wilder's legs from under him.

When _Caliban_ fell I heard Sophie tell _Sabriel_ to activate _Truth Shield_ before _Cherit_ said he won't have him bullying _Caliban_ before destroying him with a blast. Dante and I ducked when Wilder casted Doublespell and Poisonfang before we both punched him casting Dragonfist before that.

"Seems we're still _Synchronized_ " I said before Dante asked what I meant since I never say that let alone question it. I told Wilder that his plans never work when he said that if they leave Stack their plan will be ruined.

I heard the sensible one, Hoffman, say that they have nothing left getting Wilder to say that we'll meet again someday because for as long as he promises glory for the _Organization_ he'll have followers. Dante told him to leave because we have the _Spirals_ to deal with making Wilder turn around and leave our range of sight.

I turned to look at Zhalia who said that we have better news than she does before I asked _Gareon_ what she meant by that looking at him. He told me that Zhalia doesn't want to wear masks anymore so she was afraid to infiltrate because she had to wear one to do so.

She said she tracked down Stack who was the _Organization Spy_ and saw that he was with the _Blood Spirals_ but she only saw one guard. 'Keep your guard up when we get there Dante, we don't know if there's more than one guard' I told him through our _Mind Link_ and he nodded at me.

I was looking over Dante's shoulder when he searched up _Medusa_ on the _Holotome_ again before hearing Sophie say we need to regain our strength so I went to grab two sandwiches from the cooler. When I grabbed one and reached for another Sophie pulled the cooler closer to her saying I don't need that much energy making me sigh.

"Here Dante, now can I have mine? I was grabbing a second one for him" I asked as Dante took the sandwich with a grateful smile before Sophie looked regretful giving me a sandwich. When Dante finished his he said that we know the situation from the scouting telling Zhalia she did good work but I heard her say it was nothing.

Dante said we'll plan our tactics accordingly since Stack will be busy with _Medusa_ but the only enemy we'll be focused on is very powerful. Zhalia told Sophie that one of the _Spirals_ had fire powers before Sophie reworded it as a question.

I saw _Cherit_ place a claw on Sophie's shoulder before I stood up to put _Cherit's_ forgotten sandwich away but got scolded. "I was just going to put the sandwich away Sophie since he doesn't seem to want to eat it right now" I told her holding up a baggy before I put it away and closed it.

I stood next to Dante again when he stood up asking if he's got a plan and he nodded saying we have a mission.

Time Skip: _Medusa's Cave_

I walked out behind _Metagolem_ following Dante at the same time when we heard _Vulcana_ being invoked and heard Dante say ' _Phase 2_ ' when we showed ourselves. I invoked _Dendras_ asking him to stop the _Titan_ when I casted Bubblelift on the _Ice_ and _Fire Dragon Puppets_.

When they were on _Vulcana_ I heard Sophie cast Breakspell on Kiel also hearing Dante tell _Metagolem_ to attack. He dodged when Dante tried punching him but _Metagolem_ grabbed him before I heard other _Titans_ and they weren't coming from him.

"Dante?" I asked when Sophie said we got them but he told me to pretend it isn't happening through the _Mind Link_ as well as to pretend I don't know anything before he said out loud that no enemy is insurmountable if you have the right plan. I heard _Medusa_ growling and hissing, she sounded angry asking why he was foolish enough to think that was all there is to tame her.

Dante told Sophie and I to stay with the prisoner which I don't think is a good idea that I stay before he said that Zhalia and him were to try and get to _Medusa_ which I was worried about. Kiel asked if Sophie was a _Casterwill_ before I told Dante to be careful through the _Mind Link_ again hearing Sophie say she is and Kiel saying that's very good.

"Where are they Kiel?" I asked him when he asked who I meant "I mean the _Casterwill Hunters_ " I said hearing that name from _Harlekin_ who was shrieking not far away from here. He called to the _Hunters_ before I heard Nullcurse and ducked missing the _Spell_ when Dante said to take cover so we hid behind a rock.

I felt a pain in my chest from when _Dendras_ returned to his _Amulet_ hearing Kiel cast Hopeshatter destroying _Metagolem_ in the process which I'm guessing was his plan to escape. Kiel landed in front of Sophie saying that she's his saying her last name and after that seeing two _Harlekins_ run after me so I invoked _Baselaired_.

I asked him to activate _Double Aggression_ so he can fight both _Harlekins_ at once hearing Sophie ask what game they hunt which was a stupid question because I answered that not too long ago. I asked _Baselaired_ to use _Total Defense_ when he saw that _Vulcana_ about to attack me that he stopped attacking the _Harlekins_ just like with _Freelancer_ in _Mission: Rescue the Watchman_.

I was sweating from the heat before it disappeared when Dante casted Touchram on _Vulcana_ before I saw him flip over a _Hunter_ into another one. He told me we have to finish the _Mission_ and I nodded hearing _Cherit_ tell me it's up to us to save everyone.

I looked over to the three _Medusa's_ wondering why there's three instead of one so I figured I'd start there. I saw Dante punch a _Hunter_ before I looked over to _Baselaired_ who was preoccupied with _Vulcana_.

I looked up and saw Sophie cornered on the platform above telling _Cherit_ we need her to solve the riddle in case I get too engrossed on finding one and isn't there. I saw Zhalia behind a corner after hearing _Cherit_ say that we won't get through all of that and told her to come over here.

I grabbed her left wrist pulling her with me as I ran higher up, she asked me what we were doing so I told her to trust Dante and Sophie to handle things here. I asked her what she knows about the _Legend_ of _Medusa's_ sisters, _the Gorgon Sisters_.

She said that they have one eye and that they share it because of that before I casted Hyperstride getting an idea from that. "Knew it! The light passes through the eyes somehow but what I don't understand is what will happen if the process is changed or halted" I said but Zhalia didn't hear that part.

She said that they'll chase the light to it somehow when I put the middle sister's eye back in the socket. Zhalia came up to the right sister's eye and _Cherit_ the left covering the eye before I took it out telling _Medusa_ to return.

She did so after she hissed at me asking what I was doing to her and it seemed she was in pain and a little lost. The eye broke when she returned but I had to cover my eyes because it was that bright before I uncovered them seeing her _Amulet_ in the hand.

I felt a pain in my chest though as _Baselaired_ returned to his _Amulet_ hearing Dante tell everyone to regroup before I ran next to Dante to keep Kiel away from Sophie when she ran from him. I heard Dante ask Zhalia to cover their exit before I heard her hesitantly say that she'll try casting Thoughtspecter.

Time Skip: _Docks_

I was sitting on a bench near Sophie but behind Dante because he was looking out at the water before I heard Sophie say that she met Kiel before, or at least thinks she has. Dante said that we all pulled through and completed our mission before I saw Sophie look at Zhalia with a worried expression but I knew it was for Zhalia not herself.

I put _Medusa's Amulet_ around my neck hearing her hiss asking what I'm doing to her _Amulet_. I didn't bother answering though because Zhalia said she didn't complete it because she should've been able to go in there alone because she's a spy.

I don't get her logic because she doesn't have to be a spy all her life just because it used to be second nature to her. Zhalia said that Sophie has to learn _Ancient Casterwill Magic_ , I have to master more _Titans_ , and Dante has to beat Rassimov in single combat.

Dante looked worried at that before Zhalia said she has to infiltrate the _Blood Spirals_ "Zhalia you can't be a spy your whole life, you'll have to get used to not being a spy sometime" I told her before _Cherit_ said it's too dangerous. Sophie said that it's flat out crazy before Dante said that even though I was right she should do what she thinks is best but she has to be cautious.

I heard Zhalia apologize and say goodbye before I saw a tear go down her cheek and was going to get up and talk to Dante but Sophie stopped me. She told me not to go after her making me sigh before I stood up "you can talk to her if you want just don't do anything else Dante" I said and he smiled before he walked away.

Dante's POV

I was standing in front of Zhalia who was sitting on a bench before she asked me why Lok and I were the only ones who didn't ask her to stay. "We will miss you but you'll go whether we disagree or not, though Sophie's more hurt than the rest of us that you'll be gone" I told her before she gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

I know Lok said not to do anything besides talk but I think he means her kissing me like she almost did before he walked in. "Why would Sophie be more hurt?" I heard her ask and I told her to think about it when no one's around on her mission.

She took a book out of her bag and gave it to me saying it's a _Logosbook_ which Lok and I have plenty of at home to give to friends or family. She explained what it was but I didn't stop her before she wrote something in it and I opened it to see my name.

I held out my hand unknowing if she'll take it or she'll show me she's a mirage/clone and that's just what she did. She bubbled down showing she was a clone after saying that she'll miss me as well before I walked back to Lok and Sophie.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:13 P.M. on September 22, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	36. Spiraling Mind

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Fergal, Healix, and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: Spiraling Mind

Lok's POV

I was at the _Huntik Foundation HQ_ in _Venice_ since I had already taken care of Fergal playing with him for a bit so I could come here and check on something with Sophie and Dante when we heard a crash. We ran to the _Library_ where I think the crash came from to see Den who was supposed to be studying the books in here.

I asked what happened after I looked behind him to see a _Bookshelf_ on the ground, I heard Cleese say he's fine before I saw Dante running to find him under the books. _Cherit_ took a book off the pile with some difficulty because compared to his body mass the book was at least twice that.

Cleese said that Den will never be a _Seeker_ if he doesn't take his lessons seriously before asking where Den was and I knew I should've stopped him when he walked out of here. Sophie and I went to find him before I saw him in the middle of a large circular hall walking to the other side of him when he stopped.

He said that his training was a wash and that he wreaked _HQ_ before saying he should go back to the _Orphanage_ where he belongs. I didn't agree with that and neither did Sophie when she voiced her disagreement.

He asked what she meant by that before I told him that we want him on our team because we need the extra help and if _Vigilante_ likes as much as he says he does than he's worth whatever damage he _thinks_ he causes. "What do you mean you want me on your team and about the damage I _think_ I cause is worth it?" he asked me before _Cherit_ answered the first one with us being down a _Seeker_ because Zhalia left.

He said he was just a beginner but I stopped him there "that's why I said you're worth it with the damage you think you cause, all beginners cause damage to themselves, others, or their surroundings but _Vigilante_ likes you so you are worth the trouble like anyone else" I told him and he nodded asking about his _Blood Spiral_ mark. "You were recommended by a good _Seeker_ , two at that not including _Vigilante_ , so the mark doesn't matter" Dante told him and he nodded before I asked if he'll do it even if he has to save the world.

He asked what I said and nodded saying he'll join us before I told him that I'll help him clean the _Library_ when Dante was about to say that.

Time Skip: Dante and Lok's House

Dante was about to go over what we know so far about the _Blood Spirals_ before Cleese came on his _TV_ saying that Den's gone missing before Dante said that I should go, I nodded. He said to make it quick as well since he thinks we're not the only ones looking for him and I figured that a while ago which is why I'm worried for him.

 _Cherit_ followed me as I kept using Hyperstride to jump from building to building to find Den quickly before I stopped asking _Cherit_ if he sees anything. He said that he hasn't seen anything yet before I casted Hyperstride again and started jumping roofs to find him.

I only had to jump two before I saw him and I jumped onto the concrete wall at the edge jumping down to the ground scaring a few people in the process. I saw him at a bridge that's similar to the one I jumped off to get my _Dad's Journal_ when I finally became a _Seeker_.

I called his name which was the worst idea I could've come up with when I was a few meters from him and not closer so I could get to him when he ran. I finally caught up to him after a while grabbing his right shoulder with my right hand getting him to stop.

I told him that I get what it's like learning to be a _Seeker_ before he took his shoulder from my hand asking me if I knew what it was like to have your own brother attack you. He told me he was no treasure hunter or hero like me and that he only wants his brother back before walking away.

He won't get what he's hoping for if he doesn't try to beat him to show Harrison that the power he's holding on to isn't worth it. I followed him asking him why he joined the _Huntik Foundation_ in the first place if he thinks it's impossible to beat the _Blood Spirals_ to get his brother back.

"You don't know unless you try it Den, that's what Sophie thought of the _Professor_ as well as Zhalia and we beat him" I said before I bumped into someone. I turned around to see a larger man when Den said to watch where they're going or his friend, me, will beat them into a bloody pulp.

"I'm so sorry for running into you it was an accident truly" I said when he asked if what Den was saying was right and the leaner man asked if Den thought he had a pointy head. I backed away as they came closer and I knew from the start that Den did this on purpose especially when he said that I'd thought that not him.

I told them I didn't want to fight them before I ducked dodging a punch before I casted Hyperstride jumping backwards seeing Den leave my range of sight. I dodged a punch by casting Hyperstride again to jump over him hearing him ask how I did that before I jumped over the bigger man pulling his arm back so he would fall backwards when I had jumped behind him.

I threw him when I used Dragonfist before the man with a pink/magenta _Mohawk_ asked if I thought I was a superhero and I shrugged saying 'no' before casting Spidertouch at his left leg making him fall on his back. I tied the man to the wall behind me before I saw _Cherit_ put the bigger man into a barrel and I thanked him for it because he was trying to punch me.

 _Cherit_ told me we need to find Den before he gets into trouble and I nodded releasing Spidertouch so he can help his companion who was having trouble getting the barrel off his head. I ran to Den seeing him almost trip into the canal before I grabbed his arm pulling him back up before I asked if he was okay.

He said he was before he apologized for what he did saying that he doesn't know what to do or even think when he was looking at the canal. I suggested that he thinks only a hero can save his brother and that he thinks he can't be that hero.

He flung his arms out telling me to look at all the stuff he's messed up today which is true but I told him that was normal for beginners before he ran off. "You protected people in your _Orphanage_ that makes you a hero, for standing up for what's right" I told him.

I also said that if he can do that then there's no reason that we can't stop the _Blood Spiral_ before he told me that I might be right. I heard a deep voice tell me that maybe I'm wrong before we looked up to see four _Blood Spiral Trainees_ who jumped off the roof.

I walked in front of Den because I know he's scared before casting Touchram when the bluenette male landed in front of me making him skid into the canal. I was grabbed by two of the _Trainees_ before one started punching me with a type of power so I told Den to run.

I heard Den cast Boltflare hitting the bald young man on my left before I casted Overslam kicking him so he fell. I casted Nimblefire throwing the other young man into the man who was punching me making him fall as well.

I told him we have to hurry before I grabbed his left wrist with my right hand making him jump on a boat that was manned by the same person I keep always seeing. The last time I did this with his boat though he didn't fall overboard but I apologized again like I always did before I invoked _Kipperin_.

I grabbed on to Den pulling him with us when we flew into the air to get away from the agents dodging a multitude of Augerfrosts.

Time Skip: With Dante and Sophie

I was in a room with Dante and Sophie, Dante having an arm around my waist when Den said that they should've seen me since I apparently had the _Spirals_ running scared. "I wouldn't go that far Den but it seems _Vigilante_ likes you even more now" I told him when Dante tightened his grip making me wonder what has him so worried.

Dante asked if Den was the one to save me as well and I nodded since it seems Den was too nervous to answer. "Here Den I want you to have him, he seems to like you and you'll be a great match for each other" I told him before he touched _Freelancer's Amulet_ bonding with him before he was knocked back into the couch.

Dante seemed to have a hunch when his grip loosened until he opened his bag opening the _Logosbook_ Zhalia gave him. He said there was a message from Zhalia before he read it saying that the _Spirals_ are looking for Den.

Dante said we should give them what they want closing the book and going to a bridge, Sophie was standing next to Den, I was standing in the middle of Den who was on my left and Dante who was on my right. Dante asked if it was around here and I nodded saying it was before he told the _Spirals_ to come out.

Tantras said that they have no intention of hiding when Tantras, Zhalia, and Harrison appeared in order from an alleyway to our left. Den said Harrison's name before Harrison said that it's been a while calling him 'big brother' at the end of his greeting.

Den asked Harrison to come with us saying that the _Huntik Foundation_ can help him but Tantras said that Harrison doesn't need him anymore. He told us to give Den to them but Dante told him that wasn't going to happen before I heard _Harlekin_ , who focused on Sophie, being invoked.

I saw that they were about to hurt Sophie so I jumped in front of her blocking my eyes from the impact of Nullcurse and Augerfrost. "I'm fine Dante, I can protect Sophie but you have to worry about the others" I told him and he seemed hesitant but agreed none the less.

I invoked _Lindorm_ since he said he was wanting some action right now before he appeared, I told him to focus his attention on _Harlekin_. I was blocking and dodging punches from the bluenette who I hit into the canal earlier before we ended up on a bridge.

I blocked more punches and kicks before I put him in a choke hold before Sophie yelled for me to watch out. The bluenette was Raypulsed from my hold on him and into a pillar.

I asked _Power-Bonded Lindorm_ to activate _Spinnerslash_ telling him we'll hit with one-two-punch. _Harlekin_ was destroyed before _Lindorm_ went after the bluenette scaring him away.

I ran to a pole sticking out of the canal before I twisted around back onto the sidewalk when the Nullcurse passed me. I heard the man pass me casting Cutrace before I casted Nimblefire running across the water to chase him.

I turned down an alley before I lost sight of him, I heard a snicker from a _Titan_ coming from the door to see a shadow disappear under it. I casted Overslam getting through the door to see piles of boxes before I turned left to go through a tower of them to find him before I heard a crackling sound.

I jumped over the boxes spinning in the air before I landed facing the man I was following while ducking to dodge the Raypulse. He told me that he has me right where he wants me before I told him I was about to say the same thing calling _Lindorm's_ name.

He came crashing from the wall behind me before I told him he did a nice job but he could've used the door to cause a little less damage so that the _Huntik Foundation_ doesn't have to clean up more than they have to. I ran to Dante and the others to see Dante and two _Blood Spiral_ agents caught in a _Spell_ , Skingrip I think it's called.

I saw Sophie cast Honourguard before Bladewave hit all of them making them fly backwards before I ignored the pain Dante was in for a moment to ask _Lindorm_ to activate _Spinnerslash_. Tantras noticed I had a _Power-Bonded Titan_ so he casted Darkfog before we could get to him meaning that he doesn't want to fight a _Power-Bonded Titan_ right now.

Time Skip: _Huntik Foundation HQ's Library_

I was at a table with Harrison telling him he has to picture himself overpowering the bad guy but I didn't know how to take the 'like you' he said after I told him that. He said 'hey!' when a paper airplane hit him in the head before we looked to where it came from to see that Cleese was the one who threw it before I heard Sophie laughing at the doorway.

I was telling Den something pointing to what I was talking about in the book but I only listened to Sophie's surprised voice about me being a good big brother figure to Den. "He's always been like that, he's more a mother hen or guardian than a big brother" I heard Dante say making me smile as I kept explaining it to Den.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:26 P.M. on September 22, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next Thursday.**


	37. Museum Secrets

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. Sorry it took so long for me to update this it didn't mean to take so long.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Healix, Transit, and Fergal**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Museum Secrets

Lok's POV

Our group was heading to the _Museum of Modern Art_ in _New York City_ when I heard Sophie say that our stop is just down the street. I asked Sophie why we've spent the past twelve hours in _Museums_ when we're supposed to be here for rest and relaxation feeling Dante's arm slip around my waist.

Sophie stretched saying that what I said is 'great' in the form of a question directed at me before I shrugged knowing that Tersly's going to give me a quiz or test on the _Museums_ we're visiting when we get back. I asked Den if this was fun when he said 'sure' asking why we're going so out of our way before _Cherit_ came out of my bag saying that _Huntik Foundation Central HQ_ in in _New York_.

I asked Sophie if we could go there looking back at her since I don't want Dante to move so much just because he doesn't want to let go of my waist. Sophie said we have no time because we have three more _Museums_ to see tonight making me stifle a groan.

I felt Dante's lips on my forehead when I sagged slightly since he knows why I don't want to go to more _Museums_ before he told us that he has a detour planned for tomorrow. We walked into the _Museum_ _of Modern Art_ and I relaxed only slightly when we did since I do love _Museums_ but the probability of a quiz, sewing, laundry, and mail sorting as well as playing with Fergal as much as I can when we get back is very high and I don't like those odds.

Time Skip: Next Day on a _Roller Coaster_

We were on a _Coaster_ enjoying it before I smiled at Dante but it disappeared when I heard and saw his _Holotome_ beeping which means he has a message. Dante opened it asking Metz what he can do for him before he told us he wants us to head over to the _Cloisters_ immediately because the _Blood Spirals_ found a _Casterwill Stronghold_.

Sophie asked that in the form of a question when she was jerked into her seat again before Dante apologized asking him to continue. Metz told us the mission was ' _Mission: Defend the Cloisters_ ' and prevent the _Blood Spiral_ invasion to make sure they don't obtain the _Casterwill_ secrets hidden there.

We went down a hill when _Cherit_ decided to come out of my bag which was a bad idea before I grabbed his tail when he was about to be lost. I looked at Dante the entire time as I pulled _Cherit_ to my chest telling him that this seems bad before he said we don't have a moment to lose.

Den said there was one more drop before we went down it as Dante said the normal phrase ' _Seekers_ , we have a mission' yelling afterwards as we went down the hill.

Time Skip: in a _Jet_

I looked down at the _Casterwill Stronghold_ mentioning that it looks so out of place before Den finished the sentence with 'in the middle of _New York City_ ' as I looked back at Dante who was speaking about how it came to be here. The bricks were apparently brought here one by one from _France_ before I looked at Sophie hearing her say that even her _Family Secrets_ were kept from her.

Santiago said that coming here may change that before I spoke up saying that even if that may be the case the _Keeper_ there may not wait too long to keep the secrets hidden from the _Blood Spirals_ , or other _Casterwills_. Dante told LeBlanche to bring us in low because we're not bothering with _Parachutes_ as I opened the door hearing LeBlanche say for us to hold on.

Dante told LeBlanche that if anything goes wrong he's to use the _Power Amplifier_ which LeBlanche rephrased as a question because he's never heard of it before. I jumped followed by Den, Sophie and then Dante but before Dante landed on the roof I said it looks clear but doesn't sound clear.

Two _Blood Spiral Messengers_ appeared behind us telling Sophie they've been waiting for her and that they've been anticipating it. Sophie said we should finish this quickly and get down to the _Library_ before the two _Messengers_ , a male and female, casted Nullcurse which made Dante grab my hand as he ran to dodge it with Den.

Sophie on the other hand went into a crouched position to dodge it before I covered my mouth to stifle a chuckle when Den said that the two were fighting over her. She said that they were fighting over who gets to incinerate her before the male _Messenger_ pushed the female one away but Dante casted Raypulse to intercept the male's Poisonfang.

I heard Dante invoke _Caliban_ before I invoked _Ironsquire_ who I've been working with for only a short while the others hid together. I heard the male _Messenger_ tell _Midnight Rook_ 'now!' before the armored _Titan_ bird came over the roof attacking _Ironsquire_.

The female _Messenger_ invoked _Dark Pharaoh_ who attacked _Caliban_ who was distracted by _Midnight Rook_ who moved from attacking _Ironsquire_ to _Caliban_. _Midnight Rook_ decided to try and make _Caliban_ fall off the roof because he was only hanging onto the ledge from _Dark Pharaoh's_ attack.

I watched as _Ironsquire_ dodged and attacked _Dark Pharaoh_ before I heard Dante cast Touchram sending the _Messenger_ flying as I asked Den where the other _Messenger_ went. Den and I looked around before I heard the _Messenger_ cast Abyssalfall when he touched Sophie's shoulder making a small black hole under her as she slowly sinked through it.

I heard the _Messenger_ cast Doublespell and Augerfrost hitting _Cherit_ who was trying to help Sophie and Den's left ankle so he fell off the roof when he ran to try and help her as well. I tried to get to Sophie but was kicked multiple times in the stomach before I could reach her casting Everfight in a small dosage when I saw Sophie struggling to keep her head above the black hole.

I was finally able to grab Sophie's hand when Den got up to the roof again casting Raypulse on the man making him fall so I could help her without hindrance. I told LeBlanche that he's doing good as he was using the accuracy of his Kindlestrike really well.

I helped Sophie out dropping my hands as soon as she was safe asking if she was alright before I heard Dante have _Caliban_ return to his _Amulet_. Dante and LeBlanche as well as Santiago helped to break the window that separated us from the _Blood Spiral Messengers_ before I heard Sophie say that it won't be that easy calling the _Spiral's_ creeps.

A sword was thrown from the _Huntik Jet_ before Den went after Dante and Sophie and I followed after as I heard Nullcurse, Fireswarm, and another Nullcurse being casted at us before I swung around the electric looking rope to dodge them and get off of the rope at the same time kicking the _Messenger_ in the chest. "First floor everyone exit in a calm manner so as to not cause a commotion" I said before I heard Den invoke _Vigilante_.

Kiel invoked _Cerberus_ before I heard Dante tell us to engage the enemy hearing Den tell _Vigilante_ to get _Cerberus_ but _Vigilante_ was thrown back by him when he went on the offensive. LeBlanche's _Titan_ , the one with the sword from earlier, went against _Ignatius_ who I think is Kiel's or one of the other _Messenger's Titans_.

I asked Den if he was alright before Sophie came over to me in a fighting stance once I heard Den almost choke out that he was fine since his voice sounded rough and scratchy. Monsieur Focauld asked Dante what this is since he was supposed to keep Sophie safe before she told him that she can take care of herself and that she's not a child.

The both of us went with physical frontal attacks but they didn't work too well before we decided to cast Raypulse but it was blocked when Kiel casted Doublespell and Auraforce knocking us back. I heard Kiel say we fight like children which I didn't mind since that just means we need to work harder in training.

I heard Den say that this isn't looking well hearing Dante say that it looks fine to him making me smile before I heard him tell Den to sweep the _Messenger's_ legs and he did. From the grunting I'm guessing it worked very well before I looked back when I heard Sophie ask where Kiel went saying 'over there!' pointing to the circular table in the middle of the _Library_ where Kiel was running towards.

I invoked _Kipperin_ when Sophie casted Honorguard to protect herself from getting hit by Ignatius' flames. We kept dodging Nullcurses when I heard _Cherit_ yell my name in my right ear over the loud noise to where I could barely hear him yell it.

'Locket we're using the _Power Amplifier_ so be careful okay?' I heard Dante tell me through our _Mind Link_ , after a while he also said that I have to really be careful because it's going to be Touchram full amplification which was very dangerous so I'm guessing it's Sophie's plan. We dodged a Touchram that was going all over the place hitting anything moving outside the barrier before I saw the crystal that was vital almost get grabbed by _Cerberus_ before we grabbed it just in time.

I flew up with _Cherit_ because _Kipperin_ was still invoked as Dante, Focauld, Sophie, and Den were being pulled up by the electric rope and into the _Jet_. Dante grabbed my hand once I was close enough and Den was safely inside since he was the last one besides _Cherit_ and I who wasn't in the _Jet_.

The door was shut once _Cherit_ and I were inside before Dante put an arm around my waist again kissing my forehead, I'm going to have to ask him what that dream he can't seem to tell me was about because it's starting to effect his sleep. I heard Dante say that we're just getting started once we saw Sophie's upset look at not being able to fight beside her family.

I asked what the plan was before he told us that we're going to directly confront the _Huntik Foundation Council_ which worried me because that doesn't mean she'll get to do what she wishes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:22 P.M. on September 28, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	38. Summoning Powder

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Healix, Transit, and Fergal**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Summoning Powder

Lok's POV

We were in _So Km Ne_ of _Mexico City_ in _South America_ calling out for Den but Dante and I knew he wouldn't answer when Sophie was the only one who suggested that he got lost, this being the first time he's out of the city and all. Dante and I told her that we're being hunted because he was only out of our sight for a second which didn't sit well with me regardless of already knowing that being the case.

After a while more of searching we came across an ancient civilization more specifically the ancient city of _Teotihuacan_ which _Cherit_ pointed out not long after the revealing. "We have to find Den Sophie, _Cherit_ " I said before she asked if I meant to add Dante to that list and I shook my head knowing he's fine before a _Messenger_ said that we're all alone in a _Jungle_ before we looked up to see two of them in a tree.

I told them that we're not scared of them before I heard Kiel looking in front of us to see that he had Den with him. Kiel called him a lost sheep but it looked more like he was a stolen sheep instead.

"Nope he isn't but do you know who is?" I asked them before Kiel asked where Dante is, I heard Dante speak when I looked up at him in the tree behind them. "I count about six lost sheep Locket" he told me and I smiled when I saw him smirk.

I heard Dante tell them to let Den go because he has the advantage before I heard Kiel cast Rippleburst but before it came too close to hitting him he casted Touchram blinding all of us when his Touchram hit Kiel because his was stronger than Kiel's. I ducked a punch from a female agent when two ran towards us, the other was facing Sophie.

I punched the female making her fly backwards into Sophie's guy knocking him down as well before Dante landed in front of me. Dante asked if I taught him that but I shook my head "I learned Everfight from watching you cast it once, it wouldn't be surprising if he learned the same way" I told him and he nodded before I heard a male agent invoke _Harlekin_.

In response to an invoked _Harlekin_ Dante invoked _Metagolem_ before he said that this has turned into a showdown. I heard Sophie ask if our _Mission_ comes before the fighting making Dante tell _Metagolem_ to cover our exit instead of fight.

We all casted Nimblefire, after _Metagolem_ threw a giant root at them, jumping down the hill running down it before I heard Dante cast Slipsnare twice. I continued running when Dante stopped because he told me to before I heard _Cherit_ say that what's happening to the male _Messenger_ gots to hurt because he was rolling forwards down the hill.

The path I was on while I was running turned into a ' _J_ ' instead of a sideways ' _D_ ' because of the cliff that came into view so I invoked _Kipperin_. I saw Den in trouble and so did _Cherit_ before he asked if I need a 'wing man' and I would've laughed if I didn't need to get to Den to help out.

I picked Den up by the shoulders right before Nullcurse hit the ground where he was standing a second ago. Den told me that he wasn't done yet when _Cherit_ made the female _Messenger_ run down the hill again so I flew back around so he could do what he intended.

He kneed her in the stomach making her fall but he did as well because it was a steep hill and _Gravity_ doesn't favor steep hills. I grabbed him before he fell too deep though glad because he didn't hit his head either as he rolled down.

Time Skip: _Trekking_

We were walking through the _Jungle_ again before I asked Den if he was okay since I didn't check to see if he was okay until _after_ he rolled down the hill. _Cherit_ told him to not worry about being captured because it happens to everyone.

After _Cherit_ said that Den told us that he still can't believe he's a _Seeker_ now and not a regular kid anymore. "Who cares about being regular Den? Regular can be boring you know and this way you can help save the World" I told him before Dante said that regular kids normally don't meet with the _Huntik Council_ either.

Time Lapse: _Huntik International HQ_ in _Manhattan_ , a Week Earlier

I was standing next to Den who was on the outside on my right with Dante a few feet to my left and Sophie on the other side of him. We listened as Metz mentioned that this _Emergency Meeting_ is about the crisis concerning the _Blood Spirals_.

Metz said that the _Blood Spiral's_ planning to use a sigil known as the _Spiral Mark_ before he told them that a majority if not all of the information he has on them is thanks to Dante and his team. Metz introduced me as the son of their friend, Eathon Lambert, who's an expert at controlling _Titans_ making me blush and look at the ground.

Den Fears was introduced as a brave _Seeker_ almost led astray by the _Spirals_ like his brother was before I looked at him to see he was regretful and stuck in a memory. Sophie was introduced as a _Casterwill_ before she took the podium and I could tell she was nervous from the stutters before she continued regardless.

She said that she's a member of the _Casterwill Family_ who dedicates their lives to defeating the _Blood Spiral Brotherhood_ before saying that her team mates as well as herself have been investigating the _Blood Spirals_ since the appearance of the _Red Comet_. I was listening to Sophie as she said that the _Huntik Foundation_ can join forces with the rest of the _Casterwill Family_.

I heard a girl with a slight accent that was barely muffled by a mask say that she agrees before I looked to my right to see her take it off introducing herself as Teien Casterwill. "Not really surprising, _Enfluxion_ said you know a way to get the _Casterwills_ out of hiding?" I asked her and she seemed surprised but didn't show it.

She said she does know and that it was to activate the _Ancient Signal_ because the _Casterwills_ spread across the globe to hide from the _Blood Spirals_ who have hunted them down for so long. She said it's called the _Blue Star_ before Dante put his arm around my waist and his other arm around Sophie's shoulders saying he has the perfect team for the job.

She told him that it's most difficult to reach and the secret to activating it has been lost to history before I spoke. "Dad left us clues on this so it won't be that hard plus finding and decoding ancient scripture and knowledge isn't hard" I told them showing them the _Titan_ that's pretending to be my dad's _Holotome_.

I opened the _Titan_ showing them the _Quatrains_ before Dante explained what they were. Dante said they were _Lost Quatrains_ that were left by _Nostradamus_ to stop the _Blood Spiral_.

"I already memorized all of it so could you just tell us where to go?" I asked her and she nodded but she seemed curious more than anything. I showed the Holotome to Metz who walked up to me pressing a button before a mission popped up.

' _Mission: Call of the Casterwill_ '

Metz grabbed the paper saying that this is now an official _Huntik Foundation_ _Mission_ as he held the paper up. He said its name before giving it to Dante saying that we are to activate the _Blue Star_ to bring out the _Casterwills_.

Time Skip: Present

Dante's arm was still around my waist before I saw him put a hand on Sophie's shoulder when she looked at the _Red Comet_ asking if she was okay. She said she was only thinking of the report she gave the _Huntik Council_ hoping she did okay.

Dante held up his hand saying she did fine before I nodded telling her she did way better than me because I was way too nervous about it. I heard _Cherit_ ask me how I was nervous when I was as calm as anyone could be in the situation.

"That isn't true _Cherit_ I was really nervous I was frozen for a second between sentences" I told him before he made a thinking pose and it clicked. "Oh that's right! You did stop sometimes but it was for very short times" he told me and I nodded.

We continued walking after I told Dante through the _Mind Link_ that we're being followed before we arrived at the _Ruins of Teotihuacan_ in _Mexico_. I heard Den say that this place was so cool before I told him that many cultures tried to erase the culture of another over the years.

"This place is dedicated to _Quetzalcoatl_ , also the name of a _Titan_ , which is a feathered mythical serpent" I told him looking at Dante when I finished silently asking him if I got it right. "Nice job Locket, then again you did read all the books in every _Library_ we've been in" Dante told me making me glare half-heartedly at him making him chuckle at me.

Dante asked if I would read the _Quatrain_ Teien should me earlier and I nodded "The blue fire lights in the shadow's eye, fear fails before the reunited family" I recited from memory before Sophie mentioned the lore regarding the _Pyramid of the Sun_. The _Pyramid of the Sun_ is considered a signal in the lore of _Teotihuacan_ where if the sun is directly behind the _Pyramid_ it'll cast the shadow of _Quetzalcoatl_.

"I think we should split up to look for clues Dante, _Titans_ are chatty" I told him when he said that the lore only occurs when the sun is in the correct alignment which he's sure isn't now. I was searching with Sophie since it'll be balanced that way in groups of two before I asked Sophie if we were in the middle of the _Pyramid_.

I walked to a smaller version of the _Pyramid_ in the middle of the room before I heard _Cherit_ say that this place is familiar to him. I know this is important but it's a little too obvious so I invoked _Springer_ just in case.

'What do you want me to do Lok?' _Springer_ asked me so I asked him if he would search the room before I heard him sniff the wall saying 'found you!' pressing his nose there. The center _Pyramid_ opened to reveal a blue indigo half-sphere in the center before I told him that he did a good job.

He asked what I want him to find now so I told him to find a symbol that represents the sun before he walked along the ceiling to the opposite wall pressing a sun. Sophie said that nothing happened when the tab retreated before I casted Boltflare when I walked up to _Springer_ casting a shadow of _Quetzalcoatl_ on the floor where the _Pyramid_ model's at.

When that happened I saw the blue indigo half-sphere reflect blue light and a secret compartment was revealed showing bags of a type of _Pyrotechnic_ from Sophie saying that the blue glittery stuff in the bag contains _Sulfur_ and _Magnesium_. I told them to wait until later to use it because we have trouble a second before Den came in saying that the _Blood Spirals_ are here.

I ran through the hall to see Kiel and the other _Messengers_ going down the stairs before Dante said that we should activate the _Blue Star_ while he handles things here. "Be careful Dante it's going to be dark soon, don't say you'll fight until morning either" I told him when he was about to retort making him look back at Kiel before we ran up the stairs again.

We were running down the halls before I heard Sophie stop "I'm going to help Dante, _Casterwills_ fight _Blood Spirals_ and I am a _Casterwill_ " she told us making me nod before I told her to be careful and not to be a hero because that's not in her job description. We reached the chamber before Den asked how it works so I told him to stand as close as he can to a wall before he did and I casted Boltflare so it would hit the sphere making it crackle blue as blue wisps came up and the ground cracked making me jump back.

Den asked what we do now before I remembered the bags in the compartment so I told him that we have to get the bags when I felt pain in my right arm and back. When he grabbed them a man with long, blackish grey hair came in turning an unlit torch into a Thornstaff.

"I'll keep him busy just keep doing what you're doing" I told him before I jumped behind the man punching him before running to dodge Nullcurse. "Put the powder into the pit it's a bonfire after all" I told him before I dodged another spell by vaulting off the ground.

The Thornstaff slashed the bag that Den threw into the pit making the powder cling to the side and Den tell him 'thanks' but he doesn't need his help. I felt my skin burn slightly before I was hit into a wall because I wasn't paying attention.

I casted Bladecall holding it in front of me to keep the Thornstaff from hitting me in the head or chest before I heard Den ask what he does now because he finished. I casted Overslam getting him off me before I told them there should be a switch above the _Alter_ seeing him look up asking _Cherit_ and _Springer_ to get the switch and they did making the slab rise.

I landed in the pit with the man leaning over me as he stood but I smiled when I saw Den light the powder. The man asked why I was smiling before an explosion happened making him fly behind me as a barrier was created making me float up and out of the pit.

I opened my eyes when I heard Den ask what this was and _Cherit_ tell him that he senses a familiar energy. I rose higher before I invoked L _egendary Titan of Summons Quetzalcoatl_ who spun around me before he put me on his shoulder as he attacked the _Blood Spiral Messengers_.

He put me on top of the _Pyramid_ before he went into the sky after I thanked him for what he did. I jumped off the ruin and walked to find Dante and Sophie with Den.

"How was that?" I asked him and he nodded saying it was breathtaking making me roll my eyes at him before Sophie collapsed on me when her legs gave out. "Explanation because I'm confused" I asked him and he nodded saying she had a rough day so I'm guessing the heat I felt was from Dante saving her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:55 P.M. on September 29, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	39. Courageous Proposal

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Healix, Transit, and Fergal**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Courageous Proposal

Lok's POV

We were in _Kenya, Great Rift Valley_ when I heard Nimue saying that because of the _Secret Law_ of the _Casterwills_ they have gathered in their _Stronghold_ , _the Fortress of Iron Will_ , due to the appearance of the _Blue Star_. Nimue said that the _Casterwill_ _Elders_ must deliberate what actions they must take after recognizing who signaled them to have the meeting.

I excused ourselves to the front of the crowd making Lucas move slightly to let us through, when we were in front of them I said that Sophie and I made the signal. Sophie told them that she has something to discuss with the _Elders_ before Focauld asked Nimue what I was doing here because I wasn't a _Casterwill_.

Mrs. Nimue seemed hesitant to answer before she told him that I was the one who made the signal. I casted Bladecall calling the _Willblade_ to show it to everyone making Nimue say that I had also bonded with the _Titan_ in a _Casterwill Artifact_ , the _Willblade_.

Focauld said that was ridiculous seeing the robed man that Focauld looked to nod before she asked Sophie why she called all the _Casterwills_ together. "Go on Sophie, not like you can make them furious by what you have to say" I told her before _Cherit_ hit my head telling her she'll do fine and not to listen to me.

Sophie said that she wants to propose an enemy strike against the _Blood Spirals_ , the enemy of all life. I heard many of the _Titans_ in the room say that she's being moronic in thinking that they would agree with someone not truly a part of the _Casterwill Family_ , especially when they don't want to do anything to increase their dwindling number.

I heard Nimue say that it's time to deliberate before she told the _Elders_ to take their positions as golden colored _Chariots_ floated over to each of them. Nimue, _Lady of the Lake_ and _Elder_ of the _House of Blademakers_ , Focauld the _Elder_ of the _House of Knowledge_.

Teien _Elder_ of the _House of Strategists_ , The Rue Guardian the _Keeper of Curses_ that protect the _Casterwill_ secrets. I wasn't really surprised since I think curses means traps like the ones on the _King Arthur Mission_.

Nimue said that since the _Elder_ of the _House of Nobles_ can't be here their eldest son, Lucas, will take their place. Sophie asked why he didn't tell about this making me sigh after Lucas casted Hyperstride without saying the name so he could get onto the golden colored _Chariot_.

He told everyone that they have to agree before they take any action but I could tell that they won't agree until Sophie proves herself worthy of the task. Lucas asked Nimue to start before she said that the duty of the _Casterwills_ is to make sure the _Spiral Mark_ is never activated or else the greatest evil, the _Nullifiers_ , will appear to poison the world.

Lucas asked if she supports Sophie before she said she does so unconditionally, Lucas asked Focauld who said no because they lost too many already. Teien said that with the _Huntik Foundation_ they have allies before Focauld said that she's guided them well so far so they can handle the rest.

Teien said that they can still help us by guiding us to the _Spiral Mark_ and the _Spiral Headquarters_ but Focauld said that the time of _Casterwills_ has ended and it's now up to the _Foundation_. Lucas asked The Rue Guardian who shook his head grunting at the same time before Nimue asked Lucas his thoughts because he has yet to share.

Lucas said that despite the signal only a fraction has come to the meeting so he thinks the rest of their resources and fighting strength should be used to find and protect the others. "Knew it, out of all the _Casterwills_ we barely saw any of them less than half that are in the room which basically said all of this" I said under my breathe but I know the _Elders_ , _Cherit_ , and Sophie heard.

Sophie said that if the _Elders_ can't come to an agreement then she's going to fight in the name of her whole family before Lucas looked to his right then his left. He told her that since she's a _Noble_ she can fight for leadership of the _Elders_ "The _Trial of Courage_ right?" I asked him and they seemed surprised before they asked how I knew that.

"Your _Titans_ are way too chatty, _Feyone_ also told me the reason you failed a _Casterwill Test_ " I told him before he asked me if she said which test and I nodded but said nothing when Sophie said she accepts the _Trial_. Lucas came down slightly telling her the condition is that she goes into hiding with the others if she fails before I heard _Templar_ say that he knows she'll fail because he did.

I sighed because _Feyone_ said the reason he failed is because he couldn't attack Sophie to get to the _Titan_ which is something that Sophie will be able to do because her fear isn't hurting a family member, whether it's indirect or not. A door opened when we were in front of it before I asked if she was ready, she nodded so we started walking but stopped.

We had heard LeBlanche tell Sophie to stop so both of us did before she asked what was wrong, he told her he's been a poor teacher because he's never prepared her for her family. "There's no reason that you should've Mr. LeBlanche, it's better to learn about someone still breathing by seeing them and talking to them, not reading pages or listening to someone other than them" I told him and he nodded.

He told her that he thought he'd be keeping her safe with as little information that he knew about them before she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug which he returned without hesitation. She told him that he gave her a home, something more important than secrets, and that he was like the father she doesn't remember.

She told Santiago and LeBlanche that she's going to make both of them proud before Lucas said that despite him being a stronger _Seeker_ than her he failed it so he doesn't think she'll pass. When we were walking down the tunnel she asked me who Lucas thought he was to say that to her before _Cherit_ said that he thinks he's trying to protect her in his own way.

"He's right though Sophie, he failed because he was afraid of hurting you or anything bad happening to you which is why he keeps trying to keep you out of the fight" I said before Sophie could say anything on the subject. I stopped Sophie from continuing when we reached a chasm before _Cherit_ said that the path looks straight and I nodded.

Sophie told me that with the fog we'll be running blind making me roll my eyes at her "it's a test of courage Sophie what do you think you're supposed to do?" I asked her rhetorically because she should know that's what we're supposed to do. She went running when it clicked with her arms out on either side like she's trying to balance on a _Balance Beam_.

"Now something that is hard for me to do" I said knowing _Cherit_ heard me before I ran seeing Sophie disappear in front of me before I slipped grabbing onto the ledge before I slipped again. I casted Spidertouch pulling myself up before I swung my legs so I ended up on my stomach making it easier to get up.

We were walking down a hall full of paintings when Sophie said she could spend all day looking at them. "Can't do that Sophie though I do agree with you" I told her when we reached a fork with three doors.

" _Cherit_ take your pick, whichever feels right" I told him before he shrugged on my shoulder and picked the one in front of us on the right. Sophie asked me why I was insistent that _Cherit_ picked so I told her he's been here already, I didn't say it was because I saw a portrait of a younger _Cherit_ with _Lord Casterwill_ though.

We were walking down the halls when I saw she had a sad look in her eyes which were also downcast. I put a hand on her shoulder before I spoke "you have the ability to pass this test Sophie so forget what he said" I told her before I saw a door and she looked up gasping.

 _Cherit_ told both of us to be careful before I casted Bladecall for a reason I don't really know before Sophie said that the scripture states the _Champion of Casterwill_ making me realize why I did that. "Yay I get to do something" I said in a bored tone because I don't really want to when this is Sophie's test.

 _Cherit_ said that there's a lever before he tried to grab it but was not able to because two spikes on each side almost hit his hand. "Let me" I said before I grabbed the lever seeing the spikes come out but retracted when I saw purple smoke come from the _Willblade_ allowing me to pull the lever.

The door opened before I said ' _Titan of Valor_ ' which surprised Sophie before she said that's who she senses. I told her she could do it before she said that even though she's a _Casterwill_ the _Willblade_ bonded with me which made me sigh.

"Fight for your lady or for your king that's what a knight is supposed to do that is who the _Willblade_ will bond to, it will not bond to the lady or king just their knight" I told her confusing her. She said that she's not cut out to lead the _Casterwill Family_ before a trap in the guise of Lucas appeared saying that she should just go into hiding.

"Here's the part your brother failed, facing his fear" I said before I readied to fight whatever else is here besides Sophie's fear. I saw four gaseous eels appear from the ground so I invoked _Ironsquire_ and Sophie invoked _Sorcerel_.

 _Ironsquire_ beat two but one more than the number destroyed appeared before Sophie casted Raypulse destroying one before one attached to her leg. We kept destroying them but I wondered when Sophie was going to realize she has to face her fears.

Once _Ironsquire_ was destroyed and returned to his _Amulet_ I fell to my knees from the pain deciding that Sophie was too preoccupied with a useless fight to even bother with rational thinking. "Face your fears Sophie, think rationally for once right now and bond with the _Titan_ " I told her before _Cherit_ said that I was right and that's the only way to get rid of them.

I was being covered by fears hearing mine at the same time which wasn't something I wanted to but I know that I'll have to deal them when/if they come true. I heard Sophie say my name in a worried tone before I slashed at the fears telling her to hurry up already and to not be taken over by them so easily before she continued.

"Come on Sophie! We know you're not that weak, we believe you can do it and we're here because of it, do you want Zhalia to come back when you're in hiding Sophie?" I asked her before she seemed to get it to click in her mind. Sophie invoked _Mythras_ before I was able to get the fears off me by slashing the _Willblade_ at the ones clutching onto my waist and chest.

I destroyed two before _Mythras_ destroyed the two behind me which I was glad about and apparently so was Sophie. I was about to get up but I got dizzy again, I've been dizzy since before we got to the meeting and I knew Dante was worried before I heard Sophie tell _Mythras_ to help me.

The dizziness didn't disappear but I was able to get up on my own before _Cherit_ said that Sophie passed the test. Sophie said that as soon as she believed she was able to bond it happened before _Mythras_ returned as a _Ring_ on her finger when she held out her left hand to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:59 P.M. on September 29, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Thursday.**


	40. United They Stand

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I can't wait till I complete this story, besides Cerberus this story takes the longest to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters, I only own Healix, Transit, and Fergal**

* * *

Chapter Forty: United They Stand

Lok's POV

I watched as _Mythras_ ran through the door chuckling at him since he seems to really want to be outside the catacombs again. "Anyone call for _Mythras_ the _Titan of Valor_?" I asked sarcastically because I know they did.

"I told you we were in there for a long time Sophie" I told her when Santiago said he was worried about her, she put her hand on Santiago's shoulder apologizing to him and everyone else. Mrs. Nimue said that Sophie is now the _Royal Family's Elder_ which is good and bad because this was one of her fears.

"What do you plan on doing/saying now Sophie? I mean you becoming an _Elder_ lets you be heard but their views don't change unless the pros outweigh the cons" I told her and she nodded. Teien told her that as leader she hopes Sophie will consider her plan before Lucas said that they have to accept her but I was right when I said that their opinions haven't changed.

Sophie said that they, including me, are right because even like this the _Casterwill_ _Family_ can't work together if they're that divided. " _Titans_ , lots of them" I said when many of the people in the room asked what was going on outside.

Mrs. Nimue, Sophie, _Cherit_ , Lucas, and I ran outside before I remembered Dante telling me that there's a war descending on the _Casterwills_ today. When we arrived at the edge I saw Dante and Den appear in front of us Dante standing beside me when Sophie moved so he could.

He told us the _Spirals_ are here before Den said that there's a large army which I nodded at before the other _Casterwills_ came out with Santiago and, I think, LeBlanche. "I told you there was an army coming Locket why didn't you warn them?" Dante asked me making me sigh.

"I was in a trial maze with Sophie to get the _Titan of Valor, Mythras_ and it's kind of hard to tell someone something if you can't leave Sophie's side during the whole thing" I said before he asked why I didn't say anything when we got out. "Couldn't do that either when they wouldn't let me speak or even remember you told me that" I told him before he kissed my forehead for some reason.

Mrs. Nimue asked Dante what we're supposed to do before he nodded at me "defend the cliff and hope there aren't many who can fly" I said before Dante nodded. "Oh no" I said when I heard a buzzing and _Bazela's Hive_ being invoked which isn't good.

Dante asked what was wrong before I told him about the _Titan_ that was just invoked making him nod before he said that the _Elders_ will protect the _Fortress_ while his team investigates and destroys the _Mother Titan_. "They're splitting off right? We'll be able to attack them in groups" I asked and he nodded saying I haven't changed when it came to this making me smile.

Dante said that Sophie and _Cherit_ will stay here and protect the other _Elders_ since I had told him that Sophie's the _Elder_ of the _Royal Family_ now. I heard Nimue cast Battleforge and Vivian cast Armorforge on the ones that guard their island, I heard Dante tell them that when they're down to lose the path.

"She should cast Findshape right?" I asked and he nodded before she did so, when we saw some _Messengers_ I asked Dante if that was our cue and he nodded before we casted Hyperstride going towards them. I saw Dante dodge a Nullcurse before casting Dragonfist making them both fall causing me to worry before he told me through the _Mind Link_ that he's fine and to worry about the fight in front of me.

I saw Den cast Boltflare knocking one down before I casted Bladecall getting the _Willblade_ in my right hand shooting a spell or two at two _Messengers_ knocking them from the sky. All of us casted Featherdrop at the same time before I told Dante that we're at a real disadvantage when it comes to numbers before I saw him smirk.

"Who says that's a bad thing? You remember _Siege of Vienna_ in 1526 right?" Dante asked me and I nodded "they were at a huge disadvantage with 20% of the enemy troops and 37% of the enemy's artillery, they won but they'd taken heavy casualties" I said making him frown. "Not the point Locket" he said making me roll my eyes when we were charging.

I heard Den say that they keep on coming before I heard Lucas cast Kindlestrike "I thought you don't like war? Or fighting for that matter?" I asked him before he told me that his team convinced him making me smile at him. He told his female team mate that he won't forgive her for it making me frown slightly but at least he's sticking to what he believes in instead of throwing it away.

He invoked _Templar_ who I saw destroy so many _Harlekin_ before I saw Kiel and _Vulcana_ going somewhere. "Don't have to ask, go Dante" I told him before seeing him nod thanking me, he casted Hyperstride leaving.

I saw someone about to cast a spell at Dante but I sliced it away with the _Willblade_ to keep it from hitting and hurting him. I noticed a while ago that the strongest are at the back which doesn't surprise me with how the _Blood Spirals_ work.

The weak are useless, pawns in other words, while the strong are essential, those to fall back on if the weak are picked off. I heard Dante invoked _Ariel_ as I kept fighting before I heard Cerberus being invoked as well but farther up and away.

After a while of fighting and defending I heard Sacroblade being casted right after Soulburn which isn't good. "Mrs. Nimue you shouldn't cast that spell" I said when I saw a blue light and felt the ground rumble under me from the price and power of the spell being cast.

I winced at the burning sensation in my back asking if Dante was okay through the _Mind Link_ glad that he answered but I could tell he wasn't fine like he said he was. I made a note to scold him for lying since he's doing that way too often now and it's scaring me with what's happening when he lies.

I heard _Balenpyre_ being invoked and after a while I heard _Sorcerel_ being invoked which is good because that means Sophie's starting to believe in herself more than before. I could hear something in the distance, a mumbling, and it was worried, coaxing so I'm guessing it's _Sorcerel_ trying to tell Sophie something before I heard _Mythras_ being invoked.

I ran over to where Dante was to see him jump out of a crowd of four _Messengers_ before I invoked _Ironsquire_ asking him to stop them from getting near Dante. I jumped landing in front of Dante whose back was facing mine before I slashed using the _Willblade_.

"Is it okay that I save you for once?" I asked him before he kissed my forehead saying 'nice moves' which made me smile before I said 'no' which made him frown. "Be careful Dante I don't want to heal your wounds _and_ buy new clothes because yours got scorched" I told him making him chuckle and nod before he said no promises making me roll my eyes at him.

He casted Hyperstride going to _Bazela's Hive_ to take her out and I went to go help Sophie since that's what I'm supposed to do, I invoked _Kipperin_ so I could get there faster though. I heard after a while that _Efreet Kin_ was invoked which was definitely not good before I felt Dante was happy and having fun which made me smile.

I sliced at _Efreet Kin_ when I saw him defeat _Mythras_ after seeing Sophie collapsed from using Soulburn before we flew backwards when he was about to slash at us. I was able to partially invoke _Pendragon_ who attacked _Efreet Kin_ returning him to the _Amulet_.

Everyone started to retreat after the spell the _Rue Guardians_ and Focauld was completed which was funny because they were so bent on destroying the _Casterwills_ today. I was standing next to Dante once the _Blood Spirals_ were out of sight before I saw Sophie give Vivian _Mythras_ who bonded with her easily and from what I can tell he's happier with her than he was with Sophie.

"So what about those votes? What do you have to say to Sophie before that Lucas?" I asked him getting Dante to elbow me in the side before putting his arm around my waist. Lucas told her that he's proud of her and that he's sorry before he pledged his loyalty to her as the leader of the _Casterwills_.

The _Rue Guardians_ , Teien, and Focauld said the same though Focauld said that she gave him something to believe in again before everyone started cheering. Dante kissed my forehead again before resting his chin on my head which was increasing my anxiety and I was worried enough already.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:07 P.M. on October 5, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	41. A Rat's Pipe

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. Not the last chapter I am going to update today but it is taking me a while to write these chapter since I wanted to watch the rest of The Lion Guard and watch the movie for it which I watched backwards basically since I was supposed to watch the movie first with it being how the Lion Guard formed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters, I only own Healix, Transit, and Fergal**

* * *

Chapter Forty-One: A Rat's Pipe

Lok's POV

I was worried about Dante when I felt him repeatedly hitting something with his shoulders, back, butt, and head so I was about to ask but I figured he might need to concentrate. "Are you okay Lok?" I heard Sophie ask me when we were walking down the streets of _Hamlin,_ _Germany_ to meet Guggenheim for a mission since Dante's following the _Titan's_ clues.

"I'm fine Dante's having trouble on the boat that's all" I said before she asked how I knew it was on a boat that he was having trouble. "He told me that there was a storm and he got knocked around by the waves but it calmed down and he was able to get control of the steering wheel" I told her before I tried finding the place we're supposed to meet Guggenheim.

We were given instructions and a map to follow which I grabbed out and found where we were at, turns out we're not too far from where we're supposed to meet him. " _Hamlin_ isn't that bad, besides we have to get something here that Dante needs" I told him when he said that he wants to switch places with Dante.

Sophie went on a history lesson of the _Pied Piper_ but there's something wrong in this place and it has to do with what Dante needs as well. I saw the store we're supposed to meet Guggenheim at, _Die Nahle Der Maus_ , before I walked in to see Guggenheim eating a _Cheesecake_.

"Still eating early huh?" I asked him when I set my bag down on my right with Guggenheim on my left. "Still as youthful as ever huh Lok?" he said making me roll my eyes before he offered some tea which Den rudely declined.

Sophie asked why we're here before he gestured to me when I took out the _Titan_ / _Holotome_ "we have a mission regarding disturbances at the old _Cathedral_ , has to do with a rat like _Titan_ , and Guggenheim is to be filling Dante's spot for it" I told her before she asked how I knew that. "I'm wondering how you know what _Titan_ it is? We never said it was a _Titan_ " Guggenheim asked making me tilt my head.

" _Seekers_ normally deal in disturbances caused by _Titans_ , we're in a town based on legend regarding rats, and it's in a _Cathedral_ " I said before they nodded.

 ** _Mission: The Piper of Hamlin_**

"Report to you if something goes wrong right?" I asked him when he said that I was to head the investigation making me smile when he said 'yes' since I always seem to get it right. When we entered the _Cathedral_ I heard Den say that Guggenheim didn't come because he's too 'old' which I don't think is true.

"That isn't true Den, I don't know the reason why he didn't come but it's not because he's too old" I told him as I walked down the aisle while Den walked down the right side and Sophie walked down the left. "He's here" I said when Den said that there's not much here when I went over to a _Candle Holder_ that fell behind me.

Sophie said that when the parents wouldn't pay the _Piper_ for leading the rats away he led the children away as well to never be seen again. I walked over to a moving _Goblet_ telling _Cherit_ to be quiet when he said that it's a scary thing when children are led astray because I know he's going to talk about Harrison.

"Come on out _Gremlow_ " I sad when I saw the _Goblet_ fall behind the table before I picked it up putting it on the table gasping when I saw _Gremlow_. "You scared me _Gremlow_ " I told him before he asked what I was doing here making me sigh when Den asked who this was.

"Can I scan you?" I asked him before he nodded so I took out the _Titan_ / _Holotome_ scanning him so Sophie and Den can hear who he is. Sophie apparently didn't like his _Special Ability_ which was _Swarm_ and I don't either since this is a confined space.

I heard him activate his ability before I looked up to see a horde of _Gremlow_ running down the wall which isn't good for me or for them. When I backed away from the _Gremlows_ I casted Touchram when the one on the table tried attacking me which I know is a bad idea.

I heard Sophie cast Raypulse before Den casted Augerfrost and Raypulse, when I heard them casting spells I ran from the rats knowing that what I'm going to do and what we're all doing isn't going to make much head way with them. I casted Bladecall wishing I didn't leave my _Folk Pipe_ at the store with Guggenheim when I knew I needed it.

"I wish I didn't leave my _Pipe_ with Guggenheim; we have to get to the door, without a _Pipe_ we can't do anything about them" I told them but Sophie wasn't listening before she jumped on some chairs casting Kindlestrike which of course didn't work. I called _Dendras_ when Sophie was covered in _Gremlow_ when she didn't move out of the way quick enough when I warned her.

I heard Den invoke _Cursed Archer_ which I am pretty sure won't work that well because they won't disappear when they get hit. "Guys we have to get out of a confined space" I told them but I still don't think they heard me when they kept attacking and showed zero action of acknowledgement.

"Can we go now!" I yelled getting their attention this time making me sigh in relief before we left returning our _Titans_ to their _Amulets_. When we were out the door I shut it easily once Sophie was outside "I said three times that we had to get outside" I told them before they asked what I was talking about.

"I said that I wished I had my _Folk Pipe_ because playing the tune in the _Stain Glass Windows_ controls _Gremlow_ " I told them before they nodded. I asked Sophie to cast Stopglue on the door glad when she did because that'll stop the _Gremlows_ from getting out for a bit.

Time Skip: _Die Nahle Der Maus_

"' ** _In the waters of the Conqueror to the West, a child's song reaches where armies cannot_** ' which would mean that one of the _Titans_ can be found where we need a child's song to gain access" I said before they nodded hearing Den ask me about the connection to this town. "The child's song is the song played by the _Pied Piper_ to lead the children from the town" I told him before Sophie said she got the idea about that as well.

Sophie asked Guggenheim if there was a _Flute_ somewhere around here before he mentioned the _Market_ not too far from here. _Cherit_ came in in a panic though basically saying that _Gremlow's_ free but it was a broken sentence because he was panicked and exhausted.

"Den you and I will hold off the _Titans_ while Sophie and Guggenheim find a _Flute_ in the _Market_ " I told them before Guggenheim asked why _he_ has to do it. "You can go shopping there Guggenheim" I said and he nodded since I know he visits there whenever he passes through.

Time Skip: _Gremlows_

I told Den there was a lot of _Gremlows_ before I brought out _Lindorm_ and heard Den call out _Freelancer_. I asked _Lindorm_ to activate _Spinnerslash_ when he asked me what I want him to do before he did so hearing metal scraping concrete from _Freelancer_ attacking the _Gremlows_.

I casted Dragonfist hitting the _Gremlows_ away before I saw a green slash mark where _Lindorm_ slashed the horde in front of me. I looked around not liking that there aren't anymore _Gremlow_ copies before I looked at the _Stain Glass Window_ to my left to see _Gremlow's Amulet_.

I heard Guggenheim run in out of breath before I asked him where Sophie was at making him say that he couldn't find her at the _Marketplace_. " _Centaurea cyanus_ really? You left her alone because of a 'wonderful' _Cornflower_ specimen?" I asked making him sigh before I told Den and _Cherit_ to find Sophie.

They agreed and I was surprised Den didn't say anything about Guggenheim not being useful or something before I asked Guggenheim to help keep _Gremlow_ under control. He said he'd try if he still has it in him making me roll my eyes since I know he does and he knows that to.

I punched a _Gremlow_ who lunged at me before shaking one off my shoulder but two more jumped on my shoulder distracting me from the others who made me fall. I heard Guggenheim tell me to hold on before I heard _Lindorm_ try to help me without being asked making a horde of _Gremlow_ attack him.

When the _Gremlows_ covered _Lindorm_ I was able to get them off of me before I casted Raypulse which almost depleted my energy. I heard Guggenheim say he'll take it from here making me smile at him when I fell on one knee, he invoked _Bulreguard_ who had scared Fergal when he came over to try and stop Dante from going after the _Professor_.

"You still got it Guggenheim" I said when I got up rolling my shoulder before he said he isn't done yet. I saw him cast Spidertouch at a bearing above before he casted Ironhand pulling down breaking the bearing but destroying more _Gremlows_.

I tried to help him when he was struggling under a horde of _Gremlows_ but the others climbed up me before I casted Dragonfist when punching didn't get my arms free of them. When I was free I casted Raypulse on the horde destroying them and freeing Guggenheim which I was happy about.

I casted Raypulse again, at _Lindorm's_ problem this time, destroying them as well before I asked _Lindorm_ to return. I heard squeaking before I asked Guggenheim if I should use my _Folk Pipe_ now since the hordes were bigger and accumulating faster.

I had asked that before I heard _Flute_ music though and it sounded so familiar to me before I saw the _Gremlows_ follow Sophie who was playing _Pied Piper's_ tune. I told her to lead them to the _Amulet_ before she did so, some had trouble getting on the table though.

When they were all in I saw a blinding purple light before I told Sophie to stand back, when the light was gone though a purple stream of light went into the _Flute_ turning it into the _Pied Piper's Pipe_ which is the one I have.

Time Skip: Dante and Lok's _Villa_

I was petting Fergal's head when Sophie said that _Pied Piper's Pipe_ has been hidden in the notes which made me shake my head at her. "Actually Sophie Locket has the _Pied Piper's Pipe_ , the song turned yours into one yes but it's not the real one" I heard Dante say making me smile and Fergal chirp happily.

"How was working with Guggenheim?" I heard Dante ask making me look at him with a confused look "okay let me rephrase, Den? Sophie? How was working with Guggenheim?" Dante asked since he should know by now I love working with Guggenheim. "He gets distracted easily and wanders off wat too much" I heard Sophie say before Den said he isn't proactive which made both of us laugh.

"Could you put the _Flute_ to use Sophie? I don't want Lok's to get ruined, he has a piece to play for Montehue and Tersly soon" I heard Dante ask making me glare at him for telling them that. He asked if we would like to take a trip to _America_ which I nodded at before Sophie asked what the plan was.

"Are we seeing your friends in _Baja California_ Dante? I miss chatting and hanging out with them" I told him making him chuckle before he nodded saying we are. "We're going to be after _Umbra_ _the Shadow Jaguar_ " I heard answer making me nod and Fergal fly on top of my head snuggling in my hair making Dante and I laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing at 6:39 P.M. on October 6, 2016**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	42. Umbra's Life

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters, I only own Healix, Transit, and Fergal**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two: Umbra's Life

Lok's POV

I asked Dante if he has a visual before he told me he does, I asked him how the desert is adding not to be sarcastic or a smarty when he answers that. He said it was fine but a little dry making me sigh because I told him not to be smart about it when he answers.

"We're landing Sophie" I told her but I don't think she heard the 'landing' part because she casted Bubblelift. "Sophie I said we're landing not crashing" I told her before she told me that I'd wish I was in a bubble when the plane touches down making me roll my eyes.

' _Agents_ on your seven Locket' I heard Dante tell me through the _Mind Link_ making me groan because they're starting to get really annoying. I heard Sophie say that _Organization_ _Suits_ are below us making me sigh "I know that, Dante told me" I told her before I took off a tarp that covered some motor bikes.

Den said they're 'cool' before I heard Sophie say that they're useless until we land making me tilt my head at her. "I don't think anyone mentioned anything about landing Sophie" I said before I took the orange bike putting a helmet on.

Den took the green one putting a helmet on as well before we started them up and when the door was down we rode off the _Plane_ casting Featherdrop when we were close enough to the ground. We rode further until I performed a _U-Turn_ to ride up to Dante's right side, I rolled my eyes at him when he said that we wore helmets at least when we jumped out of a moving _Plane_.

"We're supposed to Dante, safety first and all that especially when my safety means yours as well" I told him before Den said 'come on' accelerating at the same time. I casted Raypulse, Dante casted Touchram, and Den casted Boltflare which was weird that we used a different spell each time but I only shrugged especially when the Boltflare hit one of the men's back tires.

Dante and I ducked to avoid a Boltflare and an Acidheart before one of them said that we can't hit them from that angle on a moving bike before I heard and saw Sophie cast Kindlestrike.

Time Skip: _Canyons_

"I can't wait to see them again Dante it's been way too long" I told him seeing him nod with a smile as he drove through the _Canyons_. When we stopped I saw Dante stand up looking through his _Binoculars_ before hearing Den ask what we were doing.

"We have to meet up with a few native _Kumeyaay Seekers_ , then I'll tell you" Dante told him before I heard Sophie say that they've been searching and collecting in the _Americas_ for centuries making Dante look at me. I shrugged since I know I read a book about that once and I remember Teeg telling me about it but I don't want to search through my brain right now to find out what he said.

"They're here Dante" I said motioning to the shadows of two people before we both got out hearing Galen say that Dante's in big trouble and heard Teeg ask if he returned to them empty handed. "Lok it's been so long, you've grown a lot" I heard Galen say when they revealed themselves before he patted me on the back.

Dante introduced them to Sophie and Den before asking me to get the book and I nodded running to the _Jeep_ grabbing the yellow ' _FISH Without a Doubt_ ' book handing it to Teeg. He ruffled my hair thanking me before he told us that we have to hurry because the _Organization_ won't be far behind.

Time Skip: Teeg and Galen's _Hideout_

I was standing next to Dante who had his arm around my waist when Sophie asked if Galen lives here with Teeg and knows everything about Cortez. Dante said that they've been researching him and his conquest of _Mexico_ before Galen said that they still have a long ways to go before knowing everything about Cortez.

I heard Teeg say that dinner's done before we ate, when we finished Dante took my plate, Den's plate, and his plate to the counter near the _Sink_ before pulling me off the _Couch_ so I was leaning against him when he was standing right beside where I was sitting not too long ago. I was concerned again because he doesn't do this unless he's worried about me and it's been like this since the _Ring of Arc_.

Den said that was the best lunch he's had in forever making me frown since I don't think my cooking's all that bad. Teeg said that we'll need the energy when we're diving into _Cortez's Vault_ before Sophie asked if I have my dad's _Holotome_.

I threw my bag to Sophie who nodded taking the _Titan_ out of it before she read dad's last clue about the waters of the Conqueror and the child's song. Den asked if she thinks that it means the _Gulf of California_ before Sophie said that it could be, more specifically, the _Sea of Cortez_.

"You know that it meant you needed the notes of _Pied Piper's Pipe_ right? I told you that when you mentioned going to _Cortez's Vault_ after you read the passage" I told him feeling him nod before he told me that he came here to make sure. "We have to find _Umbra_ , belonging to _Casterwills'_ oldest son, and _Phoenix_ who belonged to the daughter" I told them when Dante told me I should answer what we're looking for.

"We think that Cortez found _Umbra_ in the _Yucatan_ and buried him with his other treasure" I told them before Dante told them his name. _The Legendary Titan of Dimensions, Umbra the Shadow Jaguar_.

I saw Dante hold out his hand to Sophie who put the _Titan_ in his hand before he brought it in front of me telling me to hold it before he pushed a button on it.

 ** _Mission: Cortez's Vault, Recover Umbra_**

Before he grabbed it and told us that we'll be leaving at _Dusk_ to avoid detection which didn't surprise me before he pulled me closer which was still worrying me but I didn't ask.

Time Skip: _Sea of Cortez_

I was in my _Wet Suit_ and the others were as well before Dante said that we go straight down into _Cortez's Cave_ which made me ask a question. "Do you know if the _Squid's_ still down there?" I asked Dante before he told me that we'll worry about them when they come by.

We dived into the water, me following after Dante, before we reached the surface inside taking off our stuff continuing to walk in deeper. When we reached the _Traditional Treasure Room_ Den asked if this was the place before I walked up to the barrier putting my hand to it.

"It's _Conquistador_ " I said and Dante nodded when he took out his _Holotome_ which scanned him before Sophie said that his strength and abilities will be tenfold because he's guarding treasure. "We're going to get that _Amulet_ but we won't take anything else because to us the gold is useless right now" I told them before Sophie told me to watch out.

I didn't move when I saw _Conquistador_ lunge at me since I know the barrier won't break unless it's deactivated from the inside. "Don't sound confused or concerned about that Dante, he's a _Conquistador_ of course he's touchy about it" I told him rolling my eyes when he said that making him chuckle at me.

"The switch is the column" I told them before I asked Sophie to take out the _Flute_ since we'll need it to charm the _Conquistador_ so he won't attack us. I heard something ticking by a rock so I went over to it kicking it before a trap was activated.

I don't know why Den pushed me out of the way because it wouldn't have got me before I saw and heard the _Organization_ including Wilder who we haven't seen in a while. "I knew that was your trap" I said after _Cherit_ asked if Dante disarmed all the traps.

I heard Dante ask me if I knew how they found us and I nodded " _Data Archives_ right? That's how you found _Cortez's Vault_ " I asked them making Wilder say I was correct which I was glad about before I stopped Dante from moving. "That bubble will get smaller if we do something they don't like" I told him before he nodded relaxing his stance.

Wilder said to give the _Flute_ to _Cherit_ but called him an 'Imp' telling him to play it once he had it not leaving any room for arguments. I heard _Cherit_ play and it was really beautiful.

Wilder told _Conquistador_ to deactivate the barrier once he found that it works before we walked down the hall. Dante told Wilder that if _Cherit_ stops playing _Conquistador_ will tear us apart before Wilder said he knows that telling a female _Agent_ with blonde hair to play.

She told him she doesn't _Pipe_ before Sophie suggested that _Cherit_ continues _Piping_ or I do which made him contemplate it. He opted for _Cherit_ to continue but if he stops then he gets zapped.

"I would suggest not picking the wrong _Ring_ or setting off traps" I said interrupting whatever anyone was going to say when I saw the holes in the walls and the _Rings_ floating in the circle but I could see the real one floating with them. Den asked what was with all the ' _Amulets_ ' before Sophie said that only one can be _Umbra_ which I mentioned already.

"Yes Umbra can teleport long distances but right now only two times before he dies" I told them before I felt Dante's guilt about wanting to use _Umbra_ for these reasons if he's going to die because of it. I heard a sound like wind howling and the floor glowing golden before I heard Wilder tell Dante to go first which he agreed to easily.

I heard Sophie say 'this is bad' making me roll my eyes before I told her that Dante has the advantage but Wilder can't see that yet. I saw Dante and Wilder climb before Dante hit a trap with his elbow, I told Sophie we have to go now when Augerfrost wasn't activated anymore by the _Agent_ in front of us.

When we went over to Hoffman who casted Augerfrost knocking Sophie down before more _Arrows_ flew hitting the wall to my right. I heard _Sabriel_ say that Sophie needs help before I casted Nimblefire going over to her and dragging her lightly so as not to scrap her against the floor to get her away from a _Buzzsaw_ that was heading towards her.

I shook Sophie lightly waking her up enough so she can cast Everfight before Den came over saying that the traps won't hold them off for long. "I know but it was as good a distraction as any" I told him before I invoked _Kipperin_ telling him that _Kaioh_ wants to help Dante.

We flew up avoiding fifteen _Arrows_ before I recognized a familiar power that they're being charged with but I can't put my finger on it. I felt Dante get hit in the stomach before I looked over to see him dangling on the edge of the statue by an _Amulet_ before I saw and heard Wilder invoke _Grand Façade_.

I was glad that Dante wasn't hit by _Façade_ and I was also glad that he was able to invoke _Caliban_ hearing him tell _Caliban_ to activate _Rayreflector_ casting Boltflare at the same time. I heard an _Agent_ invoke _Shadow Agent_ and Den invoke _Kaioh the Tracker_ which was good since he's going to need him to help get the right _Ring_.

I went to grab a _Ring_ knowing it was fake but it was the closest one to me before I heard Sophie invoke _Enfluxion_ before I apologized to _Kipperin_ who was shot by an _Arrow_. I grabbed onto a crack in the wall before I casted Featherdrop when I fell because of spikes that protruded from the wall.

I casted Raypulse at an _Agent_ before I heard Sophie say that if the _Organization_ doesn't get us _Cortez's Traps_ will which is quite true. I heard _Conquistador_ who got me to realize that Den was in trouble so I casted Hyperstride and Overslam going past the _Arrows_ and shielding Den from them but making me fly backwards hitting my head in the process.

I felt dizzy and my vision was blurry but I got up when I heard Den call my name in a worried tone. "Den? When Dante's finished he's going to ask you where the real _Ring_ is at, can you ask _Kaioh_ to keep track of it when he finds it?" I asked him and he nodded before I saw Dante push Wilder off the statue.

I heard him ask Den where it was at before _Kaioh_ pointed to the right one which Dante grabbed flinging him off the statue but made it look like he jumped off. I asked everyone to regroup before Dante told Wilder he's outnumbered before _Cherit_ said we had 'nice teamwork' which made me scold him.

I told him that he was supposed to keep _Conquistador_ charmed before rocks started falling and I felt arms encircle my waist pulling me backwards before a big rock fell on _Caliban_ who was right next to me. I heard Hoffman say that they should run because the _Huntik Foundation_ won't be able to leave here alive which isn't entirely true.

"What's he saying Locket?" I heard Dante ask as he pulled me as he walked backwards when _Conquistador_ kept walking forwards. "He wants the _Ring_ back because it doesn't belong to us, he was told to keep the treasure safe from those who want to take it" I said before Den told _Kaioh_ to stop _Conquistador_.

The only exit was blocked by rocks before I heard _Umbra_ speak, he wants to help us despite not having much life left. "You're going to have to ask _Umbra_ for help, he wants to help" I told Dante who nodded seeing his eyes go blue.

Dante asked _Umbra_ to teleport us before he did and we ended up at Teeg and Galen's _Hideout_. I walked over to _Umbra_ asking if he was okay when we were teleported before he nodded saying he was.

He was okay before he flickered and golden colored lines were flowing from his body making me frown "you shouldn't lie _Umbra_ it isn't nice" I told him before he nudged me making me almost fall before Dante held out his hand keeping me from doing so. "Thanks Dante and I'm sorry about this _Umbra_ " I told him before he told me that it's fine nudging me again this time making Dante and I fall to the ground causing all of us laugh, including _Umbra_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:25 P.M. on October 6, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Thursday.**


	43. Heart of the Castle

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. This story will apparently be completed on either October 27 or November 3 if I continue updating three chapters every Thursday. I am going to update today's three chapters one after the other once I edit them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Healix, Transit, and Fergal**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three: Heart of the Castle

Dante's POV

I was running up a hill to a _Waterfall_ in the _Taihang Mountains_ of _China_ when I finally reached the top. I looked around when I heard the birds chirping before I walked over to the _Waterfall_ cupping my hands under it.

Before I could do anything with it however I saw the reflection of a girl I used to know in it before I tilted my head to the right to dodge a _Silver Wings Throwing Knife_. I jumped turning around dropping my bad in the process because I know we're going to fight before I asked who was there despite already knowing.

"If you're not fast enough it'll be your end" she told me from atop a rock that blocked most of the sun but not all of it. She jumped blinding me with the _Sun's_ rays for a moment before I heard the swishing of knives through the air.

I jumped backwards perching myself with my right leg on a stepping stone to avoid the knives. I heard her drop down on another stepping stone a few meters in front of me before I heard her cast Shadowknife before I dived rolling onto a larger rock to dodge four of the same knives from earlier.

I casted Doublespell and Touchram at the water creating a large wave, after a while I saw her jump through it landing on a rock in front of me. I jumped onto the rock in front of hers since there were three in the middle of us before we jumped at each other.

I landed on a rock behind her and her on a rock behind me before I turned around jumping onto the rock she was on before I punched her but she blocked it. I punched her two more times, the first was blocked the other she jumped back to avoid.

I punched again but she jumped over me using the rock she was on that I punched to propel herself over, she did a spin kick kicking me in the jaw before I avoided two kicks and a barrage of them directed at my face. I was inching closer to the water so when I noticed that I switched from evasive tactics to offensive tactics trying to kick her where she was trying to kick me but she dodged as well.

When she punched me I blocked with my left arm before she tried to karate chop my head which I blocked each time as well. When our feet were touching and she tried throwing a punch I used both my arms to grab hers pulling her over me but she flipped landing on a rock when I let go.

She bowed praising me using my name before I bowed as well "you are just as good Lin Storm" I told her before I told her that it's been a long time and that she's really grown up. She told me that same but that I still act like a teenager before I told her that I came to see the master hoping that he's stayed alive all these years.

She said that was funny before she said that her grandfather will likely live to 1000 which I have no doubts about. She told me to follow her when she jumped off the rock and I did so casting Hyperstride when I had put my bag on.

Lok's POV

I was reading the _Titan_ not really sure why while I was in our, Dante as well as my, _Living Room_ before I heard Den and _Cherit_ running/flying away from Sophie. I was splashed by water before I heard the _Video Phone_ beep to see Metz there.

"Greetings Lok, I have a mission for your team" he told me and I nodded telling him Dante's away on _Personal Business_ but he left me in charge. He told me he was sending the information before I clicked a button on the _Titan_ showing the _Castle_ of Vlad Dracul.

Sophie asked why there's a hologram of Vlad Dracul's castle even though it's supposed to be under the control of the _Huntik Foundation_. I heard Fergal chirp scoldingly so I looked behind me to see that the two were dripping wet, looking down at the floor to see puddles of water accumulating under them.

I groaned when I saw that since I'll have to clean that up when we get back before Metz said that _Antediluvian_ is the only subject not under control of the _Huntik Foundation_ which doesn't surprise me. "Our _Seekers_ there have had zero luck subduing him and I know that you have experience with wild _Titans_ Lok" he told me and I nodded before he added that we'll have back up from local _Seekers_.

"Thank you Metz but I'm not worried about _Antediluvian_ " I told him before he nodded smiling as I saw the _Mission Card_.

 ** _Mission: Vampire Hunter_**

We have to head to Vlad Dracul's _Castle_ and subdue _Antediluvian_ "Sophie and Den? Dry off while I clean up the floor before we head to the _Castle_ " I said and they nodded before I grabbed a _Mop_ cleaning up the floor.

Dante's POV

I was walking with Lin towards where her grandfather was sitting before I heard him say that I've returned after so many years which is very true. I kneeled down saying that Master Storm looked even younger than when I had last seen him before he chuckled.

He asked if Metz was still a 'lady-killer' and a 'daredevil' before I told him that Metz is now the _Chairman_ of the _Huntik Council_. "He's respectable now eh?" he asked before asking why I have now returned to him.

He looked me in the eyes asking if my eyes have seen something since they look like they have which is also true. He asked if it was something that made me question the shape of the future.

I nodded standing up "I was showed a future by the _Titan Arc_ and I didn't like it" I told him before he asked me if I came here for the wisdom and strength to change _Fate_. "I only wish to learn how to face it head on, the pain it'll cause Lok if it happens is not something I want him to bear" I told him before he nodded.

Lok's POV

I was on a train with Den and Sophie glad that I cleaned up the water before I left hearing Den ask how being in charge feels like. "It's fine it's something I'm used to anyway" I told him before he asked what I meant.

"I had to make reservations, get tickets, and a bunch of other stuff for Dante for seven or eight years now so I've gotten used to it" I said before I moved a piece of paper so I could read the next page. _Cherit_ said that things will pick up when we get to the _Castle_ and I nodded before Den said that picking up a _Titan_ is easier than fighting the _Blood Spirals_.

"Actually I think the _Blood Spirals_ are already there since _Antediluvian_ a rouge _Titan_ that's best suited to a _Seeker_ with a conflicted or darker personality but can still be bonded to a brighter one" I said reading another page. Sophie said that we'll be starting in the _Throne Room_ showing Den the _Lay Out_ before I remembered that _Dracul's Heart_ is under the _Throne_ in that room.

Time Skip: Front of the _Castle_

When I noticed that the local _Seekers_ weren't here I knew that the _Blood Spiral_ arrived already before I ran inside trying to find them or any sign of a _Titan_. Sophie told me to wait since our backup was missing so we should air on the side of caution.

"Ask Den my answer to that, pretty sure he knows why I'm still running" I told her before Den said that if our backup's in trouble we got to help them and I nodded saying that that was my reason. I heard Harrison's _Titan Hitokiri_ before I stopped looking up to hear Harrison say that he was hoping Den would be here.

Den asked what Harrison was doing here before I told them that they're looking for and harnessing the power of _Dracul's Heart_ that's located under the _Throne_ in the _Throne Room_. What I said surprised them apparently since I don't think they knew I knew that.

Den asked if Sophie could confirm what I said before I heard her cast Powerscan and said that there was an evil power filling the _Castle_ which proved I was correct. Den told Harrison to come down and fight him before Harrison said that isn't going to happen because he has some authority now.

I heard two _Titans_ , one being _Gareon_ and the other I can't really tell right now, before I saw two _Messengers_ jump down one being Zhalia. I casted Hyperstride when they ran towards us reaching the roof before I heard Harrison invoke _Hitokiri_.

I skidded backwards after I casted Augerfrost being hit back by _Hitokiri_ once he sliced the _Spell_ in half, however I didn't hit the wall like I probably would've otherwise. I heard Sophie invoke _Sabriel_ before I heard Harrison yell at Zhalia to attack but heard him cast Nullcurse at _Cherit_ who dodged.

I was about to cast a _Spell_ before I saw _Sabriel_ take a sword away from _Hitokiri_ but was knocked down by Augerfrost. I slid down the roof and into a hole that had a window in it apologizing to _Sabriel_ but she told me it wasn't my fault.

I pushed myself farther into the hole knowing that as long as Harrison's up here we can't win soon enough to stop them from getting the _Heart_.

Dante's POV

I was meditating when I saw what the _Ring of Arc_ had shown me: my team, Montehue, and Metz looking at a _Casket_ with Locket holding my coat close to his chest. Sophie was comforting Zhalia who was crying but not as hard as Lok was who had Fergal nuzzling his chin but it did nothing to stop the tears.

What I had deduced from that future was that I had died and it left Lok with a lot of pain, when I had asked him about me not feeling pain from an impact but me feeling his he had told me I take away half of his but he takes all of mine. I had since then tried not to get hurt so he wouldn't feel it but seeing that I realized I need to get stronger so I can protect him from that pain.

I gritted my teeth as I stood up not seeing the vision anymore before I did the training I was told to do, I was carrying buckets of water across a plank with _Caliban_ on the other one parallel to me. The both of us jumped to dodge four throwing knives that were thrown at us the water in my buckets sloshing out of mine but not in _Caliban's_.

We ducked next to dodge four more, lifted our left foot to dodge another four, went to the right to dodge four coming at our left side, ducked when eight were aimed for our heads. Dodged eight again that were aimed for our right sides by moving to the left and again turning to the right to dodge the ones at our left.

I was keeping a small boulder between my ankles as I did a hand stand feeling sweat roll down my face before I lifted an arm casting Bubblelift lifting a small boulder slightly in front of me and to my right. We were at the _Waterfall_ next when I saw Lin cut the net that kept small logs at bay.

 _Caliban_ and I punched five at the same time as they came down breaking them five times before we took a break. I was sitting at the edge of a rock formation that keeps the water of the _Waterfall_ from flowing further.

I felt _Caliban_ return before I heard Lin ask if I remember training like this with her every day before I nodded accepting the towel she gave me. "We're not kids anymore Dante, you can tell me what's wrong" she told me as she moved closer to me.

I took the towel from my face telling her that I was worried about my _Bond Mate_ , Lok, and my team mate's _Bond Mate_ , Zhalia, which surprised her from her gasp.

Lok's POV

I heard Sophie say that we've got to hurry so I'm guessing she felt that Zhalia was really worried about something so I'm guessing it's about harnessing the power of _Dracul's Heart_ to activate the _Spiral Mark_. I ran using Hyperstride passing by _Sabriel_ before I jumped onto a _Chimney_ using the force of the push to land me near Harrison or at least on the same tower as him.

I punched him three times but he blocked each one before I dodged a punch blocking the punches from the _Spell_ Newfury that Harrison casted but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I didn't realize until I had hit my back on the ledge that I was being pushed to the edge falling after a punch to my chest.

I flipped in the air just in time to land on the roof below with my feet instead of my back before I jumped down since the fall still had momentum and gravity working against me. I jumped into a tree to stop my fall before I grabbed onto a branch dropping when I was vertical to the ground.

I surveyed the situation but I couldn't see all of it so I called out _Lindorm_ not really knowing if it was a mistake because of the lack of viewpoint but I went with what I saw. " _Lindorm_ cover us if you will and _Cherit_ would you mind helping _Sabriel_?" I asked them before they went to do what I had asked, I told everyone else to get inside since inside the _Castle_ is the main objective, to stop the _Blood Spiral_ and subdue _Antediluvian_.

I saw _Lindorm_ knock away the female _Messenger_ in front of Den freeing his path before I saw Sophie run as _Lindorm_ stopped Zhalia who had tried to run after her to keep her cover. I had ran after the two dodging the Poisonfang that Harrison casted three times after everyone but _Cherit_ and _Sabriel_ passed me.

I heard someone hit the ground and I guessed it was Harrison before I turned around to see I was correct asking _Lindorm_ to use _Spinscreen_ when he was to my left asking me what I want him to do. When we were inside I asked Den what was wrong with the _Spiral Mark_ before he told me that _Spiral Magic_ was happening so Sophie asked if he knew where it was.

He nodded telling us to follow him so we did going up the stairs before Sophie asked if I was okay this time and I nodded telling her I was great. "You really took charge back there Lok" she told me and I nodded telling her Dante would've done better but I think I'm getting there.

Dante's POV

I was sitting cross-legged in front of a square container of sand with Lin to my left who was doing the same. Our Master was telling us he was going to teach us his strongest power which was called Copykind.

I wrote something in the sand that was on the long line of paper between the container and Master Storm. He told us to master it because I we are able to we'll be able to borrow the _Special Abilities_ of _Titans_.

I heard my _Holotome_ beeping and I knew something was wrong so I stood up bowing to Master Storm excusing myself before I ran to my bag pulling out the _Holotome_. I opened it seeing Metz who was glad I got through and I knew this was bad.

"What happened?" I asked him in a worried tone because I really hope Locket or the others aren't hurt. He told me that he's lost contact with my team when they were on a mission to _Romania_ a few hours ago.

"And the _Agents_ that were stationed there?" I asked my worry growing with every word I spoke, he said they were missing and that he has a hunch something very bad is happening in Vlad Dracul's _Castle_. I closed the _Holotome_ trying to speak to Locket through the _Mind Link_ but I didn't get an answer from him but I know he isn't hurt.

Lok's POV

 _Sabriel_ and _Lindorm_ broke through the doors to the _Throne Room_ before I saw Tantras glowing purple as he extracted energy from the _Heart_ in his hands. I asked what he was doing even if I already knew what the answer is, he only laughed evilly in answer.

He said we were too late because he'll have the power to activate the _Spiral Mark_ completely by himself. "Let go of the _Heart_ Tantras" I said before he said he wasn't going to so I told Sophie and Den that at the moment we outnumber him before I heard Den invoke _Kaioh the Tracker_.

They charged forwards before I heard glass breaking and saw them stop moving because of it. Harrison said that Den always runs out on him before I heard him say that he isn't now and won't be until he defeats him which I don't think will happen today.

Tantras said that he can't be interrupted telling Harrison to deal with us before I heard _Cherit_ say that the _Spirals_ are full of surprises. "I know he has _Antediluvian_ I heard him earlier" I told _Cherit_ which surprised and angered Harrison before he invoked the named _Titan_.

"He's _Power-Bonded_ not _Bonded_ " I told Sophie before she could even say anything, she said that that means he's even stronger than before and I nodded. I told _Lindorm_ to wait but he was already hit by _Antediluvian_ returning him to his _Amulet_ and causing pain in my chest.

I casted Bladecall after _Kaioh_ dodged the sword that _Antediluvian_ threw and bounded off of _Sabriel's_ blades calling the _Willblade_. I heard Harrison tell Zhalia to take care of the _Casterwill_ girl which won't happen because I know Zhalia realizes she's Sophie's _Bond Mate_ by now.

I blocked two attacks from _Antediluvian's_ sword with the _Willblade_ before _Sabriel_ and _Kaioh_ said they wanted to assist me which I didn't disagree with. I heard Harrison cast Bloodrank destroying the two _Titans_ that were guarding Tantras giving their power to _Antediluvian_.

I was knocked backwards by _Antediluvian's_ sword along with _Sabriel_ before I heard _Antediluvian's_ ability activate, _Lifedrain_ to be more specific. _Lifedrain_ was directed at _Kaioh_ before _Cherit_ attacked him making him step on _Kaioh_ and return him to his _Amulet_.

 _Cherit_ collapsed and I caught him in my arm his head near my elbow with his body parallel to my arm.

Dante's POV

I apologized to Master Storm for having to leave but explained that Locket and the rest of my team needs me. Lin said I was crazy but I shook my head since it won't take more than two days, it takes two days to reach the _Airport_ which she had pointed out.

I invoked _Umbra, the Shadow Jaguar_ who shocked Master Storm because he was surprised to see a _Legendary Titan_ lost since the _Ancient Era_. "He was a lot stronger then but it when he teleports others it weakens him permanently" I told them as I walked up to _Umbra_.

I stroked his muzzle before I heard Lin asked if I was going to use that power but I shook my head again. "Locket wouldn't like that, besides I can use Copykind to teleport myself instead" I told her with a smile laughing at _Umbra_ who whined when I stopped petting him.

Lok's POV

I propped the _Willblade_ against the wall leaving enough space before I put _Cherit_ down so he would lean against the same wall. "I'll try Cherit but don't speak you're weak enough already" I told him when he said to beat Tantras, I smiled sadly at him as I picked up the _Willblade_.

I charged at _Antediluvian_ sliding under him when he jumped grabbing a hold of _Kaioh's Staff_ when he touched the ground knocking me to the ground with it. I heard Sophie invoke _Sorcerel_ before I slashed at _Antediluvian's_ wing knowing I can't hurt him that way.

I was pushed backwards again when _Triple Truth Shield_ was activated before I got up trying to head to Tantras with _Sorcerel_ but was stopped by _Antediluvian_. I slid under him needing help but knowing that I can't invoke _Pendragon_ right now with Tantras being so close to gaining the power of the _Heart_.

I was going to run towards Tantras before I landed on the ground with Zhalia on my shoulder blades before I heard Dante who said his _Vacation_ was over. "Sorry about that but would you mind distracting Tantras?" I asked him before he nodded casting Copykind as he touched _Ignatius_.

He jumped over to Tantras telling him that he's controlling a lot of power asking what would happen if he was distracted making me roll my eyes at him. Tantras let go of the _Heart_ before I heard _Ignatius_ burn and return _Antediluvian_ to his _Amulet_.

Zhalia finally got off me before I got up felling Dante's arm snake around my waist when wind was being blow towards us from the power of the _Heart_ returning to it. When the _Heart_ fell the wind left before I saw Tantras fall over, Dante told Den and Sophie to let them go because they're in no condition to fight and I nodded.

I went over to _Cherit_ letting the _Willblade_ disappear as I picked up the tired _Titan_ walking back to Dante who kissed my forehead asking if I was alright as the _Heart_ returned to where it should be. "I'm fine Dante" I told him when Den asked what was happening "it's returning to the _Castle_ where it should've stayed" I told him and he nodded.

Time Skip: Dante and Lok's _Villa_

I felt Dante's worry as he sat down next to me before he asked if I was okay and I nodded saying I was but I wish I could've handled the mission better. I heard them say I did fine before Dante put his hand on my shoulder telling me that I held off a surprise attack from superior opponents with an incomplete team.

I smiled when he said that he couldn't have done better and _Cherit_ said that because of me no one got seriously injured. I nodded at that before I said that what was bothering me most was the fact that Dante still hadn't told me about the _Ring of Arc_.

"What do you mean Lok?" Sophie asked me before I looked at Dante who looked away from me with a guilty look before Fergal tugged at his hair making him look at the bird on his right shoulder who was facing me. "I'll tell you later K Locket?" he asked me making me sigh "I already seen it, you know I see whatever your thoughts are right?" I asked him before he nodded.

He told us to go to the _Courtyard_ so he can show us his new moves before I nodded and he pulled me up. When Den and Sophie went outside I kissed Dante's cheek before I followed the others.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:03 P.M. on October 12, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	44. Rocky Maze

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Healix, Transit, and Fergal**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four: Rocky Maze

Lok's POV

We were on an _Uninhabited Indonesian Island_ when I heard and saw the _Helicopter_ that Montehue and Tersly were arriving in. Dante kept his arm around my waist and it tightened when Montehue jumped into the water before the _Copter_ got low enough.

"Hey Montehue, Tersly" I said before Tersly asked if I finished the paper I had for him and I nodded "I'll send it to you over email" I told him and he nodded before Montehue said Dante has another 'whelp' on his team. Den asked who he was calling a 'whelp' getting Montehue to chuckle and tell Dante he likes Den because he has spirit.

Sophie introduced him as 'Den Fears one of the _Huntik Foundations_ most promising _Seekers_ ' getting Montehue to cross his arms. "So I was sent here to give this boy proper training then?" Montehue asked in a sure and slightly arrogant tone before I shook my head.

Dante decided to joke around with him saying that we were hoping he'd use his thick head to ram a path to the _Volcano_. They shook hands at that without Dante relinquishing grip on my waist.

Time Skip: _Camp Site_ set up

I was sitting in the middle of a _Log_ with Tersly on my right who I was talking to about _Arthur MacMurrough Kavanagh_ a limbless adventurer from _Ireland_ which my paper was about. _Cherit_ was on my left with Dante sitting on the ground with his left knee to his chest as he listened to me talk.

After a bit of talking about the subject Tersly asked me if I really have the _Lost Quatrains of Nostradamus_. "Yes but it was my dad who found them, he hid them on his _Holotome_ " I said before I opened it when Dante handed it to me.

 ** _The lost daughter rises from the red ashes, only when the drought comes to an end. The Underworld holds the answer. But a stone with three sides threatens all._**

Tersly had read it out loud before I heard Montehue say that his head hurts already when he moved the bags. "It means the loss of magic Den, when the loss of magic comes to an end, it's referencing the area around the _Volcano_ " I told him when he said that it doesn't look like a drought to him.

Dante agreed with me before I spoke "we have to find the _Lodestone_ for that, it's a three sided stone" I told them before Tersly asked me to bring it up and I did. "The _Lodestone_ can negate magic so it must've been left here to protect _Phoenix_ " Sophie said as she stood up from where she was sitting next to me.

"What do you think about **_the Underworld holds the answer_** Dante?" I asked him before he said that it must be in an _Underground Passage_ making me nod.

Time Skip: Trekking

I was being pulled along by Dante before I rolled my eyes at Montehue who asked Dante if this was the life as he hacked at the branches. I looked back at Den to see him rubbing at the _Spiral Mark_ "Den? Is something wrong with the mark?" I asked him and he said that he has a feeling something bad will happen.

At some point Dante let go of my hand so I can watch Den before I heard a _Titan_ say that he has us, I looked up and behind me to see a _Log_ being dropped. When it was dropped it dropped between Sophie and I making Sophie, Den, and I fall through a hole that was under us.

Surprisingly I had landed on my feet without a scratch or anything else before I invoked _Kipperin_ to help Sophie and _Cherit_ who were stuck underneath the dropped _Log_. When I saw a male _Messenger_ activate but not cast a red looking _Spell_ I casted Bladecall.

I blocked Nullcurse with the _Willblade_ before speaking "if you want her come and get me" I told him before he invoked _Dark Pharaoh_ who was wanting to be called out to fight. We descended in the air to dodge his attack before I heard Thundercut being casted before we flew forwards telling him to come get us hoping Den will help Sophie and _Cherit_.

I dropped the _Willblade_ when we were punched by the _Messenger_ who had ran after us before I ducked when Sophie casted Boltflare allowing me to get the _Willblade_. I heard _Shadow Kuolit_ and _Fenris_ being invoked on the surface before _Dark Pharaoh_ got free of the rubble.

When I heard Sophie cast a _Spell_ , I think it was Raypulse, I was facing the male _Messenger_ again. He ran towards me but stopped a few meters away before I slashed with the _Willblade_ making him duck to avoid it.

I slashed two more times before he ran towards me and the one I slashed with this time hit him in the abdomen knocking him back. I heard Dante invoke _Caliban_ up top before I heard Powerlock and Gladewave being casted which wasn't good.

Sophie picked _Cherit_ up before I did the same to her when the ceiling that was still there started to collapse. I felt Dante's worry and the shout of 'no!' so I hurriedly flew out of there glad I still had _Kipperin_.

I landed when _Caliban_ returned to his _Amulet_ putting Sophie down before I took off _Kipperin's Amulet_ that was around my neck. "Return _Kipperin_ " I said before I asked Sophie if that was a _Lava Tube_ and she nodded, I was so glad I got to see one up close that I was smiling childishly wide.

"Tersly?" I asked and he nodded invoking _Red Searcher_ before Den invoked _Kaioh the Tracker_ , they won't work that well or at all in the _Force Field_ but at least they can help us find it.

Time Skip: Trekking

I was standing next to Sophie in the back of the line while Den and Tersly were in front of us. I heard Den tell Tersly that his _Kaioh_ can find the _Lodestone_ faster than his 'dumb' eyeball can.

'What was that?' I heard _Red Searcher_ say when I saw Den cringe at the way _Red Searcher_ was looking at him. "You hurt his feelings Den, he challenged you to say that again, besides _Titans_ can't pass the _Magic Free Zone_ remember?" I asked them before they nodded seeming to have forgotten that part.

"Relax already Sophie, do you really expect to get _Phoenix_ if you're afraid of something like this?" I asked her before she told me that she knows that. She hypothesized that with the _Legendary Titan of Rebirth, Phoenix_ her family might be reborn.

"Don't worry about the _Spirals_ Sophie, we're not going to let them get what they want" I heard Den say making me smile before _Cherit_ said 'yeah!' and flew forward but I pulled his tail keeping him from hitting the barrier. "You do know _Titans_ can't go past that point right?" I asked him before _Kaioh_ and _Red Searcher_ returned to their _Amulets_ after hitting the barrier _Cherit_ was about to.

"I'll tell you when we get into trouble _Cherit_ but I don't think it'll be trouble we can't get ourselves out of" I told him before I let the _Willblade_ disappear when I walked through the barrier. Dante snaked his arm around my waist again before we started walking towards where the _Lodestone_ should be.

Time Skip: _Underground Passage_

"Sophie touch the marking" I said before she did so opening the door before Dante walked up kissing my forehead telling me I did good work in figuring that out before he told Tersly to stay out here so he can contact Metz if there's trouble. "Follow me everyone" he said before he walked into the tunnel me following right behind him.

When we had reached the room the _Lodestone_ was in I crouched down in front of it wanting to touch it but I'm not sure which one I should do: let them figure it out on their own or tell them and they learn nothing. I looked to Dante who shook his head when I asked him if we should tell them where the _Lodestone_ is.

He called Tersly and it took three tries to get a clear reading before he told him that we're going west out of three exits. "Oh no" I said when we turned a few times to see five or six piles of black that were outlined in red.

"A defense mechanism" I said before the piles turned into something like a _Guardian Golem_. Two were coming at Den, Sophie, and I before Den asked how we fight them without powers or _Titans_.

"It's easy for Montehue Den" I told him when I heard Montehue taunt them saying 'show me what you've got' when he twirled his _Axes_ running at the two _Golems_ that were in a pile from when he threw one at the other. Montehue was covered by four of them before Dante held one back letting Montehue through before he threw an _Axe_ breaking the one behind Dante.

I sighed when Dante thanked Montehue for not throwing the _Axe_ at the _Golem_ he was holding. "You better not rip another _Coat_ Dante" I told him before he chuckled at me, I always scold him for that and he always chuckles saying I act like a mother when it comes to things like this.

I walked over to Dante who told me I act like a mother again but it was whispered in my ear making me roll my eyes before I heard the crumbling of rubble as the _Golems_ were defeated. Dante told Tersly we were heading right before he said that he didn't want to know what just happened.

"You didn't notice that Sophie, it's a _Maze_ " I told her when she said the walls were moving making Den ask why I didn't say anything. "Learn on your own don't let others help you unless it's dire, that was what Dante and I agreed on when we were in the _Main Room_ " I told them before I put a piece of _Chalk_ to the wall drawing a line as we went.

"Do you want to tell them now Dante?" I asked him before he shook his head "let them wait a bit longer if they don't get it yet" he told me and I nodded getting odd looks from the others. Dante asked Tersly if the walls moving in patterns makes sense but I could hear him whimpering on the other line.

"Montehue what's wrong with Tersly?" I asked him and he shook his head his eyes worried because his _Bond Mate_ is scared. "A _Mountain Lion_ is near his location" he told us before I nodded.

"Can we tell them now? I'm quite sure the deeper we go the more dangerous this becomes" I asked and he nodded. "The _Lodestone's_ in the _Main Room_ on the floor, the hallways were just to make us think that we had to take one of them to get to it" I said and they seemed shocked.

We continued walking and this time we ended up in a room but I stayed in the hallway before I saw about five more _Golems_ who were throwing rocks this time. A larger _Golem_ from before smashed through the wall at my right as I watched them run towards the hallway I was in.

I heard Montehue say 'this'll be fun' before he was knocked into a wall to my left so I helped him up with help from Dante. We ran through the _Corridors_ , I marked each one as I ran past it before Sophie told me to hurry but I was running when she told me that.

I slashed a mark before I ran under Montehue's arms as he held the door open for me. I saw that we've been down all the hallways before Dante said we're making progress.

"Can we go to the _Entrance_ now Dante?" I asked him as he held out his hand which I took before he pulled me up. When we reached the _Entrance_ five small _Golems_ appeared as well as a bigger one before Montehue told us to handle the stone while he handles the _Golems_.

I reached the stone thinking of a way to break it without powers before I saw the damage that the _Golems_ were making. " _Golems_ " I said getting the attention of one of them before he ran over to me.

Just before he slammed his fist down on me I jumped backwards making him crack the _Lodestone_ instead. I got my powers back and so did the others before they destroyed the ones they were fighting and I casted Bladecall breaking the _Golem_ that was still trying to attack me.

Dante was still injured but it was minimal so I put his arm around my shoulder so I can help before we walked out of the tunnel. "How was _Venadek_?" I asked him and he said he was fine but he was glad we destroyed the _Lodestone_.

Dante casted Everfight moving his arm to my waist instead of my shoulder when he was better. He went to his _Holotome_ before he opened it showing a _Mission Card_.

 ** _Mission: Rise From the Ashes_**

"So we're going to use our powers for a sneak attack?" I asked him and he nodded saying I was right before he put his _Holotome_ back in his bag. "We have to get _Cherit_ back though" I said and he nodded before we went to get him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:36 P.M. on October 13, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	45. Phoenix Fire

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters just Healix, Transit, and Fergal**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five: Phoenix Fire

Lok's POV

I was at our _Camp Site_ waiting for _Cherit_ to return with the report on the _Spirals_ on the _Indonesian Islands_ before I spoke. I asked Tersly if he was glad we were able to use our powers again before he said he is because if we were to scout the _Spirals_ we'd be dead.

I heard Den say that _Cherit_ loves being a part of the action which I agreed with with a smile on my face before I heard Dante say that he doesn't want to push Sophie into something she's not ready for. She told him that she beat the one who burned her home and she has to keep marching forward which is true before I stood next to Dante.

I heard Montehue say that she's a 'brave lass' which I also agree with "the way to bond with _Phoenix_ requires a strong, kind, and fearless heart, one ready for change" I said before I told them that Sophie is the one that needs to bond with _Phoenix_. I heard flapping before I saw _Cherit_ asking him if he found a way into the _Volcano_ and he nodded saying that there's an old _Lava Tube_ that leads into it but I heard a 'but' that was silent.

"But?" I asked and he continued saying there's a large number of _Spirals_ at the _Entrance_ of the _Lava Tube_. Montehue said that we could charge in there because they don't know the _Lodestone_ is gone but Sophie shook her head saying that we won't be able to take out a large group.

I nodded agreeing with her before I spoke "we can set an ambush deep in the _Jungle_ so it'll be hard to raise the alarm" I said before she said it was a good idea. I was rolling a large _Log_ before I picked up _Cherit_ who was in the way putting him on my shoulder so he wouldn't be in the way of the others.

I heard Dante and Sophie casting Stopglue for one of the traps before I heard Dante ask Den to tell us his idea. Den casted Hindsight hiding the Stopglue from view before Montehue said that we only need bait.

I looked at Sophie when she said that she would be the bait because the _Spiral Fanatics_ 'love' _Casterwills_.

Time Skip: Trap

I casted Raypulse at the same time Dante did when a majority of the _Messengers_ were in the Stopglue trap before the female _Messenger_ that was left invoked _Harlekin_. When the two that were free looked at us Dante and I nodded at each other before we ran deeper into the _Jungle_ getting the two to chase us.

We stopped running when we reached the _Log_ trap, she said she has us now before one of our _Titans_ cut the ropes activating the trap and burying the _Messenger_ and _Harlekin_ with the _Logs_. "You don't turn your back on an enemy Dante" I told him when I saw a claw but the _Titan_ returned _Harlekin_ to his _Amulet_ with his sword.

Montehue said that the _Spirals_ aren't that tough before Den told him that if he underestimates them then we're all dead. Sophie said that he's right because we had the element of surprise and a perfect plan, plus luck, when we did this.

"Our luck will run out when they notice the missing guards" Dante told us and I nodded wondering why no one mentioned that there were two more guarding the _Lava Tube_. "What do we do now Dante?" I asked him before he invoked _Metagolem_ which is a bad idea since I don't think they know we can use powers or _Titans_ yet.

We started running when the two guards were in the air thanks to _Metagolem_ hitting the ground however there were more hiding in the _Jungle_. They all casted Nullcurse before I heard Montehue say to keep running because he'll keep them busy.

Dante held my hand this time instead of my waist as we walked and I was glad because that makes it easier to walk before Sophie casted Boltflare brightening up the _Lava Tube_ so it was easier to see. Den asked what we're even supposed to be looking for before I spoke.

"About four holes filled with lava that are very deep within a golden colored circle, it's a high probability that the _Blood Spiral_ is there to" I told him before _Cherit_ mentioned my father's clues. "The lost daughter I'm pretty sure is Sophie since Lucas mentioned that until two years ago he didn't know she was alive, in other words she was lost" I said before I continued.

"Another is being conflicted about a destiny, lost on her path towards it, or is confused about it, again lost and again Sophie" I said before Dante said I might be right. Den said that he doesn't want to leave Tersly and Montehue out there for too long and I don't either, Tersly isn't much of a fighter which is one reason the two are good partners.

We reached a fork in the path so I asked Sophie to deactivate Boltflare before I volunteered to search the opening above us. Dante told me to be careful before Sophie followed me up the wall to get into the opening.

When we reached the end I saw that the four holes I mentioned as well as the circle was in the same pattern as the _Amulet of Will_. I looked to Sophie, who was on my left, to see she was shaking her head.

"I believe the **_red ashes_** part means the red stone on the _Amulet of Will_ " I told her before she nodded saying it does look a lot like it. She told me the red gem was the leftmost one before pointing to it.

Time Skip: With Dante and Den

We told them what we found before Dante said that was why we needed the element of surprise before saying that we need to take out Wind and Shauna. Den said they're on Rassimov's level and that everyone's scared of them.

I heard Dante say that we've never had a decisive win against them before Sophie said we lost to them twice already. Dante asked if we still want to do this before I elbowed him in the side since he had his arm loosely around my waist so I was close enough to do it.

"Are you an idiot Dante? We came this far why should we back out now?" I asked him before he smirked kissing my hair before he nodded and we started walking. When we reached the room I heard Sophie cast Doublespell and Raypulse before Dante and her ran Den and I staying in the back.

I felt something surround me when _Cherit_ shot Den and I with something before I heard Dante cast Touchram at Wind knocking him back and into the wall. I heard Shauna say that she'll 'obliterate' us before I heard Den cast Boltflare hitting her in the chest.

I casted Bladecall slashing twice, one below the other, hitting her before I invoked _Baselaired_ hearing Sophie invoke _Sabriel_. I saw Wind get up his eyes glowing red before I asked _Baselaired_ to use _Leading Charge_.

Shauna was tied up in Spidertouch that Den and Dante casted at the same time before he told her that she should give up because _Sabriel_ rarely misses at close-range. I casted Ropetrick binding Wind's hands but I don't like that he's tied up since I don't think it'll last and his powers will still work like that.

"I know Sophie's the only one who can get _Phoenix_ but what do we do about Wind? I know he can't speak but he can use his powers no problem" I said before Dante realized why I mentioned that. Dante told everyone to get down when both of us heard the snapping of rope before I saw him cast Gladewave which _Baselaired_ tried to block but it sprayed _Lava_ when it hit the pool.

When I heard Shauna cast Fireport appearing behind Sophie I jumped over the _Lava Pool_ blocking her attack when she got out of Spidertouch by casting Newfury. I heard _Shakrit_ tell Dante that she's not going to let him ruin her master's plans which wasn't a surprise.

"May you fight _Shakrit_ _Baselaired_? She's their strongest _Titan_ " I asked him and he said he will before _Sabriel_ joined in but she was knocked into an orangish column. I heard _Shakrit_ tell _Baselaired_ that she'll return him to his _Amulet_ for going against her before she slammed him repeatedly against a column.

I heard Den invoke _Cursed Archer_ before he casted Raypulse at the same time that _Cursed Archer_ shot his bow hitting _Shakrit_. I felt lightheaded when _Metagolem_ was returned to his _Amulet_ making me worry for Dante when I saw that he was kneeling on the ground.

Shauna invoked _Ash_ who I tried to hit with the _Willblade_ but it went through her which I should've known. 'Foolish boy' she said when I skidded backwards farther than I would have if there wasn't ash on the ground.

I was still fighting _Ash_ when I felt a pain all over my body and it wasn't from her, I gritted my teeth and continued fighting trying to ignore it. I slashed at _Ash_ again before I saw that she was rippling this time giving me an idea.

" _Baselaired_! Can you use _Shooting Slash_ to put her in the _Lava_?" I asked him before he did so returning her to her _Amulet_ before I heard Shauna say she now has to use her strongest _Titan_. I wasn't surprised that it was _Lilith the Queen_ since I kept hearing her voice saying she wants to fight.

When _Baselaired_ was hit but didn't return to his _Amulet_ I slashed at _Lilith_ once the dust cleared telling Sophie we have things covered here. When I saw that Den was weak after using the last of his energy to cast Dragonfist on _Shakrit_ I asked _Baselaired_ to use _Focusblade_ on me.

When his particles entered the _Willblade_ I ran forwards slashing at _Shakrit's_ tail before I jumped backwards doing it again and making her return to her _Amulet_ as I skidded backwards. I fell to a knee from the strain before I spoke "Sophie I told you already that the lost daughter is you, you have to do this, you're the only one who can" I told her before she got free of Shauna.

I saw her flip over me diving into the _Lava Pool_ before it started erupting, I went over to Dante helping him up along with Den before I told them we have to leave now. All of us casted Hyperstride getting out of the _Volcano_ that was erupting faster than before.

Dante casted Touchram when we reached the exit before we were on a cliff watching the eruption. I saw _Phoenix_ who was screeching from waking up after her long nap.

I saw Sophie in the _Lava_ as well, perfectly safe, which Zhalia will be glad to hear about before I heard _Cherit_ make a sound of amazement. Den said that the sight was amazing before I was pulled over by Dante so I was leaning back against his chest.

Dante told Den the name of the _Titan_ who was happy to be awake and to have found a person like Sophie to _Bond_ with.

Time Skip: _Casterwill Manor_

I was leaning forward on the chair Dante was sitting in with my chin on his head and arms around his neck as he kept them there for some reason. I heard Santiago say that it's a miracle that she really was reborn from the ashes.

LeBlanche said that like in all the _Legends_ the _Phoenix_ dies and is then reborn before Sophie I told him he's exaggerating. "Actually she used _Fire Wall_ to protect her _Seeker_ from the flames" I said before I felt Dante squeeze my right wrist which was crossed over my left.

When she was scanned her _Special Abilities_ were said to be _Fire Wall_ and _Revival_ before Dante said that we still don't know what kind of power she possesses which is very true.

Time Skip: Dante and Lok's _Villa's_ _Balcony_

I was sitting on the _Balcony Railing_ picking up a berry and presenting it to Fergal who chirped happily making me laughed lightly at him. I heard Sophie say that she doesn't know when we'll spend time like this because she's so busy with being the _Leader of the_ _Casterwills_.

"Want to feed Fergal since you have yet to do so and you might not see him at all" I asked her and she nodded walking closer before Fergal flew off my right shoulder and onto her head before I gave her two berries. She gave one to him before he pecked it putting it down his throat.

She gave him another one before he hopped on my finger which I held out for him "open Sophie" I said before she looked at me with a confused expression. "These berries aren't poisonous or harmful to humans" I said before she opened her mouth letting Fergal put the berry in.

I laughed at her when she smiled saying it was good before Fergal chirped happily again making both of us laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:20 P.M. on October 13, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next Thursday.**


	46. Castle Teamups

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters, I only own Fergal, Healix, and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six: Castle Teamups

Lok's POV

Dante, Sophie, Den, and I were in _Velos, Greece_ when I saw that some of the _Organization Agents_ who are working in _Sutos_ were being attacked. I looked at Dante who nodded before he invoked _Solwing_ who attacked the _Messenger_ on top of an _Agent_ before I said they didn't know how to fight fair.

Den said that he didn't know it was possible to like them less and less each day before I heard Dante tell us to take them out. I watched Dante cast Hyperstride and Touchram before I casted Overslam hitting a _Messenger_ who ran at me.

I walked over to Dante who pulled me to his side by my waist before he told the men once the _Messengers_ left that we were only here to ask for their help. When we were on the _Boat_ I was sitting and listening to Den and Sophie, Den said that a _Desert Island_ was new before _Cherit_ told him it's in _Total Isolation_.

Sophie said that it's so isolated that people can use _Titans_ openly before Den thought out loud that it was a _Black Market_ where you can buy _Titans_. Sophie said it was the opposite because it's an _Organization Stronghold_ which confused Den.

He asked what we were doing there then because Dante had told us we were going there to find something to help us beat the _Blood Spirals_. _Cherit_ told him that who we're looking for is a _Seeker_ not a _Titan_.

"Dante and I have a lot of respect for this particular _Seeker_ however I'm not sure he'll be coming with us" I said before I heard Sophie ask why I thought that. "He's the dignitary of _Sutos_ , a country that needs him around, so I don't think he'll leave his country on this alone" I told them before Sophie bit her lip looking down.

Grier said that not all of his men have been lucky before Dante told them that the _Blood Spiral Brotherhood_ are formidable enemies. I felt his arm tighten around my waist when one of the _Guards_ said that we weren't supposed to be here.

Grier stopped him from doing anything by raising his arm out before he said Dante's and my full name coming from behind his desk to walk over to us. Dante said that was no way to treat an old friend when Grier told us that _Foundation Seekers_ weren't allowed here.

Sophie said that we came to ask for help from the _Prince_ but that has no merit because no matter our reason we're still _Huntik Seekers_. "The one behind the _Blood_ _Spirals_ is Rassimov, interested yet?" I asked him before he asked what we were talking about.

Time Skip: Nightfall

I was sitting in between Dante's legs because he pulled me there as him and Grier talked on the sand, I listened as Dante explained the situation as I watched Den and _Cherit_ play in the water in front of me. When Grier said that Rassimov betrayed the _Professor_ Dante told him that he only helped to get the _Organization_ out of the way.

"He presently wants to end civilization with the _Nullifiers_ " I said as I leaned my head back against Dante's chest when he tightened his grip on my waist before Sophie said that this might sound far-fetched to him. Grier said that Dante and I wouldn't come here for that before I nodded "I know you can't leave here to fight an unknown war but do you have anything that can help us?" I asked before I saw him put his _Holotome_ on his lap.

He said that the _Professor_ wasn't ignorant so he must've noticed something was up with Rassimov before he showed us a _Hologram_ of a _Castle_. He said that everything the _Professor_ knew about was in his _Castle_ before he said that he'll show us where it is.

Grier said all he was going to do was show us where it is but other than that we're on our own which I don't mind at all.

 ** _Mission: Professor's Dossier_**

I heard his _Holotome_ say the _Mission Name_ and reveal the _Mission Card_ as well as explain the _Mission_ before Grier took hold of the _Card_. I heard Dante say there was on more thing before I felt his arm move so he was pointing at Grier state of dress.

Time Skip: _Dawn Professor's Castle, Czech Republic_

I was sitting next to Dante in the _Chopper_ before I heard Grier say to take us down. I heard him say that the men were to stay near the _Choppers_ while the others follow close before I ran close to Dante following Grier who was running.

When we were against the wall I heard _Cherit_ say it looks all clear when the front doors opened. Dante pulled my hand pulling me with him when he said the only way to make sure was to walk in before we all did so.

When we walked for a little bit we ran into _Organization Agents_ before Dante let go of my hand nudging me back. He told us that Grier and him can handle it so we have to stay back and I nodded stepping back with the others.

I heard two _Agents_ on a _Bridge_ cast Augerfrost before I heard Dante cast Bristlebind, I watched as the two fought in harmony with each other making me smile. _Cherit_ pointed what i thought out before Den said we should be fighting with them asking what Grier has that we don't.

Sophie asked him to understand that fighting with each other is a test of trust before I told him they were arch-rivals in the past. Den asked 'arch-rivals?' and I know he's thinking about his brother and him.

I heard _Cherit_ say that someday his brother and him will be on the same side to before Den asked if they'd be like them now. I heard two men behind them on the _Bridge_ cast Boltflare before they casted Poisonfang when Grier shook his head.

I heard Grier cast Shadowspeed and Dante followed casting Hyperstride, I watched as Dante casted Doublespell and Touchram before I heard Grier cast Stoneblade. I went over to Dante when I saw Wilder walk to the edge of the _Bridge_ saying his name, I asked what he was doing to do with the _Files_ even though I know he's going to try and _Blackmail_ Rassimov with them.

Wilder said that he was going to _Blackmail_ Rassimov and he was going to have the _Spirals_ work for him one way or the other. Grier told Wilder not to choose his personal goals over what was best for the _Organization_ before Wilder said him in charge is for the best.

Grier said that a man like Wilder can't run the _Organization_ before I heard Dante agree with him, Den said that we can take Hoffman before he told Den that he shouldn't underestimate his opponents. Hoffman said that since he followed the _Professor_ he won't let the _Huntik Foundation_ further into the _Professor's Castle_ before I saw Eathon on the railing of the _Bridge_.

Eathon sounded angry from him barking before I heard Dante say that he's the _Professor's_ dog. Two of Eathon's _Titans_ were invoked due to the emotional response triggered by trespassers on his owner's property.

I heard Hoffman invoke _Dobermann_ before Dante told me to take the others and complete the _Mission_. "Alright Dante but be careful alright?" I told him before he nodded saying he'll be fine and told me the same using my nickname.

" _Baselaired_ help Dante and Grier" I said invoking him telling him to use _Bleeding Charge_ after I heard _Megataur_ being invoked. I ran to catch up with the others before I split with Den and _Cherit_ to find the _Files_.

I ran across a _Bridge_ to another tower with the two but was stopped by an older _Agent_ so I stopped backing up to catch my breath. Den said this one was his before he went after the older man.

I heard the female _Agent_ from behind me cast Raypulse but _Cherit_ made her miss me because I was a little late in turning around to dodge. I jumped back dodging a swing from her _Titan_ before I casted Bladecall slashing at the _Titan_ but it was swiped away with his _Staff_.

I blocked the _Staff_ with the _Willblade_ before I heard Den cast Dragonfist knocking the older _Agent_ into the female one. I brought the _Staff_ down allowing me enough time to slash the _Titan_ returning him to his _Amulet_.

I complimented Den on his moves before he returned the compliment by saying I was doing pretty well with the _Sword_ now. "Do you remember where _Simon's Room's_ at _Cherit_?" I asked him before he nodded even though I already know where it is.

After a while I found the door opening it, I asked Den if he could check the _Bookshelves_ and he nodded before he complied. When he said he always looked out for his brother and never had anyone look out for him I got an idea.

"Would you mind going to _Ireland_ with me Den? My mom and sister are there and they've been wanting to meet you and see Dante and Sophie again" I said before I found a picture of Metz, Simon, and my dad. I said this out loud getting Den to ask who Simon was before _Cherit_ explained.

I read the back of the picture out loud, I think it's a code but I'm not quite sure it's a date either. 6-9-57 was what was on the back so _Cherit_ suggested it was the date it was taken but it actually could be a date _and_ a code to something.

I told them that the _Professor_ would want to keep his _Files_ safe from his men so it wouldn't be on a _Computer_ before I moved a picture off of a wall to reveal a _Safe_. I told Den that we don't need to blast it open before I put in the code that was on the picture.

When I grabbed the book out of the _Safe_ I was hit with Weakenshade before I was frozen and then i was hit with Acidheart.

Dante's POV

I was still worried even though my vision was back to normal from when I saw that half of my vision was dark which meant that Lok was unconscious making me lose my hold against Hoffman who used that to push me onto the ground. I rolled out of the way when he was about to punch me before I casted Stopglue when I was kneeling on the ground.

I casted Bristlebind before I tried getting up again looking behind me to see Lok being helped to walk by Den before he held up the _Files_. He told me he has them before I nodded asking if he was alright before he asked where my coat was and I knew I was going to get scolded if it was ripped again.

I asked what we were going to do with Hoffman before Grier told him that he was going to stay here and watch the _Castle_ but he wasn't going to leave the walls. When I heard Hoffman say that he doesn't take orders from him I told him he does now.

It's a _Hostile Takeover_ after all before I heard Lok speak in a weak tone and it looked like he was getting weaker to. "Nice job _Baselaired_ return to your _Amulet_ " I heard him say before _Baselaired_ did what was asked of him.

When the _Choppers_ were here I watched Locket being loaded onto one by _Stretcher_ as I was standing next to Grier at the top of one of the _Castle'_ walls. "We make a good team I wish you could join the _Huntik Foundation_ though" I said before he told me that his people need him.

I lifted my eyebrow asking him what else there is to that before he told me that he did a lot of things he isn't proud of before he said that it would be better for everyone if he stayed on his 'little' _Island_. I wasn't so sure about that before I ran to the _Chopper_ once the other one left, I had wanted to see if Lok was okay but I can ask him later or through the _Mind Link_.

I'd rather ask in person though, I grabbed onto Grier's arm when he held it out to me pulling me up into the _Chopper_ as it lifted off. I was laughing with Grier when I got on but I don't really know why, I had seen Den's face when we were laughing but I didn't stop because I know I'd get asked why.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:16 P.M. on October 19, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	47. Desert Sacrifice

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or its characters, I only own Fergal, Healix, Transit, and Ruby**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven: Desert Sacrifice

Lok's POV

I was in our _Villa_ stitching up Dante's _Coat_ since he did ruin in at the _Castle_ as I listened to Den who said the _Blood Spirals_ follow Rassimov not _Chaos_. Dante said that a big offensive won't work until we find the _Spiral Mark_ before I heard Fergal chirp happily atop Dante's head.

Dante continued saying that we can take out the leader with a small team, Metz said they analyzed the files and built a _Battle Plan_ for us before Dante pressed a button on the _Holotome_. I heard _Cherit_ say that what Metz gave Dante will be a big help before I sighed "you better not ruin your _Coat_ again Dante" I told him glaring at him half-heartedly before he gave a dry chuckle as he held up the _Titan_.

 ** _Mission: The Eye of the Storm_**

Dante said that we only have to wait for Zhalia's signal before I heard Fergal chirp again making me laugh when I finally finished sewing up the _Coat_.

Time Skip: _Plane_

I was looking at the _Willblade_ in my lap when _Cherit_ put a _Chess Board_ in front of me "can we play later _Cherit_? You can ask Den if he wants to play" I told _Cherit_ before I heard Sophie ask if I was still worried about the _Willblade_. "The more I use it and the more I think about it the more obvious it becomes that it's missing something" I told her before I grabbed the handle.

"If I can't invoke _Pendragon_ soon the more likely it is that the sooner someone will get hurt and I have to protect you to keep that from happening" I said before I sighed as I looked at the _Ring_. "I'm not trying to force it Sophie I'm just trying to figure out how I can bond with a _Titan_ I know next to nothing about" I told her when she told me I can't force a bond between a _Seeker_ and _Titan_.

Time Skip: _Valley of the Kings, Egypt_

I was standing next to a rock with a _Pharaoh_ on it before I saw two _Agents/Messengers_ coming towards me so I ran towards Dante and the others to tell them. I nodded at Dante before I heard him tell _Ariel_ to erase our _Footprints_ , _Ariel_ complied before Dante pulled me to his side against the rock formation.

Rassimov and Harrison flew over us before we followed them, I heard Rassimov say that he thinks the _Betrayer_ enchanted the _Necklace of Tutankhamen_ to control the _Nullifiers_. Harrison asked if controlling the _Nullifiers_ was against their principals before Rassimov said that he doesn't want to take any chances.

We went onto the rock formation they were under before I saw Rassimov about to insert the key in a hole in the stone but Dante knocked it out of his hands with Raypulse. "Why're you knocking on _King Tut's_ door Rassimov?" I heard Dante ask before asking if he was selling _Girl Scout Cookies_ again which made me cover my mouth to stifle a laugh.

Rassimov said that he was pleased he gets to destroy Dante himself telling Harrison to get the key. Dante called _Ariel's_ name after I said they were the ones that were cornered this time.

 _Ariel_ created a _Dust Tornado_ but Harrison got out of it to get the key, when Rassimov casted Firestorm Dante, Sophie, and I backed into the storm to avoid it. Dante told us to do our parts and get clear before I heard Sophie cast Breakspell in front of Rassimov when he was about to cast a _Spell_.

I threw a purple cloak over Rassimov blinding him before he took it off getting Dante to ask if he was having fun. I heard him say that Darkvoid will pull in everything like a _Black Hole_ before he casted it doing what Dante wanted before I heard him invoke _Maelstrom_.

 _Maelstrom_ absorbed Darkvoid making Rassimov collapse from the strain of trying to keep it open before Dante told him that _Maelstrom_ can absorb his dangerous powers safely. Rassimov said it wasn't over before Dante said it was as the _Tornado_ was leaving revealing all of us surrounding him.

His back was to a rock formation, Sophie was to his right, I was to his left, and Dante and _Maelstrom_ were in front of him.

Time Skip: _Seekers_ Arrive

Dante casted Sorrowbond putting all of the _Amulets_ but one in the same box saying the other one has to be kept separate which is true before he pulled me to him keeping me at his side. Rassimov said to enjoy the victory while he can before he was put into the back of the _Truck_.

Sophie said that Dante had him all figured out before I told Dante he may have to use _Ruby_ before he nodded. He thanked _Ariel_ before he returned to the _Amulet_ , Den suggested that we go see what Rassimov was looking for and I agreed.

The male _Seeker_ said that they'll take Rassimov but he wants to know what to do with his _Titans_ , Dante told him to leave them with him. 'Dante Harrison's still here' I said through the _Mind Link_ before Dante looked at me and nodded before we went into the _Tomb_.

"I like this pace a lot better than the earlier one" I said before Dante nodded asking if we noticed something strange about Rassimov today and I nodded. "He didn't bring the others because it was a secret mission that he didn't want others knowing because it goes against their principals" I said before we looked on opposite sides of the hall.

 _Cherit_ moved something before Den did the same getting Sophie's attention before she read 'Kiya Tive' saying they're woman from _Tutankuhamen's_ family which I'm pretty sure is obvious. "The key's _Nefertiti's_ " I told her before she read one of them pointing to her.

Dante said she was _King Tut's_ _Stepmother_ and, as some believe, his _Advisor_ before I asked if Den could make her face _King Tut's Statue_ before he complied. I heard a rumbling after a while before a stone tile in front of me opened revealing the _Necklace of Tutankhamen_ on an ascending _Pedestal_.

I saw it glow a bright orange in the middle before I said that we found what they were looking for. We got out of the _Tomb_ with the _Necklace_ and I didn't bother with the _Holotome_ to see if it was a _Titan_ as Dante drove the _Jeep_.

"The _Necklace_ isn't a _Titan_ , I would've heard her if it was" I said before Sophie said that she senses a strange magic coming from it making me smile since I know that. Den asked if we smelled something burning before I heard Dante say 'this is bad' making me look forward to see a burning _Vehicle_.

Dante stopped the _Jeep_ and we got out before I saw Rassimov and Harrison show themselves from behind the smoke. I saw _Jericho_ hearing him say that we aren't going anywhere unless his _Seeker_ gets what he wants.

Rassimov asked for the _Necklace_ to be returned to him before Dante told Sophie and Den to guard the _Amulets_ asking me to help him with the _Spirals_. I nodded invoking _Kipperin_ casting Bladecall as well before we flew forwards dodging Nullcurse by ascending a bit.

 _Jericho_ was in my path before Dante casted Raypulse hitting him before we were almost hit by a bunch of sand that was moved up from being hit by Nullcurse. We had to turn around hearing Dante invoke _Umbra_ who took _Jericho_ to the ground before Dante casted Dragonfist returning _Jericho_ to his _Amulet_.

Dante told Rassimov that he can't fight without his _Titans_ before I shook my head at Dante hearing Rassimov say that he wasn't as predictable as Dante thought. Rassimov said he had a final _Titan_ hidden within his body before a _Ring_ appeared from the glowing red _Spiral Mark_ on his neck.

Dante told me to stop him as we ran to get the _Ring_ from him to stop him from invoking _Legion_. Rassimov however invoked the _Legendary Titan of War, Legion_ before we could get to him.

"Have you seen _Legion_ before Dante?" I asked him but he shook his head telling me he would've told me if he did and I nodded as _Legion_ ran towards us. I ran a second after _Umbra_ flying after I jumped to do so.

When _Legion_ slashed _Umbra_ teleported himself behind _Legion_ swiping at him before I slashed at him with the _Willblade_. Even with all this and Dante's Doublespell Touchram I know _Legion_ won't be defeated easily, he's not that type of _Legendary Titan_.

I landed next to Dante before _Umbra_ walked over to us hearing Rassimov say that _Legion_ isn't like other _Titans_ when said _Titan_ appeared from within in the dust. Rassimov said that _Legion_ is able to use the moves of other _Titans_ which is why he's not like the rest.

We dodged the darts that came from _Legion's_ chest when he had the symbol for _Icarus_ on it before we went behind him. I slashed at his shoulder blades, right to left, but it caused little to no damage unless you count him yelling at me in an angry tone damage.

I watched as _Umbra_ headbutted the back of _Legion's_ knees and Sophie cast Kindlestrike hitting _Legion's_ face. We went over to where Dante is but still in the air after I saw that Den and Sophie were hit by a green light that looks really familiar. (1)

"Dante what do we do now?" I asked him before he said that if we can't stop _Legion_ _he'll_ have to stop its' master which is a bad idea. I heard Den cast Boltflare and Sophie cast Honorguard before _Legion_ attacked them breaking Honorguard making Sophie fall on the sand.

I know I was being too quick on this but I invoked _Lindorm_ even though I know it's a bad idea to do that at all. "Come on _Cherit_ , can't let Dante and _Umbra_ do all the work" I said before I heard him say 'this old _Titan_ still has a few tricks' making me frown because he shouldn't say it like that.

 _Cherit_ attacked _Legion_ making him stumble back before I asked _Lindorm_ to activate _Spinnerslash_. I slashed the _Willblade_ knocking _Legion_ into a _Sand Dune_ after he stumbled back from _Lindorm's_ attack.

I saw _Lindorm_ go over to the _Sand Dune_ and I got a bad feeling " _Lindorm_! Get away from there!" I yelled at him startling him before he growled at the _Sand Dune_ making me even more worried than before. _Legion_ burst out of the _Sand Dune_ with a hold on _Lindorm_ before he crushed my _Titan_ absorbing him into his body, something that was painful for me.

I fell to the ground biting my tongue to keep from groaning in pain before I heard Sophie ask what was wrong. " _Lindorm_ was absorbed by _Legion_ , I knew it was a bad idea to invoke him" I said before I spit out the blood in my mouth from biting my tongue too hard.

I opened my palm which had a hold of _Lindorm's_ _Amulet_ to see it float away into dust, I looked up to see _Lindorm's_ _Symbol_ on _Legion's_ chest surprising Sophie, Den, and _Cherit_. " _Umbra_ stay away from _Legion_ and Sophie don't you dare" I said when she said she was going to take care of _Legion_ with _Phoenix_.

 _Umbra_ backed down and Sophie didn't invoke her but Den stopped casting Dragonfist before Dante jumped backwards off of the _Jeep_ they were on calling _Umbra_ back to his _Ring_. Sophie asked how we can fight if we can't use _Titans_ before I answered her "fight until we can't anymore… or distract him and leave" I said charging before I heard Dante invoke _Ruby_.

 _Ruby_ is basically just a _Solwing_ except instead of gold jewelry it's a _Ruby_ color, the _Blue Topaz_ is a _Chrysoprase_ , and the red top is sky blue. I tried to slash at _Legion_ but I wasn't able to when he batted me away with his hand making _Kipperin_ return to his _Amulet_ and _Ruby_ pick me up so I wouldn't hit the ground.

"Thank you girl" I said before I heard her tell me that's what she was made to do but it was only part of what she was made to do. _Ruby_ put me down when Dante invoked _Ariel_ before I heard her say that she's going to help us and I nodded smiling at her.

"I'm sorry about this _Ruby_ " I told her but she shook her head telling me that she doesn't mind it, Dante and I have been good to her for the many years we've been with her. I heard Dante tell _Ariel_ that he was going to lead Rassimov away with the _Necklace_ holding it up before Rassimov said to give it to him.

Before Dante could say anything though _Ruby_ took the _Necklace_ telling him that he was going to get away with the others. I went over to Dante when he yelled at _Ruby_ to give the _Necklace_ back before I told him not to stop her.

 _Ariel_ put a hand on Dante's shoulder before he nodded saying that we have to get everyone to a _Huntik Hospital_ making me nod. I was in the front seat of the _Jeep_ when I heard Dante apologize to me, I asked him why before he answered.

" _Ruby_ was your dad's _Titan_ , a gift from the both of you, and now she's gone" he told me making me shake my head at him. "She was created to sacrifice her life for her _Seeker_ that was the reason for the creation of the _Jeweled Solwing_ you know that Dante" I told him before he nodded with a frown.

"Before she grabbed the _Necklace_ she told me that she had to go but she was glad that it was to protect the people who cared for her so much over the past few years" I told him looking at the road but I know he was smiling at that. "I do feel bad for _Solwing_ though, how is he holding up?" I asked looking at him with a smile making him chuckle before he said that he was sad but anyone would be if they lost their best friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:54 P.M. on October 20, 2016. I may not be able to update three today because I have a** ** _Choir Concert_** **at seven but I have to leave at six something to make it there by 6:30. I'll be able to update the third chapter tomorrow though**

 **1) Can anyone tell me what** ** _Titan_** **belongs to the symbol? I know it was slightly circular and spiked like a wave, the closest I got to finding it was** ** _Breaker_** **and I know it isn't his symbol.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	48. Nexus Mystery

**A/N: Hello, I am so sorry for not updating yesterday. I had a _Halloween Dance_ to go to from 9-11 P.M. with my sister and I didn't really feel like writing that day either and wanted to rewatch _No. 6_ again more than write. I do hope what happens in this makes up for it though, it is a terrible scene so it might not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers but I do own Fergal, Healix, Ruby, and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight: Nexus Mystery

Lok's POV

I heard my name being called along with a chirping before I woke up, I have a feeling I had known the place that I had a nightmare or vision about though. "Are you okay Locket?" Dante asked me and I nodded saying it was just a nightmare but he looked unsure. (1)

"What time is it?" I asked him since I saw that he was in his regular clothes and not what he normally wears to bed. "A few minutes after _Noon_ " he told me and I nodded before I got out of bed changing into my clothes before we walked downstairs.

"Sorry for sleeping in mom" I told her before she shook her head with a smile saying that she left me some breakfast. "Thank you Mom and how do you like Den?" I asked before she told me she approves making me smile.

I laughed when Den had said that he wanted more as well saying the food's really good before Dante grabbed my hand pulling me to the _Kitchen_. Before we left though he said that he'll get them all more _Sausage_ , I stifled my laughter when I heard Den say he wanted more _Eggs_ and _Bacon_.

I smiled when Dante said that Den seems to be enjoying himself before I scooped some stuff onto a _Plate_. "Den never knew his parents so this is new to him, I had you, Mom, Dad for a time, and I have Cathy to" I told him before he asked what he was since I included him in family.

"Dad said you're like a son to him though that can be taken different ways" I told him smiling at him before he spoke. "After what happened with _Legion_ I'm glad she took us in" he told me as he plated other food onto a _Plate_.

"Mom and Cathy wanted to see you and Sophie again plus mom really wanted to meet Den, I told you this haven't I?" I asked him before he nodded. "Are you still worried about _Ruby_? You don't have to be you know" I told him putting a hand on his shoulder when I saw him frowning.

"Your mom said the same thing when I apologized to her" he told me making me smile again before I asked him if he needs any of his clothes stitched again. He chuckled at that shaking his head before I saw Fergal on his head making both of us laugh.

Despite the laughing though I heard bumping before I looked at the door and back at Dante. He shrugged before we went out into the _Living Room_ to see Den chasing _Cherit_ before Sophie casted Bubblelift on a green _Candle_ that had a _Shamrock_ on it which was about to fall.

I sighed when I saw Den cast Spidertouch hitting Cherit's back leg before I told them to stop because Cathy's going to be home soon. As soon as I said that though the door opened revealing Cathy who was shocked at the scene in front of her as well as confused.

I saw Dante bring out the food setting it down and telling Cathy to follow him so he can explain 'what are you going to do?' I asked him through the _Mind Link_ before he looked at me and smiled. I sighed shaking my head as I looked at the ground before he walked her into the _Kitchen_ casting Simplemind on her.

When he came back out I had put another chair next to him which would be where I was going to sit seeing him sit down grabbing a _Newspaper_. Cathy came out giving me a hug asking when her 'little brother' came back making me roll my eyes with a smile as I hugged her back.

Time Skip: After _Breakfast_

Den said we should go ahead because he was going to help mom with _Dishes_ making me smile before I told him to have fun as we left the house. Dante put his arm around my waist when he saw Scarlet before I heard her say our names.

She put her arms around mine and Dante's neck before we took her inside, I was going to sit on the other side of Scarlet before Dante pulled me onto his right knee which is really odd. He does that a lot recently and even more so around people we know personally who we aren't always around.

Mom said it's been ages since she's seen Scarlet before said person hit Dante's knee playfully saying that she heard Dante and I were in town. "It's always good to see you Scarlet" Dante told her but his right arm tightened around my waist instead of the loose hold that kept me from falling backwards.

Mom told Cathy to go to the store to buy _Milk_ before I got Dante to let go of me so I can get up "actually can you get these and the _Milk_?" I asked her before I handed her a short list hearing her giggle before she nodded. "What'd you ask her to get?" Mom asked me before I answered her.

"I was planning to make either _Popovers_ , _Rich Egg Bread_ with a _Challah Braid_ , or _Sticky Caramel Rolls_ but we're missing some ingredients" I told her and she nodded chuckling. "You can make those at home Locket" Dante told me making me roll my eyes "you know we're rarely ever home plus Cathy loves the _Sticky Caramel Rolls_ " I told him when I walked over to him.

When Cathy left Dante pulled me to him again, on the empty chair across from the couch this time, so I was sitting horizontally on both of his legs before Mom told _Cherit_ he can come out now. "You could've gone to mine and Dante's room instead of hiding under a _Moluccella_ plant" I told him as he shook the dirt off of his head.

Scarlet pulled out a _Mission Card_ from her pocket before she scanned it on her _Holotome_.

 ** _Mission: the Floating Ruin_**

She apparently had to uncover the treasure of _Tir Na Nog_ but ran into a snag when a _Rouge Titan_ appeared in a _seemingly_ empty _Valley_ , that's what _Gybolg_ said anyway along with that the _Titan_ was _Firbolg_. Sophie repeated the name asking if it was the same _Floating Castle of Ireland Tir Na Nog_ before Scarlet said it was crazy to think that she was telling me stories about it when she baby sat me.

"I'm pretty sure I was the one that read it not you Scarlet" I told her before she nodded "sorry about that, normally four-year-olds don't read chapter books" she said before I rolled my eyes again. Dante asked if she found the _Valley_ before she nodded saying that it was empty when she explored it last night.

 _Cherit_ repeated the word 'empty' in the form of a question before I spoke "except a _Rouge Titan_ right?" I asked her before she looked shocked asking how I knew that. " _Titans_ talk, in this case _Gybolg_ talks" I said before Dante nudged me making me shrug, Mom told us that it reminds her of when Dad took her on a _Moonlight Picnic_ in a not so far away _Valley_.

When the _Moon_ broke through the _Clouds_ she saw a _Floating Castle_ in the sky before I asked what she did to Dad. I stifled a laugh along with Dante and Scarlet when Mom said she hit him because he said he retired from adventuring.

I was walking next to Dante, not like he gave me much of a choice even though I would've regardless, as we walked through the _Valley of Tir Na Nog_. "This is what was always in my dreams since we came here" I told them before Dante squeezed my hand making me look up at him.

Den said there was nothing here so we went different ways to search before I looked up at the _Moon_ to see the _Clouds_ were starting to move out of the way. Sophie mentioned it hearing Dante said it would give us more light before I looked around seeing the _Castle_ appear in front of the _Moon_.

"Mom mentioned it in the _Living Room_ remember?" I asked them when Sophie mentioned the _Castle_ before Dante snaked his arm around my waist making me look up at him with a concerned expression.

Time Skip: Ropes

We climbed up ropes with Dante to my left, Sophie directly below me, Den below Dante, and Scarlet below Sophie before we finally reached the top. Dante grabbed my hand pulling me the rest of the way before he said that we have until morning to explore since the _Castle_ disappears with the _Moon_.

Dante was pulling me by my hand before I caught up with him and was walking the same pace so he wasn't pulling me anymore. We walked up the stairs of the _Castle_ to see the _Guardian Titans_ when Den said 'check it out' motioning to them.

Scarlet said _Firbolg_ was the _Titan_ that attacked her last night but she never said the name before Dante suggested they were _Guardians_ looking at me so I nodded. Scarlet said that _Tir Na Nog_ is home to the _Spirits_ before Dante told all of us to be careful because we haven't fully recovered.

I was following behind Sophie and for some reason Dante let me do that but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen because of this. Den asked a question when I was looking around which was a mistake because I wasn't paying attention.

Because I wasn't paying attention I had fallen through a hole which the _Moon's_ _Light_ created and I was only barely surprised about that. I looked down I saw nothing but black and red below me before I looked up when _Cherit_ yelled my name seeing him fly in after me.

Everything was black before I felt a wetness on my cheek waking up to see _Umbra_ who looked worried so I sat up looking for _Cherit_. I saw him behind me before I put a hand on _Umbra's_ head.

"Thank you, do you know where we are?" I asked him before he shook his head saying that he does sense a _Link_ between _Huntik_ and here. _Cherit_ said the same thing saying the veil between the two Worlds must be thin here and I nodded "can you show us where it is _Umbra_?" I asked him and he nodded roaring before he ran.

I ran after him while _Cherit_ flew beside me and after a while of running, and a dull pain in my chest, we reached a stone _Nexus_. "Dad, Eathon Lambert, are you here?" I asked putting my bag down before I heard Dad say my name appearing in the mirror.

Dad told me he was thankful I made it and I nodded saying I was to before he said that we don't have much time. "Are you able to help me? I couldn't protect my friends or my _Bond Mate_ " I told him before he told me that I'll find the strength because I'm a _Seeker_ and a _Hero_.

I nodded thanking him for that before he said that I'm an _Adventurer_ as well _because_ I'm a _Seeker_ making me smile. He said that today's a dangerous time and that the World needs me making me sigh.

"That's sort of the problem though, I can't invoke _Pendragon_ " I told him before he said that he has an idea about that. He told me the wielder of _Pendragon_ has to be chosen by _Lord Casterwill_ before I asked how.

"Is it like bestowing a _Knight's_ _Title_? Or something else?" I asked but he told me to think back to the first time I held the _Willblade_ which was easy to remember actually, the day anyway. "I was on _Avalon_ and Sophie wasn't able to grab the _Willblade_ and was in danger, I pulled it out and noticed I was glowing blue and my body moved on its own" I said before I said we won after that.

He asked what happened in between "I stabbed the _Willblade_ into the ground doing something, kneeled before _Lord Casterwill_ who took the _Willblade_ , and he did what a _King_ would do when they bestow the _Title_ of _Knight_ to someone" I said before _Cherit_ tapped my shoulder. I turned around and said _Lord Casterwill's_ name because he was glowing orange before he manifested saying 'arise, Lok Lambert!' hearing _Cherit_ gasp before he spoke.

He said that he thought his mind was playing tricks on him but it was true before I saw _Lord Casterwill_ place his left pointer finger on the place where _Pendragon's_ _Ring_ resides in the _Willblade_. The _Ring_ came out shooting me with something before I had the _Willblade_ in my hands feeling _Pendragon_ behind me before I put his _Ring_ in the place it's supposed to be.

Dad told me he's proud of me for bonding with _Pendragon_ and I nodded before he told me that the _Spiral's_ plot is bigger than I realize, I straightened a bit when the conversation became more serious. I nodded before he said that we should be ready for anything and I nodded saying that we'll figure it out before it happens.

"I love you Lok and I am very proud of what you've become, you're going to need more than _Pendragon_ so remember that" he told me before he pointed behind me. _Umbra_ said we have to go and I nodded before Dad told me that I should do something for Dante for him and I nodded before I found _Cherit_ , _Umbra_ , and myself on a _Balcony_.

I leaned over the railing and looked down to see Dante on his hands and knees, he was probably too weak and tried to invoke someone. Sophie and Scarlet were the only ones that were fighting besides Den who seemed to be the only one with a _Titan_ , _Kaioh_ , out.

I saw Scarlet cast Raypulse hitting one who, despite the pain, said for us to leave because we don't belong here. Sophie casted Kindlestrike and I saw _Kaioh_ block the _Mace_ from _Dullahan_ but he was returned to his _Amulet_ when a _Titan_ slammed him into the ground.

I saw Den get grabbed after he casted Raypulse before Scarlet was knocked down by a _Mace_ , I saw Dante try to protect Scarlet but I felt he was injured around his chest, head, and legs which isn't good for him. "Don't you dare Sophie" I said when she was about the cast Soulburn to invoke _Phoenix_.

 _Phoenix_ thanked me for stopping her as I got off of _Umbra_ who had jumped down once he put me on his back. "Are you guys okay?" I asked before Sophie called my name and I decided I should try to invoke _Pendragon_ when _Umbra_ and him agreed to the idea simultaneously.

I got a _Titan_ down with the _Willblade_ before I heard Den ask for help which is when I decided to invoke the _Titan_ who landed with a thud. _Pendragon_ clamped his jaws on _Firbolg's_ hand, who tried to punch him, throwing him somwhere.

When two _Dullahans_ were down my vision was orange when I had said 'end the battle with me _Pendragon_ ' before he complied shooting a blue light at the rest of the opposing _Titans_. When that was done I said 'return and rest _Pendragon_ ' holding up the _Willblade_ before he returned to his _Ring_.

The _Willblade_ disappeared before _Umbra_ ran towards me nudging my head before Sophie put her hand on my left shoulder congratulating me before Dante came over. "Nice job Locket" he told me before he kissed me but it wasn't on the forehead or cheek this time, I was shocked that he kissed me on the lips.

When he pulled away I wasn't blinking before I heard Dante chuckle and Sophie and Scarlet giggle making me blush before I looked down. _Umbra_ was returned to his _Ring_ before Den told me that I should arrive _before_ they get roughed up.

Scarlet said to look at the _Statues_ and we did walking over to the _Amulets_ before Dante asked who they are, I nodded since I know he wants me to answer. " _Dullahan_ and _Firbolg_ , I think Den and Scarlet should take their pick, Den first though because it seems he did most of the work" I said and they agreed before Den picked up _Dullhan_.

Scarlet had _Firbolg_ which is a good pick for her because it rhymes with _Gybolg_ who she also has. I took out the _Titan_ that's posing as my Dad's _Holotome_ before it named off _Dullahan_ and _Firbolg_.

 ** _Dullahan_**

 ** _Type: DracoTitan Warrior_**

 ** _Size: Average_**

 ** _Special Abilities: Disarm, Flame Burst_**

 ** _Firbolg_**

 ** _Type: MesoTitan Warrior_**

 ** _Size: Large_**

 ** _Special Abilities: Mighty Gauntlets_**

Scarlet thanked us for this because she's always dreamed of standing here, in this place. I nodded with a smile hearing Dante tell her 'any time' before we left.

Time Skip: Home

"I miss talking to Dad, and Dante? Dad says ' _Is breá liom tú mac_ ' (2)" I told him making him smile and my mom put her hands over her heart with a smile as well. Den asked how Dante knows what that means asking how the times on the _Holotome_ were any different.

I looked at Dante and he told me through the _Mind Link_ that we shouldn't tell them until we have to and I agreed. Dante pulled me to him so I was sitting horizontally on his lap again before I told Den that it just felt more real because I didn't see him as a _Hologram_ like I do on the _Holotome_.

Mom asked me if he said anything else and I nodded "he said that he's proud of me and that I'm an _Adventurer_ like he is because I'm a _Seeker_ like he was/is" I told her and she nodded telling me that it's always been true. Dante kissed my forehead saying that I got them out of a tight spot today before I casted Spidertouch at the base of the chair Den was sitting in when it almost fell.

I was glad that it didn't because otherwise what he said about being 'the brains of this outfit' wouldn't be entirely true and one meaning of that could be that he chose his ensemble himself. My mom giggled at him asking if he was alright before Spidertouch disappeared when I stopped casting it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:40 A.M. on October 22, 2016. I am so sorry if the kissing scene is really bad, I am terrible with scenes like that if you haven't read chapter 32** ** _Furendori Shokuhin_** **from my '** ** _Snake_** **' as well as another chapter from the same story.**

 **1) Dante and Lok share the same bed there so it's not the same room or bed he woke up on in this episode. The beds a black Ireland Eastern King Bed with a green knitted comforter.**

 **2) I think it means 'I love you son' in** ** _Irish_** **, I used** ** _Google Translate_** **for that. If any speak** ** _Irish_** **or is from/living in a** ** _Country_** **that speaks it I am so sorry if I got it wrong.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am very sorry for not updating yesterday, see you next Thursday.**


	49. Leafy Tomb

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I haven't written the last chapters yet so I am so sorry about that. I will hopefully finish writing, editing, and updating them today though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers or its characters, I only own Fergal, Healix, and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine: Leafy Tomb

Lok's POV

I was in our _House_ in _Venice_ feeding Fergal in the _Training Room_ which is being remodeled. Den said that it's going to be cool to be able to play _Video Games_ in here making me shake my head at him because this wasn't my idea.

Sophie had wanted to make a larger screen for _Missions_ before she finally got the remote back. She pressed a button and I finally got away from Dante since he also wanted to feed Fergal but standing with his arms around my waist for half an hour to an hour straight is tiring.

Guggenheim said there was no more time because tonight is the longest night of the year making me frown before Fergal pulled at my hair making me smile at him before I fed him a berry. Teien told Guggenheim to calm down telling them that Sophie's arrived making all of them turn to face our screen.

I felt Dante's arms around me before Fergal moved to Dante's hair and I know that because he didn't go elsewhere and because Dante was chuckling on my neck. Dante walked me in front of the camera when Sophie tried to get _Cherit_ off her head before he told them not to let us interrupt.

Guggenheim said that we still haven't found the _Spiral Mark_ before Metz asked Dante and I if we had any ideas. "Since Zhalia infiltrated the _Blood Spirals_ she may have an idea where it is" I said and Montehue said that was a good idea before I heard Den say that Zhalia's with Harrison.

Dante let me go again so I can tell Den that we'll get him back before I fed Fergal a berry when he was burying himself in Dante's hair again making me laugh.

Scene Change: _Living Room_

I was sorting just about done sorting the _Mail_ as I sat next to Dante before Den got up holding his _Spiral Mark_ saying that he can feel Harrison in pain.

"We'll get to him in time I promise Den" I told him before he nodded, I heard Sophie tell me to come over there before I said 'Dad?' getting the _Hologram_ to say that _Nostradamus_ is the only one who knows how to defeat the _Spirals_. "You need me to open a _File_ on his _Secret Grave_ right?" I asked him and he nodded saying that the code is _DAMUS1120_.

I heard Dante tell the _Holotome_ to open the named _File_ as his grip on my waist tightened, he's worried about how long it's been since Zhalia contacted us. Den said 'a _Secret_ _Tomb_ ' before Sophie told him that _Nostradamus_ was afraid his _Tomb_ would be looted by _Grave Robbers_ if discovered.

Dante said we preferred the title _Ancient Artifact Enthusiasts_ "if I could move I would hit you Dante" I told him making him tell me that I hurt his feelings in a tone of mock hurt. The _Holotome_ said that it was the _Forest_ _South_ of _Salon Graveyard_ surrounded by a _Tree_ with red leaves.

Time Skip: _Plane_ Landing

I pulled Dante back before he could open the door but he did look out the window to figure out why I did that. The _Plane_ started rocking before I almost fell over due to the shaking, Dante grabbed my hand before I could however pulling me to his chest as he held onto a seat.

Sophie said it was a first that we've ever been ambushed before we got off the _Plane_ before I flinched when I saw Den fall so I asked if he was alright. When Dante let go of me to look out the window I helped Den back up when the _Plane_ stopped shaking.

"We'll need a plan to get to the _Tomb_ without being followed" I heard Dante say when _Cherit_ gasped as he to looked out the window. " _Psikofen's_ invoked" I said before I saw _Psikofen's_ _Chain_ wrap around the wing of the _Plane_ making me and Dante fall backwards.

He said we need a plan quickly after I nodded when he asked if I was okay, Dante pulled me to him so _Psikofen's_ _Chain_ wouldn't hit me before he pulled me closer when a _Chain_ appeared almost directly below me. "I got one, we jump" I said when the _Plane_ was split apart due to one _Chain_ moving left the other moving right.

I jumped out of the _Plane_ , after Dante tried to follow me but I shook my head at him since for him my way is longer, before I landed on the ground. I ran out of the flames invoking _Ironsquire_ who grabbed the _Chains_ thrown his way before pulling on them making _Psikofen_ fall face first.

 _Ironsquire's Shield_ was taken from him before he was chained up 'someone help' I heard him say before I told him 'I'm coming' casting Hyperstride as I jumped over the smoke. I casted Raypulse but _Psikofen_ blocked it with his _Chain_ before I heard _Kelpie_ being invoked and heard her whinnie as she was dragged towards us because of _Psikofen_.

 _Psikofen_ was being drained because of this though so I asked _Cherit_ to give an attack his best shot, he complied returning _Psikofen_ to his _Amulet_. I heard Dante's voice telling 'Locket' and Den that every minute counts which we know already.

Den and I casted Augerfrost at the same time on the same _Messenger_ flinging him back before Sophie said there was only a little more time left.

Time Skip: _Salon's Graveyard_

I heard Den say that _Nostradamus_ could've been more precise and I nodded trying to find something that looks familiar or out of the ordinary to me. _Cherit_ said that we're in the wrong place but Dante tightened his grip on my hand when he said that the coordinates were very precise.

Sophie asked if there were any more clues that my Dad left me and I shook my head "he never left any to begin with" I mumbled prompting Sophie to ask what I said so I shook my head. "Just red leaves" I said before Den gripped the clothing over his _Spiral Mark_ saying that we have to hurry because wherever the _Spirals_ are _Night's_ falling.

I casted Bladecall when Dante suggested it since I'm the only one that can use it before the _Willblade_ was in my hands. I decided to walk backwards waving it around before I asked Dad to help me.

When I tripped falling backwards I heard _Pendragon_ say 'it's over here' making me smile before I leaned my head back to see him glowing. "Found most of it" I said before I looked up at Dante who was behind me before I got up and he kissed my forehead telling me I did a good job.

"I wonder which stairs we have to take down because I know none of the ones on the edge will take us there" I said and Dante nodded. "Pick a _Staircase_ " he told me and I rolled my eyes but nodded since we both know this is the _Tomb_.

I picked one on the right and Dante picked one on the left before we walked down them, we ended up walking into each other but only because I was looking at my surroundings. I almost fell backwards before Dante caught my shoulders telling me I need to pay better attention asking if he needs to work with me one that so I shook my head.

I heard Sophie say that _Nostradamus_ made sure that the owner of the _Willblade_ wouldn't miss it before Dante and I laughed at _Cherit_ when he was pretending that the stairs were slides instead.

Scene Change: _Tomb_

We walked down a flight of stairs before we were surrounding the _Tomb_ , Dante and I in front of Sophie and Den. I heard Den groan in pain making me look up when Sophie said his name in worry, I saw that the _Spiral Mark_ was glowing which wasn't good.

Dante asked if he was okay walking over to him as he squeezed my hand before Den said that it hurts and Harrison must feel it as well. Den said we should continue before he asked if I think it's trapped so I shook my head.

"He wouldn't do that Den not to those who are trying to do the work _Lord Casterwill_ didn't eternally end" I said and Dante nodded saying that _Nostradamus_ is on our side so he shouldn't be nervous. We removed the cover before we found a _Scroll_ which Sophie picked up reading what it said out loud.

 _ **Into the Spiral's center, a Champion of the family will fly. Only the fire of justice will cause the long night to die.**_

"The family is the _Casterwills_ but the _Champion_ is the one chosen by the _Willblade_ " I said before Den asked about the fire of justice part which I shook my head at. "The _Phoenix_ is Sophie's _Titan_ , _Pendragon_ and _Quetzalcoatl_ are the ones I've obtained" I told him before he asked about the center.

"The center of the _Spiral_ is _The Betrayer_ because he was the one who created it" I said before I asked Sophie why there was a clock on the back of the _Scroll_. " _Titans_ , we don't have time to answer that now, but it's 11:22 now" I said before Dante told us to get ready and that _Nostradamus_ knew exactly when we'd get here.

I jumped backwards pulling Den with me so he wouldn't fall on his back before he invoked _Dullahan_ , I heard Dante invoke _Elf King Oberon_ after _Dallahan's Shield_ breathed fire. I slashed at a female _Messenger_ knocking her down when we all started attacking the opposition before I saw _Dullahan_ throw his _Shield_ at _Psikofen_.

I rolled on the ground stopping just before my back hit the wall before I leaned on it hoping my vision won't be so spotty because I don't want Dante to be distracted. _Cherit_ started scratching the female _Messenger_ that knocked me down knocking her down before I stood above her, _Willblade_ poised at my shoulder.

I shot at a _Messenger_ who knocked Den into Sophie and was about to cast Nullcurse before I felt a pain in my back seeing Dante hit the wall and fall to the ground in a kneeling position. I heard the _Messenger's Tracker_ invoke _Helynx_ who jumped at Dante making him fall backwards before I told them to go to the stairs.

Scene Change: Above the _Tomb_

Dante and I were the only ones that were above ground so when I heard Dante whisper Zhalia's name I spoke. "Don't worry about it Dante I have it covered, the way you wait for her and say her name makes me jealous if I have to admit it" I said before he told me I have no reason to be.

I slashed the _Willblade_ making the wave of energy hit the _Tracker_ before he skipped like a stone does across a _River_ almost falling off the edge. I ran through the _Forest_ before I stopped when _Psikofen_ blocked my path.

I asked _Baselaired_ to come out before he did so and I asked him to attack _Psikofen_ he fell over however when his foot was stuck in a _Chain_. He was pulled into a tree breaking it before he attacked from the dust that was moved up.

"Attack when he charges" I told him through our _Power-Bond_ before _Psikofen_ attacked throwing his chains but they wrapped around _Baselaired's Shield_ allowing him to pull _Psikofen_ instead of the other way around. _Psikofen_ was stabbed returning him to his _Amulet_ "thank you _Baselaired_ , return and rest for your good work" I told him before he returned to his _Amulet_ as well.

I saw the _Messenger_ in front of me crumble to the ground when the _Mark_ on her arm glowed before I said it was happening. I heard _Umbra_ being invoked before I went to look for Dante getting stopped by the _Tracker_ before I was in a familiar bubble.

When we were teleported I heard Dante say that we have a _World_ to save which I nodded at hoping that after this I can get back to cleaning up the house a bit. Mom and Cathy want to see the _House_ that I've been living in for eight years now.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:19 P.M. on October 26, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	50. Betrayer's Plans

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I will most likely have this completed next Thursday because I won't have time to write one chapter, let alone two, before I have to go to bed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers or its characters, I only own Fergal, Healix, and Transit**

* * *

Chapter Fifty: Betrayer's Plans

Lok's POV

I heard Dante say that we've come to crash Rassimov's party when Rassimov had said he knows how to break the _Seal_ on the _Spiral Mark_. He told us we're no threat to him before I asked Dante how we're going to stop the _Nullifiers_ when they come because he knows they will.

He only told me that Rassimov won't pass up the chance to show off his power before Rassimov said that he commands the _Blood Spirals_ because he's the strongest. He also said he'll defeat the 'intruders' personally which I'm guessing is what Dante was talking about.

I heard cheering after he said that before he put his hands together and did something with a narrow cone shape rock he levitated out of the ground, with us on it. Dante told us it's too dangerous to go straight for the center with Rassimov there and I agreed before Sophie said we have to fight.

Den said that he can sense his brother down there when he gripped his _Spiral Mark_ before I looked to Dante seeing him nod. "Go find him Den, we can handle this for the time being" I told him when he said that he can find him.

He thanked us for everything before he turned around casting Camoforge, we walked to the edge of the rock formation before Dante said we have to take out Rassimov. I heard _Cherit_ say that we have to get Sophie to the center of the _Spiral Mark_ before asking what I had to do since it said the _Champion_ of the family not the heir of the family.

"No idea really, I'll probably figure it out when _The_ _Betrayer_ shows himself but that's probably the only time I'll know it" I told them before _Cherit_ said that was comforting. We jumped down from the rock formation before I heard Rassimov invoke _Legion_ which I really did not like.

Dante said that he needs to stop Rassimov which I don't like the sound of before he said that _Legion_ is all ours, I nodded since that was better than Dante going against both at the same time. "Be careful Dante" I told him before he answered me "I will Locket but be careful as well, I know you two can find a way to beat him" he told me and I nodded.

I heard _Legion_ growl as he stomped on the ground before I saw the symbol of _Icarus_ on his chest when an arrow came towards us. I jumped to the right getting away from the arrow before I said that we should try _Titans_ that can stay out of reach, but there was no guarantee that would work either.

I invoked _Dendras_ before I heard Sophie call out _Feyone_ , I heard her cast Boltflare hitting _Legion's_ arm when he blocked before I charged at him. I jumped hitting him in the middle of the forehead before I casted Overslam pulling the _Willblade_ back and swinging again knocking him back.

When I was on the ground I saw _Lindorm's Symbol_ on his chest "watch out for _Lindorm_ " I said before I pushed Sophie out of the way when she didn't move. I invoked _Baselaired_ when I smiled at what Dante had told Rassimov about it being cute that the _Messengers_ were worried about him.

"Stop the _Titan_ but don't let him get you" I told _Baselaired_ and he nodded saying he'll try "that's all I ask" I told him before he walked forward towards _Legion_. I asked _Baselaired_ to activate _Leading Charge_ when he was thrown to the ground by his sword which _Legion_ had grabbed.

When I saw _Legion_ repeatedly punching him I asked him back to his _Amulet_ when the third punch hit him, five or six would've been too much for him to handle. I heard Sophie cast Kindlestrike hitting _Legion_ in the face before I slashed at him with the _Willblade_ when he was about to attack.

My vision was a very pale purple before I saw the _Willblade_ get longer blocking attacks a lot easier than before. I felt myself glowing orange before I pushed a little harder knocking _Legion_ down and propelling myself back but only barely.

I was tired as soon as I could see clearly, at least in color, before I fell to one knee leaning on the _Willblade_. "I'm sorry my friend but I can't let you get hurt so early" I heard _Dendras_ say before I saw him get caught by _Legion's_ making me say that it's fine and that I just wish he wouldn't.

 _Feyone_ was grabbed next but I know she wasn't absorbed with _Dendras_ yet, an _Amulet_ can only store the energy of one _Titan_ after all. I looked down at our _Amulets_ when I thought that and noticed they weren't broken yet.

" _Legion's Amulet_ has been storing thousands of _Titans_ so how many _Titans_ can a single _Amulet_ , regardless of the _Titan_ , hold?" I asked them before _Cherit_ and Sophie said a single _Amulet_ can only hold a single _Titan's_ energy. Sophie said we've got to hurry before I ran to Dante telling him through the _Mind Link_ that I need _Legion's Amulet_.

"Of course Locket" he told me out loud before he casted Bubblelift on the _Amulet_ kicking the bubble towards me before I broke it with the tip of the _Willblade_. I heard _Cherit_ say that it worked because the _Amulets_ aren't cracked anymore so I thanked Dante though the _Mind Link_.

"Anytime Locket" he answered me before I told him who was coming to the house soon. He was surprised before _Legion_ blew up releasing all of the _Titans_ before Dante said that everyone was distracted helping me up for some reason.

We were running when I decided to speak to see if anyone will get it "I'll protect you Sophie, that's my family's duty's after all" I told her before _Cherit_ said I was _Champion_ of the _Casterwills_. "Nice job that you finally listened and/or remembered _Cherit_ , Sophie, but we have new problems" Dante said from behind us when there was a horde of _Messengers_ in front of us.

We continued running when _Phoenix_ cleared the way for us before I heard Wind and Shauna's _Titans_ behind us. Soon they were in front of us before I heard Shauna invoke _Lilith_ and Dante invoke _Caliban_.

I jumped over Dante and Shauna who were fighting before I heard her yell for someone to stop me. When I saw four _Messengers_ cast Nullcurse at me I blocked them with the _Willblade_ before I asked Dante if he was sure.

He told me to go ahead since even if he might die, despite having a plan this time around, we still beat the _Nullifiers_. I dug the _Willblade_ into the middle of the _Spiral Mark_ causing red to appear before the _Seal_ broke throwing me backwards.

I hit my head on the ground when I landed dropping the _Willblade_ in the process before Dante ran over to me helping me sit up. "Still sure you want this Dante?" I asked him when I heard Rassimov chuckling evilly and darkly.

He kissed my forehead saying that not everything has to change or else all he worked for since the vision would be for nothing. Rassimov fell to the ground on his back before the astral form of _The Betrayer_ appeared.

Shauna said he's finally come before I heard _Phoenix_ screeching as she circled the _Red Comet_ in the sky. "This is why you don't trust _Titans_ pretending to be a _Holotome_ " I said as Dante helped me up pulling me to him when I couldn't stand right.

"So you knew about my _Titan_?" _The Betrayer_ asked and I nodded "no duh, I can hear the voice of all _Titans_ not just the ones I've bonded with" I told him before he nodded. Sophie asked what went wrong with the _Prophecies_ before _The Betrayer_ said nothing was wrong with them because it went exactly as he has planned.

I looked back over my shoulder when I heard a rumbling seeing the fire/magma from below show itself going back down before I looked at the _Red Comet_. He said that _Lord Casterwill_ sealed the _Mark_ with the _Willblade_ because it can only be wielded by the true of heart (1).

"I knew that already, I asked Dante if he was sure that he wanted me to break it, he said we'll win even if the _Seal_ is broken" I said as Dante tightened his grip on me pulling me closer. Sophie accused _Betrayer_ of faking the _Lost Quatrains_ of _Nostradamus_ which he didn't deny and I'm not surprised he didn't because he said he faked them.

Dante asked what was happening now before _Betrayer_ asked me if I knew and I nodded before he told me to explain and if I miss anything he'll fill in. "When the _Spiral Mark_ was activated the _Red Comet_ changed course heading straight for the _Spiral Mark_ " I said before I finished.

"When it makes contact with the _Spiral Mark_ it'll summon the _Nullifiers_ with the power surge it creates on impact" I finished and heard _Betrayer_ say I was right and that he was surprised that I was so ignorant to break the _Seal_ knowing what I do. "Can you check on the _Casterwills_ and _Foundation Agents_ Dante?" I asked him and he nodded taking out his _Holotome_ when he crouched down on the ground.

He said that they'll be in the blast radius before Sophie said the _Casterwills_ are her responsibility and that we have to find a way to warn them. "That won't work Dante the frequency is jammed" I told him before he nodded "we can't use _Umbra_ either, he teleported us far enough already" I said and he nodded with a frown.

 _Betrayer_ told us he's taken many pains for this to happen, to get the _Foundation_ , _Casterwills_ , and the _Spiral_ all in one spot. This scared the _Messengers_ before Shauna said they should bask in the true meaning of chaos which isn't right for her to do to them.

He told me that he made sure I'd stab the mark of my own freewill by setting the events he had since ancient times. "Very true but I never fell for the tricks I just did as it said knowing full well what was going to happen if I did" I told him before Sophie ran somewhere but I don't know where.

 _Betrayer_ said that we can't stop what has been so strictly set in motion making me shrug since I know that isn't true. I heard Sophie ask everyone if they want to die before I heard Shauna laugh, Rassimov however said he was going to stop the _Red Comet_ but he can't do that with _Void_.

I knew Rassimov had wanted the power of the _Nullifiers_ for himself, after all he's the same as Wilder when it comes to power, when he held up the _Necklace_. Dante told Sophie to let it go when I walked over to him since if he's able to stop the _Red Comet_ then we'll still be able to fight, Rassimov wasn't so sure of that though and he voiced that before he left.

I heard an explosion before I looked up to see that Rassimov was the one that caused it, he should've known that an _Enchanted Necklace_ can't control a _Comet_. Sophie said we only have a few moments left hearing _Cherit_ say that it seems we can't do anything about it now making me frown before I looked up at Dante.

"I'm sorry Locket but you know I have to try it" he told me before I heard _Cherit_ ask what he was talking about. "I know that Dante and I don't mind as long as your plan works" I told him and he nodded before he invoked _Umbra_ who came over to us.

I petted _Umbra's_ head when he nudged my shoulder making me smile. Sophie said that _Umbra_ doesn't have enough power to bring Dante there and back but he told her that he knows it's a one way trip.

 _Cherit_ told him not to do it but I shook my head at him "only way to save Metz and the _Casterwills_ , that's your reason right?" I asked him and he shook his head. "And to save you, Sophie, Zhalia, Den, and the rest of the _World_ " he told me making me smile before he kissed my forehead, petted _Cherit's_ head, and put a hand on Sophie's shoulder.

He told Sophie to take care of me making me sigh "I'm not going to give a tour of our _House_ to my Mom and sister without you there Dante so don't say it like you're not coming back" I told him making him apologize to me. Dante said that _Arc_ , _the_ _Legendary Titan of Fate_ , showed him his ending where he doesn't get a happy ending but _The_ _Betrayer_ loses.

This made _Betrayer_ mad before he told the _Son and Daughter of Chaos_ to attack us. I heard Shauna cast Hopeshatter returning _Caliban_ to his _Amulet_ before I heard Sophie cast Honorguard to stop Shauna from hitting Dante and herself.

"See you Dante, don't leave me with my Mom and sister in the _House_ " I said and he nodded before he was in a bubble with _Umbra_ and _Phoenix_ disappearing. I heard a *boom* before I fell over on my butt because of the vibrations caused when the _Red Comet_ was destroyed.

 _Betrayer_ asked how that could happen before he evaporated. I had tried very hard not to feel Dante's body turning to ash but that was kind of hard so I bit my tongue instead.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:25 P.M. on October 27, 2016. I was almost crying at the end of watching this episode. I feel so bad for William, he and my sister were wrestling and he kept losing getting hurt in the process. He also kept tripping every few steps he took** ** _before_** **they started wrestling.**

 **1) That's funny because Sophie couldn't use it, that basically means she isn't true of heart.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Thursday.**


	51. Fighting Together

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers, I only own Healix, Transit, and Fergal**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One: Fighting Together

Lok's POV

I felt a rumbling in the _Earth_ , again, as I tried to keep my balance when I saw a _Temple_ ascending from the ground. I heard a _Titan_ , _Bazela's Hive_ more specifically, screeching on top of the _Temple_ hearing _Betrayer_ speak about rising again.

He asked who was with him before I heard gasps from the _Messengers_ after Shauna said 'we are' with Wind stepping forward with her. When she heard the gasps I saw her glare at them before she said they all do.

 _Betrayer_ said everyone should listen because he's come to herald our doom which isn't surprising in the least. He said the _Blood Spirals_ will inherit the _Earth_ and after a while Sophie spoke saying the _Casterwills_ and _Huntik Foundation_ will destroy him together making me sigh and _Betrayer_ laugh.

 _Betrayer_ said that our strongest has already been destroyed but I can't tell them the _Betrayer_ is wrong because I don't know if everyone will believe me. Sophie gasped stumbling back when she heard that and I knew that what he says next will destroy everyones' will to keep going.

I especially knew that when he said 'listen to the truth and despair' like people seem to always do before he said 'Dante Vale is no more' which is a lie. I frowned fisting my hands when I heard _Betrayer_ say that he feels his enemies, my allies, will to fight has drained away.

When Shauna said that Dante destroyed the _Red Comet_ I clenched my teeth trying to think of a way to tell them Dante isn't dead and if they won't believe me I have to find a way to get them to fight again. _Betrayer_ said that he can use his own powers to trigger the _Spiral Mark_ , calling down the _Nullifiers_ with the activation.

I saw various paths of red energy flowing from the _Betrayer_ , he said that Dante merely delayed the _Fate_ that will destroy mankind and I got tired of trying to think of a plan. When I heard him say that what Dante did was worthless, was _meaningless_ , I was beyond angry

"You're angering me so much right now" I said casting Hyperstride breaking the stairs that led to the top of the _Temple_ the _Betrayer_ was on. I let a pillar of blue fire surround me like a _Cylindrical Barrier_ before I yelled making it go higher closing the top from what the blue disk at the top seems to be doing.

"I'd hate it if Dante had to waste his time on someone like you _Betrayer_ " I said before he tried to grab me with his palm but the _Barrier_ stopped him. _Cherit_ told me to rally the _Troops_ and when I saw the _Headset_ I knew what he meant.

"I can still feel Dante everyone and for those who don't know what I mean Dante would not have sacrificed himself if he didn't believe in us" I said before I continued. "He stopped the _Red Comet_ to save us because he knows that we can do this without him if we work together" I said continuing again.

"We're all a part of _Dante's Plan_ , the _Casterwills_ , the _Huntik Foundation_ , all of us are a part of _Dante's Plan_ " I said finishing. "Dante and I know that we can fight on, that we can win" I said before I casted Bladecall calling out the _Willblade_.

I slashed the _Blade_ asking the _Titan_ inside the _Willblade_ to attack causing a torrent of orange to appear almost hitting the _Betrayer_ if it wasn't for the _Barrier_ he put up. I saw only smoke from when the attack finally hit him so I jumped out of the _Barrier_ telling _Cherit_ that he has to be here.

I waved the _Blade_ in front of me before I turned around when I heard a sizzling sound from behind me. I was too late to dodge in anyway so I ended up falling off the _Temple_ despite stopping myself just before I would've fallen off.

I had lost my balance when I stopped myself making my heels dip off the _Temple_ which is how I fell. I did a forwards _Somersault_ when I was sixteen feet or so off the ground creating more wind resistance than before landing on my feet for a few seconds before I fell on my butt but I didn't hit anything that could threaten my life (1).

"Whether the _Titan_ is still in my Dad's _Holotome_ or not can you get it for me?" I asked _Cherit_ and he nodded before I heard Sophie coming up to me. I know it's her because of the light footsteps and because _Sabriel_ and _Sorcerel_ were asking if I was okay and how I survived the fall.

She came over so I opened my eyes when I heard her call my name before I saw she was shocked and worried. She invoked _Enfluxion_ who started attacking the _Messengers_ , I got up after a while when my vision wasn't so blurry from hitting the ground calling out _Baselaired_.

"Buy me some time and take out the _Marauders_ " I asked him before he nodded going after them. He returned one to their _Amulet_ before he fell getting up when one was running towards him, he attacked him various times before returning that one to his _Amulet_.

A third _Marauder_ knocked him down making him plunge his sword into the ground getting it stuck there. When I saw him trying to get it out so I asked him to activate _Shooting_ _Slash_ when a _Marauder_ was about to attack him returning the _Titan_ to his _Amulet_.

I asked him to return telling him he did great before he did so. I walked back over to where Sophie was seeing _Cherit_ with the _Holotome_ but I'm still not sure whether he is the _Holotome_ or just inside of it.

"Thank you _Cherit_ now let's see" I said putting it on the ground as I kneeled down pressing a button. As I had thought he is the _Holotome_ not inside of it, it shocked me backwards not letting _Cherit_ touch it as it spinned in the air flinging _Cherit_ towards me.

It floated in the air for a few seconds before it sent a beam of energy at Sophie who was knocked backwards because of it. _Betrayer_ said he would handle it from here making me stand up before he asked me if I was so gullible as to try and use Dad's _Holotome_ when I know he was impersonating my father.

"That wasn't the reason I asked _Cherit_ to get it, I wanted to see where exactly the _Titan_ was in the _Holotome_ " I said before I continued. "I said I knew the _Titan_ was pretending to be the _Holotome_ but I didn't know where exactly, whether he was the _Holotome_ or if he was a part of it" I finished.

He told me that Rassimov had his uses because he planted it in the _Professor's Study_ the night we raided. "I knew there were longer cracks in it than in my Dad's old one, and there were actually two times that I was actually able to talk to my Dad" I said before Sophie said that he needed the _Willblade_ to activate the _Spiral Mark_.

She asked, after saying that, why he led us to _Umbra_ or _Phoenix_ making me chuckle dryly at her. "Because he knew they couldn't save us from whatever he's about to do, the only reason he led us to them was because we wouldn't have gotten here if we didn't have them" I said making _Betrayer_ nod.

 _Demigorgon_ appeared after the _Holotome_ disappeared getting bigger till he was his regular size, I heard the _Betrayer_ say the _Titan's_ name in his raspy, dry voice once he was his full size. His full name being _Demigorgon,_ _the_ _Legendary Titan of Betrayal_ , _Betrayer_ said that _Demigorgon_ is the strongest of his _Titans_ and has limitless potential because of that.

 _Enfluxion_ tried to stop the attack from _Demigorgon_ but instead, because the attack was too powerful for her to stop, she opened a hole in the ground making Sophie and I fall through it. I felt a rock on my chest and a bigger one on my right side as I had my left shoulder under Sophie's head keeping it there with my hand to stop her from hitting her head on a rock when we fell.

I didn't hit my head thankfully but I still heard the _Betrayer_ laughing evilly saying that our fate was sealed and I knew he was talking about Sophie and I. I heard _King Basilisk_ being invoked making me smile since I know he's Zhalia's _Titan_.

After a while though I heard him being crushed by _Demigorgon_ hearing Zhalia hit the ground. I know I heard two voices cast Dragonfist, one was Harrison the other Den, making me smile wider because that means he's changed if only slightly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:24 P.M. on November 2, 2016.**

 **1) I don't really know how you can survive that height but I read an article about falling from a** ** _47-Story-Tall Building_** **and surviving so I followed most of those for this.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	52. A Spiral's Night Ends

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story. Sorry if the ending chapters are terrible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers, I only own Healix, Transit, and Fergal**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two: A Spiral's Night Ends

Lok's POV

 _Jericho_ was being invoked and I knew that was Harrison's Titan because of how the Titan spoke asking Harrison what he's to do. I heard Den invoked _Dullahan_ and there was definitely no mistake there in whose _Titan_ he is.

I almost chuckled when I heard Harrison say _Betrayer_ was one to talk when he called Den and Harrison _Traitors_. "I'll protect you" _Jericho_ said and I knew from his howl that he stopped _Betrayer_ from hitting Den with a _Spell_ returning him to his _Amulet_.

I heard _Dullahan_ saying that he'll try to stall so I'm guessing Harrison couldn't hold on and Den tried to leave to help him but _Demigorgon_ was behind him. _Dullahan_ most likely tried to hold off _Demigorgon_ but wasn't able to for long when I saw him being returned to his _Amulet_ from the sky.

Den said 'it's about time I got some backup' making me smile sadly at him when I nodded mouthing 'sorry' before he shook his head going to Harrison. We were all in a line after a while: _Raijin_ to my left, Den to my right, Sophie to his right, and _Sabriel_ to her right.

She told the _Betrayer_ that it's his fault her family was hunted before I spoke "if you weren't around and no one rivaled what you're doing then Dante wouldn't have tried to sacrifice himself" I said. We ran forward when Den said that the _Betrayer_ was going down, I felt bad for him because his brother was frozen because of Shadowlock.

After I heard _Power-Bonded Gareon_ being invoked I casted Boltflare at the same time Den did hitting _Demigorgon's_ claws since he held them in front of his face. I saw _Raijin_ hit the right side of the _Titan's_ face with small amounts of _Plasma_ making him turn towards him.

 _Betrayer_ told _Demigorgon_ to destroy us but before he could attack us I saw _Truthshield_ , _Sabriel's_ move, showing itself in front of Den and I who were in front of Sophie and _Sabriel_. "Go now _Rajin_ " I told him when _Demigorgon_ was distracted with _Gareon_ blasting him a foot from his face.

He charged slashing _Demigorgon_ with his _Katana_ at the top of his chest making _Demigorgon_ stumble backwards. _Demigorgon's_ real power was shown when the reddish-purple or rust colored forms of our _Titan's Seekers_ were in front of them.

"Who should I attack, I can't attack my _Seeker_ " _Sabriel_ said, "I can't attack my friend and lady" I heard _Gareon_ say before I heard _Raijin_ say that he can't attack his _Seeker_ and friend. Den on the other hand tried attacking but _Sabriel_ stopped him making him confused as well before Sophie told _Sabriel_ to attack the fake.

She should've said 'attack the Sophie in front of you' instead because _Sabriel_ and the others don't know the difference between the copies and the originals. Sophie said she didn't know it was possible to subvert the _Bond_ between _Titan_ and _Seeker_ making me sigh.

"It's fine _Raijin_ you couldn't have attacked even if you wanted to" I told him when he apologized for not attacking someone he should've known was fake. He had said that when he was taken out first because of the copy before I saw Den and Sophie run after them making me sigh again.

I saw Sophie and Zhalia basically get _Hypnotized_ and I couldn't stand even one of them being like that so I casted Bladecall calling out the _Willblade_. When the _Blade_ materialized in my hands I casted Nimblefire to avoid getting hit by the copy of _Raijin_ who was charging at me.

I heard Den try and get Zhalia to snap out of it making me speak "don't bother Den it won't work, it's a two way streak with the _Bond_ between _Titan_ and _Seeker_ " I said before _Cherit_ said they were _Hypnotized_ like the _Titans_ were. I jumped backwards when I was almost hit by _Demigorgon_ , despite skidding to a stop I still dropped the _Willblade_ when I tripped on a crack making me fall backwards.

When I heard the _Betrayer_ say that things were going as planned I saw _Demigorgon_ about to attack me but the _Willblade_ created a _Force Field_ as it floated in the air _Hilt_ down in front of me. _Demigorgon_ was knocked backwards when he tried to attack again before I heard _Pendragon_ tell me to invoke him as his _Ring_ emerged from its place in the _Blade_.

"Help me protect those on _Earth_ and awaken _Legendary Titan of Champions, Pendragon_ " I said holding up the _Ring_ as he came down from the _Clouds_. I was surprised I had _Power-Bonded_ with him when I couldn't even call him until a few days or weeks ago.

"Help the others with your _Energy Sword Breath Pendragon_ " I said before he activated the ability knocking down _Demigorgon_ and destroying the copy of _Sabriel_ , _Gareon_ , and _Raijin_. It surprised the _Betrayer_ which made me smile before the _Willblade_ was in my hand again.

I asked _Pendragon_ to activate _Bladeflare_ before I jumped forward landing in front of _Pendragon's_ claws slashing the _Willblade_ in front of me hitting _Demigorgon_. He was weakened before all of the illusions disintegrated leaving me to help Sophie to not collapse since _Gareon_ was helping Zhalia not collapse as well.

I saw that a copy of the _Champion_ of _Lord Casterwill_ was created which is _Pendragon's_ weakness, because of this he looked away before Sophie asked who he was. _Cherit_ answered before I could hearing him ask me if my Dad said anything about this and I nodded.

"Stand back everyone" I said before I raised my right hand to the sky yelling to draw in more power to summon the _Titan_ I had mentioned earlier. " _Legendary Titan of Summons, Quetzalcoatl_ " I said before I saw what looked to be blue _Meteors_ falling through the sky.

I heard _Betrayer_ ask why this was happening and I knew _Demigorgon_ was hit with one of the streaks which means he's going to return to his _Ring_ soon. I heard screeching from _Quetzalcoatl_ hearing him ask why he was summoned, I felt his tail wrap around my legs from the left when his body was also to my left.

"Here's my **Ring** Lok Lambert, use it at your will but know this won't be forever" he told me and I nodded when his _Ring_ appeared in my palm from what looked like a bright light blue _Hurricane_ in my palm. I placed the Ring inside the _Willblade_ where _Pendragon's Ring_ would be before I held the _Blade_ up as electricity came from the _Blade_ in sparks.

"It's time for _Demigorgon_ to leave" I said when I saw blue, meaning I've bonded with _Quetzalcoatl_ , before I charged. I slashed the _Willblade_ three times making _Demigorgon_ return to his _Ring_.

I was on one knee when that happened because I lost enough strength that the _Willblade_ disappeared because I could no longer keep it here. "Thank you Sophie" I said when she helped me stand up without falling over.

I heard Den yell at _Betrayer_ to release his brother before the one mentioned asked if we really think we can stop what he set in motion eons ago. He told us to watch helplessly as he awakens the _Spiral Mark_ again before we walked forward.

I heard Zhalia cast Everfight before I heard Den say that it didn't help her much, I laughed lightly when she said she only wanted to take some weight off his shoulders. I casted Everfight twice making it so I could finally see without my vision being halfway gone and walk without almost stumbling, I was glad about that.

"Gave it all I had I just hope it was enough" I said before Den and _Cherit_ said it was because I saved them at least making me smile. _Cherit_ said that maybe I am the _Champion of Casterwill_ after all making me nod "I said I was and Dad tried telling me that in the _Cave_ before it started collapsing" I said hearing Den ask Sophie if she has anything to add.

"I was only thinking that if today's the end I can't go on _Adventures_ with any of you again" she said when she stopped walking making me sigh. "And Zhalia, mainly Zhalia" I said making her bite her lip before she nodded.

I heard two familiar _Titans_ before I looked to my right to see Mom and Lucas "what are you doing here Mom? I thought you were going to see the _Villa_ next week?" I asked her making her smile at me. "I am but I'm always going to be a _Seeker_ , now stay put and rest" she told me before Lucas said that they can take it from here.

"You made it big brother" I heard Sophie say as tears fell from her eyes before Zhalia wiped them off of her face (1). _Betrayer_ said that the quality and/or quantity of the enemy before him doesn't matter before I heard my mom speak up.

"You won't trouble our families any longer, they've suffered enough" I heard her say before I saw Lucas's and her _Titans_ charge forward. I told _Cherit_ that _Betrayer_ always seems to attack from behind before he flew off of Sophie's shoulder.

I saw _Lunar_ activate _Lunar Defense_ before I heard my Mom tell _Solar_ to attack and he complied before _Betrayer_ disappeared getting knocked down by _Cherit_ who was behind Lucas's _Titan_. Zhalia told _Gareon_ 'now' before he attacked _Betrayer_ knocking him backwards in the air before I saw Lucas, _Solar_ , and Lucas's _Titan_ in the air casting _Spells_ at _Betrayer_.

I heard Den ask if they did it when cloth was the only thing that fell from the sky where the _Betrayer_ once was but that didn't last long. Den and Zhalia grabbed their elbows in pain where their _Spiral Mark_ was before a _Spiral Mark_ appeared from the middle of the one on the ground.

The _Betrayer_ appeared from within that small _Spiral Mark_ chuckling evilly before he was in the center of a red cylindrical column. Red _Spikes_ appeared from the ground destroying Mom's and Lucas's _Titans_ before _Gareon_ was hit after he avoided three or four of the _Spikes_.

Zhalia fell to the ground on her knees from _Gareon_ returning because she hasn't recovered that much energy to stay standing once that happens. I heard the _Betrayer_ cast Doublespell and Shadowlock on Mom and Lucas before I ran forwards.

Before I could do anything when I stopped in front of _Betrayer_ he disappeared reappearing behind me saying there was going to be no more _Audience Participation_. All five of us were knocked backwards from the _Spell_ he casted but I wasn't knocked out, it was just hard for me to move for some reason.

"Did you check the _Logos Book_ Zhalia?" I asked her before she checked it saying that Dante said that _Betrayer_ can't get rid of him that easily when we all sat up at the same time. I saw a familiar bubble before I saw _Umbra_ appear from it lunging at the _Betrayer_ before he came over to us saying he brought something for me.

"Thank you _Umbra_ , be well" I said before he collapsed returning to wherever he's supposed to go when a pile of ashes was on the ground. Den asked if that was what he thinks it is before Sophie said that _Umbra_ brought Dante's ashes back to us.

I saw a fire being lit behind the slope of the pile before it turned into a burning ball that headed straight for the _Betrayer_. The _Betrayer_ was no more before I saw the ball land in front of us taking the form of Dante.

Dante's POV

I heard my name being called before I opened my eyes when I felt arms around my waist and a head on my chest making me look down. I saw the top of Locket's head making me smile before I put my hand on top of his head ruffling his hair.

"I didn't survive actually, I just used Copykind on _Phoenix_ and I guess that included the _Ability_ _Rise From the Ashes_ " I said when I heard Sophie say that I survived in a surprised tone. "I'm okay Locket, I kept my promise" I told him before his arms tightened even more around my waist.

He stepped back though before I heard him tell me to watch out so I looked behind me to see the _Betrayer_ reviving himself. He told me that he can't be destroyed by a mortal man making me smile before I jumped casting Doublespell and Dragonfist, before I did that however I told him I don't fit that description today which is very true.

We clashed before I saw that a part of my vision was blurry when I landed on the ground after the clash. Lok was still hurt and he chose to hug me despite the pain from it, I dodged an attack by running before I stopped to jump into the air to avoid an attack that sent rocks my way.

I casted more _Spells_ , blue in color, at the _Betrayer_ but I couldn't dodge the attack he casted my way making me hit the ground with a lot of force. I didn't feel a thing which annoyed me because I know that hurts, Lok's taking all the pain again and I can't scold him for it since he didn't choose it.

I stood up looking to my right to see the _Betrayer_ cast Shocklash making me hit the ground again, with no pain from it. I heard Lok tell me he needs to help through the _Mind Link_ but I told him not to because he's weak enough already and taking on my pain isn't helping that.

I stopped walking forwards when I heard _Betrayer_ say my fate was sealed when he planted the fake _Quatrains of Nostradamus_. I heard the _Betrayer_ cast Shadowlock but I couldn't dodge because the worst part about being injured and not feeling where is that your body's still affected by it.

Shadowlock was up to my knees when it flashed on and then off of me before I heard Den say for Sophie and Lok to hurry. I heard Locket tell me to grab _Betrayer_ so with as much Shadowlock as I'm covered with, which is up to my waist now, I jumped grabbing him.

I casted Stoneglove keeping him where he is before I heard and saw _Cherit_ hit his back revealing a _Spiral Mark_ which Zhalia said is reviving him. I heard Locket cast Bladecall before he told me through the _Mind Link_ to duck so I did narrowly missing the _Willblade_ as it pierced _Betrayer's_ chest.

I walked over to the group before I caught Lok who jumped at me with a smile on his face making me smile as well. I kissed his forehead before I heard _Cherit_ say that he told us we'll save the _World_ this time which is very true.

Time Skip: _New York, Huntik Foundation HQ_

I walked into the _Meeting Room_ holding a pile of papers on my _Holotome_ hearing Metz say that the newest _Member_ has finally joined them. I smiled at him before I decided that when I get back to the _Villa_ I was going to help Locket pack since he would be gone for a while as well with his new _Team_.

"I'm guessing Lok's going to lead _Huntik's_ best _Team_ with you being a new _Member_ of the _Huntik_ _Council_?" Metz ask and making me nod with a smile. "He's the best _Seeker_ for the job and currently he's in _South America_ leading the _Team_ right now" I told him seeing him nod with a smile.

Scene Change: _Amazon Basin, South America_

Lok's POV  
I was on the edge of a _Cliff_ with Den, Sophie, and Zhalia behind me as I searched the area ahead. I had my hand over my eyes to block the _Sun_ as I looked for it smiling when I heard Dante tell me that we'll be moving to _New York_ because of his new position.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:43 P.M. on November 2, 2016.**

 **1) They are** ** _Bondmates_** **and Zhalia does know that.**

 **I do hope you liked this chapter and story and sorry for those that don't like that this story is now completed.**


End file.
